New Twilight
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry grew up in the Muggle world brought up by a nanny his parents hired. He's only seen his parents a few times and he knows they are ashamed of him. They move him further away to Forks. His siblings find out about him, and they are furious with their parents. Will they lose their remaining children? Harry learns what its like to love and have a family with the Cullen's E/H SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 1 **

**Moving Houses across the Pond **

* * *

><p><strong>Edinburgh, Scotland - Harry's home <strong>

Harry Evans sighed as he packed his last box up; it was something he was very familiar with. He was also familiar with living on his own, even though his parents bought places for him they were never there. Harry held a secret, one that he couldn't share with anyone; he was also a shame to his family. Everyone in his rightful world thought 'Harry Potter' had died just after his brother Troy Potter was born. Hell there was even a grave in the Potter cemetery but of course it was empty nobody other than very close family and friends knew that. You see Harry was born into a magical family, a magically powerful family and even before he was born strong expectations had been heaped upon him. Unfortunately for him and his parents, they had proved beyond Harry's powers or rather the lack of them. Harry was what the magical world referred to as a 'Squib' someone without any magical power what so ever. Harry had been one year old to that day when Troy was brought into the world, and that's when Albus Dumbledore (a powerful wizard also the Headmaster of Hogwarts) checked him for magic. James Potter had been utterly horrified that his child was a squib. It was the biggest shame in the wizarding world, without more ado they had checked Troy to make sure and he proved magical. It was then Harry was placed in the Muggle world brought up mostly by a nanny that Lily and James paid for. They didn't abandon him completely they visited him on his birthday and a while on Christmas and sometimes they dropped by to see him over the years it had become less and less.

Harry never wanted for anything, other than the love of his family, he had loved Rebecca though. He had thought she was his 'new' mother for the longest time once not understanding that that just wasn't possible to have another mother like that. He had gone to the best schools, always had the latest gadgets which he had just finished packing. Something he did when Lily and James feared he was close to being detected. Now though they were sending him overseas using the fact a Muggle murderer was going around killing people in Edinburgh to get rid of him. Harry knew the real reason though; he looked too much like James Potter for their comfort. James feared people finding out more than anything else in the world. As if it would make him less a man, less a wizard in the eyes of the purebloods.

Harry knew he had two siblings Violet Lily-Rose Potter and of course Troy James Potter (something that had been decided when Harry was leaving. James had wanted at least one of his 'magical' children having his middle name as tradition dictates). What Harry didn't realize, was that his own brother and sister didn't even know of his existence, but he wouldn't have been surprised.

Harry sighed as he was lifting his belongings and placing them downstairs to wait on the car that would take him to the private jet which would take him to his new home. Yes he had full bank full of money, yes he was free to do what he liked, but it wasn't what he wanted and he would never have what he wanted. As the saying goes we always want the thing we don't have as true as it was; was it right that a boy was denied a family? Just because he was a squib? No it wasn't right but life wasn't fair and Harry had learned that from a very young age.

He had already said goodbye to Rebecca, she was thirty two years old, with two children of her own now and she wasn't coming. For the first time in his life he was truly alone, his parents had gotten him a house of his own when he was fourteen and Rebecca had married and become pregnant. Rebecca's husband did not want to bring up a boy that wasn't even related to them and unfortunately for him Rebecca had agreed. It was rather ironic as they would have only seen him during the summer. Harry never left school during the holidays preferring to stay where he was wanted than bother Rebecca. So in the end she had agreed to make sure he was safe and happy when she could and that had been the way it had for four years.

* * *

><p><strong>England Somerset Glatonbury - Potter Manor<strong>

"Mum where are you going?" asked Violet curiously she was their youngest and thankfully quite the witch. Their parents never worked during the summer, opting to spend time with their children.

"Yeah?" chimed in Troy not wanting left out of the conversation.

"We have somewhere to be," said James quietly. "We won't be long, only a few minutes in the Ministry before we can spend the weekend together." James was the Head Auror and in charge of the entire department, his best friend Sirius Black was in charge when he was gone for the two and a half months during the summer.

"Alright, I'll get my broom just in case!" grinned Troy wickedly, who was much like his father in looks and personality. He was also Harry's double, which had made things hard for both James and Lily for a while.

Troy was sixteen years old that was how long they had abandoned their child for. Violet was fifteen years old of course and Harry was seventeen year old.

James was even more sullen as usual, this year he should have been celebrating the trace coming off his first born son. He should have been celebrating his boy becoming a man, officially a free wizard able to use magic. A shot of pain laced through him why didn't Harry have magic? His brother and sister did. A sigh of frustration left his lips; he loved as much as he hated his son at times. As hard as he had tried he hadn't been able to stop loving his son completely. When Harry had first been born, he had been so damn proud, then the first year had been magical watching his son learn to sit up, talk, crawl and walk gain his first teeth. He watched scenes pass through his closed eye lids, as he felt his eyes tear up slightly. At the end of the day he knew he had done best by his son, or rather he deluded himself he had.

The question remained would Harry have been happy growing up in a household as his parents praised his siblings for something he couldn't do? Would he have become bitter and disgusted with the lot of them? Or was it right to leave him in the Muggle world where he in his world. Everyone seems to forget that Muggle born's siblings were quite happy for their brothers or sisters most of the time. Of course there were a few exceptions and one was close to the Potter family (Petunia Evans-Dursley).

Unfortunately for the Potter's it wasn't something they could find out.

They would have to live with the consequences of their actions for the rest of their life.

That was something James Potter thought about all the time and it scared the living day lights out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington - USA - Cullen Residence <strong>

"Alright, thank you." said Carlisle his face showing a very rare frown as he pushed the end call on the phone. He put the phone down and sat in his office shaking his head in irritation. Half a year ago he had tried to purchase the land next to the land he owned. Alice had given him the thumbs up that someone intended to buy it, so he had tried and failed to buy it. Every one of his prices had been upped until he grew exasperated and let whoever wanted it so badly to have it. The house was similar to the one he currently lived in Esme had loved the house so it's where they had come. They had originally planned on coming here two years ago; instead they had only come a year ago. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had just finished junior year and were once again going to be attending senior year. Alice and Edward were next to take the spot of being a junior they had just finished their sophomore year.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme coming in, her delicate looking hands wrapping around Carlisle from the back comforting him as he had done for her countless times.

"The land and house that was bought…someone's moving in." replied Carlisle. Things were about to get difficult for his family, nobody and nothing other than that house was within sight. He had never thought anyone would want to buy it, and now he was paying for his thoughtlessness. That house was within seeing distance twenty five feet to be exact; he was going to have to have blinds installed.

"Oh dear, don't worry Carlisle there's nothing we can do now…you did all you could. We can now just hope for the best we still have at least another five or six years being able to stay yet." said Esme softly, her soft caramel coloured hair pulled up into a loose bun. Strands falling randomly down her back, random it may be but it looked purposeful. She was a small beautiful woman who loved everyone unconditionally and mothered her vampire children.

"We can only hope," said Carlisle offering his wife a smile, Carlisle was the oldest of his family. Even older than Jasper and that was saying something as Jasper was a Civil war foot soldier. Jasper though is thirty years older than Esme in vampire years; Esme was older than him in looks.

Alice and Jasper were bowling, something they liked to do together themselves. It had become quite a tradition to the two vampires; bowling had after all been around a very long time just like them.

Emmett and Rosalie were shopping for a new car. Rosalie had seen a new red shiny car she had taken a liking to. Of course Emmett already had his truck so he was happy. Edward had just 'passed' his driving test and got a Volvo for passing his test. From his parents or at least that's what the world would believe.

Edward was currently out driving, something he liked to do almost as much as playing his piano. They had actually managed to keep that piano for three years without having to replace it. School was starting back up in four days, it was currently September 1st and the vampires were making the most of their free time. They didn't get much of it; they moved did junior and senior years at school. Attended college, then moved to start the circle all over again basically.

* * *

><p><strong>Edinburgh Scotland - Harry's house <strong>

Harry sighed as he looked around the empty house, for the past six years it had been his home. He lived in Edinburgh, Scotland and had used to attend a boarding school called Loretto in a town called Musselburgh. The school uniform was far from flattering but at least everyone looked the same. Before then he had lived in England and attended a boarding school for children aged 5- 18. His parents had moved him (and Rebecca came as well) to Scotland when he was twelve years old when he started high school.

The boxes were gone now; the movers had put them in the truck the car was waiting. Unfortunately his parents had gotten him a limousine and a driver, he would have preferred just a small car to get to the airport in he hated standing out. Standing 6' 2" he was slender but muscular. His low cheekbones but strong defined jaw line, straight nose only slightly crooked. Thanks to a football game that went wrong, but it had mostly set right again. Thin but not to thin lips, right now half a smirk resigned on Harry's face. Something he automatically assumed so nobody thought he was unhappy or put out. It was actually a defence mechanism, a strange one but one none-the-less.

"Harry!" shouted a voice familiar but very unfamiliar to him.

Turning around he arched an eyebrow and replied "Aye?" his Scottish accent thick and noticeable compared to his parents 'proper' speech.

"We just want to wish you well," said James awkwardly, and all meetings went like that. The day they see him on his birthday (July 31st) only for an hour, as Troy's birthday was the same date. Yes they were born a year apart to the exact date; Harry had been three months old when Troy was conceived. It was just as awkward on Christmas; they usually visited later on at night normally at eight o' clock. By then he had already gotten the card with the money receipt in it.

"I'll be fine, I always am." said Harry staring at them no emotion showing on his handsome face. He had learned to be emotionless around them years ago; his…James couldn't hide any emotions if he tried it. In reality it wasn't hard to be emotionless around them he felt nothing in regards to them. If he did he had buried it so far down that even he doesn't realize it.

"Take care of yourself," said Lily softly.

"Will I ever see ya again?" asked Harry, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question but he stood stock still, staring straight ahead at them. Starting to feel stuffy in his leather jacket. He knew how to speak properly, after growing up in England but he liked to talk how his pals had spoke.

"We aren't sure,"

said James looking at his wife almost as if he was asking for permission or confirmation.

"Right, well, I gotta get goin' I have a plane to catch, it won't wait even fur me…" said Harry clearing his throat.

"Goodbye Harry," said Lily softly, watching her son nod jerkily, sliding into the car and watching him leave in the limousine. Lily knew her son was handsome, more handsome than James had been at that age. Then again it might have something to do with the clothes and not seeing him in cloaks and school uniform.

It had been hard to let her son go, but she knew herself first hand just how bad jealousy could get. Petunia had begun beating her up, sneering and snarling at her all the time. It wasn't something she wanted for Troy and Harry or any other child she had. She didn't want Harry wishing he was magical just because they were, pining and wishing for something he would never have. There was nothing wrong with the Muggle world, it was more advanced and it was his world. It's where he belonged and to live there he needed to go to school. Plus the way James had reacted, she couldn't, wouldn't choose Harry over her husband and Troy.

"Come on let's go home." said Lily eventually coming to herself.

James' brown eyes watched the motor driving his son away with a tortured look on his face. He wondered silently what Harry would have been like growing up with him with Troy, Lily and Violet. Would he have been exactly like Troy? Fond of flying? Cheeky, cocky and headstrong? Demanding but with a good head on his shoulders? His brown eyes darkened in self disgust he would never know. He shook his head no point in pondering, no point in torturing himself nobody could find out Harry was a Potter. It would stain his family name. It was a shame he wasn't a more loyal man.

* * *

><p>Will Harry truly be a squib? will he have powers locked away? will Voldemort be a part of the story or will all Harry have to worry about it parents who dont care? find a family in the Cullens and gain magic? have the Potters try and win him back? I dont normally make the Potter's redeemable (i know i know so not like me) so ... will they be reedeemed or not? will Violet and Troy survive? or die tragic deaths leaving the Potter's hollow? how will the Cullen's meet Harry? will edward be able to read Harry's mind? will alice see his future? is it a bleek one? will he have a vampire stalker in the end with the name Tom Riddle? turned into a vampire he tries to rule the vampire world instead of the wizarding one? having no magic left tom hadnt had a choice? so many directions this story can take and you my people will determin it Read and REVIEW please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 2 **

**Harry Evans Enters Forks Washington **

* * *

><p><strong>Edinburgh Scotland <strong>

The ride to the airport was very short; unfortunately it took a while to get his stuff onto the plane. Once that was done he went onto the plane, which was just his for the journey. He took his leather jacket off unable to continue wearing it, his white t-shirt clung to his body showing off his muscular torso. He saw appreciative looks being thrown his way, with the glasses on and his stance he just screamed mysterious. He ignored them all, women held no attraction to him, and it was mostly women looking at him. He nodded politely to the captain and the steward and stewardesses who were serving him during his trip. Sitting down he took his laptop from his bag and browsed the internet and spoke to the magnitude of people he knew online.

"Would you like a drink?" asked the stewardess politely.

"A diet coke please," said Harry glancing up just not to be rude and offering her a slight smile.

She nodded a fake smile plastered across her face; Harry didn't take offence to it. She was just doing her job, and to be honest Harry didn't care whether people liked him or not. She was back promptly with his drink and placed it in his hand. Harry thanked her before going back to his laptop unfortunately it didn't hold his attention for much longer.

Turning the chair around, he flicked on the television and began watching a film. He didn't feel comfortable even thinking about sleeping on a plane. His thoughts though kept turning towards his parents, he knew deep down he would never see them again. That was it, he would never set eyes on them again and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. For years once he figured out why his parents had given him up, he had longed and wished for magic so many times. He realized by the time he was ten years old he would never have magic. That his parents would always be ashamed off him no matter what he did.

He had done very well in school; in fact he had done brilliantly gaining 11 GCSES. English, Science, Chemistry, Biology, History, French, Spanish Geography, Maths, Business studies, Craft, Design and Technology (CDT for short). All of them were at Credit Level either 1 or a 2. His parents had just taken one look at them and said "Well done" and that had been it. He had a feeling James didn't even realize how well he had done but his mother should have at least. He knew quite a lot about his parents, James being a pureblood and his mother being what they like to call 'Muggle Born' someone with non magical parents. When he was younger he had innocently asked, and James and Lily had tried their hardest to explain. He wasn't so innocent anymore, and he knew to read behind the lines at what they had told him.

Rebecca had been ecstatic for him, but unfortunately she had been more like a friend to him, a close friend. She never told him off for anything, not even his language. They weren't as close as they used to be, Harry knew her husband didn't like him for some reason but again Harry didn't care about that. He would never have asked Rebecca to choose between them, he knew she was more likely to choose Derek over him any day and turns out she had. They had been so close when he was a child, he still had the photos they had come with him. He had always wondered what had changed, sure he had been sent to boarding school from the age of five but surely that shouldn't have changed everything. But it had and there was nothing to be done about it now.

Digging out his wallet he gazed at the pictures he had in it, one held a picture of his parents and siblings a still snap not a magical one. The other was him and Rebecca, Harry was about fifteen in that picture it was the last one he and Rebecca had ever gotten taken together in. He wondered silently what his siblings were like, Troy he noticed looked like him, violet had brown hair and blue eyes like Troy but she didn't look like James and him. Troy had blue eyes but Harry; Harry had green eyes just like his mother had. He had Scottish notes in his wallet; he would need to get some Dollars whenever he landed. His money had already been transferred to an American bank, and he already had his new bank cards and things he would need to survive in America. Stuffing them back in, he slammed the wallet shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He wouldn't think on them, he just wouldn't they hadn't even wanted to see him once so screw them, screw everyone he was fine on his own.

Or so he tried to tell himself anyway.

Sighing in agitation he switched off the television drank his diet coke and lay down on the leather couch staring at the top of the aeroplane. He was bored, grumbling he ended up fishing his book out of his bag and began reading it. Succeeding in getting James, Lily, Rebecca and his brother and sister out of his mind. The next few hours were silent other than the noise of the engine and the turning of pages on the book.

"Sir? Your lunch." said the Steward bringing Harry out of his book.

"Ta," said Harry without thinking as he took the tray from the guys hand and waited until he was alone again before he began eating. Beef, potatoes and asparagus and it was lovely, the beef was nice and moist, however cutting it up was a chore. Everyone who had eaten with a plastic knife would agree with him without fail, but he managed to eat it in the end. For dessert he had a nice big slice of double chocolate gateau, he had of course told them what he wanted for his meal. Instead of calling for someone which was what most people would have done, Harry got up and took a drink from the small fridge that was at the other side of the plane. Not far from the television, he took a sprite and went back to finish his cake. He loved chocolate cake it was one of his biggest weaknesses, although he knew his limits thank goodness. When he had been a young boy he had been able to eat as much as he wanted without a pound being added. As he had gotten older though he had noticed the pounds adding up around his waist, he had promptly began exercising. He had joined the gym at his school hence where he had now gained a noticeable amount of muscle.

After lunch despite his reservations he was able to sleep, because the next time he was aware of anything was when someone was tapping him on the shoulder. Telling him his dinner was served, that they apologized for having to wake him up. Groaning he groggily managed to shake the last remains of sleep and sit up; unfortunately he didn't eat much of his dinner not feeling particularly hungry. Good thing about being on this ship was everything on it was his if he did get hungry including the peanuts and crisps that were hanging on display at the bar. Which he unfortunately couldn't touch, it would be an even longer wait in America. It was eighteen years of age in Scotland now…well it was twenty one over there which sucked big time.

Surprisingly after dinner the rest of the flight flew in, he gladly gathered his things and descended from the plane. Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait on his things being delivered, he got straight into the car and it was a car this time. He had to put his glasses back on, the day had started all over again he was sweltering in his jeans and t-shirt thankfully he was in an air conditioned car.

"Good morning sir," said the driver.

"It certainly is here anyway," said Harry wryly he had thought it hot in Scotland it was nothing on here.

The driver smiled slightly before shutting the door and entering the car himself, before long they were driving through Seattle and into Forks Washington. Where the weather changed rapidly, it went from openly sunny to cloudy it was sunny but you just couldn't see the sun for all the clouds. Harry didn't know whether to be glad or not as they continued on driving through the ever greener Forks.

He was quickly driven through a road that was barely there, you probably had to know it was there to see it. He realized quite quickly he would need a car soon; there was nothing within walking distance. Well if you call an hour walking distance then it was within walking distance but Harry didn't consider it that. He could only hope that there was food in the house or he would have trouble getting the food.

It was the first time he was going to have to actually buy the food for himself; Rebecca had always gone shopping for him. He had cooked himself though so that wasn't a problem for him, if needed be he would just go to the restaurant he saw five minutes ago. A bitter sigh left his lips, why did his parents have to move him away out here? Oh yes, because he was too much like his father to his disgust.

"Sir? We're here." said the driver getting out and opening the door.

Harry got out of the car and looked up at his new home, he raised an eyebrow, impressed it was a beautiful house. Very large and open and far too big for just him, again James and Lily had gone overboard. However, they didn't know the meaning of un-extravagant. He supposed that what happens when you had more money than you could spend in one lifetime. "Thank you." he said.

"Do you need anything else sir?" asked the man patiently.

"No thank you," said Harry grabbing his things from the back of the car. The man himself just nodded curtly before he got back in the car and drove off.

Harry stared at the house for five minutes, wondering what he was going to do with himself now he had no friends, no help, no nothing. Just a house in a strange country and with no means to get around and the first place he could come upon was a twenty minute walk. He also knew he was going to have to attend school of some sorts, it was compulsory to attend school in America until you were eighteen/nineteen years old. Then it was basically off to college, despite the good head on his shoulders Harry wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do with his life yet. He had only turned seventeen years old and if he knew the American education system correctly he was what they like to call a junior? Damn it he wished he had been able to stay in Scotland. He would have been looking at college courses instead of looking for bloody another two years of school education.

Grumbling in general moodiness he walked into the house and began looking around, choosing his bedroom. Which was the master bedroom, with a beautiful balcony with two big doors that could open and step outside. There was a bed already there done in pale colours, everywhere was done in pale colours it's just how it was done especially when somewhere was being sold. He heard gravel being shifted and knew his stuff had arrived; he swiftly got back down the stairs and greeted the men telling them where to put the stuff. Which was all labelled with big bold letters, bedroom, kitchen, living room and of course storage stuff. It took the men all of five minutes to have the entire truck emptied and leaving him alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington - USA - Cullen's house <strong>

"He's coming, the car will be passing soon," said Alice she had been watching for every sight of this new family that was coming. She was surprised when her vision showed only one person, a young boy coming. His family must be coming later, the boy she could see was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as her Jasper.

"He?" asked Carlisle looking over at his 'daughter' curiously.

"It's just a boy perhaps his family is coming later?" shrugged Alice.

Edward though had been curiously quiet, ever since he had seen Alice's vision; he had almost salivated over the teenager. He was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen his share of beauty before. The rest of his family didn't realize he cared not for the female body. Even before when he had been human, it had been mens bodies he had been drawn to. It was why he had wanted to become a solider, then that had become impossible when he became sick. Then Carlisle had proceeded to introduce him to every female vampire he could, even going so far to change Rosalie for him. Rosalie was beautiful, but only in a sisterly way to him and he had not been the slightest bit interested. Carlisle had stopped after that, but through his thoughts it hadn't even occurred to Carlisle that he may be gay. It had only been Rosalie's vain thoughts that had ever come close to the truth but she had only ever thought it a few times.

Unfortunately for him, he knew he could never have him he was a vampire, a monster, the most dangerous predator to walk this earth. This new boy could never be his, for some insane reason it hurt Edward to think like that but it was never-the-less true.

"Perhaps," said Carlisle curiously. They had already installed the blinds none of them were happy about it, after all this house was supposed to be their safe heaven. They shouldn't have to hide here, but they were going to have to tread carefully now. Jasper was probably the one to react the worst, he was already thinking up ways to kill them if they found out without the authorities thinking it was murder. Them because they assumed rather wrongly that it was an entire family moving into the seven bed roomed house. They weren't even going to be able to jump from the upper floors anymore they were going to have to use the front door all the time.

"I can't believe a family is moving in," groaned Rosalie looking as if a foul smell was under her nose.

"We shall just have to be careful," said Esme the most optimistic of them all and the most loving vampire on the planet. She was the one they feared upsetting the most, Edward had come back mostly for her and Carlisle too, when he had gone on his human blood binge back in the day. Edward still wasn't sure how he had survived for ten years on his own killing killers.

She was the one that got the most horrible things said about her from everyone for the mere fact she was married to Carlisle. Most humans were jealous of them, their looks and money mostly going so far as to say that Esme was barren to make themselves feel better about their own insipid lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington USA Cullen's house<strong>

Edward watched the teenager moving around the house, there were no curtains or blinds up in the house. Despite the fact the house was mostly dark and only a few lamps were on he could see perfectly. Everything in the house had been set up, an hour ago the boy had played on his guitar and he sounded very good. Edward didn't understand why he felt this way; he had never felt like this before. He didn't even know the boy's name, yet here he was watching him, he was harder than he had ever been before in his life. He felt a primitive urge to go over there and offer himself up to whatever the gorgeous guy had to offer.

Over and over again he had to remind himself he wasn't human, that this boy was human and he had no place in his life. It didn't matter what his head said, it didn't stop the raw need he felt for the boy, and it actually scared the living day lights out of him. It was ten times worse than the need he felt to consume human blood, he tried to tell himself to leave, get away before he did something he regretted but he couldn't pull himself away.

"Edward what are you doing? You've been up there for hours!" said Alice making her way up to the roof it was now night time. She could take the chance now, nobody could possibly see her doing it, unless they had a night vision goggles on but that wasn't the case.

"Nothing," said Edward quickly looking away from the house and in another direction.

"You don't have to worry you know, if anything happens, if he sees anything I will know I'm keeping my eye on him." said Alice comfortingly wrongfully thinking he was worried about this stranger.

Edward wanted to ask her how she felt about Jasper; just because he could read minds it didn't mean he could understand feelings - what he was feeling. No other vampire he knew had ever felt like this towards a human to his knowledge. He shook his head; he was reading too much into it he was going to have to stop this, those lewd thoughts and dangerous impulses. He couldn't put his family in danger, swallowing the venom that had gathered in his mouth he spoke to Alice.

"Alright," sighed Edward, unable to resist one last look at the teenager before he went to his room. Alice followed him down and went off to find Jasper. Goodness knows what Jasper must be feeling from him, he could only hope Jasper kept it to himself. Then again the Civil war vampire wasn't in the habit of telling everyone what someone was feeling.

Half an hour later he hadn't been able to resist going back and sitting on the roof watching the boy again. His room was facing this way, actually it was the master bedroom, the same room he had. He had asked for it because he liked the view and Esme the sweetheart she was, couldn't deny him anything. Unfortunately it didn't take long for the boy to go to bed and promptly fall asleep after taking some sort of pill. Still no sign of any family, it was rather worrying actually, the boy had been alone for nearly an entire day. Where were his parents? Did they think just because they were rich they could swan off wherever they liked and leave their child by themselves? He shook his head in disgust.

Just wait until he found out exactly what Harry's parents were like and that disgust would increase tenfold.

* * *

><p>Will Harry be the top? or will they share that? half and half? becuase i do not think it relistic that a vampire would be anything but the top they are creatures who pride themeslves on control...will Harry have magic after being turned or before? how will Harry meet the cullens properly? not until school? or will he meet carlisle first ending up in hosptial? or will emmett nearly run him over? i want to do something different but i cannot think of anything...yet! this will be the last chance for tom riddle aka voldemort will he be a vampire wizard or dead? have harry basically live out the same thing bella had to live out? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 3 **

**Getting Used To Forks **

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington USA - Harry's House <strong>

Harry woke up rather early, or it was early for him especially for during the summer. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, the sleeping aid he had taken yesterday had done wonders. He had came very prepared, he didn't normally take anything like sleeping aids. However, with the time difference he knew to bring something to help him get used to the time difference. He had a weeks supply, and he hoped to be in a routine before they were finished because he didn't want to buy more. Yesterday had been exhausting, though thankfully he had managed to get everything unpacked. Today he was going to see about driving lessons, thankfully Google would help with that. That decided he booted up his laptop, which lay in the living room. He quickly began searching for the nearest driving lesson centre and found a few, he looked for the one closest to him and took down the number.

Quickly running up the stairs he grabbed his jeans, searched his pockets looking for his mobile phone. His mobile phone wasn't a contract phone, he could only hope he wasn't going to get charged too much for calling a place in America seeing he was here. This was a phone from Scotland after all, but seeing he had gotten a text saying welcome to America on it he had a good idea the phone knew so didn't worry so much. He was down the stairs and dialling the number and waiting impatiently on someone answering.

Finally someone answered.

"Hello, do you have any free driving instructors?" asked Harry getting straight to the point before she could begin her usual speech no doubt.

"We do," she said "Can I help you?" her voice sounded hopeful now.

"I'd like to take lessons please," said Harry smoothly.

"When would you like your lesson?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," said Harry, he planned on asking the instructor to show him to the school and get that over with as well.

"I have one available at nine o'clock?" questioned the lady kindly.

Two hours time, it was fine by him so he quickly told her so "That's fine."

Harry spent the next five minutes on the phone giving her his address, name and his number. Harry in turn received the instructor's name and number which was promptly added to his mobile phone under Diane 'Instructor' as the last name. That way he wouldn't forget, plus he already had a friend called Diane so he had to make sure. Quickly getting showered and dressed, he had nothing to eat - as he had suspected there wasn't any food in the house. He was going to have to go shopping as soon as his driving lesson was over with.

The next two hours went flying by, he watched the lord of the rings on DVD he had to switch it off when the instructor came. Gandalf had just died, he had seen it a hundred times so he had no qualms in turning it off. Harry could only hope he took to driving quickly otherwise it would make everything rather awkward having to walk everywhere. Especially to school he wasn't used to that - going to public school and being able to go home afterwards. He had always lived in a dorm room until summer he had never really left school campus all year.

The next three hours were spent learning the basic of driving, Harry had begun to think he wasn't going to get to do any proper driving when she actually did tell him to drive. It was only then did he ask her if he could go to the school so he could register. She had no problem with the request so he listened to her instructions and let her guide him towards the mismatched building. It actually looked like houses just built together and declared a school he hadn't seen anything like it before in his life.

"Hiya, I'm here to register for school Mrs Cope," said Harry as he read her name plate.

"No problem, you have to fill this out and return it to us." Mrs Cope said handing him over a clipboard, pen and of course the registration forms.

Harry sat down and rose an eyebrow in dismay at the amount of information that needed filling out. There was no way he was leaving and having to return to the school with the completed forms. So he sat down on one of the seats surrounding the very green office. It was full of plants, Harry wasn't sure if they were real or not and to be perfectly honestly he didn't care. He began writing it out in clear writing but rushing as much as he could, he wanted to get back to his driving lesson as soon as possible.

"I've finished it." said Harry rather bluntly handing over the form.

Mrs. Cope took the forms and quickly made sure he had written everything down properly.

"You're parents?" asked Mrs. Cope seeing the names were blank. There was no emergency contact either, it was as if the boy was completely alone and at the age of seventeen it wasn't done.

"I don't know them, I was abandoned." he replied bluntly his voice and face emotionless. He knew better than to write their names down, plus he didn't think of them as his parents. In fact he hated looking in the mirror to see the face that had abandoned him staring back at him. When he attended his other schools Rebecca had always been put down as his guardian and emergency contact.

He couldn't do that here obviously.

"You need a parent or guardian…" she trailed off looking sorry for him.

"I am emancipated, plus I'm Scottish back hame I am legally of age to live on my own." he said getting even more stoic with the nosy interfering secretary. He knew she was just doing her job but damn it did she have to pick up on the things he wanted least to talk about. Plus he hated people feeling sorry for him, he was fine without them he had made it on his own.

"Very well," she said obviously having no more complaints. "You can pick up your timetable and other necessities when school starts up. Here is a package, it will tell you things you need to know including the day we start back up and the times." he had already put down the classes he wanted and the alternatives if he couldn't get the ones he wanted. He had also put down his grades from his previous school and other information that had been needed.

"Thank you," said Harry taking the information and quickly making his way out before he could be called back.

Once his lesson was over he told Diane to drop him off at a supermarket instead of back at the house. Since it was going her way she obliged, he had to run to the bank to get money having forgotten he only had Scottish notes in his wallet. Paying the woman for her time he thanked her before he made his way into the supermarket. He only planned on getting so much because he knew he would have to carry everything back home. He stopped short, shaking his head for his stupidity, he began filling his trolley - he would get a taxi back to the house.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't mind telling me the number for a taxi would ya?" asked Harry as he gathered everything up onto the counter for her to scan.

She nodded her head and quickly told him the number to dial, grabbing his mobile phone as she scanned his shopping. He quickly ordered a taxi, which they told him would only be ten minutes, thanking them he put his phone down and waited patiently. Bagging everything as it went through and putting it into his trolley he paid the money and went outside to wait on his taxi.

To say it was odd to see a yellow taxi, something he was only used to seeing in his films would be putting it lightly. Loading it into the boot, or rather the trunk as the taxi driver had called it. He was home within ten minutes, quickly unloading his shopping into the appropriate places. He took out his Scottish notes sighing wistfully, there was no point in keeping it there. He rolled up a one pound note, and put it in the picture side and covered the pictures, the rest of the money he put beside his photos in storage. He didn't know if he would ever see Scotland again, somewhere he considered his home, his country. He had actually been born in Scotland, Hogwarts infirmary to be exact, so it was his birth place. He was without a doubt proud to be Scottish, swallowing thickly he cursed James and Lily one more time. Slamming the lid of the box closed he shoved it away from himself as he sat down on the couch feeling sorry for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington USA - CULLEN RESIDENCE <strong>

Edward Cullen, Vampire, predator and monster or so he liked to think of himself anyway, he believed he was a soulless being doomed forever. He was always cool and aloof, strong and unyielding at least to those who knew him best anyway. Jasper had always been envious of Edward's self control, his ability to keep in control of himself all the time. Out of all of them Edward was said to be the strongest of them all, and not strength wise that was reserved for Emmett. No just the strongest in general, but the strongest when it came to the need for blood and keeping his 'vampire' in check. Edward knew that wasn't true though because Carlisle was the best of them all, strongest of them all and the most compassionate of them all. Carlisle and Rosalie were probably the only ones who had never consumed human blood in their lives. Even sweet little Esme had slipped up, only the once though Esme hated the thought of hurting anyone and never put herself in temptations way ever again.

Right now Edward was sitting on his piano bench, attempting to play something, anything but he couldn't. His mind hadn't left the mysterious boy living next door to them since he had seen Alice's vision. He had watched the boy all night, watched the covers fall off one side of him. Allowing Edward to get a good view of the muscular body lying sleeping, the sight had almost driven him over the edge. He had to forcefully restrain himself from jumping over there taking him showing him pleasure he probably didn't know existed. Vampires were after all very sexual creatures, his mind unfortunately wasn't listening to him.

"Edward?" said Jasper causing Edward to whip around and stare at his 'brother' in wariness he had avoided Jasper for this very reason.

"What is it?" asked Edward feeling very defensive.

"Come on Edward, I have felt everything you have for the past day…I cannot see anything that could have caused it…talk to me at least." said Jasper quietly standing impassively in the doorway to Edward's piano room. Feeling Edward's emotions as he had…needless to say him and Alice had, had a good time last night.

If anyone could understand perhaps it was Jasper at least he wouldn't have to explain how he was feeling.

"It's crazy Jasper, I don't even understand it." admitted Edward reluctantly. His head was all over the place, just thinking about the teenager did crazy things to him. The knowledge that the teenager could never be his made his un-beating heart hurt. Even if he was human the chance of that gorgeous guy being gay was as possible as him disowned by Esme and Carlisle.

"Try me," said Jasper coming in and sitting down on one of the seats that remained at the side of the room. Not that he needed to it was more habit than anything else playing the 'human' as long as he had.

"The vision Alice had…of the boy I'm very attracted to him." sighed Edward he rather hoped Jasper didn't react negatively towards that piece of information. They were all from a time where that just wasn't done, hell it had taken him a long time to live with it himself. It was only this past century really that it had come out in the open as much as it had, of course there was still prejudice humans out there. Then again most humans had to find something to be prejudice about it was the natural order of things.

Jasper's face remained impassive, he didn't seem at all surprised and judging by the thoughts…Jasper had suspected that all along. He didn't know what surprised him the most, the fact that Jasper knew and had been able to hide it from him or the fact Jasper didn't seem to care.

"He's human, Edward." Jasper finally said after a few seconds his voice was full of regret.

"I know Jasper," snarled Edward viciously feeling angry at himself and Jasper even though his brother was only telling the truth.

"Did you ever feel like this for Alice?" asked Edward staring intently at Jasper as if daring the older vampire to lie to him.

"Yes, from the moment I saw her." stated Jasper cocking an eyebrow at his brother. He had felt alive for the first time when he saw Alice at that abandoned café. Before he had seen her he had been depressed and wandering alone after finally leaving Maria and the killing behind. She had lit up his entire life, and he had followed an entire new lifestyle for her. For her alone he had drank animal blood and remained at the Cullen's, the fact they had grown on him was a bonus. Although Alice would always come first, its her he would save first but it was the same for the rest of them. Carlisle would save Esme first, just like Rosalie would save Emmett before them and in time Edward would save his lover first.

"Why now Jasper? Why him?" asked Edward plainly as if he was asking why the sky was blue.

"Surely there's been someone else you have been remotely attracted to?" asked Jasper genuinely taken aback by Edwards seemingly innocent question.

"Not like this…I can barely control myself." growled Edward, his body reacting to just thinking about the teenager causing Jasper to shift uncomfortably feeling Edward's sudden lust. It was bad enough being around Emmett and Rosalie when they felt that way without feeling it as sharply and suddenly as Edward was experiencing it.

Jasper didn't know what to tell Edward, he was obviously feeling it rather badly if that was him just thinking about the teenager. Regardless of what he was feeling, the boy was human and Edward couldn't get involved with a human. It was against all vampire laws, and they couldn't have that. It would be the excuse the Volturi was waiting on to come to them and Alice came first.

"I know Jasper," growled Edward hearing Jasper's thoughts feeling the frustration mounting. Not just the frustration at the situation but the frustration at the feelings that continued to course through him. He hadn't stopped thinking about the teenager and it was driving him mad. He hadn't thought it possible for a vampire to go mad but he was willing to bet it was possible. He didn't think there was somewhere for insane vampires to go, he had to get a grip before he did some serious damage. Whether it be to himself or the boy.

"I'm sorry," said Jasper simply.

Edward just let loose a very human sigh feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

><p>Not as much as usual I know its late and I have work tomorrow and the whole harry recongizing vampire thing - NO he's not a wizard he's not read books about dark creatures he has had nothing what so ever to do with the wizarding world so he wont know about the Cullens! there's been quite a few people suggesting Mpreg? would you like to see that in this story? yes? will Bella be alive and be Jacob's imprint? will Jacob become friends with Harry along with bella? will Edward save bella making the shapeshifters owe the Cullens? if its mpreg will harry and edwards child be leah's or seths (depending on it being a boy or girl) imprint and make them all connected? who will be the most supportive of edward tellingbeing with harry? Rosalie? Alice? Jasper at the end of the day after thinking about maybe never having found alice if she hadnt been a seer? Esme? Carlisle? or will all of them come together and support him despite the danger it could bring? many suggested harry meeting rosalie first? would you like that? have maternal feelings towards him? will harry be babied and protected by rosalie and esme? making up for the proper lack of love he had endured his entire life? R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 4 **

**Unexpected Meetings and Help **

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington - USA - Harry's House <strong>

Harry made himself some lunch, he had been up since ten o'clock, and then he had driven for three hours for his driving lesson. It was now one o'clock and he was hungry he hadn't eaten any breakfast. Harry didn't eat breakfast often, if he did it was a small bowl of cornflakes or coca pops. He had aced three point turning and reverse parking, and was rather proud of himself. He quickly made his lunch which consisted of cheese, ham and pickle sandwich. He turned his laptop on as he sat down on the couch. He ate while he booked his theory test, before going onto eBay and ordering himself a theory test book and paid for it to come next day delivery, instead of waiting three to four days. His theory test was in a fortnight and he needed all the studying he could. If there was one thing about being here was being able to drive already. Back home he would have had to wait half a year more before he could get lessons, that was unfortunately the only upside to being here.

He had yet to interact with anyone; he had seen his neighbours a few times, what he assumed was the father always drives away at six o'clock in the morning. He was obviously a doctor or dentist judging by the coat he wore, not that he was by anyone's divination of nosy. In fact he couldn't care less about people, especially not the people who lived near by him. They were usually nosy, wanting to know everything about him, why his parents weren't there and why he lived alone. As proved with Mrs. Cope he didn't like people questioning him, he didn't lie though he told the truth as damning as it was. It made them shut up and leave him alone, even if they always had pitying looks on their faces when they saw him after they knew.

Needless to say he was surprised when the post man came by, it was just one letter he received but still it surprised him. It was a bank statement, along with instructions on how to use internet and phone banking. Something he had every intention of using to his full advantage. It would be easier to keep an eye on his money, Rebecca had handled his money until he was fourteen then instructed him on the best way to invest and keep his money. He had also taken extra classes at his school to help him deal with the legal side of things. He had no one else to instruct him, James and Lily couldn't give too hoots and after Rebecca got pregnant she became even more distant.

While in school he had also taken music class, he had become very proficient in playing the guitar. The electric one was good but he much preferred a normal one which was why he had bought it. It had been something he had bought with the money James and Lily gave him for his birthday when he had turned thirteen years old. He of course had the money to buy it before then but Rebecca had been rather strict about what he spent and when he spent it. It's probably what stopped him becoming spoiled and he respected her for that. She had never used the money the Potter's had given him unless to buy him things, like his guitar, mobile phones, laptops and the like. She had used her own money to buy him food and clothes; she had gotten a lot from the Potter's for taking care of him. More than she would have got for any full time job, at least three thousand pound a month.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington - USA - Cullen's House <strong>

Alice stared at Jasper concerned; he had been very quiet, or rather quieter than normal lately. She was concerned about him; she couldn't see any visions or any reason for Jasper's occupied state. It wasn't just Jasper the entire family were subdued but none more so than Edward and Jasper. Edward had always been broody but this was taking it to a whole new other level. Esme was out planting bulbs and plants in her garden, Rosalie and Emmett were out and Carlisle was at work. Edward hadn't left his room, the music had been playing all morning, and he had yet to even say anything to any of them since yesterday evening.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" asked Alice worriedly. Her amber eyes beseeching Jasper's she wanted to know what was wrong so she could help.

"Would you have risked being with me if I was human?" asked Jasper completely flummoxing Alice with the apparent randomness of the question.

"What?" she asked clearly baffled.

"Would you have? If you had seen me and I was human would you still have pursued me knowing we were mates?" asked Jasper seriously. He had felt Edward's hurt, heartbreak, confusion, lust, need, desire and self disgust, if this was Edward's mate what right did he have to turn around and say he couldn't have him.

"Of course I would have," she said with conviction, she wouldn't have changed a thing, well apart from him of course - changing him into a vampire.

"Despite the danger is posed?" asked Jasper again.

"Of course, you shouldn't need to ask that Jasper." said Alice feeling slightly hurt that Jasper was doubting her love for him.

Jasper just nodded completely occupied, it was dangerous allowing a human to know about them. For all he knew this boy might not react well to the news, and could end up telling someone. Although in this day and age, he was more likely to be laughed at and put into an institution for the insane. Then again if that was to happen Edward would know and probably Alice, their family was pretty much protected between the two of them. He knew he tended to jump to conclusions and it was something he would continue to do. As long as Alice was alive it would be her he would think of first. Dare he tell her? He didn't want to betray Edward's confidence, although he was truly surprised Alice hadn't seen it to be honest.

"Jasper what is the matter with you?" asked Alice sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"If Edward ended up with a human how would you feel?" asked Jasper.

"I think it would be great! I'd finally have a human best friend!" grinned Alice good naturally.

Jasper smirked in amusement, of course he should have suspected; Alice was the most laid back of them all. She was a fearless little hell cat, and it was a good job he was smart enough to be very cautious for them both. She wasn't scared of the Volturi, not in the way the others were mostly because of her visions. She would know if anything was happening, when it was happening and how. What better way to stay one step ahead of the Volturi if the worst should happen. If it did happen Jasper knew what he would need to do, kill the tracker even if it meant he died as well as long as Alice remained alive and unharmed he didn't care. Without the tracker they would be blind, they wouldn't know where to start looking.

"So why ask?" enquired Alice curiously, she hadn't seen anything about a human and Edward that was for sure.

"No reason," said Jasper quickly deciding to let Edward confide in them if that's what he wished.

"Have any of you seen the new family?" asked Esme walking in unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

"No one else has come," said Alice watching Esme take off the dirty gloves and put them under their relatively empty sink. They only had enough things in the house to avoid suspicion should anyone come over, other than that most cupboards were empty of anything.

"Its' all rather odd…that's two days now! He looks to be around seventeen years old!" she said in dismay.

Jasper and Alice could only agree.

"I wonder if he's been eating…" she said looking rather worried.

"Who's been eating?" asked Rosalie coming through the front door.

"The new boy next door," said Alice before Esme could start going on about the boy.

"Why would you worry about that? We need to worry about the fact they might see something!" Rosalie said sternly.

"He, not they, nobody else has come yet…" said Jasper correcting Rosalie.

"Nobody else plans on coming either," said Alice quietly.

Rosalie frowned at that not liking it at all.

"Maybe I should take over some cookies, that's what normal neighbours do isn't it?" asked Esme thoughtfully.

Jasper kept his mouth firmly shut; he automatically had wanted to tell her no, that it was too dangerous. However, it might be a way for Edward to meet the new boy, he couldn't believe he was sitting there playing match maker. He was rather curious about the boy, see what he was like and wasn't that strange. He tolerated, okay hated most humans only because of their blood. He wanted to see what had gotten Edward so worked up about, but he also didn't think it was a good idea to let them see each other face to face. He had trouble controlling himself from afar what would he be like next to him? Then again he would have to get used to it no doubt the boy would be attending the same school as him. If Edward went he was definitely going to have to go and make sure Edward didn't mess up. Attacking (even sexually) the new neighbour wasn't exactly the best way to go about anything especially if this boy was Edward's mate. Which he very well could give Edward's strong reaction to the boy.

"I think I will make some cookies!" declared Esme.

"You don't have anything for cooking," muttered Rosalie unsure of what to feel. She had noticed Edward's sullen state, and she also knew it had something to do with the boy. He had been virtually silent since Alice had that vision, then she had sensed him on the roof the night the boy moved in. most thought blondes were stupid, that Rosalie was vain, for most parts they might be right she did care too much about her appearance. However, she was far from stupid, and it showed. She had avoided thinking about it around Edward though, unknown to Edward most of them knew a way around Edward's mind reading abilities. It wasn't hard to stop yourself thinking about something and concentrate on something else.

"It will only take a few minutes in the car!" said Esme flippantly.

"Ill take you!" said Rosalie immediately using any chance she could get to use her shiny new red convertible.

* * *

><p><strong>Auror Headquarters - Ministry Of Magic - England <strong>

"Hey James, how is he?" asked Sirius curiously they were alone in the Auror office and James had just come back to work to sign off some work.

"Fine," said James emotionlessly. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Albus Dumbledore were the only people outside of the family that knew that Harry was still alive. Sirius had probably been the one to protest the most about what they were doing but he was eventually convinced it was for the best. Making him godfather to Troy and Violet had eased the fact he was allowing his godson to be raised in the Muggle world. Sirius had never set eyes on his godson since he had been declared dead. Only Lily and James had ever been able to see him, no one else knew where he was.

"Is he happy?" asked Sirius sadly.

"Of course he is, he's wanted for nothing!" cried James trying to ignore the heartache he felt. He would never see Harry again; he had enough money to get him through life. No more cards, no more money and no presents Harry was now off age.

"Apart from a family," said Sirius. His wife Anya agreed coupled with the fact they couldn't have children of their own made it even worse. Although Remus' wife had agreed to carry a child for them, they had yet to agree to it. Anya was a very proud woman from a surprising good pureblood family. The fact she couldn't carry children made her feel less a woman, and extremely defensive. Sirius though loved his wife enough to let her decide, he was an uncle anyway that was enough for now. Remus had married Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin they had two children Roman and Lizzy Lupin, and he worked at Hogwarts. Nymphadora worked with him and James in the Auror department so they knew her very well. Lily was a Charms teacher so she always got the summer off, which was why James took that time off too. Peter married Pamela Patil now Pettigrew and they had twins Pamda and Parvati Pettigrew.

"Look how many times must we go through it? He's better off in a world he can relate too! Having him growing up around magic would have made him bitter." snapped James defensively. Sirius had never let up on that, he was always outspoken in regard to the fact Harry might want his family regardless of his lack of magic.

"And you know how I feel about that too, I think you did it because you felt ashamed and Lily did it because of her own bad experience with her sister." said Sirius agitated. They had this conversation twice a year, it was a strain on their friendship but regardless it was still going strong.

For once James didn't reply, he knew Sirius was right and it was killing him, seeing his son so grown up and looking like him had hurt. He only wished his son had been magical, all this could have been avoided; worst thing was he felt ashamed of himself. His son was a grown man now, he probably had no need for him anymore, and any hope of reconciliation was long gone. Even if he wanted to be part of his son's life he wouldn't fit in the wizarding world, he belonged in the Muggle one regardless of who his parents were. James could never think to live in the Muggle world it was alien to him. Plus to do that would require telling his two children they had a brother and that was something he hoped they never found out.

They would never forgive either of them and he knew it.

Which was why they had moved him away, he didn't want to take the chance of his children bumping into a nearly carbon copy of Troy and him. His son wanted to work in the Muggle Artefact office; he was brilliant at charms and would no doubt be good at the Obliviate spell so it was ideal for him. It saddened him that Troy didn't want to be an Auror like his father, grandfather, great grandfather and so on before him. However he hadn't passed the grade needed for potions to get into the Auror programme. He had tried to lower it but he hadn't been successful the Wizengamont wouldn't budge on that part.

Sirius snorted immaturely when James didn't say anything, he felt he was finally getting through to his friend only a little to late. His godson was seventeen years old, and in the Muggle world he was off age and able to live on his own. He had no doubt Harry held no affection for his parents, he wouldn't either if it was him. Twice a year they went to see him, twenty minutes on his birthday if he was lucky before they went back to Troy. They snuck out at night on Christmas to see him; he should know he watched the children when they did go. They went for an hour before they were back, and they never once actually bought a present for Harry or at least he hadn't seen them taking one. He had never given Harry anything, but only because he knew he didn't deserve to give Harry anything. Harry didn't know him and it was better that way, he was better off not knowing he had a godfather who had abandoned him just as his parents had done. Many would think it was because he was selfish and a coward but he truly did feel Harry was better off not knowing.

He missed his godson though, so very much and each Christmas and birthday he had grieved for the boy he had once known. So many times he had nearly given in and asked James where he was, wanted to go and collect Harry and raise him by himself or with his wife after he married her. Unfortunately like James he knew nothing about the Muggle world, and wouldn't know what the hell to do. He wouldn't obviously be able to bring Harry into the wizarding world, and not because he was a squib but because he had been officially declared dead. He would have gotten Lily and James into a helluva lot of trouble if he had. James had forged documents to ensure Harry was declared dead without raising suspicion. He couldn't have done that to his best friend, despite the fact he loved his godson he had known James longer. So no, he didn't deserve Harry, and yes Harry was better off not knowing of his existence. It killed him though every year that went by, his heart grew a little hollower.

"What's he like?" asked Sirius hesitantly.

"He looks like me, with Lily's eyes" said James grimacing in pain as he remembered the emotionless look Harry had supported as he asked if he would see them again. He thought Harry asking why he didn't live with them when he was four years old had been torture it was nothing on what he had asked just a few days ago. His four year old son innocently asking why he stayed there and not with them flashed before his eyes, and his heart ached with a fierce pain the likes he had never known before. Oh Merlin, what had he done? He finally realized what Sirius had been telling him all those years. Sirius had been right; he did feel guilty, and worse still? Sirius had said he would feel it too late when they couldn't undo what they did.

Sirius watched his best friend closely, how he clenched his fists together on the table. His face contorted in agony, he knew the day had finally come. The day he had warned James would come, seeing his son a man had made everything come falling down on him. Now the day had come Sirius didn't feel the told you so coming on, he just felt pity the likes he had never felt before.

Getting up from his seat, he patted his best friend on the back before going home to his wife. James had brought it on himself; he couldn't bring himself to give him false sympathy and platitudes. He just wondered if Lily felt the same or if it was just James. Lily had loved her son, but the knowledge she had borne a squib seemed too much for her, it was as if she feared James wouldn't want her anymore. He had seen the utter relief on Lily's face when Troy was declared a wizard. Sirius had been surprised when she agreed with James; Albus looked as though he had wanted to argue but he knew better technically it had nothing to do with him. Albus had three children, Alyssa, Ariana (named after Albus' sister who died because her magic became unstable because she refused to use it) and a boy Amos all adopted by him and his partner Gellert Grindelwald all three were orphaned magical children.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks - USA - Outside Supermarket <strong>

Rosalie waited in her car as Esme went into the shops for ingredients; she sat waiting rather impatiently in the car. That was until she caught sight of her new neighbour, walking across the road, Rosalie sat transfixed unable to do anything as a black car came skidding around the corner out of control. He managed mostly to jump out of the way of the on coming vehicle. However, she saw him slump against a lamp post with a grimace on his face clutching his left arm tightly. She tried to tell herself not to get involved, however, seeing that the boy didn't expect help, who was trying to grab his mobile phone from his pant pocket.

Darn it all to hell, she thought as she got out of her car and in a human run she reached his side within ten seconds. He was a beautiful boy, not what she preferred by any means, she loved dimples and curly hair something Emmett had both off. However, she did appreciate his beauty none-the-less she wondered if that's what had gotten Edward so worked up. She had always suspected he was gay, considering he wouldn't glance at her, and she wasn't being big headed about it anyone that was single looked at her. Hell even married men looked at her, although Jasper and Carlisle had never looked at her either but they had mates.

"Are you Okay?" asked Rosalie glad there wasn't any blood.

"I'll be fine," Harry managed to grind out calling 911 on his mobile phone after accidentally calling 999.

"Come on I'll take you to Forks General, my father works there he can see to you," Rosalie said with a small amount of stiffness in her voice.

Harry wanted to say no, but in reality he actually felt glad that someone wanted to help him, someone that wasn't obligated to help him. Nodding his head, he saw her gesture towards her car, a red convertible and it was gorgeous he had to admit. Not something he would drive in, it was too conspicuous for him, flashy, he didn't like showing off and that he was afraid to say was showing off. She obviously had a good amount of money, not that money mattered to him having grown up with it.

She opened the passenger side door for him, he slid in and Rosalie said "Hold on a minute, I'm just going to get my mother she's in the shop."

"Aye, alright," said Harry he tried to smile in thanks but it came out a grimace.

Rosalie quickly entered the shop, and with her sense of smell she was able to figure out just where Esme was. She walked briskly up the isles trying to get to her as quickly as possible; the boy might have a broken arm the quicker it was seen to the better. She had a healthy respect for him, for the simple fact he wasn't crying most adults would cry with a broken arm. She was sure that's what it was; he had been hit quite hard and fast for it to be anything but. Then again it could have been ten times worse really, he could have been under the darn car. So yes, she would and could say he was very lucky.

"Esme the boy's been hurt, he got clipped by a car, it's just his arm I think. I'm taking him to Forks General do you want to come or will I drop you off at the house?" she asked quickly.

"The poor dear! I shall come he needs someone! Someone has to get in touch with his parents!" said Esme quickly abandoning her shopping and leaving the store with Rosalie hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>is the story not that good? was it really that better in my head as the reviews are going down instead of up in this story but anyway There we go we now have Rosalie and Esme meeting Harry! not the meeting they wanted but there you go will his arm be broken or just very bradly sprained and bruised? a few people have recommended bringing Severus into the story how do you all feel about that? have him living in forks with his family? will he have had a squib child of his own and left the world for him or her? make the child a good friend of Harry's and open a whole new can of worms? will harry be as attracted to edward as edward is to him? or will edward have to win Harry over? will he be able to read Harry's mind or not? or only a few words every few minutes? quick question do you have to pay for treatments in america? when and how do you have to pay and how much is it for a bruisedsprianed or broken arm? sorry but such treatments are free here in scotland!


	5. Chapter 5

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**Hospitals and meeting Carlisle Cullen**

* * *

><p>Esme climbed into the back of Rosalie's tiny convertible, if she was human she would have found it slightly uncomfortable sitting in back. As it was she was a vampire and she didn't get uncomfortable like humans, regardless though she moved around like she was 'human'. Stillness she had learned long ago made most humans wary; they weren't supposed to be statues after all. For once Esme wasn't sure what to say, she didn't even know the teenager's name. The boy didn't speak; his good arm was clenched tightly as if he was trying to stop himself moaning in pain. Esme could tell he had broken at least one bone; she could sense it every time the boy moved it grinded against the broken part and caused even more agony to course though the child. Rosalie was driving as fast as she could without jolting the human too much. Despite the fact she claimed to hate most humans, only because she was jealous of them really she did care and that's what made her a Cullen.<p>

Harry didn't know what to say to them, he wasn't one to hold his tongue but he was literally tongue tied right now. He hadn't expected anyone's help; they hadn't needed to help him, unlike his teacher that year he broke his leg at school playing football. Rebecca had come to see him but only for a few hours, he had been fifteen years old when it happened. His own parents had known about it, according to Rebecca but they hadn't come to see him once nor ask how he was. So why the hell would people he didn't know interrupt their day and help him? It made no sense to him. The new caramel haired woman had obviously been shopping, yet she dropped everything for him…no one had ever done such a thing for him before.

"Do you need help getting out?" asked Rosalie as she stopped her car, it was low down which meant it would be hard to get out off.

"I think I can manage," said Harry, he knew they were helping him and he appreciated it but Harry was too proud to ask for help. Specially considering no one had ever given it to him before, well not adults anyway at the end of the day he usually only had himself to rely on. He was sure they would leave after getting him there, having done their part to make themselves feel better him. Harry moved to open the door but before he could the brown haired woman had opened it and stepped back giving him his space and he automatically respected her for it.

Thankfully Harry didn't embarrass himself; he managed to hoist himself out by leaning on his good arm. To his utter surprise the women followed him in; it looked as if they had no intention of leaving him alone. Part of him felt very touched that someone cared but another part of him worried they would find out he was living by himself. He didn't know why but he wanted to appear normal to them, he had no idea they were his neighbours as he had said he wasn't nosy by anyone definition.

"Come on then, let's get you seen too," said Esme kindly leading him towards the desk. "Hello Amanda, I think I have someone here who has broken their arm."

"Fill out these forms and I'll have a doctor look at you as soon as possible," said Amanda handing over the paperwork causing Harry to groan. He didn't want to sit and fill out more information, what the hell was this? When he was hurt back in Scotland he had been seen to immediately.

Seeing Harry's confused and dismayed looks Rosalie asked "Where are you from?"

"Scotland and I'm not used to having to wait for treatment," he replied looking quite angry and indignant that he would be made to wait.

"Here is different sweetie, do you have any insurance?" asked Esme already knowing the answer.

"Insurance?" asked Harry warily. What the hell was this? What kind of country had James and Lily forced him into? He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Obviously not…don't worry I'll pay for it," she said kindly.

"That's alright I've got enough money to pay for whatever I need," said Harry immediately not wanting money from strangers. He could hardly believe this woman would willingly pay for his treatment, she didn't know him he wasn't used to this kindness at all. He had never met anyone like her before in his life, nobody in his life before had done something without expecting something in return.

"I'll write it up for you, let's get you sitting down!" said Esme who had the clipboard with the pages of information the doctors needed.

"Alright," agreed Harry thankful for that small reprieve - he didn't think he could write anything despite the fact it was his left hand broken. Trying to write with one hand wasn't exactly ideal considering how much pain he was in right now.

"Alright what's your name?" asked Esme finally getting to ask the question she had been dying to ask since she had gotten into Rosalie's car.

"Harry James Evans," sighed Harry "Seventeen years old, July 31st 1994"

And on it went question after question, any known allergies, phone numbers, symptoms etc then it came to the questions he dreaded.

"Parent's names?" asked Esme another question she wanted to know.

Harry looked at the ceiling feeling a curious mixture of irritation and sadness as he always did when James and Lily were mentioned. Damn it why did he have to go and hurt himself, he supposed people were going to find out eventually. He didn't know why but for the first time in his life he wanted to appear normal especially if he was going to be living there permanently. People always treated him differently when they knew the truth, were distant as if he was evil or deformed or pretended to like him out of sympathy. People assumed there must have been a reason for abandoning him or felt sorry enough to pretend to like him. It never lasted long though they got bored eventually, especially with Harry's outspoken ways.

"Harry?" asked Esme kindly her amber eyes latching onto Harry's a worried look on her face.

"I was…" Harry cleared his throat feeling decidedly uncomfortable "Abandoned, I was raised by a nanny I don't know my parents or their names." he lied slightly he did know their names but he couldn't put them down so it was best just to lie about that.

Esme gasped a horrified look appearing on her face, Rosalie's face closed off completely which indicated she was furious. Harry didn't notice either as he was busy staring at the floor, waiting on them digesting the information. To their credit they didn't stand there for twenty minutes gaping like idiots. Esme got herself together and finished filling out the information, inwardly furious and baffled at how parents could do that to a child. Rosalie had yet to say a word as she just remained sitting there her face stoic and unreadable.

"I'm going to give this to Amanda and see Carlisle I'll be right back," promised Esme kindly.

Harry nodded smiling slightly at her he was really beginning to like her for some reason. She had been kind before she found out and so far she hadn't changed despite what she knew about him. It was a very refreshing change; he couldn't help but think perhaps he would like it here.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Amanda, can you tell me if my husband is available?" asked Esme handing over the information and requiring some of her own.<p>

"He's due to be having his lunch, which he usually takes in his office I'm sure you know which one it is by now." said Amanda smiling kindly at Esme. She unlike the rest of them treated Carlisle normally; she was actually happily married and didn't gawp at Carlisle like the rest of the nurses and doctors. Carlisle found her a refreshing change compared to what he was used to dealing with and spoke to her often. He avoided the rest of the doctors and nurses like a plague because they never left him alone.

"Thank you," smiled Esme quickly leaving the font desk and going in search of her husband. She could smell him, she was indeed in his office, but he certainly wasn't eating.

"Esme what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle surprised sensing and smelling her before she even entered his office.

Esme smiled in amusement as she entered his office; closing the door behind her she walked over to him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips. Before placing herself comfortably in his lap content just to sit there for a while. She didn't do that very often, come to see him at work, mostly because of the glares she received from the nurses and doctors.

"Our neighbour has hurt himself, he got clipped by a car and he has a broken arm. I, well, Rosalie brought him here. Alice was right Carlisle, nobody else is coming Harry lives by himself…his parents abandoned him!" she said sadly, if she could cry there was little doubt she would be. It was a sore spot for her, because she had wanted to be a mummy so bad. She had been for a few days, until her son caught an infection and died. She had been so distraught she had tried to commit suicide, it failed and she was turned into a vampire by her mate Carlisle. The thought of anyone abandoning their child was enough to make her angry, sad and a whole other baggage of emotions she couldn't begin to decipher. It cut too close to her heart, beating or not Esme was the most loving being on the planet. The time she had accidentally lost control and drank from someone she had locked herself in the house they had at the time and refused to emerge other than to go hunting.

She had felt absolutely disgusted with herself and she had refused to put temptation into her path again. Which was why she played 'stay at home mum' all the time, and only ever left to go shopping and things like that.

"I see," said Carlisle a dark frown appearing on his face. He knew how much this was hurting else, and he was hurting for her and the boy - Harry. He wasn't said to be the most compassionate vampire for nothing.

"Will you see to him? He's hurting and I know it!" said Esme wringing her hands feeling useless with the situation.

"Of course," said Carlisle immediately. Esme quickly got up and Carlisle followed her, he went straight to Amanda who handed him a clipboard. He was lucky; it was the boy that had just moved in Harry Evans. He observed as he looked at the paperwork, his amber eyes darkened when he saw the parents names were blank with N/A scribbled in Esme's handwriting.

"Harry Evans?" called Carlisle smoothly stepping into the waiting area. Esme sat back down next to Harry as the teenager got up.

"Thank you for all yer help I appreciate it." said Harry his Scottish accent thick.

Esme smiled softly "No problem sweetie,"

Harry grinned slightly at that, nobody had ever called him sweetie before; he was a bit old to be called by something so…he couldn't think of a name for it. Bit old or not he felt warmed that someone wanted to call him sweetie. Shaking off his thoughts he quickly walked towards Carlisle and they walked towards his office.

"Sit down and let me have a look at it," said Carlisle getting into gear.

Harry grimaced as he held out his broken arm; really couldn't they just give him an x-ray? Carlisle took one look at it and nodded his head. He rounded the office and dialled a number speaking to someone before hanging up. A few seconds later a nurse came through with a wheelchair, Harry took one look at it and stared at Carlisle as if he had grown another head.

"I've got a broken arm not a broken leg." he said dryly.

Carlisle smiled in amusement; he actually liked the boy's accent he hadn't been near the United Kingdom for years. He had only ever lived in Scotland once, the weather had been ideal apart from summer which usually had good weather too often for their tastes. They hadn't been able to leave the house for three weeks straight (during daylight anyway) as they had uncommonly good weather (for Scotland anyway).

"Protocol," said Carlisle.

Harry bit back a sarcastic resort; he was in too much pain to really complain anyway. So he reluctantly sat himself in the chair feeling like a complete invalid. He was taken for an x-ray, it wasn't long before it was confirmed he had broken two of his bones in his left arm. Before he knew it he was in a bed in Forks General until he could be operated on.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" asked Esme as soon as she saw Carlisle coming back no doubt to inform Esme and Rosalie what was happening.<p>

"He has broken his Radius and Ulna in his lower arm, strained his humerus the entire arm is very badly bruised I'd imagine he will be in pain for some time. We have given him something for the pain and put him in a room until he can be operated on." said Carlisle smoothly.

"When?" asked Esme still concerned.

"Hopefully before tonight," said Carlisle, the hospital was small compared to some he had seen. Forks General only had three operating theatres and a dozen or so rooms. It was the downside of living in such a small community.

"Which room is he in?" asked Esme quietly. The poor child was on his own, nobody to visit him and comfort him. Well she would make sure he was less alone, she would visit him regardless of the danger it posed with a human maybe finding out about them.

"Room five, visiting hours is from two until seven." said Carlisle already aware of his wife's intentions. He had been with her a very long time and knew her sometimes even better than she knew herself at times. He was surprised that she had taken to a human, he was rather glad she was getting out of the house to do something other than shopping.

Children had always been a weakness of Esme's.

"I'll be back then," said Esme adamantly. It was only about an hour till two so she had time to gather some things up a human needed while in hospital.

Rosalie uncharacteristically remained silent.

* * *

><p>"I need to go to the store, will you take me Rosalie?" asked Esme, she had a car of her own but they were already out might as well just use Rosalie's.<p>

"Sure," said Rosalie she would know better than Esme what Harry needed, she was the one who wished she was human after all.

So without more ado, Rosalie drove to the store, and her and Esme quickly began getting things. Esme put a bunch of flowers into the basket first of all. Then she bought him some sweets and a lot of fruit, Rosalie was the one that got him other necessities. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, a face cloth, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. Esme also got the ingredients to make her cookies, she was determined to make him something home made.

"What else can we get him? He might get bored?" questioned Esme.

"Crosswords? Puzzles? A few magazines?" mused Rosalie.

"Hm…good idea!" exclaimed Esme going to the magazine rack and gathering a few he might like. She also got him crossword puzzles and word searches and a set of pens. Once that was done she paid for it not even blinking at the total she had just spent on a stranger.

Just as they were getting back in the car Rosalie's phone started up, looking at it she noticed it was Emmett and quickly answered his call.

* * *

><p>"Where are you? Is everything alright?" asked Emmett sounding worried, after all they had only meant to go to the shops for ingredients for cookies not end up gone for hours.<p>

"We are fine, Emmett don't worry we just had to take Harry to the hospital." stated Rosalie.

"Who's Harry?" asked Emmett completely lost.

Jasper stiffened already having a good idea who it would be, and he could only hope Edward didn't go into a full blown panic attack. He had come to the conclusion that the neighbour was Edward's mate, and until they did mate he was going to feel the urge constantly. Then he was always going to be in a fully blown panic that he might be hurt until he was a vampire. Humans were extremely fragile and weak compared to them it was not unusual to feel worried all the time. He had never met anyone who could have a human as a mate, go figure it would happen to Edward. He felt sorry for his brother, he had been alone along time and here comes a boy, a human as his mate.

"Our next door neighbour," Rosalie replied, and Jasper was right, as soon as it was confirmed Edward did have a full blown panic attack but it was dulled slightly by confusion. No doubt he was confused by his extreme reactions to the human boy. Edward was going to have to talk to Carlisle or he was going to go insane with his warring emotions.

"Is he alright?" asked Jasper before Emmett could say any more. Edward was down the stairs now practically in Emmett's face, waiting on Rosalie's reply.

"Broken arm, but he will be fine, Esme wants to go back and see him…he doesn't have any parents…he was abandoned by them and raised by a nanny." said Rosalie her voice showing her disapproval and disgust at the neighbours parents.

Emmett winced knowing that this was all Rosalie was going to go on about for weeks. Wanting to be a mother herself so badly, the thought of someone abandoning their child was enough to work her into a furious state. Being a vampire being furious wasn't exactly a good thing, things tended to get broken a lot. He could attest to that, although he broke things because of his thoughtlessness not anger.

"Alright let us know how he is," said Jasper when he felt Emmett's emotions and knowing the man wouldn't reply.

"Will do, be back soon." said Rosalie before they heard a beep as she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Emmett sighed before going out to begin working on the scrap heap himself and Rosalie bought together to build. It was a hobby of theirs; restoring old cars and selling them not for the money of course they didn't need any more. Being a vampire though you needed to do something otherwise you'd be driven insane.<p>

"Edward calm down, humans might be fragile but they aren't completely weak. He only has a broken arm which can be fixed." stated Jasper calming his brother down as quickly as possible.

Edward who had calmed down thanks to his brothers influence could think calmly and rationally. Nodding his head he agreed, "What the hell is wrong with me Jasper? This is driving me insane!" sighed Edward sitting down absentmindedly playing the human.

"Don't you know?" asked Jasper he had figured it out how hadn't Edward? Was he just playing stupid.

"Impossible!" said Edward adamantly, his mate couldn't possibly be a human it didn't happen, there had to be another solution. Life wouldn't be as cruel as that to give him a mate he could never claim. Could they? When had fate been anything but cruel to him? He didn't like his own answer.

"Until you admit it to yourself Edward, this is going to be ten times worse…no doubt he's going to school…what are you going to do then? If he takes chemistry who do you think he will be sitting next to?" asked Jasper quietly as he patted his brother on the back before leaving Edward to his wayward thoughts. It was a good thing nobody could read Edward's mind or they would have been driven mad over the past few days.

Why would he be given a mate that was human? Was it some sort of punishment for what he did for ten years? Punishment for not dying when he should have? He didn't know but he didn't like it. He couldn't be with a human, he was a vampire, and his kind didn't deserve to touch people as pure and delicate as humans. He could end up hurting him, loosing control of himself and killing him, the thoughts left him cold. No, he didn't deserve Harry; he only wished that he was a vampire too…so he could be happy just like the rest of his family.

If Edward could try tears of frustration would have been welling in his eyes, he felt as if the entire world was closing in around him and standing against him. Mate or not he wasn't about to put his family in danger…what kind of human would actually want a vampire as a mate? No human would understand or want such a thing. It was impossible, if his luck was anything to go by Harry probably wasn't even shooting for his own gender. Harry, his name was Harry it was a beautiful old fashioned names. Like the rest of the Cullen's, his scrunched his hands together in fury as he remembered Rosalie's words. Harry had been abandoned, by his own parents nonetheless, what had the beautiful human done to deserve that? Nothing, it wasn't possible that Harry could have done anything to deserve being abandoned. Raised by a nanny, no doubt Harry's parents were rich arseholes who didn't want a child. It was no excuse, if he ever met them he was going to tell them what he thought of them. Screw that he was going to show them pain they probably hadn't experienced before, he might not be able to have his mate but he would protect him with all that he had.

His heart heavy he went to his piano room and began playing the song that he had heard Harry playing on his guitar. His mind was made up, no matter what he felt, he couldn't, wouldn't have Harry. He was a monster he didn't deserve someone as fragile and beautiful as Harry, he would make sure Harry had a long and full life. He would make sure Harry gets to keep his soul and go to heaven not be stuck in hell. He would look after him; he would do what his parents obviously hadn't. Even as his heart shrank and jerked painfully at his decision Edward was nothing if not determined.

Yes he would make sure his mate was safe and happy and lived a long life with his soul intact.

He didn't realize just how much Esme and Rosalie would come to like him. Bully for him, he would see everything when they thought of him making his decision all the harder over the coming months.

* * *

><p>Will Edward's adamanace hold up? or will he give up when he cannot control himself? or will Esme, Jasper and Rosalie and the others convince him that its alright? will Harry figure it out himself and tell them he knows or will they tell him when he becomes even more ingraned in their lives? hoping it would help edward open up to his mate? so everyone wants Severus in the story thats good :) i think i will add him but not right away but you will know hes not far away ;) question will he have had a boy or girl? and what would you like their name to be? will edward think theres something going on and get jealous ;) or will harry be attracted to edward from the first glance? will edward go see him at hospital or will he not see him at school. This is the last chance you have for to have bella in the story! if she is in it she will be jacobs imprint she wont be after edward! but she will know what they are obviously... she will be different and not a big part of the story! so dont worry if you dont want her mated to jacob then of course bella will be dead...she will have died when the car slid and killed her crushing her between her truck and the boys van...im not sure what his name was...but either way its your choice! R&amp;R PLEASE! thanks for all the thoughtful reviews :) they made my day and which is why i had to update tonight! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 6 **

**Linda - **Thank you very much! I am glad you are enjoying all my stories! you really should create an account to I can thank you personally :)

**Kimay **After seeing how many people are unable to read it i've edited it and only used a few scottish words. I just wanted you all to see how people in my country speak. I thought it would be nice, different but obviously everyone's having difficulty understanding. I can see what they mean I've been to America and alot of other places and know its hard to understand so as ive said its going to be changed.

**Yaoi Slash **- They were not mistakes, i was trying to let you really see how scottish people talk and that's exactly how we speak or at least i do all over scotland people have different ways of talking. Did you honestly think i made mistakes in Harry's 'speech' and everyone else's was perfect? i hope not! :)

**Mrmikezabini227 - LOL **Alright no more writing Harrys speeches like that hence this chapter has been re-posted

**sernity1806** - Nothing changed, i just wanted you to see how Harry's speech was for this story how scottish he was but obviously it was the wrong idea and move to make. hence this chapter had been re-posted with the proper words to go with! :) hope you like and understand it a bit better.

**FoschiaFreak-17 **- Indeed i was trying to write his accent but its a mistake i am correcting it was not a mistake! nobody can be that stupid ... well not that i know anyway... :) enjoy this new version!

**Surprising Visits and Operations **

* * *

><p>To say Harry was surprised when the door opened, to reveal the women, would really be an understatement. His jaw met his chest, as he stared at them in shock. What the hell were they doing back? Why did they care? He had never been more shocked or confused in his life. Unfortunately for him he couldn't hide his reactions, being drugged made his reaction time slower. Eventually though he did manage to get himself together, but he did continued to stare at them.<p>

"Hi, sweetie, I forgot to introduce myself earlier, my names Esme Cullen, this is my daughter Rosalie." said Esme sitting down comfortably in one of the chairs, Rosalie surprisingly without saying anything followed her. She did give Harry a small smile before any emotion was quickly removed from her face.

"Hi," was all Harry could think to say, really he was speechless. Them helping him had been surprising enough, without her coming back. He didn't know what on earth to say, she was an adult, he didn't have much to do with them. The only adults that had ever spoken to him would be his teachers. Rebecca might be technically an adult, but she treated him like a best friend. He didn't know what a family acted like, he had been alone all his life.

"We got some things for you," she continued on regardless of Harry's seemingly short answer.

"You didnie have to" said Harry, feeling something weird fluttering in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, he had never felt anything like it before in his life.

Unknown to Harry his green eyes had began glittering, lightening up a little. His lips had turned up at the ends, nearly betraying a smile there and Esme felt her breath get taken away. He truly was a beautiful boy, and she couldn't understand how any parents could stay away from him. She had only known him for a few hours, yet she was strangely drawn to the lonely teenager.

"I wanted to sweetie!" explained Esme kindly putting both bags on the bed. When he made no move to take anything out, Esme began taking it out for him. She could tell he was curious, as to what they had bought him; she put them on the table, at the end of his bed.

"Where is the person that raised you?" asked Rosalie out of the blue.

Harry blinked at her, arching an eyebrow at her prying questions. He was drugged, but he wasn't _that _drugged, thank you very much. He wasn't sure if he should answer her question, but her amber eyes were regarding him solemnly. It reminded him of James and Lily explaining, why he didn't live with them for some reason. It was as if she wanted him, to answer for her sake, not his. She wasn't being nosy about it but she did want to know. It wasn't something he was used to; he could tell Esme wanted to know too. Harry looked at the things they had brought in for him, a sigh left his lips as he regarded his bedding and he told them the blunt truth.

"Her name was Rebecca, I've not lived with her since I wis fourteen actually. I lived at a boarding school all year 'round; only coming home for the summer holidays. Rebecca would come and check on me, buy my food and do basic cleaning. She did until I was finished school when I was sixteen." shrugged Harry indifferently.

"But you lived with her how could she let you go off on your own?" asked Esme looking at Harry in sympathy and not pity. Sympathy Harry could stand, pity made him defensive and angry.

"She was paid to take me in, I only actually had four years with her before I began boarding school. I have been in boarding schools since I was five year old. Since then she's only ever seen me during the summers, she did what they wanted nothing more." said Harry simply, he had also accepted that along time ago. Rebecca had been good to think there was no denying that. It didn't change the fact she had been paid to take him in, watch him, and do what the Potter's wanted her to.

"She didn't come over then?" asked Esme basically stating the obvious.

Harry snorted at the thought "No, she has a family of her own now, she's hardly gonna move over here eh,"

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Esme softly, "How do you feel?" changing the subject onto something safer.

"I'm fine they gave me something to help with the pain." said Harry, they had told him what it was, but he hadn't been paying any attention. He was very glad for the change in subject, but it wouldn't last long at all.

"That's good," said Esme, she had of course already known that but felt the need to make sure. Despite the fact Harry looked the same age as Edward did in human years, she felt the need to take care of him. Then again, she felt the same thing for Edward too. No matter what his vampire age was, Edward still needed looking after. He wasn't like Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett. He was alone, and Esme guessed she always would want to baby him, until Edward found his special someone.

"Thank you for bringin' it in, I appreciate it." said Harry gesturing towards the stuff on the table. No one had done that for him the time he had broken his leg. Rebecca had come in to see him, brought him a change of clothes but that had been it. She hadn't thought to bring him in magazines or food at all.

"I wanted to." stated Esme smiling at the teenager. She could tell by the way he acted; his emotionless demeanour was just a mask. How hurt had he been to have such a mask at the age of seventeen? But she knew he had been hurt constantly all his life by those heartless parents of his. He was bitter about it; she could tell by the way he spoke.

He seemed constantly surprised someone would help him, which indicated it wasn't something he was used too. She felt so sorry for him, sympathised with his situation. For the first time in her life, or rather her immortal life she wanted to hurt someone. She wanted to hurt this boy's parents, for their vicious, disgusting behaviour towards their son. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, not since she had married a violet man. Charles Evenson had abused her, when she became pregnant; it gave her the push to leave him. She had also wanted to give her parents, a piece of what she had to put up with. After them coaching her, to be a good wife and cover up what Charles did to her. That was as violent she had ever been, not that she had ever touched them. However, she really did want to get her hands on Harry's parents.

"Do you like the house you have?" asked Rosalie kindly, or rather kindly for her.

"It's beautiful; it's a bit big, unfortunately…" Harry couldn't say James or Lily without giving it away that he knew them. So he was going to have to use those dreaded words he refused to utter. So he said it with great rancour "My _parents_ dinnie know the meaning of small, there's like seven bedrooms it in."

"Yes, we live next door we have the identical houses." explained Esme nodding her head in understanding. The houses she picked were extravagant places, that she usually took time restoring. She hadn't had to with this one, so she had set up a mail deliver service at restoring antiques. She also designed houses and made herself a lot of money doing it.

She knew what it was like, to live in a big house, and be alone most of the time. When her 'children' went off to colleges and Carlisle went to work she was alone. Never sleeping the days always dragged in, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. She couldn't imagine how it felt for seventeen years old. Or worse still a fourteen year old, the poor boy didn't deserve such things happening to him.

"Have you ever tried to look for them?" asked Rosalie softly.

Harry's green eyes turned to Rosalie's incredulity written across his face. He could not believe, she had just asked him that kind of question. "They live in a different world from mine. If I knew my way there and their names I'd stand a chance. As it is I dinnie want anything to do with them, they abandoned me, they didnie want me. So why the bloody hell would I want to track them down?" Harry had been very truthful with them; they did live in a world different from his own. He also was truthful, when he said he didn't know, his way to the wizarding world. He had no chance of tracking them down, if he didn't know where the wizarding world was. He was also speaking from the heart when he said he wouldn't track them down, even if he was dying. They didn't want him; they had declared him dead for god's sake.

Rosalie realized the more upset Harry became, the broader his Scottish became. It was the first time since they began speaking that he had spoken so many Scottish words. His accent became even more pronounced too, and she realized he had hurt him. She felt ashamed of herself, probably for the first time in her immortal life. She hadn't thought before she spoke, Esme wasn't happy with her either, judging by the gimlet glare she had sent her way.

"I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of me," said Rosalie looking properly contrite.

"It's alright," shrugged Harry "At least you say it to my face, not behind my back. Or worse yet staged whispers where I can hear it." he didn't know how many times, he had overheard those kind of questions over the years.

Just then someone entered the room; it was Harry's doctor, Mr. Cullen. Someone he, now knew to be husband and father, to the two women who had brought him in. They must have had Rosalie, very young she looked to be around nineteen years old at the very least. Then again his parents had been Seventeen, eighteen years old when they had him. Nineteen perhaps when his brother Troy had been born.

"Ah, Mr. Evans good news the operating theatre is ready for you." said Carlisle kindly.

"Fantastic," grimaced Harry, he hated being put to sleep, he hated being vulnerable. However, it wasn't something he was going to protest to; he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Thinking of that he had to ask his next question as the nurses began moving his table to take him down presumably.

"How long am I gonna be here?"

"If all goes well, and the x-ray shows you are healing fine tomorrow, we shall put on a cast and you will be free to leave." said Carlisle a small understanding smile on his face. Harry wasn't the only one who hated hospitals, although Carlisle had to admit he was one of his braver, calmer, easier patients.

"Thanks for comin it was really nice of ya." said Harry to both of them before he was wheeled out.

-0

Rosalie and Esme had gone back home, Rosalie immediately went to help Emmett with the car. She needed something to do, something to occupy her mind. If she suspected what she did about Edward, the further away the better. Unfortunately his gift worked better than that, so hence, she was out here trying to keep her mind on the car she was fixing up.

"How did it go?" asked Jasper when he saw Esme coming in. He could feel her anger and sadness, radiating off her in waves. He knew it was bad when Esme began cleaning, especially when he saw she was rubbing that furiously the colour was becoming to fade from the wood.

Jasper wasn't surprised when Edward once again showed his face down the stairs. He had taken to sulking about in his room, from the emotions he could feel from Edward - it wasn't going to go well for his brother. He could sense the sadness and determination radiating from him. He wasn't going to acknowledge his mate, and if that's what he wanted to do Jasper wasn't going to dissuade him. Edward, sooner or later was going to have to learn from his own mistakes.

"He's going for his operation now," said Esme stopping when she realized the paint, and varnish had been completely removed, from the dining room table.

"It's Carlisle doing the operation?" summarised Jasper.

"Yes," confirmed Esme.

"Then he will be in good hands, it's only a broken arm he will be fine." said Jasper. Watching Esme nod, as she took out a plastic bowl and her newly bought ingredients. She opened the book and began reading from him, adding ingredients as she went. She was obviously making the cookies she had promised to make for their neighbour.

"I only wish I could get my hands on his parents…then I'd send in Emmett!" said Esme her lips pursed in anger.

This wasn't good she was getting far too attached to the human. Then again maybe it was a good thing, maybe then; Edward would get his head out of his ass. Edward must have heard him, because a furious glare came his way. Jasper wasn't scared of Edward, but really wouldn't want to take him on in a fair fight. Not because he feared loosing, but because it was devastate the family. Edward and Jasper were evenly matched, while Edward could read minds, Jasper could manipulate emotions.

If they were to fight for real nobody could truly predict the outcome, apart from his little hell cat. Alice was a hell of a seer, and he was so glad she was his mate. He didn't understand how Edward could dismiss his, mates were for eternity. He wouldn't find another one, not unless he roamed the earth for eternity.

"Are you going to see him again?" asked Edward his voice full of incredulity how could Esme do this to him? Then again, she had no idea she was doing anything to him. She had no idea Harry was his mate, only Jasper knew. Although he was now aware that Rosalie suspected something, but it was hard to tell. She wasn't exactly thinking on it much, she kept her mind on the car she was currently restoring.

Jasper just smirked in amusement; oh things were, indeed going to get interesting.

He had a feeling Edward would have no choice but to acknowledge his mate. For once Jasper couldn't wait, even if he was human, Edward deserved happiness even if he was being a dickhead about it. He completely ignored the warning growling he heard from Edward.

The copper haired vampire seemed determined to make his life complicated as he could.

* * *

><p>I'm actually disapointed that some people thought those were mistakes! its as if my writing hasnt changed since i first began writing stories on fanfiction when i was still at school! anyway enough of this i'm putting the edited version up...it obviously wasnt a good idea anyways what do you think now? good? R&amp;R bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 7 **

**On The Mend **

* * *

><p>Harry's operation had gone well, very early the next morning Carlisle had made sure the surgery had worked, and also that he wasn't infected. Cutting someone open was always risky business even in a hospitals sterile environment. So of course you had to make sure, but even at that it could come later. Carlisle now had him sitting up on the bed, and was asking him a few things.<p>

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm alright," replied Harry giving half a shrug.

"Which colour of cast would you prefer?" asked Carlisle "Green?" most boys his age did prefer the colour.

"Black," said Harry immediately dissuading Carlisle of that notion.

"I see," said Carlisle going to get the colour the boy had asked for, coming back he began working on wrapping Harry's arm. "Not many children choose black, as it doesn't allow many colours to show, many like having their casts signed."

"Not that there's anyone to sign it," snorted Harry quite bitterly. Only two people had signed his cast, when he had broken his leg. He had never really been popular, which was probably why he had so many good grades from school. They were either jealous or immature arseholes, nobody had understood him really. He didn't quite know, but somehow they always found out he didn't have parents. That hadn't been a problem back when he was a child, but seemingly it had mattered in high school.

Carlisle said nothing more as he continued to bandage Harry's arm, he had never really met a child so bitter before. From what he heard from his wife, he couldn't really blame him. He couldn't imagine how any parents could abandon their child; have him raised by a nanny. Although the man in him that knew the darker side of the world, realized it wasn't the worst that could have happened. He could have been left outside to freeze to death, went through the trauma of being shipped from house to house. Although he must have been young, he could have been adopted by a loving family. He could have been abused by his parents, anything could have happened. Despite what could have happened, Carlisle still felt for him for what **had** happened to him.

"There we go, done, once it's set properly, which will not take any time at all we can see about getting you out of here," said Carlisle smiling softly at the teenager.

"Brilliant," said Harry infinitely more cheerful than he had been a minute ago.

"I can drive you home if you like, I finish in less than an hour," offered Carlisle.

"Uh, sure," said Harry still surprised at this family's help. He wasn't used to it, and he didn't think he ever would. Although Harry, admittedly would have said no if he hadn't known he lived just next door.

Harry sat and read the magazines and ate the sweets Esme had brought him in, the flowers were sitting beside the bed cabinet. Already sitting in water, a nurse had brought along a clear vase so he could put them in. Then giving him a stern warning, that it wasn't to be removed from the hospital. As if Harry would want someone like a vase, he was a teenager for god sake. The fruit was already gone, he felt as though he truly was going stir crazy in here. It didn't help he couldn't get a signal on his phone at all, which incidentally meant he couldn't browse the internet.

He couldn't wait until he could go home, to the privacy of his own house as big as it was, it was better than here. He hadn't gotten a decent sleep last night, the nurses routinely came in, the lights and the noises and smell didn't help either. Of course this had to happen just after trying to adjust to the bloody time changes. His body wasn't used to it yet, which really did suck. What sucked worse was that he'd have school after the rest of the weekend. He seriously wasn't looking forward to it, he had been extremely glad to get out of school in Scotland.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" asked Carlisle poking his head into Harry's room.<p>

The flowers were already gone, the food was placed in the bin and Harry had put his belongings into a plastic bag. Harry had kept the magazines, he didn't know why, he had read them all but he for some reason was unable to place them in the bin with the rest of it. He wasn't used to people being nice to him, so he kept them for, novelty reasons really. He lay with nonchalance that Carlisle could tell was fake, judging by the speed he got up and said "Aye, ready to hit the road," his accent making his to sound like ti and Carlisle really was fond of Scottish accents.

Harry truly was glad to see the back of this place, the nurse had come by with his bill, which Harry still wasn't happy about. He couldn't believe he had to pay for accidents in his place; he had just paid two hundred dollars for surgery. Back in Scotland he knew others like him would just be as appalled, paying for treatment like that. How did people survive in America? What if there were those that couldn't afford treatment? Did they just go untreated? He didn't like to think so. Harry had thought on and off about getting insurance, but wasn't sure if he should. He had only been hospitalized twice, despite what his parents thought he wasn't going to stay here forever. Well, unless he did grow to like it, but America could never be home. Scotland was home, and home they say was where the heart was. If only Harry knew what his life was going to be like he wouldn't have thought that.

"Harry?" asked Carlisle coming further into the room a concerned frown making itself known on his perfectly sculptured face.

"Sorry, just thinking," said Harry shaking himself from his thoughts and following Carlisle out of the ward. He wasn't wearing his usual lap coat; instead he showed off his normal clothes, a nice blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black trousers. As they left Harry was very disturbed by the amount of dreamy and lust filled stairs they were getting. He knew it couldn't possibly be him; well women did look at him, but not quite like that. There was something primal, greedy, needy, and possessive about the way they were staring and it made Harry shudder.

"Did they give you painkillers?" asked Carlisle smoothly.

"Aye, and a note for a doctor that I don't have," snorted Harry in amusement.

"Come in and see me when you need more, there's no need for anyone to be in pain," said Carlisle compassionately.

"No? How many people here need medical attention but cannot get it because of the lack of fundings?" asked Harry as he and Carlisle headed towards a black BMW. Carlisle opened the door for Harry, but didn't attempt to help thankfully. Carlisle though knew Harry didn't take well to help, for some reason the teenager hated the thought of being seen as weak.

"The situation isn't ideal I know, but you know things might change one day," said Carlisle ever the optimist. He couldn't believe the teenager was so concerned by others, after what he had been though you'd expect him to be bitter to care little for others. Since nobody had cared about him, why should he care about others? It's how he expected someone of Harry's situation think. Then again humans around him always constantly surprised him, the nicest could be the most manipulative and dangerous. The ones that looked and acted bad were the ones most likely to be the hero. To help someone when they needed it most, the world wasn't what anyone could truly understand. It definitely gave the saying 'never judge a book by its cover' more saying than just about books.

"People don't like change," said Harry softly.

"No, but given time they learn to adapt," said Carlisle. He couldn't believe he was driving and having a proper conversation with a teenager. One that actually wasn't drooling over him, which was very rare itself, he wasn't being big headed. Unfortunately it was part of being a vampire, the lure humans felt to want them, made easier feeding. One that he was having an actual conversation with, he had no doubt if his children got on with him they would like him. Given Rosalie and Esme's comments he had not spoken much to them, he seemed, speechless and unsure when they had been there.

"Perhaps," said Harry.

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Carlisle curiously, he for some reason wanted to talk to the teenager. Put him at ease, not that he was uneasy or anything. He could see what had drawn Esme and Rosalie to him, he just screamed of loneliness, bitterness and pain. Though judging by his earlier comments he had a good heart, and Carlisle took his hat off to the teenager for that.

"No, I was taking lessons but I guess I gotta cancel them, if they haven't already written me off. I'm afraid I've already missed a three hour driving lessons today. Until my arm gets better I doubt they are going to let me get behind the wheel of a car. So that's what six whole months, just when I thought it was an advantage being sent here to get my driving licence early something has to happen," grinned Harry wryly.

"I see, if it's any consolation Chief Swan is already looking for the owner of the car that hit you," said Carlisle.

"It will be if they are caught, although I'm surprised anyone thought to take down the registration plate," admitted Harry.

"Rosalie remembered, she's good with figures," smiled Carlisle warmly.

He must love his daughter very much, and Harry felt extremely sad at that moment, he hated this. It's why he always avoided getting to know people, he hated them talking about family. Brothers, sisters, Gran's, Granddad's, mothers and especially fathers. It only reminded him of his family abandoning him, most days he tended to try and forget they existed. On days like these it was hard to forget, and he hated being depressed over those…there just wasn't a name to describe them.

Carlisle nearly cursed himself; he didn't say anything further as they were getting close to the house. He really hadn't thought about it before he spoke. Of course Harry would be saddened by the constant reminder that his parents didn't care. Whereas others did care about their children, he loved all his children, even Jasper and Alice although he didn't turn them. They might be old, in vampire years but none were older than him which made them children in his eyes. Ironically enough Esme thought the same, but considering Edward was indeed older than Esme it was rather ironic. Edward though had needed Esme's love; he didn't quite understand it even to this day. It was as if Edward's mother had never truly loved him, but she had to have done, she had begged on her death bed for him to save her son. She had obviously not cared about herself, Carlisle to this day, was convinced she had realized what he was.

"There we go are you going to be okay?" asked Carlisle softly; if his children were 'children' Harry was a baby to him. He wasn't supposed to live by himself, it probably made him all the more bitter.

"I'll be fine, I've live by myself since I was fourteen you don't have to worry. I won't burn down the house by accident," teased Harry softly.

"I have no doubt, if you do need anything, just remember, we only live next door." said Carlisle "Do not hesitate to come over, day or night we shall do what we can to help."

"Thanks," said Harry, having no intentions of asking, but was grateful for the show of compassion.

"No problem, take care Harry," said Carlisle as Harry got out of the car.

Harry just nodded and waved with his good hand, his other hand was laying across his chest in a sling. Or at least that's what he called it, and he didn't really care what they called it here. Once Carlisle started to reverse from his drive, Harry took out his keys and entered his house breathing a sigh of relief. He was back, but that was shadowed slightly by the fact he was alone.

Harry grimaced, brought out of his thoughts by the fact his arm was starting to hurt. He placed the bag on the table, and took out the painkillers. Popping two out he wandered through to his kitchen, opening the fridge he took out a can of soda, groaning when he realized he'd have difficulty even opening that. After a few failed attempts he managed to get it right, grinning triumphantly in success he drank the soda to wash down the tablets. Taking the can he wandered through to the living room, popping the pillows to once side, he put on his TV and DVD player. He had just sat down when he realized Lord of the Rings was still in the DVD player. Getting up he put on Transformers, before sitting down, skipping the adverts he pressed play. Wrapping the cover around himself, he engrossed himself in the film. Forty five minutes into it, he fell asleep, not having any tended to do that to a person.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll take over the cookies," said Esme as she placed them into a plastic container she had just bought. She had been dying to see him since Carlisle had come home, it looks like she was unable to wait any longer.<p>

"He's sleeping I wouldn't do that, he seems exhausted," said Edward immediately. Appearing out of nowhere, but they all knew he had been in his room. Edward had been trying to stop himself, really he had tried, and he knew how creepy he was acting. However, he had wanted to know how his mate was, make sure he was truly alright. He trusted Carlisle don't get him wrong, he just likes worrying over nothing it looks like. When he saw Harry trying to open the can, he had almost just flown right into the boy's kitchen. His mate deserved looking after; he knew in his heart nobody could ever appreciate Harry more than him. Harry was his mate after all, and at the end of the day someone he had waited one hundred years to come along. The down side? Harry had been hurt too much in this life. He never wanted him to know what he was, what he could do, the boy would run and Edward wouldn't blame him. That would hurt Edward more deeply than anything else in the world could. He didn't know why he was protesting to this, for fear of him hurting Harry, or Harry hurting him. Every idea he had sniped at Jasper was pathetic attempts at hiding what he truly felt.

He was scared, terrified really. For the past one hundred years he had hoped for this, now that he was here go figure he would be utterly petrified of what COULD happen.

"Aww, the poor dear, he mustn't have got much sleep," cooed Esme placing the plastic tub on the kitchen counter to take around later. Harry drew the mother in her to him, he was so lonely and hurt he didn't deserve it. She really would kill the parents if she ever figured out how to get to them; she'd give them a piece of her mind.

"He hasn't slept much, according to the nurses chart Harry was awake every time they came in," said Carlisle from his office but aware of every word that was spoken.

"Will he be attending school?" asked Jasper curiously from where he was sitting on the seat reading a very old book. Edward truly was in it deep, the lust had faded leaving behind concern, since seeing him an hour ago he had calmed down considerably. He didn't know why Edward was fighting this, hell; he'd given up his lifestyle for Alice. He attended school for Alice, he loved her so much he could never deny her - yet Edward was willing to give it up. Throw in the towel before it had even begun, he must be insane, and everyone's voices must be getting to him.

"Yes," said Alice immediately. That much she knew, he was determined to go to school tired or not.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter - Harry Meets All The Cullen's And Attends His First Day At Forks High School - Will Edward Be Able To Read Harry's Mind? Last chance for that one! will Edward be Cold Towards His Mate? Or will he be friendly enough? Will Carlilse have a speak to him noticing something is wrong? Will harry get magic? if he does will it be before he's turned or after will the Potter's go to Forks to make it up to their first born son? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 8 **

**Okay people, you are driving me nuts! I have Scottish Dialect for you all to enjoy to really see how Harry is talking, then you don't like that, so I change it…now I'm getting reviews saying you miss it its enough to drive a saint insane! And I am not a saint so I'm already half insane! Now I don't know, I cannot win either way it seems. So I'm going to stick with the Scottish Dialect and if it's a long complicated sentence I shall put it in proper writing at the end if you don't understand it or I'll put it right next to the sentence. I hope nobody is disappointed that way. **

**Meeting The Neighbours and The Truth Is Out **

* * *

><p>"Poor kid's gonna burn himself cooking if he tries to make something," said Alice coming out of a vision of the boy. She had true to her word, been watching Harry closely. After a while watching them, she didn't even need to be thinking about him to see something. Just like the rest of the family, as Alice had watched them constantly too. She didn't normally have cause to try and see the future of humans, not unless they were intertwined with one of her siblings or parents. She was up the stairs, putting the flowers she had just picked into a vase. Alice loved flowers for some reason; she had ten different kinds, in ten different vases in her room. She loved flowers like Jasper loved his books.<p>

Edward forced himself not to react; he just sat there filling out the rest of his summer 'homework' which he always left to the last second. It never took any of them long to do it, they could write faster than the human hand could see. In fact Edward usually finished entire summer assignments in less than an hour. Of course making some things 'incorrect' they couldn't be perfect after all. Vampires could remember everything they read, hear or see nothing could make them forget. So when they learned something, it stuck. No matter how much he concentrated, he couldn't stop seeing the vision. His mate didn't seem to have the best of luck, a broken arm and a burn to boot if he wasn't careful. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he tried to tell himself he shouldn't get involved.

"I'm going to cook something for him then, Alice what was he making?" asked Esme from the kitchen. Only Esme, Edward and Alice were in at the moment. Emmett and Rosalie were out together, spending what time they had free from school. Carlisle was out in town looking for a new book that had just come out. A small town like Forks didn't get things as quickly as other places did, and Carlisle didn't want to order it and have to wait. Jasper had decided to accompany him; he probably needed a new book too. There wasn't much for vampires to do, they were easily bored.

"Steak," was Alice's reply.

Esme quickly began raking through the freezer, seeing if she had anything she could cook for him. Every few months she would give the frozen food she had in the freezer, to the homeless shelters in town. Then go out and buy new food, they had to keep up the appearance of a normal family. So that required Esme going to do the weekly shop. She hated it, but it was a necessary thing they did to blend in with everyone. She exclaimed in triumph wagging the bag of steaks about. She also checked her cook books and decided on what was best to go with them.

Steamed rice and asparagus, or chips she decided since he was a growing boy to do both. She wasn't sure what he would like so checking she had all the ingredients she began cooking. Humming away, content and happy to cook for someone. It was the first time she had been able to cook since she was turned. The first time one of her kitchens had ever been used, as well as her kitchen appliances. Well if you didn't include the cookies she had made earlier of course. Her amber eyes saddened at the thought of him all alone all the time. No child deserved that, it horrified and angered her to no end, even now, that his parents had done that to him.

Edward hastily finishing off the rest of the work. Dumping it into his folder, on the chair in his room before jumping onto the roof. His perfect eyesight made good work of seeing Harry. He was still asleep, curled in that cream blanket. He looked beautiful lying there, curled up like a cat even though he was tall and muscular. So very vulnerable, Edward let out a very human sigh wondering again why he was so damn scared of the unknown. Humans couldn't possibly react well to what he was; he was a predator the most deadly one on the planet. Again he wondered what the hell he had done to deserve a human mate. He knew all of them had been human at one point, but Carlisle and Rosalie had been so damn lucky. They had found their mates close to death; it was no trouble for them to change him. Alice and Jasper were the luckiest, they had already been vampires. He was envied them more than ever right now.

What was more shocking about everything was how Jasper was being. If anyone was close to figuring them out, Jasper was the first to declare that they needed 'dealt with' as in killed. Thankfully though Carlisle always got the last say, he was the leader and oldest of their coven. They always moved when someone's imagination got too close to the truth for their liking. The fact that he seemed to want Edward to get to know his mate was shocking itself. At first he had been against it, but a day or so later he had warmed up to the idea. Jasper hated change of any kind, and he wasn't good with control. Jasper was really making him mad these days, with his snide comments. He was also making Edward feel like a right jerk for how he was being.

"I'm coming!" said Alice out of the blue skipping down the stairs.

"I'm not finished yet," said Esme giggling, as she put the steaks into the plastic containers. Followed quickly by the others, sealing them so the heat didn't escape. Piling them onto one another, she grabbed the cookies before she started walking towards Harry's house. Edward and Alice were joining her, Edward because he wanted to meet Harry properly. He couldn't stay away anymore; it was killing him to do that.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the door being knocked, with a frown of confusion he got up. Wondering who on earth could be at his door, so with resigned and suspicious air he threw the cover off him and walked to the door. Not bothering to look into the spy hole, he opened it. He really needed to stop being surprised, but he was.<p>

"Hiya," said Harry feeling out of his element. Why were they there? What on earth could they want from him now? Seeing the copper haired boy staring at him in confusion he said "Come in." he supposed it was the polite thing to do. Esme had been very nice to him after all, and saved him from total boredom in the hospital.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Esme as she walked into the house. Which was so similar to hers but so different, so bare and empty looking. Then again the boy had just moved in, no doubt it would change soon.

"Here, sit doon," said Harry inviting them to sit down, moving the cover and spreading the pillows out again.

Esme, Edward and Alice all took one of the seats, as they waited patiently for Harry to answer. He looked so tired, despite the fact he had just been sleeping. There were huge bags under his eyes, she wondered if he was going to be alright going to school.

Edward almost melted to goo hearing his mate's accent; to him it was sexy as hell. All he wanted to do was lean over and smell his mate, touch him in a place that no doubt would get him slapped in the face. Clenching his teeth together, he couldn't help but imagine all the ways he could make love to him. The venom pooled in his mouth, causing him to swallow sharply. He was grateful he had loose clothes on that was for sure, because as Harry spoke again he hardened further. That accent should be forbidden, biting his lip so he didn't moan. Instead he tried to concentrate on Harry's thoughts. Adjusting himself sharply, he continued to watch his mate drinking up the sight of him. He couldn't have got a sexier mate if he had dreamt him himself.

"I'm fine Ta, its really nice o' you ti come and see," said Harry, he really wasn't used to this at all. His eyes gleamed with sadness when he realized slightly what he had missed. Was this how his parents would have been if he had been magical? Always coming to see if he was alright? Assuming he had moved out from the house by then. He liked the fact someone cared, but also cursed it too. It made him think too much of James and Lily when she came. She looked nothing like either of them; it was the kindness that undid him. For years he had convinced himself he didn't care about anyone, that he didn't need anyone. When he finally thought he had everything under control, someone had to come and mess it up.

"This is my son Edward Cullen and my daughter Alice Cullen," said Esme kindly.

"Nice ti meet ya," said Harry giving them a small wave. All the children were incredibly beautiful.

"Nice to meet you as well!" Alice practically squealed jumping up and down slightly.

Harry's eyes widened, she wasn't going to get all girly on him was she? If anything she made him ten times more uncomfortable. He had never elicited that kind of respond in anyone. Ever. Thankfully though, she calmed down almost immediately afterwards. Harry let out a thankful breathe, he couldn't stand overly emotional people. Not when he was so quiet and withdrawn himself.

"I just wanted to bring you some dinner sweetie, I thought you might have a bit of trouble with that arm of yours," explained Esme placing the tubs on his table "I've also made some cookies for you."

Harry swallowed hard, he didn't know how much more kindness he could take. Why was she helping him? What on earth could she want in return? He was at loss and he wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to cry and part of him wanted to run from this foreign kindness. No one in his life had been like this with him, Rebecca didn't count, and she had been paid to be nice to him to cook for him. She was obligated to do it, this woman wasn't. Unless his parents had demanded it, he narrowed his eyes at the very thought. He swallowed bitterly, what if it was? He suddenly felt the bottom of his stomach fall he felt rather betrayed and angry.

"Don't worry, she feeds everyone," said Edward with a small laugh "She gives the homeless shelters food every fortnight." he was so out of his element here. He could only read a few of Harry's thoughts; it was as if half his mind was protected. He could only get titbits from him; right now he could tell Harry thought his parents had asked them to do this. Thankfully that information took care of his not so little problem. Damn it he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist his mate for long. Thank god Jasper wasn't here, or it would be one more thing he was taunting him about.

"Oh," said Harry blinking rapidly, stopping the tears with all his might. He had been wrong, his parents had nothing to do with it, and he felt something he couldn't identify go through him. He had never been gladder to be wrong; Esme truly was just a kind woman who wanted to do the right thing. He only wished he had met someone like her when he was a child. When he had been desperate for this kind of attention, now though he was a grown boy, and too bitter and suspicious to deserve this. He knew it; he knew he didn't deserve this woman's kindness. She was genuinely just helping him, and he had to be all suspicious and bitter at her. "Thank you."

"It's no problem!" she said beaming widely, "Now we best get going before it gets cold! I hope you enjoy it, I'm sure you have other chances to get to know Alice and Edward…they are attending school with you." they were supposedly the same age.

Harry showed them the door, thanking them once more before closing the door. Once they were gone, he slumped to the floor behind the door feeling rather overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and used his good hand to press his palm against his head. Swallowing the lump in his throat, damn it all to hell he didn't want to feel. He wished he could go back to how he normally felt. Damn the Potter's to hell, damn Rebecca to hell, damn his bloody siblings to hell. Damn everything, but he couldn't damn that small petite woman who wanted to help him no matter how much he wanted to. A tear leaked out of his eye, he didn't need anyone, he was fine on his own, and he'd survived the harsh reality. Or so he tried to tell himself as he roughly wiped the tear away. Pushing himself up, he got a plate and cutlery from the drawer and cupboard, before going back through to his living room. Placing the food on the plate, he smiled slightly despite himself, steak - his favourite. It took up half the plate; he realized he'd need a steak knife for it. Going for the knife he grabbed a sprite before going back through. Sandwiching the can between his thighs he opened it and placed the rest of his meal on his plate and gratefully ate up. Harry moaned at the taste of the steak, it was perfectly moist. It was worth the trouble it took to cut it up with one hand to just taste it.

* * *

><p>"I can only hear some of his thoughts," said Edward as soon as his family was out of Harry's possible earshot. He didn't pay attention to his mother or sisters reactions as he heard Harry's thoughts. Edward felt torn, he wanted to go in there and scoop Harry up, show him he was worth it. Instead he just stared blankly at Harry's door - his mate needed him, desperately. Damn the consequences to hell, Harry needed someone.<p>

"Edward? What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"He was suspicious of you," said Edward sadly, he didn't like having to tell his mother something like that but she needed to know.

"What?" asked Esme hurt and confused. 'Why on earth is he suspicious? Is he suspecting we aren't human?'

"Nothing like that, just general suspicion, why you are helping him, what you could possible want from him sort of thing." said Edward.

'Poor Harry, what has he been through that someone bringing him dinner makes him suspicious?' thought Esme despairingly.

"If I got his thoughts right, nobody has ever done anything like that before. I heard someone called Rebecca and maybe his parents in his thoughts and maybe paid for?" said Edward.

"His nanny," said Esme her lip curling in contempt at just the mere mention of parents and Rebecca.

"He likes your steak," smirked Edward in amusement.

"Why can you only hear some of his thoughts?" asked Alice curiously.

"I don't know, it's never happened before," said Edward cautiously. Worse still it made his mate all the more appealing to him. Instead of being suspicious of it he found it almost like an invitation to get to know Harry more. How wonderful would it be to be able to talk to someone, without knowing what was going to come out of their mouths before they said it?

"Hum…" said Alice out loud as they entered their house once more.

Maybe it was time to have a talk with Carlisle, maybe his father could help him sort out his feelings. He knew though if he did that, Esme would know by the end of the night. Carlisle kept nothing from Esme, she was his mate it's the way it should be really. She was already fond of Harry; this would be the excuse she was waiting for to properly get her mitts into him.

Edward trailed off into his music room, running his fingers along his piano before sitting down. A slow depressing melody started, before it built up into a heartfelt melody. That's how he remained, sitting there melody after melody left the keys of his piano as he waited for Carlisle.

'Edward are you alright?' asked Rosalie coming into the room thinking it rather than bothering to say it out loud - he only heard it twice anyway.

"I'll be fine," said Edward half heartedly.

'This boy truly is your mate isn't he?' she asked.

"Yes," admitted Edward for the first time.

'I knew it,' she said triumphantly 'So what are you doing sitting here instead of getting to know him?'

"He's suspicious enough as it is," said Edward glumly.

'He's already suspecting we aren't human?' she asked alarmed.

"No, he doesn't take well to kindness," explained Edward.

'Can you blame him? His own parents abandoned him, leaving him to be brought up by a hired nanny?' replied Rosalie sadly. She felt for the teenager, nobody deserved that.

"No I can't," sighed Edward grimly.

"Be his friend first Edward, get to know him," said Rosalie speaking for the first time. "Perhaps in a few months he might be more trusting of you, take it slowly."

"Rose…you hate humans, why are you even suggesting this?" asked Edward half confused half bitter.

"I don't hate them per say, truthfully I envy them, my Emmett was human once remember. They don't realize just how lucky they are, yet all they think about is money and riches." said Rosalie realizing she'd have to be truthful with her brother if she wanted him to be honest. "Plus, he's your mate; if the roles were reversed I'd hope you would be happy for me too."

"You are happy for me?" asked Edward incredulously.

"Of course, you deserve it," said Rosalie "You've been alone far too long," she was younger than Edward, yet she had found Emmett along time ago. It hadn't been fair on Edward who had to wait so long. She was so happy that he had found someone, or rather, that his mate had come along. She knew her brother was jealous of them, all of them, even when he tried not to be.

"Thank you," said Edward feeling very overwhelmed with Rosalie's support and thoughts. She truly did want what was best for him, despite the danger it posed to the family. She and Jasper had the same attitude towards humans, first to want to kill them. Yet here they were the first people to support him with his human mate. The ironies of life did not fail to amuse him to no end.

"Welcome," said Rosalie before she bounced off goodness knows where.

'You're mate? Edward…just when where you going to tell me?' enquired Carlisle's voice in his mind. Carlisle was at the front door, just walking through it. Esme was in shock too, everyone had heard Rosalie and was curious. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie already knew Alice was beginning to suspect. Esme was at loss and Carlisle wanted to know more about it.

A sigh left Edward's lips well the cat was well and truly out of the bag.

"My mate is our next door neighbour."

"Harry?" asked Esme her face breaking out in a great big smile.

"Yes," confirmed Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" pouted Alice looking decidedly put out.

"Because until now he was determined that he wouldn't be with his mate," said Jasper smirking in amusement at his brother's discomfort. Finally sense had broken through his brother's stubborn mind. He had thought himself to be stubborn; well it was nothing on Edward he had found out.

"Why?" gasped Esme her amber eyes wide with shock.

Carlisle was just staring at him in stunned disbelief when Edward didn't refute the statement.

"He's human, I though he deserved better," said Edward, without really thinking it's what he had been telling himself.

Jasper snorted "No it's not, he's scared," he wasn't going to allow Edward to wangle out of it. If the family could talk some sense into his brother than he was all for telling them the truth on how Edward truly felt.

"Scared of what?" asked Carlisle softly, staring at Edward in sympathy.

"Come on! Humans can't know about us! If he did…he'd probably run for the hills!" growled Edward defensively. He wanted to plough his brother to the ground for telling them that he was scared.

"You don't know that Edward, perhaps you should take Rosalie's advice and get to know him as a friend first." suggested Carlisle "He might surprise you." he hoped so for Edward's sake, he didn't know how his son would react to finding his mate and him being scared and running.

"I am going to," said Edward slowly as if he was still making his mind up about it. "But he's so suspicious! He wanted to know what Esme wanted in return for bringing him some food!" the last part was said sorrowfully and exasperatedly.

Carlisle was surprised at that, before a sad smile broke its way onto his face. He nodded his head sadly; he supposed it's the way the child would think. He must be so lonely and hurt to be so suspicious of things like that. He truly needed someone in his life, perhaps if that person was Edward - he wouldn't care that he was a vampire. They had never been in a situation like this, so all they could really do was hope for the best.

"I was like that when I first met all of you, I couldn't understand your way of life. You're compassion for human life, the desire to be better. The fact you were all a family, it was so odd and suspicious to me. I had never met anything quite like all of you before. I stayed for Alice; she spoke of you all the time. Even before we met you, talking about a future I was sure wouldn't and couldn't be true. I did not think vampires could be that way, but you were, and only then did I truly understand what family meant. Perhaps in time it will be like that for Harry too." said Jasper honestly.

"Then we show him the true meaning of family," said Esme adamantly.

Edward nodded, with renewed determination - he would do just that.

* * *

><p>What did you think of that? like Rosalie and Jasper in this story? i'm so sick of them being admant that he cannot know his mate becuase they're 'human' its overdone. did you like edwards reaction to Harry speaking? haha! i hope so! will he hold out or buckle under the presure of wanting his mate and screw everything up? how long will it take for Harry to even trust the cullens? some people want the Potter's to be part of harry's life...seeing this chapter is it still something you want? or will they come back into his life after he's a 'cullen' for the lack of better terms? will harry ever tell them the truth about his family? unable to stand it anymore having to tell at least someone why to get it out of his system? will severus like harry or be shocked to the core and disgusted with him? will James Potter be part of the reason severus and his family moved? complicating matters all the more? what will severus be to Harry? a mentor leaving esme and carlisle to be the mother and father? will harry get close enough to severus that he would miss him if and when they move from Forks? will i have severus glamor them so it looks like they are aging so they dont have to move so much? so harry can actually stay in forks if he choses too? will harry eventually move into the Cullens? or stay in his own house? so many choices so many outcomes! R&amp;R PLEASE! tell me what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 9 **

**Forks High Has A New Student **

* * *

><p>Harry had to get up extremely early, despite wanting to burrow further into his blessedly warm duvet. He had to go and buy stationary for school, he didn't have anything at all. He had left school and gleefully got rid of everything, unaware he would need it again. He had a bag though, his favourite one that he refused to get rid off. It usually always held his laptop inside it, when he wasn't using it. It was black with skull and cross bone on it, a big one in the centre of it. The other side had lots of small skull and crossbones on it, thankfully though it would be big enough for what he needed. Jumping into the shower, he washed his hair. Once that was done he brushed his teeth and hair before putting it up in a loose ponytail. There wasn't much else Harry could do with it; he wasn't a girl who could put their hair a million different ways. Grabbing his clothes he dressed himself, awkwardly managing to get his clothes on. Despite the huge cast getting in his way, he grabbed his keys, wallet, painkillers, mobile phone, I-pod and of course shoved them into his empty bag. Putting his laptop safely down the side of the couch, out of sight of anyone looking into his window. Grabbing his jacket, which had cost him one hundred and fifty pound he left his house. Locking the door he started his long walk to the stationary store hoping he did indeed find one.<p>

After half an hour he was about to curse and give up, when his luck finally turned. He found a newspaper shop, back home they usually had stationary in those kinds of shops. America was different he knew, he just hoped it wasn't too different. Entering the shop he immediately began browsing, he found what he needed after a few seconds. He groaned small shops like this did not have baskets, so he would need to grab what he could then go back again. He grabbed five folders (black, green, blue, highlight yellow and highlight green); folder pockets a pack of pencils and pens. Dumping them on the counter without saying anything, he went back over and began searching for anything else he might need. He took one look at the pencil cases and shook his head. A sharpener and tipex and two 500 sheet paper pads, making sure they were both lined. He grabbed a plain paper one as an afterthought hoping it was enough he went back and waited on the total being rounded up.

"Fifteen dollars please," said the shopkeeper simply, he looked tired. Harry could smell the coffee and was tempted to get one. However, it wasn't coffee he needed it was something cold to drink. He would need to take some painkillers soon, before he got to school. He didn't want the students to think he was a druggie or something, not that he truly cared what they thought. Grabbing two bottles of soda, he decided on two diet cokes. The shopkeeper barley blinked, just added it on to the total.

Harry handed over the money, counting to see how much he had left, while the man loaded his things into a plastic bag. Thanking him, accepting his change, putting it into his pocket along with his wallet he grabbed his things before leaving with a quiet 'goodbye'.

Looking at his watch, he realized he only had enough time to find the school. Placing the plastic bag on the floor, he grabbed the juice, wincing slightly; the pain was coming back now. Taking the painkillers from their packet, he threw them back and drank some juice to wash them down. That done he sighed, why did he have to break his bloody arm? It was so inconvenient and painful too. He rolled his eyes, there really wasn't any use in what if and butting really. He knew that, what was done was done and there was nothing he could do about it but accept it. Another lesson he had learned early in life.

Grabbing his things he started walking, remembering the way from the drive, it was a good thing he was street savvy. Boy he wished he had a car, and was still able to take lessons. Things would have been less complicated that way, why the hell did James and Lily have to have him way out from the town he didn't know. He realized he had forgotten his map of the school when he finally arrived half an hour later.

His feet aching he continued on, entering the office he saw Mrs. Cope, walking over he said to her "Hiya, my name is Harry Evans I had a map o' the school, but I've misplaced it is there any chance o a new yin?" thankfully he had his timetable, otherwise she might not have been so accommodating.

"Of course, hold on a second," she said brightly, opening one of the many drawers she had. She pulled out one of the maps, before handing it over, ignoring the ringing phone until she had. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nah, no thanks," said Harry grabbing his map before making his way out of the office relieved. Seeing the cafeteria he walked in and started sorting out through his newly bought stationary. Sliding the pens, pencils, sharpener and tipex into his pocket of his bag. He put his paper into the black folder, deciding to use that first as well as a handful of the pockets. That done he put the rest into the plastic bag, there was no way five folders would fit into his favourite bag.

"Hi, I've not seen you here before you just started?" asked a new voice.

Harry looked up curiously "Aye,"

"Scottish?" she asked.

"Aye," grinned Harry.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica Stanley, I'm a junior you?" enquired Jessica sitting down.

"Harry Evans, and I'm a junior anaw," said Harry, anaw, being too or as well.

"Cool, well if you need any help just let me know," smiled Jessica simply enough.

"Will dae Ta," said Harry, well actually he wouldn't but she didn't have to know that.

"Let me show you around," suggested Jessica.

"Uh…aye go on then mite as well, I've not got anything better ti dae," shrugged Harry.

"Great!" beamed Jessica.

Together they walked outside; people were sitting or standing in groups. Talking, laughing and in general having fun before school started in five minutes. "That is the popular table, the red head is Bella Swan, she was new here, the blonde is Cassie Diggory, the black haired one next to him is Chelsea Chang, the blonde spiky haired one is Mike Newton, the Chinese boy is Eric and the red heads next to him is Gina West and Ron West. The coloured boy is Tyler Crowley."

"That is the book table, or rather what they are called the brainy ones. Because they always have their nose buried in books you see, that's my table. The Chinese one is Angela she's very shy, the one on her left is Silver Snape and his sister Tabitha, tabby for short. The brown haired girl is Athena Grange, and the last one is Pamela Smith." said Jessica pointing to each person in turn.

"Those over there are the musical bunch, which isn't hard to figure out. You'll hardly find them out here or in the cafeteria. They are normally in the music hall, practising all the time." explained Jessica.

"Is this a musical school?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh god no, they just like their music, think they are going to make it big time and get out of here." grinned Jessica.

"Stranger things huv happened," said Harry.

"True, everyone else isn't stereotyped, they mostly remain with their own group of friends," said Jessica. "Which one do you think you'll be in?"

"None o' em, I ante exactly a people's person," admitted Harry.

"You seem fine to me, if you ever want to, you are welcome to our table you know, even if its just until you find your own place at this school." said Jessica.

"Why do you hate Bella so much?" asked Harry, he had noticed her glaring at the red head.

"Well I used to be in the popular group, but they all changed…it was more to do with bullying people now that just being friends," grimaced Jessica "I made the mistake of letting her in. It got to the point I couldn't stand it. So I moved over to the other table, I'd always been friends with Angela anyway, so it wasn't a difficulty."

"Oh rite," said Harry unsure of what to say. He hadn't spoken so much in what felt like ages. Perhaps it had been the right thing in coming to school; maybe it would help in the long run.

"Well I best get going, I have classes to attend are you alright to get there?" asked Jessica.

"Aye I'll be fine, Cya later," said Harry.

"Bye," grinned Jessica taking off in another direction. Harry got out his map and timetable and figured out where to go. Science first thing in the morning, he knew he would be fine in that subject at least. It had been one of his favourites back home, and he rather hoped it remained that way.

When he got there he noticed the classroom was only half full, he obviously wasn't that late. The teacher also wasn't there; he decided to wait, leaning casually against the teacher's desk for him. He didn't know if he would be assigned a seat or if he could take any one of them. Usually back in Scotland he chose a seat and it would remain his for the remainder of the year.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher upon seeing a young man leaning casually against his desk with a smirk on his face. What he saw he didn't like, he had a sinking feeling this boy was his new student.

"Hiya, my name is Harry Evans I'm here for this class, I need yi ti sign this," said Harry handing over the slip of paper. Yi another way to say you, something he didn't do very often.

"Very well," said Mr. Watson. Signing the paper, he told Harry to sit down anywhere he liked. So Harry did as he was told, grinning almost sarcastically, in thanks when a few books were plonked in front of him. Curiously he began reading it; well he knew mostly everything in the book or had done some version of it at least.

"Mr. Cullen you are late," said Mr. Watson in admonishing.

Harry's attention was diverted at that, he saw a big huge, curly haired boy. Harry had to stifle his laugh; Mr. Watson was tiny compared to the boy. In fact he could probably crush the teacher if he put his mind to it. The fact the big guy didn't even look the slightest bit sorry made it funnier. What on earth had they fed the guy? He was huge and he did not look like a junior to him. Was he from the same family that helped him? He didn't know.

"Sorry sir won't happen again," said Emmett.

"See that it doesn't," said Mr. Watson "Take your seat."

Harry didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed they were writing today. At least he wasn't going to mess up any experiments, with his broken arm. He answered a few questions correctly, when he was quizzing everyone on a whole, much to the seeming shock of Mr. Watson. Needless to say when he realized Harry knew his stuff, he warmed up to him after that. The only thing that annoyed Harry throughout his class was the sharp on and off pains, from his arm unfortunately, he couldn't take anything yet. It wasn't time.

After science he had English as he liked to call it back home, he wasn't about to change for anyone here. He grumbled when he had yet more books to tend with, it was just a photo copied version of the story. He wondered silently if that's how they always did it, or if the story was just unavailable in the numbers she needed. For English he had Mrs. Capaldi and everyone basically just read parts of the story until it was time to go. Of course they couldn't end the morning without handing out homework. Without looking at it he just flung it into his folder and gratefully went to eat lunch.

* * *

><p>Harry got himself a pizza and some salad, opting to drink his own diet coke he had bought earlier. Once he had got his food he sat down in the corner of the room. Sitting on the booth seats, placing his feet up and getting himself comfortable. He took out the book he had bought, his theory test book just because he couldn't drive, it didn't mean he couldn't get that out of the way. He didn't pay attention to anyone, just sat there immersed in his music (that was playing through his silver I-pod) and the rules of the road.<p>

"Hey Harry, have you enjoyed your day so far?" asked Jessica coming over to see him.

"Aye, it's been alright," agreed Harry nodding his head. Miraculously able to hear her through his earphones.

"What are you listening to?" asked Bella coming forward arrogantly.

Harry saw Jessica rolling her eyes in agitation, before giving Harry a look that said 'sorry'. Harry was wondering silently if he should answer her, he had never been popular and didn't want to be. She looked extremely arrogant and strutted around the school as if she owned it. It reminded Harry of Hadrian Williams, one of the popular boys back at Loretto school. The only difference was the gender and of course the lack of extremely expensive clothes. She was rather plain for a popular girl; she was wearing brown and purple together. Something he hadn't seen done, they clashed violently in other words she looked awful. In fact Jessica looked more the popular type, he didn't judge people on their appearances often.

"500 miles," answered Harry shortly.

"What?" gaped Bella, the look didn't suit her at all.

"The Proclaimers Isabella," said Jessica rolling her eyes.

Harry was pleasantly surprised "Ya ken them?" they were very popular back home.

"Of course, I love their song the whole wide world," exclaimed Jessica passionately.

"Who the hell are the Proclaimers?" asked Bella looking put out. The boy looked extremely gorgeous; he would be the perfect date for the spring dance and the prom.

"A Scottish band," explained Harry "They have three songs that have been voted best British songs o' the decades."

"I've never heard of them," said Bella.

"Obviously not," murmured Harry quietly.

Jessica suppressed a smirk at Harry's quiet declaration she liked him already.

"Can I listen?" asked Bella sitting down getting herself comfortable.

Harry blinked, "Nah, mah battery is flat," he lied, as he put it away. He didn't like sharing his things, especially with strangers. Especially not things he put in his ears he was very self conscious that way.

"Oh, well I'll definitely listen to them, you tube has bound to have their songs! I'll trust your word." she said smiling seductively at him.

"Di ya have all their albums?" questioned Harry talking to Jessica.

"Unfortunately not, just one I got it just because of the song I liked was on it. Not that I don't like the others on it but that one, was and still is my favourite." said Jessica.

"500 miles will be on that yin then eh?" questioned Harry.

"Your accent is rather strange…where are you from?" asked Bella interrupting their conversation. She did not like being ignored; since she came here people had hung on to her every word. She loved being popular, she hadn't been at her old school. Despite the fact she had been forced here, she loved it now, which was why despite the fact her mother had settled down in Jacksonville she had stayed here.

"It is, I actually like no one left to blame, it reminds me of someone," said Jessica a sideway smirk on her face.

"Huh, who wudda guessed? It's a good song but my second favourite is sunshine on Leith I lived not far from there." grinned Harry. He rather liked this, she actually understood him it was nice. Having someone to talk to, someone who wasn't pretending or annoying. Apart from the fact Bella was strutting around, being ignorant he tried not to judge her too much.

"I've not heard that one; I don't suppose you'd give me the album huh? Maybe once you know me better," suggested Jessica. She wouldn't give anyone her CD's randomly, so she didn't expect it from others.

"Just gimme ya MSN email address, I kin send them to ya through that," suggested Harry.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" asked Jessica she didn't have her school bag over here.

"Sure," shrugged Harry digging through his bag, grabbing a pen as well and slid them over to her.

She added in clear writing her email address there was no need to put her name beside it. As her name was also part of her email address, she was about to hand them back over to Harry; when, with all the gall Bella grabbed them from her. Adding her email address to the paper, without being asked. Harry was rapidly loosing patience with the girl, she was extremely rude.

"Eugh," said Bella facing the cafeteria doors her face contorting in disgust.

Harry blinked at her rapid shift in emotion; he curiously looked over and saw what was wrong with her. He saw what was wrong with her, but he did not understand it at all. It was just the Cullen's and it confirmed his suspicion they were all related. The big guy he had in his science class was with them.

"What's wrong wi em?" asked Harry cautiously.

"She asked Edward to the spring dance and prom, he turned her down," said Jessica keeping the mirth from her voice. Oh she had loved it, she saw the appeal she really liked Edward too. She wasn't confident enough to ask though, maybe a year ago she would have. She had realized people weren't what they seemed, it was a lesson she had learned where Bella was concerned. Bella had come just before the Cullen's; she had lusted after Edward since.

"Spring dance? Prom?" asked Harry his green eyes wide in what could only be described in fear.

"Yeah, the spring dance is soon, prom is at the end of the year," said Jessica.

"Fantastic," shuddered Harry, he hated parties he hadn't attended any. Parties involved family, friends, good friends at that it was something he avoided like the plague. He always made up excuses, although he did give his friends presents he just didn't attend parties.

"You won't be attending?" asked Jessica watching Harry closely.

"Probably not," snorted Harry. "See the big Cullen who is he?"

"Why?" asked Bella bluntly.

"Emmett Cullen," said Jessica, "You know the others?"

"Aye, I ken them well actually not all o' em, I dinnie recognize the blonde male," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Oh that's Jasper hale," explained Jessica.

"Hale? Not Cullen?" asked Harry.

"They are all adopted," said Jessica.

"But Rosalie looks just her da," said Harry astonished.

"She does, doesn't she? But no, Rosalie and Jasper are twins that Mrs. Cullen fostered they are her niece and nephew I think," said Jessica "She's unable to have children."

"You seriously didn't think they were truly Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids did you?" snorted Bella in derision.

"Actually I did, I had nae reason ti believe otherwise, and I simply thought they had her young." shrugged Harry irritated inwardly at Bella's uncouth attitude.

"So why don't you want to attend the spring dance? If it's a partner your worried about…I suppose I could go with you," said Bella, making it seem like she was doing Harry a favour.

"I ante attending anything," said Harry adamantly.

"It would be fun, let me show you," said Bella laying her hand over Harry's.

"Remove your hand from mine if you want to keep it," said Harry his voice cold and hard. He did not like being touched, especially by strangers, or better yet girls who were hitting on him.

Bella took it back as if she had just been burnt, a hurt look spread across her face. She had only been trying to help the new boy, fit in and maybe join her table. She did not like his attitude at all, how dare he react that way. It was the last time she was going to help him that was for sure. She didn't even realize she was lying to herself.

"That's the bell about to go, give me your tray I'll put it back," said Jessica helping Harry out. She looked extremely awkward, maybe with how Harry had reacted, or with Bella's presence he didn't know.

"Cheers," said Harry a small grateful smile on his face.

"Hi Harry!" said a voice that reminded Harry of a wind chime. Soft, gentle and low but could be louder if it wanted to be. He also remembered the voice too, if he remembered correctly it was Alice's.

"Hiya, Alice right?" asked Harry.

"Yup! Had a good day so far?" asked Alice.

"Aye it's been gid so far," said Harry smiling, he completely ignored Bella getting up and leaving. Stomping all the way over to her table, before she began taking rather quickly to her friends.

"I'd offer to give you a lift home, unfortunately we only bought the one car," said Alice sadly.

"It's alright, I'm gittin ma dinner before I go hame anyway," replied Harry reassuringly.

"Carlisle also asked us to remind you that you have an appointment with him in three days time." said Edward smoothly handing over a hospital slip.

"What fur?" gaped Harry surprised.

"To make sure you are alright, you will also be going back every month to get a new cast put on," said Edward.

"Great," grumbled Harry in general moodiness.

"What class do you have next Harry?" asked Jessica.

"Maths then P.E," replied Harry, "What aboot you?"

"I have French next, but I have P.E I'll see you then, not that you can play," grinned Jessica.

"Depends what it is," replied Harry. "I havnie ordered the P.E kit either yit."

"Don't worry I'm sure they have your size, you just need to go see Mrs. Cope," said Jessica.

"Yeh, I hope its no like mah last school," grimaced Harry.

"Just blue, dark blue shorts and light blue tops," said Alice grinning widely.

"That's alright I suppose," mused Harry.

"I have maths as well, I'll show you the way," said Edward, trying very hard to get himself under control. His mates accent was driving him crazy, he had sat and listening to him talk for the entire lunch period. The usual talk about 'the Cullen's' had been very unusual to say the least. It surprised him that Harry truly thought Rosalie was Carlisle's daughter. Then again they did look very much alike, although Carlisle was more compasionate than Rosalie. They were used to being spoken about more harshly, all because they preferred to keep to themselves. Honestly some humans didn't have any self preservation whatsoever. Not that he had been able to concentrate much, poor Jasper was getting the brunt of his sexual frustration. Jasper had been practically squirming in his seat, throwing him dirty looks. Basically telling him to get a bloody grip of himself.

"Great let's get goin' I'll see ya later Jessica," said Harry just as the bell went.

"Bye," said Jessica before she went in the direction of her own class.

* * *

><p>There you go! what did you think? like this Jessica? will Bella's mind be closed off or like everyone elses unspecial? i wanted to make it different from the usual Jessica starting everything thing. who else would you like Harry to befriend? did you all understand his scottish? hope so! will Harry befriend the Snape's? will they both be squibs? or one a wizard or witch? will there be more of them? will it cause harry more heartache when he realizes at least one of them is a squib? after all his family abandoned him for that reason. R&amp;R please!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 10 **

**Surprising information **

* * *

><p>The rest of Harry's classes went very well, he was asked to sit out P.E (physical education). Something Harry was sad yet relieved about, he loved gym but his arm was very sore. He had taken more pain killers so it was just the waiting game, on the pain finally receding. During gym he noticed, just how good the Cullen's were on their feet. They were like trained athletes, their bodies moved as if they were created for the moment. He had to force himself to look away, from the boy's section missing Edward's smirk as he did. Bella Swan made it more bearable, she was funny to watch, she was the polar opposite from the Cullen's. She constantly hurt herself, bumped into others; it was no surprise that the other side won. Nobody seemed unduly bothered, which meant it was a normal occurrence, Harry also noticed Jessica, Angela and the Snape's if he was right with their names were holding in laughter the majority of the time. There was certainly no love lost between then, that much Harry was certain off.<p>

After school finished, his bag was bulging with books and work he had to do, he went straight to the restaurant. He couldn't cook with his arm in a cast, at least not without hurting himself as he soon realized. So he had no choice but to go somewhere, at least for his dinner, to get something to eat. He took his time, knowing he had nowhere else to be, having some vegetable soup, burgers and chips, and a piece of chocolate cake. He felt extremely uncomfortable for a few minutes, seeing everyone together having fun and laughing. He had never had that, he didn't think he ever would and it hurt, it really hurt. At that moment he hated his parents more than he ever had before. He always felt secluded from everyone, as if he was in a glass box or invisible. He didn't know how to really interact in family settings; it's why he avoided parties like a plague.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" queried the waitress standing there waiting patiently on him answering. She had black trousers, white vest and a black waistcoat with her name tag clearly visible. Jazz.

"Nah, I'm finished, ta," said Harry giving over the plate. He had just eaten a three course meal of course he was finished.

"I'll be over with the bill momentarily," said Jazz taking the empty plate, cutlery and glass from the table. True to her word, she was quick at getting his bill, opening his wallet he fished out the bills and left a small tip for the waitress. Once he paid, he gathered everything up and began his half hour walk to his home.

"I'll fucking kill you!" snarled a vicious voice nearby.

A muffled cry was heard in reply to a thud of flesh hitting flesh.

Harry didn't hesitate in going to investigate what was happening, he recognized one immediately. It was one of the Snape twins, Tabitha, Tabby for short Jessica had said. Harry was very good with names and faces always had been. He winced at the state of her; she had a horrible bruise already forming on her face. Her clothes were bedraggled and she looked terrified yet determined and he admired that from her.

"Let her go," said Harry his voice cold and hard, one he usually reserved for speaking about James and Lily.

"What are you going to do about it?" sneered the teenager he looked furious that someone was interrupting him. He was sure Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it, hence why he didn't look bothered. Harry was after all useless with only one arm; he failed to take into account Harry's pain endurance.

"What I have ti, now back off," said Harry seriously, he was getting pissed off he could smell alcohol on the boys mouth. He was barely their age, what the fuck was he doing assaulting girl.

"She's mine piss off before I give you the same," said the teenager.

Harry shook his head, damn it he was hoping the guy would lay off. He walked further up just wanting to get the girl out of arms reach of the man. Which became further vital after he pulled out a knife it was a pocket knife but one nevertheless. It probably wasn't sharp, he wasn't about to take the chance. Yanking Tabby up, he put her behind his back and stared the teenager down. He could see the boy weighting his chances, he saw him moving and with two swift movements, Harry made the teenager knife himself on the stomach. He had whacked his arm with the cast, before driving his good hand, palm first right into his hand. The hand itself embedded in the teenager's stomach, pocket knife and all.

"Come on," snapped Harry backing away from the hurt teenager, keeping an eye on him at all times. He didn't trust him not to get up and strike him when he least expected it. Which is what Harry would have done himself, he kept walking until he was well enough away from the scene of the crime. He didn't sure how bad it was or if he would even report it but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Thank you," said Tabby extremely subdued, if her brother had been with her it wouldn't have happened. She had just come out of Angela's house, walked for a bit then the guy had come out of nowhere. He had hit on her, but when she tried to get away after saying she wasn't interested he had gotten violent. It didn't help that he was drunk, Tabby had lived here for years and she didn't know him so he obviously wasn't from Forks.

"Where di ya live?" asked Harry, di ya meaning do you of course. Harry didn't even bother listening to her thanks; it's not why he had saved her. It was more to do with his own conscience than anything to do with being a hero or helping anyone. Or that's what Harry liked to tell himself; in actuality he liked helping others because it made him feel better about himself. He maybe someone without magic, he could do things just like Wizards out there.

"Just up the road," said Tabby pointing in the direction of her house. She was confused, why wasn't he saying anything. He hadn't even accepted her thanks; he was just dark and brooding, every bit an image of a reluctant rescuer. For some reason it reminded her of her dad, especially on the anniversary of their mothers death.

"Come on," said Harry, quickly getting her home, his arm was beginning to ache and he had no juice whatsoever. To be honest his back and legs were beginning to get sore too, from carrying the bags all day. He was thankfully, truly thankful that she wasn't sobbing all over him, she was calm and composed and he respected her for that.

"I'm sure yer parents will have ya fixed up in a sec," said Harry yer meaning your. She had a small limp as though she had twisted her ankle. As she continued walking though it seemed to get better, obviously it wasn't as bad as he first suspected.

As soon as they were close enough to her house, Harry was surprised when her brother almost tackled her to the ground in worry. It was as if he already knew something had happened to her, he shook his thoughts off and was about to back away.

"Thank you," said Silver Snape gratefully, he had known something had happened he had felt it. He had told his father what was happening, but before either of them could apparate Tabby had warned Silver that she was okay. That someone had helped her, and that he was normal and they couldn't help her.

"It's alright," shrugged Harry indifferently. He was just about to say goodbye to them, when a voice and name stopped him in his tracks. The way the voice said that single word made him know it wasn't a friend. The word made him shrink back completely stunned and scared; he did the only thing he could think of - RUN.

That single word had unhinged him "Potter!"

* * *

><p>"Where's your sister?" asked Severus curiously as he plated the food, it was dinner time and Tabby never made a habit of being late.<p>

"She was at Angela's she's on her way home," said Silver Snape, who was rather fond of his name. His mother had named him Silver Severus Snape, as tradition for the males in the Snape family. His mum unfortunately had died when he were two years old, in a potions accident she had been a Potions Mistress it was how his mother and father had met. He never forgot her; there was a picture up on the mantel, under a spell to keep it still.

"I see," said Severus placing his daughter's food under a keep warm spell and sat down on the kitchen table with his son and began eating his own meal. Despite living in the muggle world, Severus still created potions, ones he sold to a potions shop in the American wizarding world. It wasn't a full time job, because he also taught his son everything he needed to learn as a wizard. Unfortunately his daughter didn't take part in the sessions. She was a squib, it had become apparent when she was three years old, and upon using the spell he had known for sure.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Silver clutching his face which was contorted in agony.

Severus' eyes zoned in on Silver he knew immediately what was happening, "Where's your sister?" he asked urgently. Silver had felt the phantom pain of his sisters hurt, and if it was her face - she was in danger most likely. Silver had a bond with his sister, one that was very deep. He could talk to her, feel her and sometimes even share magic with her. Unfortunately Silver had yet to manage to understand how he had done it. It even baffled Severus to this day, but they did not rely on that. Severus was terrified for his daughter, he felt like he was close to going over the edge of a cliff.

"She's fine, someone's there," said Silver his eyes still closed as he concentrated on his sister.

Severus sighed in relief, good she was going to be alright, he didn't care his meal was getting cold. He never took his onyx eyes from his son, waiting patiently for more news. The fact she was okay stopped him pacing back and forth in agitation, he knew there was a family of vegetarian vampires living nearby. He knew how easy it would be to slip up, but considering his daughter was alright it wasn't them. He had asked them if they wanted to move, but they had wanted to remain in Forks. It's where he had moved them when they had been young, the vampires coming had been a shock to him but he listened to his children. He hadn't particularly wanted to uproot them from all they had known, and he hadn't.

"He's bringing her home," said Silver his onyx eyes, exactly like his fathers were now open.

"He who?" asked Severus curiously.

"Harry Evans, the new boy from school," explained Silver, "He didn't particularly talk to anyone other than Jessica."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow but failed to reply worried about his other child.

Silver got up and practically ran at the door, barely stopping it from swinging closed straight at his backside. Relief poured off Silver as he grabbed his sister in a tight hug. He was glad that this boy had helped; he knew not everyone would have. Then again if he hadn't interfered his father would already have killed the boy. When it came to him and Tabby his dad didn't take any chances. Tabby was everything to Silver, his other half, his twin two peas in a pod. Once Silver had made sure Tabby truly was okay he turned to the boy who had helped her - Harry Evans.

"Thank you," said Silver, noticing the boy looked extremely uncomfortable, he wasn't sure why exactly.

"It's alright," said Harry uncomfortably.

Severus opened the door and the sight that met his eyes shocked him to the core. He had heard the Scottish accent, and was curious about the boy who had saved his daughter. Now though, he didn't care about that, he wanted to know something else. He looked like James Potters double; the eyes weren't a coincidence - green, Lily green. What the hell was happening? Why was this boy here? And the age was off… continuing to gape he ended up snarling one word "Potter!"

The child looked completely stunned and afraid, so much so that Severus just stood there when he bolted.

"Dad?" asked Silver confused. "His name is Harry Evans not Potter."

"Come in, help your sister I have a call to make," said Severus ushering his children in confused and angry.

Severus quickly closed the door before going down to the basement, a room that normal people couldn't see. It held his lab and a fireplace which was connected to the floo, thankfully it was international.

"Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts!" said Severus throwing in the floo powder.

"Hello Severus," said Gellert kindly.

"May I speak to Albus please?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Of course," said Gellert, getting up leaving the room. He came back through a few minutes later with Albus who looked confused at Severus' call.

"Severus! How are the children? How are you?" asked Albus cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me the Potter's were in America?" asked Severus ignoring Albus' questions.

"They aren't, both children are currently here, James is at work as far as I know…" replied Albus confused before it was replaced with wonder "Harry…you've seen him…how is he?"

"Excuse me?" asked Severus taken aback. "Harry? As in the first born that died? The reason Potter decided to have my children taken from me?" James Potter had told the department that he wasn't looking after his children properly. His children had been a year old when James made the accusations. They had been taken from him, just after loosing their mother. Bullying him at school wasn't enough; he had to make his adult life a misery. He had been parted with them for two months, while they investigated; it was Albus who had helped him. He knew he owed the old man everything, the children thought of Albus as an honorary grandfather. He sent them presents every birthday and Christmas and saw them sometimes. In turn Severus did the same to the three children Albus had, who were actually grown adults, Severus had been asked to be godfather and he had accepted.

"Uh…he didn't die," said Albus sadly his blue eyes staring at Severus in hurt.

"Well considering I just bumped into him I'd very well say so, what on earth happened?" gaped Severus, why the hell had James Potter given up his firstborn son? Instead of getting answers he was becoming more and more confused.

"I was asked for my services; I went to see them the day Troy Potter was born. James wanted to make sure his child was magical, he was rather worried because his son hadn't done anything magical up to that point," sighed Albus sitting down next to Gellert, who placed a calming hand on Albus' as the blue eyed man explained some more. "My spells came up negative; they immediately requested me to ensure Troy was magical. He was I had nothing to do with the events that followed it was entirely their own doing."

"They gave their child up?" asked Severus disgusted.

"Yes, from what I've gathered from Sirius Black he was brought up by a nanny, Sirius also came to me a few days ago. James is apparently depressed about Harry; he is finally showing some regret for what he's done. He's terribly distracted, and he wanted me to speak to him, he got hurt chasing down a criminal a few days ago," said Albus. Before going on to explain some more "Of course I told Sirius I wasn't getting involved I never approved of what they did."

"So why the hell did he try and take mine from me?" hissed Severus fury enveloping him.

"I didn't understand it until you mentioned something, during the investigation. James saw Silver using magic, he was jealous that your child could do magic and his could not." said Albus "I went as far as to tell James to speak the truth, or I would let them know what he had done to his child." Albus was aware of the irony of that statement; he knew Tabby was a squib. Silver though had elected to remain in the muggle world and be privately educated by his father, rather than come to Hogwarts much to his dismay but he understood. He understood that though, he was close to his brother especially after the death of their sister.

"That's why he admitted his allegations were false…I thought perhaps Lily had said something," said Severus looking extremely cross.

"How does he look?" asked Albus.

"Well there's no denying who he is, he has Lily's green eyes, and he has also realized I know who he is. I'm afraid he got extremely scared and ran away before I could confront him," said Severus almost sheepishly.

"Do not hold him responsible for his father's actions he doesn't even know him," said Albus sadly. "I doubt very much he would want anything to do with him given the circumstances.

"I won't he saved my daughter," said Severus.

"Tabby? Is everything alright?" asked Albus and Gellert looking worried.

"She's fine, the assailant won't be when I get my hands on him," growled Severus protectively.

Gellert and Albus did not try and talk him out of it; they both knew it would be futile. Plus if anything had happened to their children, they would have done the same thing.

"Dad what's going on?" they all heard Silver Snape say, Albus and Gellert both smiled sadly.

"Go back up the stairs I'll be out momentarily," said Severus to his son his head still in the fire. "I have to go; I'll talk to you both later."

"Okay Severus, take care and remember what I said," said Albus softly.

"Of course," said Severus curtly, before his face disappeared from the fire leaving naught by ashes behind.

* * *

><p>"How's dad?" asked Violet.<p>

"I don't know, I've not got a reply from mum yet," said Troy looking as worried as Violet.

"How could he get hurt? He's never been hurt!" exclaimed Violet. "He's the best Auror in the division."

"I know, both mum and dad have been distracted lately," said Troy.

"You noticed too?" murmured Violet quietly.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore will know?" suggested Violet.

"Perhaps," said Troy.

"I have to go I have a class," said Violet as a warning bell rang.

"Okay, I've got a free class I'll go see Professor Dumbledore see if I can get any information about dad," said Troy unaware that he was going to get information aright. Just not the information he wanted or even suspected something that would change his life forever.

"Good! I'll see you later," said Violet running out of Gryffindor common room.

Troy got up, left the common room himself and made his way up to the Headmaster's office. The door was slightly ajar, he paused his hand hovering over the door knob when a voice mentioned his family.

"Why didn't you tell me the Potter's were in America?" asked the voice.

"They aren't, both children are currently here, James is at work as far as I know…" replied someone Troy knew to be Professor Dumbledore "Harry…you've seen him…how is he?"

Harry? Who's Harry? His father was an only child, what other Potter could be out there. Curiosity got the better of him; he listened in some more wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me?" asked the voice seeming quite shocked. "Harry? As in the first born that died? The reason Potter decided to have my children taken from me?"

Troy's eyes widened in shock, Harry? He had, had a brother that died? Why hadn't his parents mentioned any of that. Why would Dumbledore be asking this man if he had seen him if he truly was dead…what was going on? Was that why his parents were so distracted lately. Why would his father try and take someone's children away? He was an Auror not a social worker.

"Uh…he didn't die," replied Dumbledore his voice barely heard.

Troy muffled his gasp; he had a brother that was alive! Why had his parents not said anything. Were they looking for him? Was that how his father truly got hurt and not out on a job? He desperately wanted to leave, tell Violet what he knew but he was stuck on the spot he wanted to know more.

"Well considering I just bumped into him I'd very well say so, what on earth happened?" replied the unknown voice.

"I was asked for my services; I went to see them the day Troy Potter was born. James wanted to make sure his child was magical, he was rather worried because his son hadn't done anything magical up to that point," said Albus "My spells came up negative, and they immediately requested me to ensure Troy was magical. He was I had nothing to do with the events that followed it was entirely their own doing."

Troy's face drained of all colour, he was barely able to keep his stomach from expelling his lunch. He shook his head in denial there was no way his parents would do such a thing. If it was true though he had a brother who was a year older than him to his birth date. A brother who was a squib, a brother who was alive and a brother his parents had given up. He was barely able to stay still; his legs were shaking and dangerous close to giving way on him.

"They gave their child up?" asked the unknown voice who sounded disgusted and angry.

"Yes, from what I've gathered from Sirius Black he was brought up by a nanny, Sirius also came to me a few days ago. James is apparently depressed about Harry; he is finally showing some regret for what he's done. He's terribly distracted, and he wanted me to speak to him, he got hurt chasing down a criminal a few days ago," said Albus. "Of course I told Sirius I wasn't getting involved I never approved of what they did."

Troy's entire boy was shaking, betrayal and shock evident in eyes, he leaned against the wall. He swallowed thickly, tears filling his eyes before spilling down. He numbly continued to listen to everything he was hearing.

"So why the hell did he try and take mine from me?" hissed the unknown voice.

"I didn't understand it until you mentioned something, during the investigation. James saw Silver using magic, he was jealous that your child could do magic and his could not." said Albus "I went as far as to tell James to speak the truth, or I would let them know what he had done to his child."

Troy wasn't successful in holding in his lunch this time; he puked up tears mingled with the sick. Eventually it was just dry heaving, then it stopped altogether, Troy whispered a spell to clean it up. Bitterly wiping away his tears as the conversation continued. How he wished he hadn't heard this, he wished he could go back to thinking the world of his parents.

Unfortunately that wasn't possible.

"That's why he admitted his allegations were false…I thought perhaps Lily had said something," said the voice.

Troy realized that the unknown voice obviously knew his mother, perhaps both his parents. Maybe even someone he knew, but he didn't recognize the voice at all.

"How does he look?" asked Albus.

"Well there's no denying who he is, he has Lily's green eyes, and he has also realized I know who he is. I'm afraid he got extremely scared and ran away before I could confront him," said the voice sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Do not hold him responsible for his father's actions he doesn't even know him," said Albus sadly. "I doubt very much he would want anything to do with him given the circumstances.

Troy walked away his entire body still shaking; he didn't know where he got the energy or will to get back to his common room. The last thing he heard was the stranger saying I won't he saved my daughter. He somehow managed though, and ended up sitting on the red couch gazing at the fire. The conversation (maddening the first time), repeated itself around his head.

* * *

><p>"Dad what's going on?" asked Silver stepping into his father's lab.<p>

"Go back up the stairs I'll be out momentarily," said Severus his head still in the fire.

It was three minutes later before Severus came up the stairs; Severus went over to his daughter and hugged her. Something he should have done right away, but neglected to do so. "How are you feeling little one?" he asked.

"I'm fine daddy," said Tabby, who'd usually protest at being called little one, she was too shaken up to say that. She was just relieved to be back home, to be with her dad and brother. She owed Harry a lot, who knows what, would have happened to her if not for him. He might have taken that knife out sooner, as good as her brother and father were, they couldn't raise the dead. "He didn't get a chance to hurt me, but he is probably hurt, Harry did some cool moves and made the guy stab himself."

"Do you know him?" asked Silver.

"His real name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, he's a squib his family gave him away." said Severus honestly.

Tabby gasped in shock her onyx eyes wide in astonishment.

"I recognized him because he looked like his father," explained Severus.

"It seemed like you hated him," observed Silver.

"I hate his father, there's a difference," said Severus sternly knowing what his child's next question was going to be.

"Why do you hate his father?" asked Silver.

"Because he called social services and had you taken from me just after you lost your mother. I'm not sure if you remember it or not, but I didn't want to remind you as you grew up. So once I got you back I didn't mention it again, if you asked I would tell you what happened but other than that nothing," said Severus.

"I remember it, it's why I didn't want to go to Hogwarts without her, I just didn't know that piece of information," said Silver.

"Well you know now," sighed Severus. "Now let's heat our dinner up and eat, I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Me too," said Tabby still a little subdued nothing like her normal bubbly self.

Severus could only hope to Merlin that she was alright, if anything had happened to her, anything he'd have been devastated. She was home though, that's all that mattered. They would get through everything else that came with it. So Severus got their food together and heated it up, Tabby's was still hot actually as he had charmed it that way. Before everything had gone to pot for that evening, Severus actually just wanted to sleep. He'd think more on Harry…Evans later.

* * *

><p>Harry bolted back home, taking no concern of his aching back and feet, or arm which was in agony. He was terrified; once he got in he locked and bolted all the doors, before slumping on the couch breathing heavily. What if he got the blame? What if James and Lily blamed him for this? He snorted suddenly at his thoughts. He didn't care what they thought; he didn't know why he was so scared. Well he did, he was terrified of being looked down upon because he was a squib. Were the Snape's a wizarding family? How did that man know who he was? Why was he here in Forks of all places? He was so tired and confused. The agony made itself known, so he added that mentally to the list of problems he had at the moment.<p>

Hoisting himself to the edge of the couch, he grabbed his painkillers, popped a few of them before realizing once again he didn't have any juice. Cursing silently, he forced himself to get up and grab a drink. He drank them down; put on his television patted the pillows into place. He gratefully lay himself down, as an afterthought he grabbed his throw and got himself comfortable. Watching the DVD, surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on how people chose to look at it, Harry fell asleep an hour later.

His first day of school had been...shocking to say the least.

* * *

><p>wonder what happened to my chapter...i could have swore i put it up now i'm reposting it! huh so odd well its up again i was wondering why the hits and reviews were down...i guess i got my answer i was beginning to think harry potter fan were dwindling down also thinking about stopping while im ahead bowing out gracefully while people are still reading them lol anyway what did you think? will severus go to harry or will severus want harry to go to him? would harry willingly enter a wizards home? what do you think this harry would do? has alice seen everything thats went on? too late for edward to do anything about it? or will edward have been following him keeping him safe? confused to why Mr. Snape called Harry a 'Potter?' R&amp;R please!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 11 **

**New Day, Old Worries **

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts - Gryffindor Common Room - Troy and Violet - Seven o'clock <strong>

"Hey Troy… I've called you twice what's wrong? Your acting just like mum!" said Violet shaking her head in concern and irritation at her big brothers actions. Irritation at being ignored, and concern because its how, her parents had been for the past few weeks.

"Sorry," said Troy shaking his head, he still did not know what on earth to do - how to explain what he had heard to his sister.

"What's up?" asked Violet.

"It's best if you don't know," murmured Troy sadly, no point in his little sister being burdened with this. She had just started her sixth year at Hogwarts, and had another year before she was an off age Witch. Troy wanted to protect her; it had always been his duty to do so. Now he knew he should have been protected by a big brother, so should she have too. Magic or not that's what big brothers did, protect their siblings. He didn't even know anything about his brother.

"What happened?" asked Violet her eyes growing more and more concerned. She looked into the blue eyes that were identical to her own, wondering what her brother had learned. "Is dad badly hurt?"

"No," said Troy shaking his head to emphasise his answer.

"Then what is it? You have to tell me Troy!" exclaimed Violet, ignoring the curious stares they were receiving.

"Come on, let's go to my room," said Troy grabbing his sisters arm he took her to the boys dorms. He couldn't get up hers, no boy was allowed up the girl's staircase. Ironically enough the girls could get up the boys stairs, unfair or what. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing telling her or not, but he had to tell someone. Since this affected her too, it stood to reason she was probably the best person to tell. He wasn't sure if he could tell anyone else without getting his parents into trouble.

"Okay now you're scaring me," said Violet recognizing the spell he was casting, privacy and silencing spell.

"This will scare you even more," stated Troy grimly, sitting down on the bed, letting his sister sit down herself before he started.

"What?" asked Violet confused.

"I know why mum and dad have been so…weird lately," sighed Troy.

"Okay then…what is it?" asked Violet getting annoyed with Troy's invasiveness. What could be so bad that her brother didn't want to tell her? She and Troy had always gotten on really well. In fact they confided in each other, they were all each other had.

"Do you know anyone named Harry?" asked Troy wondering if his sister knew anything.

"No, why?" asked Violet.

"He's our big brother," said Troy.

"What?" Violet shrieked her blue eyes wide in shock as she stood up stunned.

"Yeah, he shares my birthday, the day I was born mum and dad got the headmaster to check him. He's a squib, they got rid of him…apparently he was supposed to have died. Or that is what everyone believes, they lied to us our whole lives." said Troy emotionally.

Violet slumped back down on the bed, looking ready to be sick to her stomach. Then something clicked, she realized something - someone had tried to tell her before. "That's what he meant, people know about Harry…how did I not realize?" murmured Violet shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy confused.

"Someone said to me 'I'm sorry about your brother' it was a seventh year, Tonks I think when I first started here… I don't believe it," said Violet weakly.

"It's a good job we weren't squibs huh?" said Troy his voice deep and filled with bitterness.

Violet stared at her brother in mute shock, she didn't know what to feel, what to say, what to do. She was lost in a sea of uncertainly and thank Merlin for Troy; he was her life jacket right now.

"What are we going to do?" asked Violet sounding much like a two year old right now.

"I don't know," said Troy shaking his head.

"I want to know why they never told us!" she shouted angrily.

"They will just give us some BS story," said Troy, "Just like everything else that came out of their mouth." the shock was leaving, and fury was settling in. right now he hated his parents for lying to him, denying him his brother.

"Do you think he knows about us?" asked Violet sniffling slightly. She had a brother, one that was a squib, she didn't care about that. He was still her brother at the end of the day, and her parents had denied her a relationship with him.

"I doubt it, he's been raised by a nanny, even our godfather knows," said Troy a look of utter contempt on his face.

"Sirius?" asked Violet her voice breaking hurt entering it once more. She was very close to Sirius, she loved him to bits. She saw a lot more of him than she did her dad for the first eleven years of her life. It was only when they joined Hogwarts that her dad began taking the summer off to spend time with her and Troy.

"Yeah," sighed Troy feeling very emotionally drained.

"So what do we do?" asked Violet.

"I'm going to write to him," declared Troy.

"What?" asked Violet taken aback, whatever she suspected him to do that certainly wasn't it.

"If you don't want to its okay, but I want to know my brother," said Troy adamantly. It was brilliant having a sister, but there were things he couldn't tell her obviously. Not like you could speak to a brother, like Ron could speak to his. Despite the fact Ron had been a year older than him they had been best friends. He had been at Ron's graduating ceremony just the past summer. He missed him actually, he'd have liked to been able to talk to him about this. Unfortunately Ron was in the middle of training to be an Auror, it wasn't going well. He was brilliant at strategy but his spells and potions weren't good enough. If he wanted to stay on the course he was going to have to do better, although Alastor Moody seemed to like him a lot so Troy hoped for the best. Auror's needed good strategists especially when they were planning moves.

He had missed out on so much having a brother he would be damned if he missed any more.

"I'd like too as well, but we don't know where he is!" said Violet trying to play catch up with her brother.

"Squibs have some magic they just can't tap into it; the owl should be able to find them. Professor Dumbledore keeps in touch with one, remember he brought her here? Arabella Figg? She got on well with Argus Filch? Made him go easier on everyone too!" declared Troy.

"I don't remember that," denied Violet shaking her head.

"Oh…it was during my first year…you weren't here yet," said Troy sheepishly.

"I was going to say that Filch has always been good to me," said Violet.

"So we are in agreement? Get in touch with him and we don't tell mum and dad? Not until I'm ready to tell them, swear it!" said Troy, he didn't want them finding out.

"I swear on my magic not to tell mum and dad until your ready," said Violet. Closing her eyes in despair, her brother seemed very betrayed. More so than her, which was a curious thing maybe it was a boy thing. She wondered how she would feel if it was a girl, would be feel even angrier? Probably. There were just some things she couldn't share with her brother than she would with an older sister.

"Thanks, I'll write it tomorrow, if you want write one too and I'll send them together I have classes first. I'll meet you down in the common room at seven thirty tomorrow morning alright?" asked Troy. It was getting late and the others were due to come in soon enough.

"Okay Troy, don't worry about it, I guess we will have our answers pretty soon," soothed Violet. Worry and apprehension churning in her gut, she left the boys dorms and went straight to her own. Hiding behind her curtain, she finally began to cry, for her lost brother, for Troy who was just as lost right now, for her parents who had given their child away because he was a squib. For the lost relationship she could have had with her brother, for the lies, for the new anger and hate she felt for her parents. The worst and horrible part, she was glad she wasn't a squib, and it made her feel utterly rotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy, Violet - Gryffindor Common Room - The Next Morning <strong>

"Did you write something?" asked Troy as soon as he heard her.

"Yeah," said Violet handing over a square piece of paper with a photo inside it.

Breathing evenly, Troy added in his own letter before he made a make shift envelope to keep everything safe. Whistling for Hedwig, he attached the letters to her leg, the letter simply said 'Harry' no last name.

"Take this to our brother Hedwig, take it to Harry," said Troy, hoping it worked. A shoot of triumph went up his spine when Hedwig flew out of the open widow. "All we can do now is hope he gets them, and that he replies."

"What if he hates us?" asked Violet shaking he fears with her brother.

"I wouldn't blame him," said Troy staring up at the beautiful clear sky.

"He won't hate us will he?" asked Violet she had expected Troy to tell her that Harry couldn't possible hate them. That he would get to know them and love them, and not care that they were magical and he wasn't. She hadn't expected the blunt truth to leave his lips like that. Their parent's betrayal had hit him harder than even she suspected, she only wished she could tell someone. Her brother needed someone to talk to, someone that wasn't her going through the same betrayal.

"It depends; I certainly would hate you and him if the roles were reversed. Although I cannot imagine being brought up by a nanny, I don't even know, if he knows, who he truly is. Just think about it from his point of view, if you still think he doesn't have a right to hate us…then you're deluded," said Troy sadly. "I have classes I'll talk to you later I have to go."

"Okay, bye Troy," said Violet copying her brother and staring out of the window. Suddenly people began stomping down the stairs, leaving the common room, to get to breakfast before class started.

"Hey Violet! Everything okay?" asked Ginny coming up to her.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought, you?" asked Violet trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah, N.E.W.T's is going to be harder than I thought, I thought my brothers were exaggerating," teased Ginny.

Violet swallowed the lump in her throat, brothers; it's what she should have had. "Excuse me," she said leaving the common room. She made her way to the bathroom, and stood before the sink that had snakes carved into the tap. Splashing water onto her face, she took a deep breath before she went to breakfast. She would then go to the library and try to forget everything for a while, concentrate on her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks - Harry's House - Harry <strong>

Harry woke up even more reluctantly than yesterday, he felt like crap, and he looked it too. Despite the fact he had slept the entire night, he felt exhausted and wary. A sigh left his lips as he reluctantly went to shower again, making sure the water from his shower didn't wet his cast. Once his morning rituals were done, he got dressed and went down the stairs. Emptying his school bag of all its contents, he looked at his timetable, and then put an empty folder, paper, and his pencil case into it. Once that was done he put everything he wanted to take with him into it as well. His I-pod, wallet, pain killers, mobile phone and a few other bit's and pieces. Walking to the fridge, he pulled out a can of juice or soda as they liked to call it here. He stood there, feeling a little numb, why was there someone who knew him here of all places. It was obviously something James and Lily had no knowledge off. He kept the part that was a smidgen curious about this man, deep inside he didn't even realize it was there.

Slamming his hand against the wall, he growled angrily before returning to the living room. He took his painkillers and placed the hospital appointment in his bag, grabbed his school things and quickly took off out of the door. Ready to start his half hour walk towards school. He decided to forget about what Mr. Snape had called him, there was no point in worrying about it. He had always suspected this day would come, really, considering how much he looked like his …James. He loathed looking himself in the mirror for that exact reason. He wished for the fifty millionth time that he didn't look like he did. Which was a damn shame, because Harry was a good looking young man and the male and female population would agree with that assessment.

He realized he was going to have to take time off from school tomorrow, and get a taxi to the hospital. It was too far away for him to walk it; it was at two o'clock so it was only two classes he would miss. It would probably be like his other school; he would need to visit the schools office. Get his P.E kit, or as he liked to call it his gym kit, and obviously the slip to get out of school. He had the hospital slip so he had proof, not that it really mattered he was emancipated. He didn't require a parent or guardian's signature or permission to get out of school. Which means if they didn't believe him - tough shit, it was a good thing he liked school at the end of the day. Or it would have been very easy for him to slack off and skive school.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks - Cullen Residence - Alice and Edward <strong>

"What time is he going to school at Alice?" asked Edward curiously.

"He's already on his way," said Alice "We'll take the convertible." she finished in a sing song voice. Already seeing Edward offering his mate a lift to school, and in her own way teasing him. 'Have fun' she thought giggling hyperly.

"Funny," said Edward rolling his eyes, inwardly he was very pleased and happy with the banter. He hadn't ever been on the receiving end of this kind of banter, especially with his brothers and sisters anyway. He remembered doing it with Rosalie and Emmett, but never had he had the pleasure of it. It was new and he kind of liked it, although Jasper, poor sod had been avoiding him. Although Edward couldn't blame him, blood lust vampires feel, he could handle but normal lust, with the likes that Edward was experiencing was apparently too much. Although Alice and Jasper's relationship, had definitely improved in the bedroom, since Harry had moved next door that's for sure.

Shaking of his thoughts he grabbed his keys and ran for his car, Harry was already walking. He hadn't thought about giving Harry a lift, the idiot he was until Alice said something. It was a good thing they had more than one car, otherwise he wouldn't be able to offer Harry a ride. Maybe this way he could get to know him a little better, so far he was pretty unreachable. From what he knew about the teenager, it wasn't something that could be helped.

Pressing the accelerator peddle, he drove like he always did - a maniac. He drove for five minutes until he came upon Harry's form. He was searching his bag for something, his I-pod, which he found. Slowing down, he waited until he was in line with Harry before pressing the window down.

"Would you like a ride to school?" Edward asked stopping when Harry stopped walking.

Harry blinked in surprise, looking at his watch he realized with a ride he would be there quite early. Yesterday the Cullen's hadn't even been there when he got there, otherwise he would have seen them. Curious enough, but then again he knew he was suspicious, way suspicious always would be. Especially when someone was being nice to him and offering him something. He didn't know whether to accept the ride or not, but what could be the harm in getting a ride to school.

"I am heading in that direction anyway," said Edward, feeling distinctively moody right now. How the hell was he supposed to get to know his mate, when he was reclusive, distant and so bloody suspicious. You'd think he'd asked Harry to rob a bank with him or something. Needless to say Edward was feeling a little hurt and lost right now, he wasn't sure if his mate would be his, ever. He was way out of his element here, he needed to speak to someone perhaps Esme might be best.

"Ah, what the heck, might as well," shrugged Harry, taking his bag off his shoulder, opening the door to the Volvo and putting the bag in and sliding into the very clean cool Volvo. It was really weird being here, people were going out of their way for him. Rosalie first, Esme, Carlisle, Jessica now Edward. He wasn't used to people being kind to him, especially not strangers.

"How was your first day at school?" asked Edward, desperate to at least talk to his mate. Have some sort of conversation with him; at least he could delude himself that he was getting somewhere. Maybe Rosalie had it right, maybe it was best to be his friend first see where it leads. If her advice didn't work then he would speak to Carlisle, see what other advice he could get. He had gone home after school, waited hours for Harry to come back. When he had got back, he looked extremely scared by something. He had asked Alice to see what had happened, but she hadn't been able to pin point anything.

She never would when it came to Tabitha, Silver and Severus Snape, they all had protected minds. Tabby was protected though her brother, Silver since they were twins, even if she had no magic of her own. It was why Edward hadn't gone nuts, and defended his mate last night. He had no idea what had happened or what had scared his mate so much. He doubted very much he would know any time soon either, come to that but he had to try.

"It was alright, aye," said Harry "Although some o em was…quite…annoying." he finished trying to say the right words to describe someone.

"Let me guess, Bella Swan?" chucked Edward in amusement.

"Aye," said Harry smirking in amusement.

"Tell me about it, she wouldn't leave me alone for the first half of last year," snorted Edward in distain. None of it had bothered him, until yesterday when she had dared touch his mate. Emmett and Jasper had been forced to hold him down, stop him massacring the student body. He was extremely and violently protective of his mate, and anyone touching was something the vampire in him did not tolerate. God help anyone who ever tried, especially if his brothers or sisters weren't there to stop his reaction. The vampire in him went on autopilot when he sensed a danger. She had been a danger, a danger of taking his mate away from him before claiming him. Claiming him, Edward had to shift in his seat and clamp down on the moan he wanted to let loose. He felt like such a perve having such thoughts about Harry, but he couldn't help it. Harry was his mate, nobody else's; nobody else would ever have Harry. Even if it meant killing any male or female that went near him with lewd and indecent intentions and thoughts.

There was also something sweet and innocent about Harry, that none of the other students at Forks had. He could see where Harry was coming from, thinking Rosalie really was Carlisle's. They were both extremely tall, blonde and beautiful; it wasn't hard to think Rosalie could be Carlisle's. However, nobody he had ever come across had thought that before, they always thought she had to have been adopted.

"Urgh, I hope she gets a clue," grimaced Harry, he hated people touching him.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Edward seriously, meanwhile he was completely agreeing with Harry in his mind. If she didn't stop pawing and thinking about his mate, he would kill her and everyone that stood in his way. He was glad Harry had told her to keep her hands to himself, it stooped him disappointing Carlisle. If he did end up killing an entire town full of students, Carlisle would be so gravely disappointed in him. It would probably be the opportunity the Volturi were waiting on, to kill the Coven for breaking the rules. It was the last thing Edward wanted; he shuddered at the thought of killing his own family because of his weakness.

According to Carlisle you'd only know they were your mate when they were a teenager. At an age for mating, because Carlisle hadn't felt anything for Esme when she had been a child. He had felt it though as soon as he sensed her heartbeat in the morgue. Rosalie had known Emmett was hers, and Jasper…well Alice had been determined to have him just put it that way. It made sense really; he wondered though how it would feel to miss your mate because they weren't at a decent age.

"If you want a ride home tonight, you're always welcome," said Edward as they pulled into the school twenty minutes too early.

"Ta," said Harry, having no intentions of asking anyone for anything.

Edward sighed in exasperation hearing Harry's thoughts - he just couldn't win.

* * *

><p>Next chapter - Severus confronts Harry will it go good or badly? will Severus become someone Harry despises or respects? will he become a mentor Harry's been lacking all his life? i'm all out of ideas on what to do to get Edward and Harry close... you have any ideas? will edward just catch him when he's his weakest and have Harry spill everything? maybe after just recieving a letter from his siblings? will that bring them closer together? will Severus see harry after or before this? will edward confess what he is after harry confesses all his secrets or will he just be unable to do so? not wanting his mate scared of him? or will the fact that harry knows theres more out there (magical world) be enough for edward to spill the beans? bring them closer than ever? or will one secret after another have to be spilled out of them? will harry reply back to his siblings? R&amp;R please and i'll update tomorrow ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 12 **

**Confrontations and heart wrenching aches**

* * *

><p>School was surprisingly normal, despite how Harry was feeling. Although he did not see the sneaky looks both the Snape's were giving him, they would certainly have followed their father into the house of the snakes, if they had attended Hogwarts. Silver wasn't sure how to feel regarding Harry, part of him felt sorry for him, a part of him was angry at the boy for what his father had done. Contrary to what his father believed, Silver did remember, being separated from his father and sister for an entire month. Living in a care home, then with strangers it had been a scary time for the child. His telepathic bond to his sister had made it even worse, because he knew how she was feeling and he had been unable to help her. In the end they had been reunited and even at that tender age he had vowed never again. It's why he refused to go to Hogwarts; he wasn't leaving his sister to fend for herself. She didn't have any magic and she was vulnerable to the world he felt. His father had been able to teach him, everything he would have learned anyway. Silver was much like his father in regards to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Tabby was much like her father and loved concocting potions. It was the one thing she could truly relate to her father in, how she could make him proud. It was why Silver held back in potions, knowing it was his sister's thing and he respected that. Silver did prefer DADA, and he wasn't a patient teenager, hence he hated potions that took along time. His father always said he took after his mother, despite the fact she too had been a Potions Mistress. He knew he shouldn't blame Harry, because Harry had been abandoned by his family and he tried to get over it. His father didn't blame him, so he too tried.<p>

Tabby looked over at Harry once more, before looking away; he was sitting eating lunch looking truly bored. She felt terribly sorry for him, and she related to him a great deal. Although she couldn't say she understood, her family had stood by her, loved her regardless that she wasn't magical. She couldn't even comprehend the fact; the Potter's had abandoned their son. It showed just how loved Tabby was, and she was ever grateful she wasn't a Potter. She wondered though what her father was going to do, he had asked them to keep quiet about it, that he would talk to him. She hoped it was soon, because she wanted to talk to him, thank him again.

Harry grimaced as he put the food back down on the tray; he never thought he would say this but the food was awful. He much preferred the food at Loretto School than this; then again this was just a public school. Loretto was a pretty exclusive school, and people paid a lot of money to send their children there. Most usually cared for their children, he on the other hand couldn't say that. Turning his I-pod off he shoved the food into the bin, abandoned his tray and made his way to the office.

He didn't see the five sets of amber eyes watching his exit; Jasper had a look of understanding on his face. Edward had a frustrated look on his face, Rosalie had a sad smile on her face the rest were just plain confused.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, I'm here ti purchase a gym kit," said Harry coming to a stop in front of Mrs. Cope.<p>

"Excuse me?" asked Mrs. Cope confused, he had spoken too fast for her to comprehend what he had just said.

Harry grimaced before he repeated himself, so much for people understanding him here as much as he thought, "I need ti buy a P.E kit,"

"Just one moment," said Mrs. Cope, "May I have your size?"

"Size twelve," grunted Harry, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He swore mentally when he realized that was his size in the UK; the sizes were very different here in the good old USA.

Mrs. Cope's eyes almost bulged out of her head, before she laughed in amusement, as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. "Oh dear, no I'd say you look around a size eight to me," she said her amusement still evident.

"Fine then a size eight," said Harry rolling his eyes in irritation as soon as her back was turned. He seriously did not like to be laughed at; honestly it was a stupid thing to laugh at anyway. He waited impatiently for her to return with his gym kit. As soon as she was back, he took it from the packet and examined it against his body, to see if they would fit. They seemed to be a good match so he nodded his head; putting it back in the packet roughly he took out his wallet and paid for it. It was one less thing to worry about, when he did return to gym or rather when the teacher would let him participate.

"I've got ti leave school, I huv an appointment wi Dr. Cullen at the hospital," explained Harry handing over his appointment slip.

"No problem, I will let your teachers know," said Mrs. Cope a little more professional now, her amusement gone.

"Good," said Harry before turning away.

* * *

><p>Breathing in a breath of fresh air, he called a taxi, having saved the number from when he needed it when shopping. He was currently outside the office, in the parking lot. Which was what he told the taxi company.<p>

"Harry! I've not been added to your MSN account, why not?" asked Bella coming up to Harry. She watched him like a hawk; she couldn't believe he hadn't added her yet. Everyone at Forks had added her, she was popular there wasn't a reason not to. She couldn't believe this guy hadn't yet, what was his problem? She could make him popular and that's what everyone wanted wasn't it? It's what she had wanted. She just didn't understand him at all, she was good looking, and they would be a perfect match for spring dance and prom. Edward would have looked better, she had to admit but Harry wasn't half bad looking either. Then there was homecoming, she would be the homecoming queen, and if he let her he could be the king.

"Ah, I've no hud a chance ti get on ma computer," said Harry truthfully. He wasn't in the mood for Bella Swan either. She reminded him too much of Hadrian, a spoiled, rich kid who had everything but was as nasty as they came. Of course she reminded him of him without the money. Thank god for that or who knows what she could have been like, it was just dreadful to contemplate.

"Oh, that's okay then, I can forgive you," she said giggling. "Where are you going? Its cold come on inside, you can sit with me." she would find a way to make Harry like her, she was determined about it. The rest of the students were ugly looking compared to Harry and the Cullen's. Since Edward had brushed her off, she wasn't going to humiliate herself further but going and asking again.

"Away," said Harry simply, he knew better than to make enemies of people. So he was better of not being nasty, but hoping she got a clue and fast. He didn't like people like her, two faced, bitchy and rude, uncouth. God knows what she probably said about him, behind his back. They were all the same, he knew that and so he stayed well clear of them. They had been in every school he attended, he knew them very well, and he had watched them in disgust and bitter twisted amusement. They even talked nastily about the people they call 'Best Friends' set one another of against each other. It was relentless, pretty much what had happened to Jessica as well, at the end of the day. There was always someone who wanted to be more popular, more liked.

"Where?" asked Bella or more like demanded.

Harry felt his patience wearing thin; he almost bowed in relief upon seeing the taxi coming. He couldn't move quick enough when the man, turned down the window and shouted for 'Mr. Evans' so without more ado he got in, shouting a quick goodbye to Bella.

"Forks Hospital," said Harry, watching Bella fade into nothingness as they left the school grounds.

* * *

><p>After paying the taxi he got out, and entered Forks Hospital, he never imaged he would be back so soon. At least he was going to be able to leave, that was the best thing about it. He also needed to get more money from his bank; he was going through it quicker than he thought. He walked up to the assistant woman, and handed her his appointment slip without speaking.<p>

"Take a seat, Doctor Cullen will see you soon," said Amanda kindly.

"Ta," said Harry before sitting down, ironically enough it was the same seat he had sat in with his arm broken.

Thankfully Harry though, didn't have to wait too long. It seemed everything was on schedule for the young doctor, as he was free to see him exactly on time for his appointment.

"Mr. Evans?" called Carlisle a small friendly smile fixed on his face.

Harry got up and followed the Doctor to his office, sitting down without waiting for permission. Carlisle rounded his table and took a seat too, making sure to move around from time to time. He didn't even need to think about it now; he had been doing it for centuries. It's something he had encouraged his children in, and for most part they were able to pull it off. The only time they did stop was in the safety of their own home, where they didn't need to pretend. Even that had been compromised slightly as of late, by this young man - it wasn't a bad thing now though. Because this was Edward's mate, something he had been hoping to see for a very long time. He had even changed Rosalie in hopes they would get together. He never imagined he would have such a big coven, for a family. First Edward, then his mate, Rosalie and her mate, then two people showing up out of the blue, knowing more about them than was comfortable. Of course it hadn't taken long for them to warm up to Alice, it took a lot longer to warm up to Jasper though.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle, happy to be able to spend some time with Edward's mate. From what he gathered from Edward it wasn't going well, he could only hope for a happy outcome for his first son.

"Alright I suppose," shrugged Harry somewhat indifferently.

"Any severe pain in your arm? Have you noticed any strange smells?" asked Carlisle. He was just making sure it wasn't infected, and infections smelt, especially trapped in a cast. They also hurt like hell, more so than the pain killers managed to recede.

"Nah, just the usual sharp pains when the painkillers ware off," said Harry.

"That's good, that's very good, it seems everything is going well," nodded Carlisle clicking away on his computer. Making sure he was going at a human speed, if he went too fast he made mistakes. The computer couldn't comprehend what he was typing; they weren't made for vampires after all.

"I've ordered more painkillers for you, if you like I can pick them up for you, I know where it is and it will only take me a few minutes. I will drop them off at your house tonight how does that sound?" questioned Carlisle, wondering if the child would accept his help.

Harry's green eyes gazed at Carlisle's amber ones steadily, as his mind mused over everything he had said. Why had he only met this man now? He could really have done with someone like them (Esme and Carlisle) years ago. Before he had become hard, independent and suspicious. He knew what he was like, but he couldn't help it - he just went on the defensive when someone wanted to help him. No one in his life had helped him, not without wanting something in return or already having something in return (Rebecca had been paid).

"It is unfortunately twenty five minutes from here; you would need to get another taxi. I would rather just pick them up for you, and save you some money in taxi fares," said Carlisle honestly.

"I huv ti get a taxi back aniwi," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. It was true, he did need to get a taxi back anyway, and as nice as he was being, he wasn't actually saving him any money.

"You are my last patient for an hour and a half; I'm taking you home, and then taking this to the pharmacist. I will be going back for it once my shift is finished tonight, no arguments." said Carlisle firmly, deciding to see what Harry would do with his new approach regarding the teenager. He couldn't have been more stunned, when Harry's lips turned up in a suppressed smile. So that's the approach he was going to have to take, regarding the teenager well it worked for him. Firm, but not demanding, perhaps he could do this.

"Alright," agreed Harry, fighting to suppress a smile, the weird thing was he didn't know why he was so happy about it. He should be angry, furious really at the fact someone was bossing him around. Yet he wasn't, it was almost as if he was…glad someone was being like that with him. That was just stupid? … Wasn't it? Wasn't it?

"Since we are done, let's go," said Carlisle, removing his doctor's coat and putting on his regular one. Black leather Armani, he looked absolutely stunning in it depending on who you asked. Rosalie and Alice thought he was 'Handsome' Esme (and the nurses and doctors) thought he looked 'Sexy' as she (Esme) had been the one to buy it for him. Emmett, Edward and Jasper simply claimed he looked 'Okay' or 'cool'.

"Eh…Alright," said Harry getting up, it had to have been the fastest doctors appointment he had ever had. No wonder Carlisle had been on time to receive him, he wasn't one for mucking around. He was still baffled to why they were helping him, not that he was complaining- too much. He didn't trust adults as far as he could throw them; he hated to admit he was beginning to trust at least two adults now.

The Cullen's cars were beginning to get very familiar to him, he knew the BMW the father drove, and he knew the Volvo that apparently belonged to Edward. He wasn't sure of their other cars, but he knew there were more. They had to have gone to school in some car this morning, since he and Edward had been in the Volvo. He wasn't sure what put him on edge with Edward; he wasn't normally like that with people his own age. Edward made him feel like a small child, the way he spoke, it was like he was from a different time. The eyes, they weren't those of a teenager, they were the eyes of an old man. He just reminded Harry of what a grandfather was supposed to talk like. He had, had many friends; none of them were anything like Edward. In fact he could say the same for all the Cullen's, not that he had actually really spoken or looked at them properly to say for sure.

"How are you finding Forks High school?" asked Carlisle wanting to break the silence, when it was obvious the teenager wouldn't do so.

"It's alright, I suppose, foods disgusting," said Harry.

"Having trouble with any of the subjects?" queried Carlisle.

"No, I received very good grades at my old school," said Harry defensively.

"I did not think you hadn't, I'm simply aware that the education in Engl…er, Scotland is very different from American's education," said Carlisle, he knew people from the UK could be touchy, especially if you mistake where they are from. The Irish were proud to be Irish, the Welsh, were proud to be Welsh. English were proud to be English, and the Scots were proud to be Scottish. Apparently Harry was also touchy about a lot of other different things, he had immediately misconstrued the situation and conversation they were having.

"Not really, everything this far, I've done back hame," said Harry feeling slightly embarrassed to have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"That's good, I'm sure it's hard enough settling into a new country, very different from your own without added pressure of work you are unfamiliar with," said Carlisle, so Harry was smart, that was good, he and Edward had that in common at least.

"Aye true," agreed Harry, at least he was getting used to the time difference that he felt had been the worst thing so far. Well, apart from being away from his few friends. It saddened him greatly though, that they hadn't been in touch once. They obviously didn't care for him as much as he had for them. After everything he had been though he wasn't at all surprised by the turn of events.

"I'm glad you are doing well," said Carlisle.

"Ta," said Harry smirking slightly in thanks.

"Well here we are, I will be by at around six o'clock with your painkillers," said Carlisle as he pulled into Harry's driveway.

"Alright, I guess I'll see ya then," said Harry opening the door and getting out "Cheers for the lift." he finished before closing the door and walking off.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed in relief when he got back home; it's where he was free to be himself. No questions to answer not smile or smirk to place on his face. Free to sit and watch the TV or watch a film, unfortunately he couldn't play his guitar and that sucked big time. He missed playing, unfortunately with his hand in a cast; it was next to impossible to hold a guitar. Putting his bag on the floor, he took his laptop out for the first time in days. Turning it on he waited on it loading, taking out his notebook, so he could add Jessica and unfortunately Isabella as well. Thankfully though he could just block her, she would never know - it would just look like he was offline to her all the time. It was good enough for him, just because he didn't like her, didn't mean he should show it. Isabella had many friends, which could make his life at Forks hell for the next few years. Something he greatly wanted to avoid at all costs. It was why he had yet to say anything nasty to her, apart from when she had touched him. All he could do was ignore her as often as possible, his MSN signed in itself, as he had instructed it to do so.<p>

Clicking 'add contact' he added Jessica first then Isabella, before browsing around for a while. Checking his emails and going onto Amazon and EBay looking for good bargains in the film section. He hadn't even bothered to unpack his X-box or Wii either; he needed to get more organized. He would have to buy things for his new house sooner or later. Some blinds too, there was far too many windows in this house. He had nothing to hide, but it didn't mean he wanted others seeing into his home. Buying a few DVD's and a new X-box game, he cursed when he realized he was on the UK site. Clicking on account, he created a new one for the American version, feeling like a clown. Once that was done he re-typed and bought them, the X-box game was buy now. Once they were paid for he closed it off, no longer interested in it.

Just then a knock surrounded his door, opening it without checking to see who it was. He regretted it almost immediately; he wanted to slam the door shut on his face. He knew it wouldn't matter; this man could still get in no matter what he did. He wasn't magical, this man was, and he was terrified he knew this man hated the Potter family. It was evident by the way he had spat James' last name out the other day.

"What do you want?" asked Harry his voice hoarse and he hated himself for it.

"May I come in?" asked Severus smoothly, he could see how much his appearance was affecting the teenager. Perhaps if the boy was in his own home, he would relax a little. He didn't understand why the child was so scared of him, of wizard's maybe? Perhaps he could get some answers today. His daughter had told him the boy hadn't been to his afternoon classes'. That Isabella Swan was telling everyone the child had left in a taxi. He had went by earlier but the boy hadn't been in, and so he had returned and thankfully the boy was here.

"Even if I did close the door yad still cum in wouldn't ya?" murmured Harry without his usual bite.

"Perhaps, do you want to find out?" said Severus simply.

Signing in resignation he opened the door further for the man before saying "Cum in," clearly reluctant about it. His Scottish accent had become, even more pronounce, the more distressed he became.

"Thank you," said Severus stepping through the big house, a house that was far too big for a single child. He followed Harry through to the living room, where he stood very awkwardly. He was clearly upset about having him in his house, and it baffled Severus to no end.

"My name is Severus Snape," stated Severus quietly. Wondering how to continue this conversation. He had never in his wild dreams expected, to come face to face with a Potter, any Potter in America. Never mind one that had been abandoned, pronounced and thought dead and a squib to boot.

"What di ya want?" asked Harry sitting down feeling two inches tall.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter," said Severus sitting down himself. "Not many people would have done such a thing."

"It's fine, you've already said thanks," said Harry extremely uncomfortable, he wasn't a hero and he wasn't going to be made sound like one. He may be many things but he wasn't a bastard, he wouldn't leave someone who was being hurt. He certainly wasn't what people would call a Good Samaritan, or so he told himself.

"Why is it you are so uncomfortable with my presence Potter? Is it my being a wizard the problem?" asked Severus his eyes narrowed; he did not like being puzzled.

"I'm not a Potter," spat Harry nastily. Wizard or not he wasn't about to let this man call him something he wasn't. He hadn't been a Potter since he was one years old. He wanted nothing to do with the Potter's, nor did he even want to be like them - ever.

Severus smirked in bitter amusement, he shouldn't be enjoying that but he was. The amusement quickly faded though, Potter had no right giving up his child, it wasn't right. He hadn't given up his daughter, hell he had moved to America, but that was only because of Potter. "My apologise Mr. Evans," said Severus softly, and he did indeed mean it.

Harry saw the sincerity in Snape's eyes and relaxed slightly, nodding his head in acceptance of the apology.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask…of a personal nature and I hope you will do me the courteous of answering them, I will understand completely if you do not." said Severus.

"Go ahead," said Harry; the quicker he asked his questions the quicker he would leave.

"Why did you move here?" asked Severus.

"I didn't have a choice, James and Lily made me," said Harry truthfully.

"You are at an age where you do not need to listen to them," said Severus confused.

Harry just looked away in disgust, as much as he would have loved to disobey them - he hadn't felt like he had a choice. They were wizards they would have just forced him anyway.

"I see," said Severus drawing to the rightful conclusion as to why Harry had come. He was furious with the Potter's he couldn't believe Lily had given up her son like that. All those years he had thought she was better than him, better than Tuney. It was all lies, deluded lies, for the first time he put Lily in the same category as James Potter.

"Do you know anything of the wizarding world?" asked Severus.

"Why would I want to know anything?" asked Harry bitterly.

Severus had to concede that point really; he had no reason to "How often have you seen your parents?"

"Twice a year, are ya finished yit?" asked Harry bluntly.

"My son is a wizard, my daughter is a squib, there is a part of the wizarding world you can still be a part of. You do not need magic to brew potions, I teach my daughter…if you want I could teach you," suggested Severus.

When Severus uttered those words, Harry felt like his heart would break in two. It took everything he had to keep his face emotionless, but his heart was breaking in two. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the pretence up, and so he stood up curtly and said "Please leave."

Severus saw the pain in those green eyes and winced, he hadn't thought that statement through. He truly hadn't meant to upset the teenager, so he nodded his head with one last statement he left the house "If you change your mind just ask Silver or Tabby, they can pass on a message to me." Harry followed him to the door before shutting it with more force than necessary.

Once Severus was far enough away from the vampires he apparated back home feeling worried and contrite. He should have handled that conversation better; he had no doubt deeply upset the teenager. He couldn't imagine what he was going through. Despite the fact his father had been a muggle, he had accepted him although reluctantly.

Harry once again slumped again the door tears streaming down his face; there was nothing to console himself with this time. He couldn't fight back the tears anymore. Curling up he sobbed his heart out on the stone cold floor, feeling completely defeated and disgraced. Why had his parents given him up? Why hadn't they been more like Snape? Why hadn't they kept him? Why had they abandoned him? Why hadn't he been allowed to grow up with his siblings? His little brother and sister how he envied them so much. He was crying so much he was literally choking on his own emotions, eventually though he tired himself out half an hour later. Without meaning to he fell asleep, on the cold hard floor of his lobby. Curled up sleeping on his cast, he was definitely going to be sore when he woke up.

He never saw the owl swooping in his open bathroom window or heard it hooting.

* * *

><p>Just when things couldnt or shouldnt get worse eh? now enter Violet and Troy Potter, poor Harry! will he ever reply to them? will harry want to be a part of the wizarding world? will he take up potions as a way to spite the Potters and end up genuinly liking it? will carlisle be the first to know what harry truly is? then edward via the mind thing? or will edward go see harry and find him like that? or will severus return and try and help the teenager? realizing the severity of his mistake in leaving the boy? who's it to be? who will be the first one to truly know the feelings of one harry James evans after it being bottled up all his life? R&amp;R<p>

i'm thinking of stopping all storiess...in this life one of the stories to have the most hits and reviews has gone way down i recieved the least amount of reviews for that story ive ever had since beginning to write it and lily's son is not far behind it...even less for a new place to stay, this and invisible...nobody seems to be reading them anymore and i'm wondering if i should just stop while i'm ahead. It's something im thinking about a great deal but dont worry if i do decide i will give you a chapter on what i had planned to make happen in each story so you aren't left wondering and they are sorta completed. I am sorry if i am disapointing everyone but all good things do come to an end right? take care bye for now dont worry i'll let you know what i decide it will be placed upon my profile and of course the chapter detailing what would have happened will be a big give away if i do decide to do this.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Twilight **

**Regarding my last A/N - It wasn****'****t the reviews that were truly bothering me…it was the hits. According to my Hit****'****s board I****'****ve only received 135 hits (people reading it) for this story and 71 reviews, again its not the reviews but the hits. I****'****ve come to the conclusion that there****'****s something wrong with the hits… and I****'****m greatly relieved that my stories are truly still getting read. I had a hard week and seeing how little hits I had just made my week even worse…and I did truly then and there decide I didn****'****t want to continue writing. Unfortunately it truly isn****'****t that easy to stop something you have been doing for at least nine or ten years. I still had the urge to write its something I love doing and I don****'****t want to stop. So that****'****s it - I****'****m going to continue at least until the stories I have are finished. I****'****m sorry if I worried all of you so on with the story I guess! Here we go. **

**Another thing that has just come up, I just got a new battery for my laptop, unfortunately now - I have a problem with the charger…go figure (and my laptop isn't even 2 years old I don't think) its not working like it should so if for any reason I go long periods without updating know I've not abandoned them - that I am waiting on a new charger coming! I don't get paid for a while either three weeks! Here's hoping it holds out until then if not you have my apologies and ill update asap! **

**Chapter 13 **

**Harry **

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his home, worried about how the conversation had turned out with the child. He had seen how devastated Harry had been, when he had stupidly told him his daughter was a squib. In his own way he had meant to comfort Harry, make him realize it wasn't just him, that there were many others out there, just like him. He hadn't thought he would see it another way, that not all parents abandon their children. unfortunately no matter how he said it, he was sure Harry would have only latched onto the one thing. That he, Severus Snape, hadn't abandoned his children, like Harry's parents had abandoned him. He desperately wanted to go back, make sure he was alright, but for some reason Harry really didn't seem to like wizards, or magical people at all. It made his blood run cold at the thought, that maybe James and Lily had used magic on their son for some reason. Or perhaps it was the fact he was magical and Harry wasn't, that didn't seem right though, because Harry had been terrified of him. It was for that reason he refrained from going back, if Harry wanted him then he would do what he suggested. He saw his children every day at school, if he wanted to be part of the wizarding world then, he would just have to ask.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry jumped out of his skin when the door emitted a loud knock, groggily he got up and opened the door. It was only then the events of this afternoon caught up with him, instead of getting emotional he got angry instead. Angry was safer, better, he hated crying, especially when it was about James and Lily Potter. They didn't care about him, didn't spill a tear about him, so why should he care about them? He didn't care about them, he just wished for things that would never be.<p>

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Carlisle alarmed by the state of Harry. His eyes looked haunted, pained and defeated. His clothes looked bedraggled, and he was trembling slightly as if he was in pain. Not just physical pain but emotional too! He had been sitting behind the door when he drove up. He could sense his heartbeat just behind the door, its' why he hadn't knocked more than once. It had still scared Harry, his heart had leaped in fright, even now though his heartbeat was irregular as if he was scared or angry.

"I'm fine," said Harry sounding very bitter, and not even trying to hide it.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle, his amber eyes beseeching Harry's, wanting the teenager just to tell him the truth this once.

"Look you'd never understand o'rite? It's just something I have ti deal with on ma own," said Harry reluctantly, he couldn't believe he had given in to that look. Never in his life had he done such a ludicrous thing before.

"Sometimes if you talk about it…it helps," said Carlisle softly, wondering what the teenager was dealing with that had him so…frazzled for the lack of better words.

"I have someone I can talk to about it, don't worry," said Harry honestly, well it was true Severus Snape had offered to help.

"Well just know I'm here to help as well Harry, night or day, about anything," said Carlisle softly.

"Nae problem," said Harry.

"Here, I got your painkillers for you," said Carlisle handing the while paper bag over that held Harry's painkillers inside.

"How much di I owe ya?" asked Harry taking them, looking for a price to see how much they were. He knew Carlisle must have paid something for them, if they pay for hospital treatment they pay for prescriptions. Of that Harry was pretty much sure.

"It's no problem Harry," said Carlisle holding his hand up, as if he was going to tell the teenager how much he paid for them. This was one proud, independent, good-hearted young man here. How could those despicable parents not see it? If he ever met them he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

"Fine," sighed Harry, he was too emotionally exhausted to fight with him anymore. He was too exhausted to feel the gratitude or suspicion too, which let Carlisle know just how serious his problem could possibly be.

"Good night Harry," said Carlisle eventually seeing how exhausted the boy was, and he wasn't about to talk to him.

"Night," murmured Harry closing the door, he took two painkillers and headed for the stairs unaware of the owl that was going to cause him, yet more upheavel in his life.

* * *

><p>Sorry its not long battery is going crazy all explained up above so if you have skipped it please go up and read it once more! R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 14**

**A/N - Yes my laptops still working! fingers crossed it lasts well...almost three weeks until i get paid! then the wait on it coming but yes hopefully it will last! if not remember i've not abandoned my stories :) just waiting, scowling angrily at computer for conking out on me on the most ridiculous moments! **

**Letters from a surprising source **

* * *

><p>Harry walked up the stairs, intending on going straight to bed, he was exhausted and very moody right now. He thought he had gotten passed this stage in his life, he had thought he had convinced himself that he didn't care about the Potters'. That he hadn't needed them in his life, and he was better off without them. It obviously wasn't the case, if what Snape had said had affected him so badly. It had even Harry couldn't deny that, and it made him feel ten times worse that he couldn't. He envied his siblings, he envied the Snape twins, and he envied them so much so that, if it was possible he would have turned into a green monster. He hated the fact he was an embarrassment to the Potter's, hated the fact they had given him up. Grinding his teeth painfully, he growled at himself for his weakness. Damn it he was seventeen years old, he didn't need the Potters in his life anymore, so why did he keep thinking about things that were long gone. He knew that if they offered him a part in his life he wouldn't accept. He'd tell them to go and screw themselves, he was indeed sure of that. Although he still wished for things he couldn't have, like the family that abandoned him, the life he could have had. He was sure he wouldn't have been jealous of his brother and sister, not if they loved him. Hell, look at Tabby, she had a magical brother and didn't hate him. He could have ended up loving them, not caring they were magical and he wasn't. So why had the Potter's left him to rot? Why hadn't they cared like Snape did? Harry forcefully shook off his thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore. He just wanted to go to his bed and sleep, wake up tomorrow then go to school and forget about the magical world, forget James and Lily, forget the fact the Snape's were magical…everything. Unbidden though he thought about Severus' offer…to teach him potions. A small part of him wanted to accept his offer, learn more about the world that he could have lived in. Maybe even be really good at it, and become known in the wizarding world. Give James and Lily the middle finger, in his own way.<p>

Harry didn't realize just how much trouble James and Lily could get into, if it was to become known that Harry was alive. Not that getting rid of Squibs was unusual, but James and Lily had faked Harry's death. James had used his connection to the Ministry of Magic for his own purpose. James could end up in Azkaban for years for his crime; Lily though would only get a large fine, and community service for simply knowing. If he didn't go to Severus, he would never know the hold he, potentially had against the people who had abandoned him.

Harry stepped on the threshold of his bedroom, when a slight noise caught his attention. Shaking his head, thinking he had imagined it, he entered further, only to hear it again. Cocking his head to the side, he thought more on the strange noise…it sounded like a bird. Was their an injured animal in his house? Concerned he quickly followed the slight noise, which was getting louder…and it sounded like hooting. An owl? But they didn't come out in daylight…it must be hurt to be in his house. Entering his bathroom, he saw it sitting on the end of his bath. It looked uninjured, staring at it in surprise he realized what it was. James and Lily had never gotten in touch with him, not via their way anyway. He scowled at the bird angrily, what was their way of telling him he wouldn't see them again? He had figured that on his own thank you very much, so without much thought he, despite his mood, carefully removed the letter from the owl.

"Come on," said Harry quietly, putting his arm out for the owl. As moody and quiet as he was, he would never mistreat an animal. It was bound to be exhausted, thirsty and hungry, after flying all the way from the United Kingdom. The owl gratefully hopped on Harry's arm and Harry, took it to the kitchen. Filled a bowl with water, and grabbed some foods he supposed owls could eat. Half an apple, which he cut up, an orange, and some crisps, he rather hoped it was enough. "There ya go, I hope yeh like it, rest anywhere ya like, I'll leave the kitchen windie open for ya."

A hoot was his reply.

Harry smiled softly, his green eyes twinkling brightly, as he stroked the beautiful owl, it was very heavy. Very beautiful, regretfully it fluttered down onto the kitchen counter, and Harry was reminded of his letter. He opened the said kitchen window for the owl, as he promised. A resigned sigh left his lips as he went back through to the living room and sat down. Staring at the letter, he mused that the letter only said 'Harry' and it wasn't an adult script. He also observed it was proper ink, straight from an ink pot not a pen. It was almost as if it had been written with a quill. So much Harry didn't know, even the basics of where he came from.

Gathering his courage, he opened the sealed envelope, only to inhale sharply and drop it. Jumping away from the letter, he began pacing almost furiously staring at it, as if he expected it was about to explode. He sat down instead on the single chair, away from the letter just staring at it in shock. Swallowing thickly every few minutes, his mind in utter turmoil.

The name apparently caused him great distress, as he had only read one single world.

Troy.

His little brother.

Believe it or not, Harry sat there for two hours before he finally moved, towards the couch. Picking up the letter, he finally fully unfolded it, only to find another letter beside it. He put the letter to the side, and with great courage he started reading it his eyes almost tearing up.

_Dear Harry, _

_I don't know if you know me, or not, or even your biological parents, but I'm your brother. If you don't know about me, I want to reassure you I really am your brother, and I'm not playing any games. Let me explain what I know. Since I know you probably don't call our parents by mum and dad, I will for the duration of the letter call them Lily and James for you. If you didn't know, yes that's their names. _

_You are the first born son, of James and Lily Potter. From what I gathered of an overheard conversation, on the day I was born, you were checked for magic, as was I. you didn't have any magic, and they gave you up, and had a nanny raise you. I was never told about a brother, and I'm very angry with my…James and Lily right now. My heart and head feels about to explode with all these emotions. I feel so much pain, betrayal, yet happiness that I have a brother. I don't care that you don't have magic; I would like to know you. We have a sister, Violet, I love her to bits, but there's just some things you cannot tell a sister that you can tell a brother. I've always longed for a brother, a younger brother I suppose, having no idea I had a big one. _

_I know you might not want to know me or Violet because of what they did. I know you are probably angry and disgusted with them, and hate their guts. All I can ask is that you let Violet down easily; you can say what you want to me. I just have to say that I want to know you; I want to know my big brother. The one I should have been raised with, probably protecting you like I do Violet or maybe you protecting us both. I know you might need time to think it through, might not even ever reply, but I just had to try. Please don't hate me and Violet for what they've done. Don't hate us for having magic. _

_My owl is called Hedwig; she will wait on a reply unless you tell her to leave. Its how people in our world use to communicate with one another. _

_Hoping and praying for a reply._

_Troy _

Shakily he placed the letter on the table, so many reeling and conflicting emotions, surging through him. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry, that his brother was contacting him. Although a few lines had truly touched Harry, the one asking him to let Violet down easily, if he didn't want anything to do with them. The other, the fact his brother wanted to know him regardless of the fact he wasn't magical. Harry settled on the anger deep inside him, wanting to find something anything to break. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have anything that was easily replaceable to break. So he resorted to punching his fits into the couch, until he couldn't anymore. The irony of life didn't fail to amaze him. Not magic, James and Lily got rid of him, brother? Apparently wanted to keep him.

Harry knew his hands were going to ache when the pain killers wore off, he didn't care tough he had let off some steam. Looking at the other letter, he knew it must be from Violet obviously. Swallowing harshly, he opened it and stared in amazement at the picture. Picking it up, he thought he was seeing things until he realized, the picture truly was moving. Gaping at it in shock, it was like one of those hologram things, or a short video. They were waving to the camera, cloaks on, and stick things in their hands wands? And a beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, there wasn't enough words in the dictionary to describe it - one stunning castle. Looking at the back, he saw his sister's handwriting; it had been taken last year apparently, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Breathing in sharply, ignoring the hitch in his breathing he put the picture down. He then began to read the letter from his little sister, Violet Potter.

_Harry, _

_I'm sure Troy has already let you know that we just found out, I'm not sure what to think. Part of me can't believe our parents would do such a thing, but I would never doubt Troy, if he heard it then its true. If you are reading it then it really is true, I do have another big brother. I always wanted a little sister, you know, I didn't realize I had another sibling. Another big brother, to annoy the hell out of my boyfriends and be overprotective. You know I have a friend, Ginny, she's a year older than me, she has if you would believe it, six big brothers. _

_I've always wondered what it was like growing up with them, and now I'm wondering the same about you. I'm still trying to get my head around it, but I do want to know you, everything about you! Please send a picture back with your letter; I want to see who you take after! Me or Troy. _

_Violet _

Well compared to Troy's, Violet, seemed like a happy go girl, who couldn't even comprehend hate, never mind the fact he might not even want to get in touch with her. He wasn't sure what to make of her letter, she assumed he would get back in touch, and with a picture too. If he had read her letter, he definitely would have scrunched it up angrily and put it in the bin. He understood Troy's statement more than ever now; she had a very simple way of thinking about the world. Oddly enough, Harry felt sorry for her, instead of envious. She had obviously received a very rude awakening about, how the world worked. He realized things probably weren't as black and white for her anymore, and she was going to go through a tough time. Maybe even worse than he was.

He had never had the chance to be like Violet, he had been introduced to the real world very early. He knew nothing was just black and white, he knew people betrayed, hated and two faced each other.

Sitting there, he just felt numb now, as if all emotion had just been drained from him. Like his batteries had just been completely drained, and he had switched off. Feeling nothing, he lifted the letters and photos, before he went up the stairs and placed them in his box, which was in his cupboard. A place he kept his photo album, and where he had put the picture of his siblings and Rebecca in a fit of anger days ago. He had an empty photo window in his wallet. Placing the very obvious magical picture next to the only other picture, he had of his siblings. The age difference was very obvious, and one was a muggle snap shot of course. Troy and Violet were around six or five or something, the new one he had was them in their teenage years. Placing it back in its place, he went to his bed and lay down.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he received our letters yet?" asked Violet quietly, they were sitting in the library the both of them. It's where Violet always went, she was a big study girl the only reason, she wasn't in Ravenclaw, was because she had begged for it to let her go to Gryffindor. She didn't want to let her parents down, also she didn't want separated from her brother again. It had been the longest year of her life, being at home without him, it had been totally boring.<p>

"I'm not sure, depends on where he is," said Troy just as quietly back, making sure to whisper so not to be overheard.

"Won't he be in the UK?" asked Violet looking confused.

"Not necessarily, he could be anywhere," said Troy a defence book in front of him, as of yet untouched and unread.

"Why didn't mum and dad tell us?" asked Violet, her eyes easy to read, betrayal and confusion. Violet loved their parents, and Sirius, the fact they had lied to her, or rather omitted from telling the truth had hurt her deeply.

Violet had tried to read her books for the past few days, but her thoughts hadn't been in it. She was totally blown away with what she knew, what she had found out. The fact she had nobody else to talk to made it worse, she wanted to confront her parents, demand answers. She couldn't do that either, she had sworn an oath on her magic not to tell until Troy was ready.

If anything it was Troy who really should be studying, he had his N.E.W.T's coming up. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests and they were exactly as they were named - exhausting. Violet though had just finished her O.W.L's, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. This year she didn't have tests other than the usual end of the year tests, but next year was when it became very hard again.

"Because they didn't want us to know their shame," sneered Troy angrily, he had since finding out, sneered about his parents. Needless to say quite a few of his classmates, and roommates were getting confused -fast. "I found old newspaper clipping here in the library, obviously nobody thought of removing them." Troy finished, bringing out the mentioned newspaper clipping, which was slightly blue indicating it wasn't the original but a magically created copy.

Looking around the mostly deserted library, Violet smoothed out the paper on the table. Violet gasped in shock, it was a picture of a tombstone, supposedly Harry's tombstone.

Here lies Harry James Potter

Son of Lily & James Potter

Older brother of Troy Potter

Taken before his time, may he rest in peace.

Tombstones were automatically updated, if you looked at it today, you would find Violet Potter added to it. This picture though wasn't self updating, it was dated one week, and a day after Troy was born. They had told everyone he had died, suddenly in his sleep. Troy didn't understand it at all.

"How? I mean the Ministry couldn't have been fooled!" gaped Violet, grabbing paper clipping and stashing it away when people entered the library.

"Dad must have done something," said Troy quietly and slowly.

"But…isn't that against the law?" she asked her blue eyes huge.

Troy simply nodded a solemn look on his usually cheerful face.

Violet's eyes if possible got even larger, gulping noisily when the implications of it hit her.

* * *

><p>"James? Are you okay?" asked Lily, giving her husband a fire whisky, he looked defeated and sick if possible. He had barely said anything to her in the past few weeks, and she was beginning to worry about him. It had started on Troy's birthday and slowly gotten worse now he was barely saying five words to her. When he went to bed, he went alone and went straight to sleep too.<p>

"Fine," said James in a monotone voice. He knew he wasn't alright, what was getting to him was how unaffected Lily was by the fact she had sent their son over the other side of the world. Yes for the first time in fifteen years, he had admitted Harry was his son, their son.

"No you aren't James…what's the matter?" asked Lily pressing for answers.

"Do you ever think of Harry?" asked James suddenly.

Lily was taken aback by his question, her green eyes, eyed her husband warily. "No, its better that way I think. He doesn't belong in our world; he would have just been tormented here."

"Would he really?" asked James it was more of a question than the sarcasm he had intended.

"Of course, Tuney was always jealous of me, without me in her life I'd imagine she's quite happy." said Lily quietly.

She didn't know her sister had children. That she was an auntie of three children. One boy and two girl though. Dudley, Delilah and Daisy Dudley. Vernon, her husband brought enough money in to afford them a very quality living. He run a company called Grunnings, after years and years of saving, and buying into the company until he had it all. All the children had their own rooms and were spoiled. Both males were big men; Dudley must have gotten the fat gene from his father. Daisy and Delilah had taken after their mother, and were both extremely skinny. Dudley was seventeen, Daisy was the same age as Violet and Delilah was thirteen years old now. Dudley had followed his father into his business, and was slowly making his way up the ranks. Daisy and Delilah were still attending school. Petunia had taken on a part time job, since they were all at school and teenagers. It was a part time job in a café, Petunia liked gossiping and where better than there.

"You can't know that…its killing me why isn't it bothering you?" questioned James angrily.

Lily blinked instantly once more weary with her husband's abrupt changes in moods.

"James…we can't undo what's been done, don't think about it, he's happy and it's not like you can bring him home…" ventured Lily delicately.

"Yes I can," said James stubbornly.

"No James you can't, Violet and Troy don't know! They could end up really angry with us. Let's not forget you could be charged with tampering with things in the Ministry. You'd end up in Azkaban and loose your job! What kind of life would that be for Violet and Troy?" said Lily quickly, furious with her husband's guilt trips.

"They need to know Lily, we cannot keep it from them forever, I'm surprised nobody at Hogwarts has mentioned Harry to them," said James bitterly.

"Nobody would do that! They've probably all forgotten him it was years ago!" said Lily.

"He's our son Merlin's sake!" snapped James.

"Was our son James, was our son." said Lily emotionlessly.

"How can you be so horrible?" asked James staring at his wife as if he hadn't seen her before.

"They weren't just my actions James…they were yours too, don't you remember your reaction? I do! You were completely horrified that someone would learn you had a squib son…I have no doubt if Troy had been a squib to I would have been kicked to the kerb!" snapped Lily standing up, angry that's he was being blamed for everything.

"How can you think that? I loved you!" said James furiously.

"Loved me? As in not any more?" asked Lily sounding very small and childlike right there and then. Her heartbeat was thumping painfully in her chest right now, unable to believe what was happening. Her family was being torn apart; James was obviously fighting his demons from long ago. She didn't know what she would do if James left her, she had nothing. All they owed was James' and would remain so since they had children. The most she would get if they did divorce was money, but she didn't want that. She loved James, and she loved her two babies, she had to fix this before they got home. It would devastate Violet and Troy if they divorced. They had always had a very loving relationship. Lily's mind was going rampant in ways to try and resolve the situation and get James to leave the well enough alone.

"Right now I don't, I'm sleeping in the guest room, leave me alone!" said James when Lily went forward to stop him or comfort him, he didn't know and didn't intent on finding out.

"James," whispered Lily painfully, watching her husbands retreating form wondering if her family would ever be the same again.

She stood there for a good fifteen minutes staring at a photo of her family, smiling at happy on the mantle place.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" called Amos Dumbledore, a man in his sixties, who had been adopted from an orphanage he had been in when he was eleven years old. He had once been called Tom Riddle, but when he had been magically adopted, he had opted to be named Amos. He didn't want to have any remembrance to his life in the orphanage, plus he knew the family all had names beginning with 'A's. He had entered Hogwarts Amos Grindelwald-Dumbledore, despite being a Slytherin; everyone respected him because of his family. He had been the Minister of magic for three terms and successfully so before retiring to raise a family.<p>

"Is everything alright Amos?" asked Gellert, surprised by his son's sudden entrance.

"I'm fine, I have wonderful news," said Amos grinning gleefully, despite his age he still looked in his thirties and good looking.

"What is it?" asked Albus from behind his desk a smile lingering on his face.

"Amy is pregnant, she's going to have a little boy, you are both going to be great grandfathers," Amos was positively smitten. Amy was his daughter; he had married Marion Myrtle, now Dumbledore, a half blood who had been a Slytherin too. Amos had taken to defending her against her classmates, when they were still in school. They had attended the yearly Yule balls together since fourth year; Albus and Gellert had been proud and supporting of it. Amy was possibly rivalling her father and grandfathers, in power she was formidable. She was the youngest defence mistress, and had won countless duelling contests. Marion and Amos had only had two children together, both of them girls. Amy and Amanda, continuing the A tradition in the family.

"That's fantastic Amos! We must get together for a family meal soon, it's been too long since we were last together," said Albus happily, his blue eyes twinkling like stars behind his half moon glasses.

"It was only three months ago we were together," said Amos sounding deeply amused. Despite his rocky start in an orphanage, the love of two men had turned him around and made him a better man. He had given Gellert and Albus a hard time, when he turned eighteen, when he had went searching for his father. He had found him, but hadn't liked what he found at all. Eventually Albus got through to him, and made him realize blood wasn't always everything that they loved him and hopefully one day he would see it was enough. Marion helped him see that as well, and now look at him, he was going to be a grandfather, when he had convinced himself, even at the age of eleven, he would always be alone.

Alyssa and Ariana of course, had both married and had children. Their children had yet to have any, but they were all still young. There was still time to have children. Amy though, had been the first one to give Albus and Gellert their first great-grandchild.

"That's too long," Gellert told his son.

"How about this weekend?" suggested Amos.

"No problem, it gives the time to change their plans if they have any," said Albus beaming brightly. It was time he had his growing family under one roof again for the day. If he hadn't been too old, he would have been thinking of adopting again.

"Great, we'll see you then," said Amos leaving through the floo after saying his goodbye's. He lived with his wife at Godric's Hollow, where his father had lived before he became Headmaster. Where his fathers had fallen in love, and never parted since. Both his children had since moved out, they lived in Hogsmeade now, both in relationships.

* * *

><p>As soon as school finished for the day Edward had returned home, unfortunately he couldn't see in the front of Harry's house. He had simply waited until he could see him when he was going to bed. By then he had worked himself into a state, Carlisle was extremely worried about Harry. Judging by the state Harry was in, when he had peeked into Carlisle's mind he had a right to worry.<p>

Why couldn't Harry, have been more like Jessica Stanley before she became less popular, or Bella Swan who wanted to date him? Why did his mate, have to be the one person unaffected by his 'charm' as he decided to put it. He had never imaged, in all those years waiting on his mate…that it would turn out like this. At first he had been adamant about not knowing him, now though, now when he finally gave in…his mate seemed indifferent to him.

He also hated the fact he couldn't read Harry's mind, if he could he would know exactly what was wrong with him. Instead all he got was little tad bits to keep him on edge. Just how was he supposed to get to know his mate, when he was so damn suspicious all the time? That was his main question. Even a ride to school had made him defensive and think what he would want in turn. Harry was obviously deeply upset about something, unexpected news maybe? He wished he knew him enough for Harry to trust him to tell him what was wrong.

Needless to say it was very complicated, and Edward, despite the fact he was a vampire, and destined to live forever - he wasn't a patient man er, boy err vampire.

"Stop worrying so much," said Jasper coming up and sitting next to his brother on the roof of their house.

"Easy for you to say," snorted Edward, especially considering he could control all emotions.

"You have to stop blaming Harry for how he is, it's not his fault you know." said Jasper honestly.

"I know, but damn it why does it have to be me?" growled Edward inhumanly.

"You're mate is emotionally stunted, he doesn't know how to be happy, he doesn't understand love. I don't think he has ever truly felt love before, so even when he does feel it he won't realize what it is right away," said Jasper quietly, "It must all come down to his family, I'd imagine."

"I wonder if we could find out whom they are," mused Edward his amber eyes narrowing viciously as he thought of them.

"Why don't you get Emmett to have some fun on the computer," smirked Jasper wickedly.

"What different would it do even if we found them?" asked Edward quietly. Watching his mate, come into the bedroom, place something in the cupboard before going to bed. He seemed extremely agitated for some reason; he couldn't sleep, just kept tossing and turning as if he was too hot.

"I'm not sure myself," admitted Jasper. "All you can do is do what Rosalie suggested."

"I don't think that will work Jasper, I mean come on you alone know how he reacts to us, or rather everyone really." said Edward watching his mate with sad eyes.

"He's feeling numb, he's experienced too much emotion that he's feeling drained," said Jasper also staring at Harry his amber eyes sad and understanding.

"Can you help him at least have a decent sleep?" asked Edward hopefully.

"Of course," said Jasper, like Edward's gift he didn't need to be touching. He could feel Harry right now, exactly how he was feeling. He began by sending out soothing vibes, calming him down bit by bit, before he drifted the exhausted teenager off to sleep. Harry stilled completely, relaxing as sleep completely claimed him.

He wouldn't need a sand man tonight; the empath vampire had paid him a visit instead.

"Give him time Edward, he doesn't like change, what he told Carlisle that day was true, people don't like change. He's gone though life alone, it's going to take some time to adjust. Plus with your mind reading not working, we have no idea what's truly going on in his mind. We don't know what his problems are, but whatever they are, they are stressing him to the maximum." said Jasper feeling for his brother.

"No, people don't like change…how do you feel about changing Jasper?" smirked Edward wryly.

"I've not changed," said Jasper immediately.

"No? you normally want to kill any human who so much as suspects or even thinks the words 'Cullen' and 'Vampire' in the same sentence," said Edward dryly, feeling amused, still not taking his eyes from Harry as he spoke to his brother. He and Jasper were getting closer, having these late night talks. That had started ever since he had first laid eyes on Harry. Emmett wasn't the one you'd choose to have a serious conversation with, but he did do them occasionally. Unfortunately Emmett didn't like serious conversations; he tried to lighten the mood, when there was no light to be had. It had taken Jasper the longest to warm up to Emmett. Jasper had much preferred Rosalie and Carlisle to Emmett and Esme. As he continued on with his life, living with them, he had warmed up to Emmett the longer he was married to Alice. Alice was a very emotional person, very bubbly and bursting with passion and enthusiasm for life. Given Jasper's past Edward understood why it had taken him a long time to change.

"True," conceded Jasper reluctantly, "It doesn't mean anything, I'd still want to kill them, but Harry's your mate. You know the unspoken rule."

"Never harm a vampire mate," said Edward. "Or suffer the wrath of the vampire."

"Of course it helps if you know they are mates," said Jasper obviously. "I know you are mates, and I also know - even if I am your brother and I lifted a hand to him you would protect him to death." now that he knew Harry was his mate, anyone stupid enough to touch him would die. He didn't just mean that in a sexual way either, he meant it in every sense of the word. Jasper was proud of Edward's restraint in regards of Bella Swan, touching his unclaimed mate at that. It was Harry's words that probably saved Swans neck. Harry had made it perfectly clear he didn't want her touching him; it had obviously soothed the vampire enough for Edward to take control of it and his emotions.

"I don't know Jasper, we are more civilised in the usual vampire," said Edward, plus he knew Jasper wouldn't harm his mate. He was the one that had been trying to get them together, despite the possible consequences. Jasper knew them all, had thought of them all. Yet here he was, supporting him, which meant more to Edward than Jasper should know, but with his gift it was impossible for him not to feel it.

"When it comes to mates we aren't like normal vampires, we feel things more deeply than non-vegetarian ones." replied Jasper, and this was a man who knew what he was talking about. Drinking animal blood made them more human, feel things like humans, act like humans mostly. So if it was possible, they loved their mates even more, they had come across four vampires last year. As much as they 'loved' their mate, they would drink the last human if it came to it. Leave their mate to starve; number one would always be themselves. Now he knew Carlisle wouldn't do that to Esme, nor would Emmett, he certainly wouldn't do that to Alice. He knew the Denali men would do the same for the females of their clan.

Edward simply nodded.

Jasper gave Edward a pat on the back, before he jumped down; swinging like Tarzan into his and Alice's bedroom, leaving his brother alone to think, er brood.

* * *

><p>HAHA! did you like that chapter? wanted to make it up to you for the small one i left you with :) now what bit did you like best? the letters? Tom Riddle :P or James' guilt threatening his relationship with his wife? or Edward and Jaspers conversation? or even Violet and Troy realizing the gravity of their parents actions? i guess my main question to you is ... does harry end up going to severus wanting to know more? potions and basics about the wizarding world? or does he get to know edward more...before edward (when he knows) suggests to Harry to speak to him later on in the story? or will severus be a constant and tell harry what they are before harry gets to know him? thinking maybe they would understand (vampires are magical creatures, with or without magic! after all they certainly arent muggles!) so what do you think? or want to happen? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p>

also the Dursley's - i had wondered if they would have had more children if they hadn't been landed with Harry unwillingly, and i've came to the conclusion they probably would have. they were living in a four bedroom house after all...for a reason. i think perhaps in the original story...they didnt have more because they had to take in their nephew. do you like it?


	15. Chapter 15

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry about the mix up in the ages, as soon as i have my laptop back in working order i will see to it! Troy is SIXTEEN ( sixth year) Violet is FIFTEEN (Fifth year) and Harry is SEVENTEEN! (and should be a trace free wizard) but is not lol. just to let everyone know about it and reasure you that it will be changed. ****Another thing, the chapter might be slightly off...im not using my own laptop so if mistakes are made you will just have to bear with me until i get my own working again. So it might be the spelling or just the story in general i hope it wont be too much longer **

* * *

><p>Emmett walked into the living room, a frown covering his usual happy features. Rosalie was immediately concerned for him, it wasn't often Emmett was so…concerned or worried. He had shut himself in his room, last night with his laptop and hadn't come out until now.<p>

"What is wrong?" asked Jasper immediately. He could sense the emotions Emmett was experiencing.

"I cannot find any information about Harry Evans, he's not even in the birth records…" frowned Emmett clearly disturbed.

"But that cannot be…" said Esme a rare frown of her own making its way onto his features.

"As you can imagine the Evan's name is very popular, there are seventy five in the United Kingdom alone. None Harry's age, none with his birth date. Without more information it's impossible to narrow down…but according to the birthing register he's never been born." said Emmett grimly.

"Well they abandoned him when he was born…maybe nobody bothered to register him?" suggested Rosalie.

"Then how did he get here?" asked Carlisle from where he was sitting with Esme.

"He had to have had a passport, this is disconcerting," said Carlisle, who was rubbing his brow deep in thought.

"He couldn't have been put in the witness protection Programme, they create all documents for you so that's out," said Alice, just in the dark as the rest of them.

"Perhaps it's best if you speak to Jason, see what information he can shed on this situation?" suggested Carlisle, his question directed in Jasper's direction.

"Why? You think he's gotten forged documents from him?" asked Jasper incredulity.

"I have no idea Jasper," sighed Carlisle reeling by everything he had just learned.

"I doubt he used J even if he did…he wouldn't tell me anything…as intimidating as I am he's honest despite the work he does," explained Jasper regretfully, its why he used Jason, he could trust him. As much as he trusted any humans that was, he hated going near Jason too much though. The fear he felt when Jason was around it was overpowering to say the least.

Jason was a lawyer and specialised in

purveyor of illegal documents.

"Could he be in hiding?" asked Edward feeling extremely worried. Just who was his mate? Why was he hiding? If he was even hiding.

"Anything's possible," said Esme.

"What do we do?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing, regardless of what we know, or rather what we don't he is Edward's mate." stated Carlisle. "It's up to you son,"

"It doesn't change anything, we still don't know anything, for all I know there might be a perfectly innocent explanation." stated Edward.

"But Edward…he doesn't exist.." said Emmett looking concerned.

"He might just have a different name from the parents who abandoned him," stated Edward sharply, he didn't want to hear anymore on the subject. He didn't even care if his mate was a criminal, this was his other half. His mate, and he would be damned if he judged him before knowing everything. Considering what he was, and how many he had killed - he didn't deserve to judge.

Emmett had to concede the point there.

"Nothing changes," said Edward firmly. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to ask my mate if he wants a ride to school."

"Oh Edward! Of course nothing will change!" said Esme quickly and adamantly.

"Thank you Esme," said Edward softly.

"We'll take the other cars," said Alice.

* * *

><p>"So what do you really think?" asked Rosalie once Edward was well and truly out of earshot.<p>

"I have no idea," said Jasper, "But I do not think he's a danger to anyone." that much he was positive about. Harry was too emotional hurt to harm anyone.

"Well he certainly isn't a danger to us, but I want to know who he really is," said Emmett, he didn't like being puzzled.

"I do also, but until we know more, we should put this matter to rest," said Carlisle.

"He's still a young boy at the end of the day," said Esme adamantly.

Jasper remained sitting, wondering if he had done the right thing, asking Emmett to dig up the information. He knew his brother, Emmett wouldn't be able to leave it alone. They weren't in any position to demand answers, they had been dead for years. They created false identities all the time.

* * *

><p>Harry got up, stretching leisurely, he showered and performed his morning rituals. He was beyond glad it was his last day at school, before he could enjoy his free weekend. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to laze about, he had a house to decorate. It was getting very boring looking at the same boring walls all the time. The house needed a little colour, and he already had plans on what colours to use. The living room, kitchen and his bedroom room were going to be done first. This was the first time, it was going to be his choice, his colours, and his hands doing it. Harry was actually excited about it, he was suddenly very glad he had moved so far from the Potter's.<p>

His emotions were still very turbulent when it came to Violet and Troy, a small part of him was happy, ecstatic even that they wanted to know him. Another part of him was furious with what he missed, infuriated with what the Potter's have denied him. He also knew he couldn't blame them for that, another part of him was just plain bitter that they were contacting him. He sometimes just felt like screwing the paper up and setting fire to it, and chasing the owl away. So Harry decided that they weren't going to get to rule or run his life anymore. To hell with them, he was going to start playing by his own rules. Utterly determined to keep, magic, James and Lily, his siblings (for now) and everyone else out of his mind. Concentrate on his single task of decorating his house, and seeing how he felt later.

Despite how surprised, shocked and angry he felt, Harry surprised himself by having the best nights sleep in a long time. He felt extremely well rested, and ready to face the day. He had no idea what awaited ahead in his day. Entering the kitchen he saw the owl was back, it had been gone just ten minutes ago he was sure. Grabbing a bowl and cornflakes, then the milk for the fridge before making himself a bowl. He put fresh water, and a set of things for the owl to eat. The owl had eaten everything he had left last night, so he must be doing something right.

Once that was done Harry went through to the living room, he quickly ate his breakfast. Once he was finished he, placed it in the kitchen and washed it with one hand. He was just grabbing his painkillers when the doorbell went. Shaking his head in general irritation, he headed to answer the door.

Swinging it open, he was surprised to see Edward standing there. "Hiya," he said simply, staring at Edward in curiosity.

"Hello Harry," said Edward smoothly, he was very glad to see Harry seemed a lot better today. He wasn't tired, and he didn't seem stressed at all. In fact, despite what bothered him yesterday, he looked better than Edward had ever seen him. Perhaps he should ask Jasper to do it again tonight, he didn't even seem suspicious of him today, just curious. Which to Edward was a very, VERY good thing indeed.

Perhaps it would be easier than he thought.

"What's up?" asked Harry. He was surprised, the normal suspicion didn't raise its ugly head. In fact he just felt normal, like he had back home with his other friends. Or people he had considered friends, they had yet to even get touch with him.

"Would you like a lift to school today?" asked Edward, progress at last. If he had truly been a seventeen year old boy, he would have no doubt ended up doing a little dance. Fortunately for Harry, Edward was more composed than that. Harry did not like overly emotional people, its why he had been wary of Alice when they first met.

"Sure," shrugged Harry feeling something…odd fluttering in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, he hadn't felt it before. Anticipation? Happiness? Harry didn't know. Only one person would have known in that instance - Jasper Hale. "Cum in." Harry knew it was still to early for them to leave right now.

"Thank you," said Edward properly, his speech was very different indeed from Harry's. Harry's speech was broken, very Scottish and using slang very unfamiliar to Edward. Edward had never spoken like that before in his life, it should repulse him, the uncouthness of it. Instead he found it sexy as hell, and thought his mate suited it. He had never been in Scotland before, although his father Carlisle had. He had been originally from England, and had stayed in the UK for years before going to America. The weather was too unpredictable in the United Kingdom for them to go. They get a surprising number of good weather there.

Edward followed Harry into the living room, which was exactly the same as it had been before. One thing Edward observed was the place was extremely clean. He noticed Harry was cleaning up as he walked in. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry suffered from OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder.

"Sit doon if ya like," said Harry moving his laptop from the seat to the couch.

"How's your week been?" asked Edward as he did as Harry wanted.

"It's been alright," shrugged Harry. "Just wished I huddnie broken ma arm, its irritatin'."

"Perhaps I should ask Carlisle to take a look at it," said Edward immediately concerned.

Harry was taken aback, he could see the concern lighting up the very unusual amber eyes. Once again he found himself suppressing a smile, that desperately wanted to break through. He wasn't used to people being so concerned for him, that they would ask their father. "Nah it's alrite, just normal pain," reassured Harry feeling distinctively out of his element, he didn't think he had reassured anyone in years. Especially not anyone as good looking as Edward anyway, and there was no doubt he was gorgeous. He had noticed it properly during gym, when he had been sitting watching them. They were very graceful, gorgeous, they belonged on magazine fronts not in high school. Then again there was always someone gorgeous in high school, although they were usually football players or cheerleaders.

"Have you taken anything this morning?" asked Edward softly.

"Nah, no yit," denied Harry.

Edward's ears twitched when he heard something, scraping coming from the kitchen. Sniffing the air gently, his eyebrows shot up in surprise, that he quickly tried to conceal. What on earth was Harry doing with a bird in his kitchen?

"Why don't you take them now? We have to leave soon?" suggested Edward.

"Alright, want anyhing?" asked Harry. "I've got juice, crisps n cereal bars?"

"No thank you, I've already eaten," said Edward giving Harry a small smile in thanks.

Edward desperately wanted to follow Harry through; he wanted to see what Harry had in his kitchen. Unfortunately he didn't want Harry thinking he was nosy. He had been brought up better than that, by both sets of parents. His human and immortal ones.

"My mother would very much like to cook for you again, would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" asked Edward, he knew Esme wouldn't mind so he asked without getting permission.

"I'm goin to Seattle, I cannie sorry," said Harry sounding regretful. He was very regretful, Esme's cooking was spectacular, the meal he had earlier that week testified to that. She had made the steak exactly to his liking, better than a chef in a restaurant cooked it.

"Seattle?" called Edward curiously, listening intently, hearing the small popping of a packet and the gulping of juice. For any normal human that would have been impossible, but for Edward it was a normal occurrence. He could hear Harry's heartbeat, the bird too now that it had been brought to his attention.

"Aye, I gotta decorate, this place reminds me o a hospital!" Harry shouted back through, as he walked back into the living room. He grabbed his bag, emptied it out, and replaced only the things he needed.

"I can give you a ride there if you want?" suggested Edward, he didn't care what he had learned earlier, true to his word Harry was his mate. He wasn't going to try and dig information out of him. If his mate told him on his own, fair enough but until then he would forget everything he had learned this morning.

"Aye alright then," grinned Harry letting it show through. He didn't fancy getting a taxi to Seattle, it was probably expensive. Just because he had the money, it didn't mean he liked spending it. It was just a habit, a way to spite the Potter's. They flaunted it Harry liked to keep it hidden, unfortunately that wasn't possible with a seven bedroom house.

Edward's breath was almost taken away, Harry was truly beautiful. It was the first proper smile he had seen on the teenagers face. A normal face or a smirk he was used to now but not a smile. He was beginning to realize Harry was easily pleased.

"Then you can have dinner at mine," said Edward, he too decided to be firm. He knew that's how Carlisle had gotten through to Harry. He wasn't sure if it would work with him, he was supposedly the same age as Harry after all. Instead of being grateful he might rebel against him, and say no. unneeded he held his breath, impatiently waiting on Harry's reply.

"Alright then," said Harry grabbing his jacket, before they both got into Edward's Volvo towards school.

* * *

><p>"What do you have first?" asked Edward as they drove easily into the parking space.<p>

"Biology," said Harry.

"With Mrs. Young?" asked Edward hiding his hope.

"Aye," said Harry getting out of the car and closing it, Edward did the exact same thing. Harry missed all the looks he was gathering from everyone. Or rather the looks directed in both Edward and His direction. Shock, awe, surprise that Edward, one of the Cullen's, were interacting with someone. Someone outside the family, it was well known they kept to themselves.

"I have that as well," said Edward, "I guess you like Science then?" he then asked. He knew Harry had Science; he took that class with Emmett. Science, Biology and chemistry are all science sort of subjects.

"Aye, its brilliant, best grades back hame," said Harry as they walked into the building.

Edward just nodded his head impressed.

* * *

><p>Friday morning went fast; he had Biology with Edward, and then science. Edward had joined him for break, neither of them ate anything just they sat talking.<p>

"Favourite film?" asked Edward.

"Too hard ti decide," admitted Harry, "But I really like mystery and action. Like the Da Vinci Code and the Lord Of The Rings, Derailed, Unknown is really gid tae."

"You and Emmett would get along just fine," grinned Edward. "He loves his films, he has hundreds of them."

"What aboot you? What di you prefer?" questioned Harry.

"I prefer music, but its not to say I don't like watching movies," said Edward "Last film I watched was Die Hard four with Emmett and Jasper." when the girls had gone shopping, boredom had made them want to do something other than, stare at the walls in boredom.

"That wiz a while ago," said Harry arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"It was only a few weeks ago," replied Edward.

"Uh-huh, if you say so," smirked Harry.

"Favourite song?" asked Edward, even though he already knew it, he just loved hearing his mates' voice. If he could sleep, that would be the voice he'd want to dream about.

"500 Miles, the Proclaimers," said Harry immediately. "You?"

If Edward could blush he would, he was sure Harry would laugh at him for this. "Claire de Lune, Debussy." he couldn't help what he liked, he had lived in a different world from the one Harry was living in. A time where things were simple (in his eyes) and music was still played on records.

"Never heard of it," said Harry.

"Its old music," explained Edward.

"Oh rite," said Harry not all that bothered that he listened to old music. Because Harry listened to it too, "I listen to Queen all the time."

Edward was just about to open his mouth, when the bell went. Wincing at the horrific sound it made, due to his enhanced senses. Unfortunately after lunch they had different classes, Harry had Maths and Business studies. Each only one hour, he didn't care about that though. Edward was on cloud nine, as if he had just ate human blood, after all those years of abstaining. His mate was beginning to trust him.

"I'll see you in the parking lot afterwards," said Edward, he was going to get to know Harry even more, taking him to Seattle.

"Aye alright, cya," said Harry walking towards the classroom.

"It looks like you've found your place in Forks," said Jessica walking towards him.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"You've found your friends," clarified Jessica realizing Harry didn't understand her.

"Ya mean the Cullen's?" asked Harry.

"Yes," nodded Jessica, still walking along with Harry, she had maths with him. Unfortunately he would be seated next to Bella; it was the only free seat left.

"Aye, they r pretty cool," said Harry.

"Not as anti social as you first through eh?" teased Jessica as they entered the classroom.

Harry snorted in amusement.

* * *

><p>The classes were finally over with, Harry stepped outside, glad for the fresh air. He didn't bother getting lunch like the others; he'd rather not have anymore school lunches. He doubted Edward was either, or he would have told him to meet him in the cafeteria instead. The quicker he got to Seattle the better in his opinion. He only had the weekend to at least get his living room done.<p>

He leaned himself against Edward's silver Volvo, not paying any attention to anything around him. So he failed to see the police draw into the school. Or worse still…the Chief of Police walking towards him.

"Harry Evans?" questioned Charlie.

"Yes," frowned Harry, staring at the officer wearily.

"Harry Evans I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Tony Rink, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say will be used against you in court." said Charlie grimly, cuffing Harry's good arm, before surprisingly carefully cuffing the other behind his back.

Harry suddenly wished he could disappear, he could feel everyone staring at him. He had no idea who the guy was that the officer mentioned, but had a fair idea of who it could be. He knew he hadn't killed him, and he also realized it was going to be difficult getting out of this.

It was a good job he didn't look at anyone, as he was escorted to the police car. Otherwise he would have seen Edward being held back by Jasper and Emmett. Then pulled into Emmett's monster truck, Emmett sitting on top of the snarling, furious vampire. Alice drove the Volvo back and Rosalie drove the monster truck, they had to get Edward back home before he truly lost any more control.

Things were not going good at all.

* * *

><p>oooo what did you think of that? what will happen to harry now? he doesnt have any documents? will james and lily have to come forward? or will severus be the one to help? or the Cullen's? would you like to see more of the Dursley's? Dumbledore's? anyone? R&amp;R please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 16**

**If this chapter comes across is unbelievable, I apologize as often as I watch TV programmes I've never been in that kind of situation so I couldn't even hope to write it properly. So onwards and sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he was going mad, stuck in the same cell for hours on end. He had paced it that much, he knew the cell size, and even guessed the height. He hadn't slept at all, or eaten the dinner they had given him. He felt sick to his stomach, angry and deeply confused and a little hurt at being accused of killing someone. He felt so lost, for the first time in his life he wished for a family, someone that would help him. Then again he should have spoken to the solicitor that had come to see him. Harry had just stayed mutely silent, furious, because the first words out of the mans mouth had been to plead guilty. That it would be best for all involved, and a reduced sentence would be given.<p>

Harry didn't even twitch when the door opened again, this time he was taken out and into an interrogation room. There was a different solicitor there, looking grave and sweating excessively. Harry's curiosity was peaked by that, but he wasn't about to ask. He sat down and stared at the table top, as the time and names of everyone there was said.

"I demand a private moment with my client," said Mr. Jordan, smoothing out his ridiculously expensive suit. His voice was oily and almost snake like as he spoke.

"Very well," said Chief Swan immediately, before pausing the tape and leaving, clearing out the observation room.

"My name is Morris Jordan, Carlisle Cullen called me in to represent you, I am sorry I was so late, I'm afraid it took a while to get here," said Morris.

Harry's jaw practically met the floor, he couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Why were they helping him with this? First Esme tries to pay his hospital bills, now Carlisle was paying for a lawyer? And a very expensive one as well, judging by the Rolex and Armani suit he was wearing. He knew the guy probably lived in some lavish manor, with five expensive cars lining his garage. He was also married, if the ring on his finger was any indication.

"I have to be honest the evidence against you is damning, but I will do my best to get you out," said Morris.

"Just yin question, who is the guy I'm supposed ti hav murdered?" asked Harry bluntly.

"You don't know who it is? That's good, we can use that," said Morris nodding his head, if they couldn't connect both of them, then that would cause probably doubt.

They continued to talk for the next ten minutes, about the case the police had built up, how they were going to be with him. Morris went on to tell him how they would have to let him out on bail in twelve hours, since he had been there since yesterday afternoon. The previous lawyer had decided against bail, without Harry's consent as too. Morris was already planning on writing up that solicitor, for making decisions on his own. Morris also told him, he would be better off cooperating with the police.

Before long the police officers were back in the room.

"What is your real name? We cannot find any information on Harry Evans, anywhere." stated Chief Swan immediately. Slamming his details down, the details Harry had given him when he was first arrested.

Swallowing thickly, "That is ma real name," replied Harry.

"Do not make me get a search warrant to search your house," said Chief Swan calmly, his eye twitched giving away his obvious anger.

"You need a reason to do that, you don't have enough evidence to search his house," said Morris immediately.

"He's been arrested on suspected murder I have enough evidence," said Swan slamming the gruesome pictures down. Despite the sorry sight the man was in, Harry realized who it was immediately. So his idea had been right, he had suspected it as much when he was first arrested.

"He doesn't even know who it is! He's only been in the country for a week! What reason could he have for killing someone?" said Morris.

Before the lawyer and chief could get into a pissing contest Harry began talking. "That guy was hurting Tabitha Snape, I didnie murder him we both walked away!" protested Harry.

"So you didn't touch him?" asked Charlie, trying to catch Harry out in a lie.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before sighing and answering truthfully "He pulled oot a pocket knife, I used ma cast as a shield, pushing it against him. It was just a bloodie pocket knife! It couldnie and didnie cause that damage! He was fine when me n Tabitha left!"

"Tabitha Snape?" enquired Charlie, writing it down.

"Aye," said Harry bitterly.

"I'd like to post bail for my client," said Morris immediately seeing an opening.

"Until he tells us who he is, it's impossible," said Chief Swan immediately.

Morris stared at Harry, urging him to just tell them his real name, so that he could do his job and get him out of there. Unfortunately for Morris, Harry wasn't cooperating and ended up back in a cell. There was even talk about handing him over to the immigration people. They were beginning to think he was illegally in their country.

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry," said Carlisle entering the room, thanking chief Swan who then nodded and closed the door.<p>

"Why are ya helping mi?" asked Harry immediately, not even letting Carlisle sit down.

"Because I want to, I know you aren't capable of murder Harry," explained Carlisle chiding the teenager as he sat down. He was extremely disappointed that, that was the first thing Harry felt the need to ask. Given the situation he was in and the ones he suspected Harry had been in the past he couldn't blame the extremely cautious teenager. Edward was going insane at home, only him coming to see Harry had temporary placated the vampire.

Harry found himself looking away from the chiding stare; he could almost see the disappointment shining through those amber eyes. It confused him and made him feel ashamed of his actions. It was the most peculiar thing, it wasn't the shame he felt, thinking about the Potter's and that he didn't have magic. It was a different shame altogether and it made him feel, even more emotional. He suddenly felt like breaking down, why did everything happen to him? He just wanted a new start and somehow it still gets screwed up. Harry jumped out of his skin when a cold hand touched his chin, and he was forced to meet Carlisle's eyes, who was crouched down beside him.

Carlisle took a hold of Harry's chin, wanting for the first time, for Harry to truly look at him. To understand what was going on, and it was serious, as mature and independent as Harry seemed, there's no way he could understand what was seriously going on here. Carlisle realized he was going to have to tell it to him straight. "Do you understand how far this has gone Harry? They are talking about giving you to the immigration officers and sending you back to Scotland," said Carlisle "After having you arrested for murder."

"I can't prevent that," whispered Harry feeling very vulnerable, unable to force his chin from Carlisle's grip. He was still cold, but Harry was cold anyway, had been since last night. The cells in the police were hardly warm, and the blanket you get was hardly fluffy and cosy.

"Tell them your name, get bailed and let the Lawyer handle it from here. You didn't do it, I'm sure evidence will show that as the investigation continues," said Carlisle gently letting go of his chin. Sitting on the seat opposite from him, Carlisle watched all of Harry's reactions. The reaction was immediate; he began shutting down obviously not wanting to tell them his last name. He was surprised though when defeat showed through, and a wary sigh left his lips.

"Harry Potter, my birth name is Harry Potter," whispered Harry in defeat, feeling defeated, tired, drained. All he wanted to do was sleep, and never wake back up. He never in his life, imaged he would have to admit this. He hated that name, Potter, and wished it had been changed legally. Unfortunately James and Lily hadn't thought of it, just told him what his new name was and that was it. His passport was Potter; it's why he never looked at it. His birth certificate was Potter too; he has the Muggle version of it the Potter's kept his magical one. They kept it hidden, his D.O.D (date of death) was blank.

* * *

><p>Small i know but its all i have time for...so will carlisle know the potters? know about magic? will he realize who harry's family is? or will he not understand the significance of it? will it be jasper who knows the significance for a change? know a magical guy or vampire from his new born days? or will they all be in the dark? and harry have to explain what he knows? will he even tell them? or just insist he didnt want the same name as his parents? which is part of the truth? will it be severus that tells the cullens the whole thruth while harry's still behind bars? there feels like theres something wrong with the chapter...i dont know what but something doesnt feel right! is it just me? R&amp;R PLEASE! last chance! will the cullens know about magic or not?<p>

if anyone thinks they could make this chapter better...especially the lawyer part please feel free! i really want this story to be different from others i want it to be believable...and i just want it to be a great story. R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 17**

**Murder, Misunderstanding Or Frame Up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's Jeep Going Home<strong>

"Let go of me Emmett," snarled Edward viciously, all common sense had left the usually composed Vampire. All his vampire wanted was to save his mate, kill anyone that was daring to lay a finger on him. He didn't care if it was police officers, he'd kill them all. It was pretty obvious Edward wasn't thinking straight right now.

"Calm down you stupid idiot before you get us exposed!" snapped Rosalie, she didn't like speaking to Edward like that. Considering the fact she would have done the same, if it had been her mate in his situation. However, someone had to calm Edward down, before something happened.

"Let me go!" hissed Edward, his eyes had gone black as fury consumed him whole. All he knew was that his mate was in danger, and they were stopping him. If he didn't get himself under control soon, he might even end up hurting his family.

"Jasper!" complained Emmett, wanting his brother to get Edward under control. He was the strongest of them all; Edward didn't have a chance of getting out from under him. It didn't mean Emmett liked doing this to his brother, who was rightfully worried.

"He's too far gone," said Jasper his eyes staring at Emmett in worry.

"Should we go into the forest? Let him feed?" asked Rosalie as she drove with speed that put even Edward to shame. She was going so fast everything was a blur, not caring that her hair was getting messed up. As she drove so fast the jeep was jumping up and down.

"Alice has called Carlisle, he's on his way home," said Jasper, reading the message from Alice. Who was driving Edward's Volvo back home; it would have been suspicious to leave it there. They were just lucky to have had Edward so close to the jeep. Otherwise people would have seen them practically man handling, their brother into it. Alice hadn't even had any warning of this happening.

"Who the hell is Tony Rink?" asked Rosalie, she had never heard of him, he didn't attend Forks High School that was for sure. Barely twitching when she hit a pot hole. Normal humans would have been hurt, especially at the speed the jeep was going at. It was a good thing Rosalie wasn't a normal human by any means.

"I don't know," said Jasper shaking his head in negative response.

"Just calm down Edward," snapped Emmett, as he continued to hold his very aggressive brother down.

Edward just snarled even more, as he continued to struggle, his eyes remained black.

"We're here," said Rosalie, the car skidding as she pulled to a stop outside their drive. Hitting the accelerator until they were at the door, Carlisle wasn't home yet. Esme however, was at the front door looking extremely worried.

Emmett grabbed a hold of the furious vampire, Jasper too held onto him, as Emmett jumped down. Edward tried to get out of their hold, but unfortunately for the copper haired one, he didn't succeed. Jasper had too tight a hold, he was used to new born's, and Edward wasn't anything on them. Between the two of them, they managed to get him inside the house. Alice they heard coming up the drive just as they got in. She was in the house before they knew it; she stood beside Esme who looked deeply worried. She knew better than trying to comfort Edward, only Carlisle could have a chance to get through to him being his sire.

Emmett and Jasper held him down on the couch, not even listening to his snarling and hissing. He wasn't even coherent enough to talk to them anymore. It was obvious Jasper was still trying to influence him, as he was staring straight at Edward. He had an irritated look on his face, unable to believe his power wasn't working - there was a first for everything. Even his powers worked on new born vampires.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle, coming through the door, a worried look on his pale face. It was obvious Alice hadn't gone into details with her 'father'.

"Harry's been arrested," said Rosalie before anyone could answer. "He's gone feral."

Carlisle looked alarmed, before shaking his thoughts off and went to Edward. Who was still snarling, fighting and hissing at them like a possessed beast. He was worried about Harry, but more worried about his own son right now. If they didn't get Edward to snap out of it, the consequences would not be good for any of them.

"Edward…Edward look at me," said Carlisle in his normal soothing voice. "Look at me." he then demanded when his son didn't reply.

Black crazed eyes met concerned Amber ones, "This isn't helping your mate, you are just putting him in jeopardy acting like this. What do you think will happen if you killed everyone? The Volturi would be here, and they would kill us all and Harry. Whether he saw something or not. You know what Aro is capable off; he will do it just to torture you. Do you want to see your mate killed? If not I suggest you calm down, we need to fix this the normal way not vampire one." said Carlisle who had a tight grip on Edwards chin. Forcing his son to look at him, see he was telling the truth. His thoughts of course matched his voice, and that was what gave Edward the will to calm down.

"He didn't do it," insisted Edward still angry but common sense was finally coming back to him.

"I know that son, I realize Harry isn't capable of something like this," said Carlisle soothingly, still not letting go o Edward's chin. He was extremely relieved that Edward was coming back to them. That was one crisis averted, now all he had to do was help Harry and hope for the best.

"He was so confused," whined Edward, he just wanted to help his mate. He did not like how vulnerable his mate felt, he wasn't supposed to feel like that. Plus he had just gotten to know him a little, what if this set him back? And he had to work hard all over again. He was worth it; he knew that, he just didn't want to start from square one.

"I know, I'll help him, just calm down," said Carlisle watching his son come back to him more and more each minute.

"He was confused, hurt, angry and embarrassed." stated Jasper, now able to manipulate Edward's emotions, not that he did much, just calmed him down some more.

"I need to help him," said Edward, his voice finally back to normal, even though there was a hopeless note to it.

"Edward he will be fine, there's no need to worry he didn't do it. I'm sure Swan will realize that, as the investigation continues, if worst comes to worst, we will break him out if he's convicted. Go somewhere like Alaska again, for ten years or so." said Jasper with conviction that stunned him. Then again he preferred places with less people, less population. Where better than Alaska, plus the bears and other animals were the best. They were more wild there than anywhere else, and it was great being able to fight with them.

"I'll call Jordan," said Carlisle, he was the lawyer they used, if they ever needed a lawyer. Not that they needed one very often, but that was a good thing right now. Jordan was expensive, but very good at what he did.

Edward just nodded feeling a little bit of hope taking over the despair.

"In the mean time, take him to hunt, he needs it, no arguments Edward, I need you at your best." said Carlisle grimly.

"Fine," said Edward a little petulantly.

"All of you go," said Esme still deeply upset and worried. She didn't want to take the chance of Edward pulling anything. She loved him and trusted him, but when it came to his mate - Edward would be unpredictable.

"Alright," said Jasper grimly, finally getting off his brother, and helping him up.

"Let's go then," said Alice "We are running."

"I think we need it," said Rosalie swiftly, and they were running before they knew it. Too fast for humans to see them, as they continued on to a forest with decent animals to drink from. They switched where they hunted, not wanting to completely drain the area's population of animals.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle, Esme - Carlisle's Study<strong>

Carlisle went straight to his office, when the children left. Esme followed him, a look of deep distress on her face. She liked Harry very much, and couldn't believe what he was being accused off. He was such a sweet little boy, how could they even think he could hurt someone? They obviously had probable cause to arrest him that worried her even more.

Carlisle went straight to his address/phone book, before looking through it at an alarming rate. He finally stopped at the name he needed, and took out his blackberry. Taking one look at the number, he was able to type it in the beauty of being a vampire - remembering everything.

Carlisle tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the human answering the phone. He didn't usually call them humans, with exasperation - but he felt the need for it today. He had to get in touch with him, and get Harry out before his son lost control again. It wasn't the only reason for wanting him out, but it was a main one.

"Hello Jordan and Hass how may I help you?" asked a female voice.

"I need to speak to Morris Jordan immediately," said Carlisle not bothering with pleasantries as he usually would.

"I'm sorry he's on his lunch break right now, if you want to leave a number I can get him to call you back when he's available?" questioned the woman.

"It's urgent, tell him Carlisle Cullen is calling," said Carlisle immediately and very impatiently.

"Hold on a minute sir," said the female voice once more before he heard music playing.

If Carlisle wasn't always so composed he would have growled himself.

"Calm down, Edward needs you to set an example right now," soothed Esme hugging him, needing it more herself than anything else.

"Of course dear," said Carlisle, hugging his wife back as he calmed himself down. She was right of course; his son needed him to remain calm and composed. Getting frustrated and angry wasn't going to help them with this matter.

"Hello Carlisle, how can I help you?" asked Morris coming onto the phone.

"I need your help, an acquaintance of mine has been arrested, wrongfully and I need you to represent him." stated Carlisle as calmly as possible.

"I see, where is it you are staying now Carlisle?" asked Morris immediately.

"Fork's Washington." said Carlisle.

"I shall get the first plane out; I shall contact you as soon as I am there. Which police station is he at?" asked Morris, obviously not realizing the small town only had one.

Carlisle regardless went on to explain what he knew, which wasn't much at all. Told him exactly where the police station was, asked him if he wanted him to meet them at the airport. Morris replied negatively that he would hire a car; once all information was shared Morris hung up. Already planning a flight out to Forks Washington. It was a good thing he didn't have any court appearances.

* * *

><p><strong>Morris, Andrea - Morris's Office<strong>

"Andrea?" shouted Morris.

"Yes Mr. Jordan?" asked Andrea coming through to her boss's office.

"I am going to be leaving for a few days, re-schedule all my appointments," stated Morris.

"Of course sir," said Andrea, not questioning it, because it happened quite often.

"Good, I shall call you when I am due back," said Morris, getting himself ready.

Unfortunately for him Andrea wasn't able to get him a plane out of there until six in the morning. It wouldn't even be possible if he drove out to another airport. He got Andrea to tell Carlisle, as he went home to gather things he would need for a trip. Notifying his wife that he would be gone for a few days, a week at the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Morris - Police Station<strong>

"I'm here to represent Harry Evans," said Morris, instead of showering and cleaning himself up at the hotel. He had gone straight to the police station. It was there it became obvious the other lawyer hadn't even tried. Harry had remained in prison overnight, which meant he could get him out in eight hours. It was illegal to keep someone imprisoned for more than twenty four hours until they were charged with a crime.

So Morris was brought up to date with Harry's case, apparently there was a piece of a cast on a knife found on the victim. That was how Chief Swan had been led to Harry. Nobody in Forks had needed a cast, and the forensics reckoned, that it was a week or two old, at most which put Harry in the frame for the boy's murder.

There was also brown hair at the scene, long brown hair. They were working on getting a warrant to take Harry's DNA. Something Morris was going to hold off for as long as possible. It certainly didn't look good, but once he had spoken and seen Harry, he realized there was no way the boy was responsible. He might be tall, big, and for most part impassive but Morris could see past that. He was one of the best lawyers around, he knew Harry was scared.

He had told Carlisle everything; he was paying for it so the confidentiality went out the window. Plus he realized Harry needed someone right now. Someone with hopes of getting through to him, he could only hope he wasn't in this country illegally. Otherwise that was going to be something else against his record.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullen House<strong>

"They have realized Harry Evans is not his name, they want answers but Harry isn't cooperating," sighed Carlisle after the call ended. Not that he needed to say it, the rest of the Coven had heard it already. Vampires could hear everything, including phone conversations.

"Immigration officers?" groaned Emmett this wasn't good at all.

"Is there a chance he's here illegally?" asked Edward looking extremely worried, his light amber eyes showing it. They had fed, and Edward had spent the entire night pacing. Jasper has spent the night calming the vampire down. Everyone was on edge, just in case Edward lost control again.

"No, he used a plane Edward, he has a passport," said Alice adamantly. She knew that much, she had seen it for goodness sake.

Edward sighed in relief well at least that was one less thing to worry about. Damn it he wished he could go and speak to Harry; unfortunately they wouldn't let him near. He looked like a young boy, they would just chase him. His amber eyes sparkled suddenly, Charlie liked Carlisle, perhaps he would let him go in to see Harry. Plus Harry reacted well to Carlisle; maybe he could get the truth out of Harry.

"Carlisle can you go and see Harry? Please," said Edward his amber eyes begging his fathers identical ones.

"Of course," said Carlisle immediately, if that's what it took to keep his son here, out of the way of temptation then he'd do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle - Police Station<strong>

Carlisle entered the police station, seeking out one person in particular. He walked to the desk and asked the officer at the front for "I'd like to speak to Chief Charlie Swan please," said Carlisle.

"Of course sir, why don't you have a seat, I'll see if he's available," said Officer Blake.

"Thank you officer," said Carlisle kindly, before taking a seat in the mostly empty waiting area. He took no mind to the people being brought in (one in handcuffs and a police officer mostly).

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle, Charlie - Police Station<strong>

"Carlisle how can I help you?" asked Charlie a friendly smile on his face. He had a deep sense of respect for the blonde haired man. It was bad enough controlling one teenager girl; he didn't know how Carlisle was able to keep track of five of them. They were model citizens and he liked them immensely.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Harry," said Carlisle.

A frown appeared of the Chief of Police's face.

"He is alone, emancipated, and in a country he doesn't know. I also know he didn't murder anyone, I think I can help by getting him to tell us who he really is." stated Carlisle quickly.

"What do you know about him?" enquired Chief Swan as soon as Carlisle stopped speaking.

"I know he was abandoned by his parents, raised by a nanny. For reasons I'm sure you will understand, he doesn't like using his true last name. I think he might even be afraid of them, otherwise why won't the just tell us his last name?" said Carlisle smoothly.

Charlie paled and looked ready to be sick, "I'll give you some time with him." said Charlie grimly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." stated Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Interrogation Room<strong>

Once Carlisle had left the room, he told Chief Swan Harry's real last name. As soon as he was out of the police station, he called Emmett. He also planned on calling Morris as soon as he was off the phone; he needed to get Harry out of there soon. He looked defeated, and Carlisle truly feared for Harry's state of mind. Harry looked as though he was about to go off to the gallows.

"Hi Carlisle," said Emmett "How did it go?"

"His name is Harry Potter, find out what you can," said Carlisle immediately "I'm on my way home, I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett Jasper - Cullen's House<strong>

"Alright," replied Emmett, closing the phone and rushing off to his computer.

"Did he just say Potter?" asked Jasper looking stunned.

"Yeah why?" asked Emmett curious "Do you know them?"

"I'm not sure…I've gotta go," said Jasper already picking up his phone and walking away from the house. Alice and Rosalie were attending school; Jasper, Edward and Emmett were staying off.

It took two tries before whoever Jasper was calling picked up.

"Hello Jasper, how are you?" asked Charlotte happy to hear from him.

"Hello Charlotte, can you put Peter on?" asked Jasper quietly.

"Of course…is everything alright?" asked Charlotte, who was Peters mate. They had all been changed by the same woman, and had travelled together for the longest time. Jasper had left them, in the end, still hoping for something better - a better way of life. That's when he had met his own mate Alice.

"Yes, I just need information from Peter," said Jasper.

"Of course, hold on a minute," said Charlotte. Jasper had sent them phones a few months ago. They were travellers; they didn't stay in one place, but always made sure to have power in their mobiles. It was much easier to talk to Jasper that way, and he called a few times a month.

"Hey Jazz what's up?" asked Peter, his voice much like all other vampires, musical, alluring and mysterious.

"Do you remember anything about the Potter's? I remember you mentioning them once." said Jasper not bothering with pleasantries.

"Why?" asked Peter suspiciously.

"We've come across Edward's mate," said Jasper, knowing he would need to tell him this to get the information. Peter had found his mate quickly, and knew how long Jasper had waited on his. He had been sympathetic and sorry for him, so hopefully he would be the same for Edward.

"That's great!" said Peter, he was glad he had met Edward a few times. Nice enough, older than most of them and he did deserve his mate. "The Potter's are wizards, if you are taking about the family I think you are."

"Wizards?" questioned Jasper eyes wide.

"Yes, magical wizards, with the ability to read minds, change things, disappear and appear wherever they want. Obliviate people who know about their world, charms, transfiguration and potions." said Peter. "Jasper…being turned kills the magical core…no sane wizard or witch would want to become a vampire. They would loose their magic, I did."

Jaspers jaw was practically on the floor. Worry and concern was beginning to fill him, what if what Peter was saying was true? What if Harry didn't want turned? It would break Edward's heart.

"Jasper are you alright?" asked Peter concerned.

"Why hasn't he got himself out of prison then?" asked Jasper confused, if wizards were capable of disappearing why hadn't he?

"Hasn't his family done anything?" asked Peter confused now.

"He's emancipated; apparently he was abandoned by his family. He hasn't been using the Potter name, but the name Evans." said Jasper.

Peter was very silent, so silent Jasper couldn't hear absolutely anything on the other end of the phone.

"Err…Peter are you still there?" asked Jasper cautiously.

"He's a squib," said Peter his voice sounded broken and deeply upset.

"Excuse me?" asked Jasper feeling out of his element.

"A squib, someone born to a magical family that isn't magical. Harry was most likely abandoned by his parents when they realized this. They were merciful, my family killed my sister when they found out she was one." said Peter.

Jasper was beyond furious, despite the killings he had done - he was utterly mad with this new information. "That is just wrong." stated Jasper grinding his teeth furiously.

"Most people just abandon their offspring in an orphanage when they realize they aren't magical. To most magical parents, a child without magic is the biggest shame. The Potter's are as pure as they come, or at least they were when I was around. They were held in very high esteem." said Peter.

"Jesus Peter," said Jasper stunned by this new information.

"I think your family would be good for him," said Peter honestly.

"What?" asked Jasper stunned.

"You stick together, fight together, and you love each other with the likes I've never seen. I think this boy needs that, needs to know magic isn't everything. The fact he doesn't have any makes him feel like a failure." said Peter.

"I best tell Carlisle what I know, I'll talk to you soon," said Jasper.

"Alright Jazz hang tight," said Peter before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen's Kitchen, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice.<strong>

"I didn't get much information on the Potter's, his birth certificate is here. They are very rich and their location is unknown, they like staying below the radar. They must pay for everything in cash with false names." said Emmett putting down what information he did have on them.

"Hm…James and Lily Potter," said Carlisle looking it over.

Esme gasped suddenly "He has siblings, one only a year younger than him!" she looked angry now.

Jasper though had remained very silent up until now, singing a song in his head to stop Edward knowing what he knew.

"They abandoned him for something out of his control," said Jasper.

"You know them? You know why?" growled Edward angrily.

"I don't know them, I just found out why," admitted Jasper not the smallest bit intimidated by Edward's growling.

"What do you know Jasper?" asked Carlisle concerned, even more so when he noticed Alice staring too. She obviously didn't know either and hadn't seen anything.

"What would you say if I told you there was a world beyond our own? Filled with Wizards and Witches?" asked Jasper.

"I'd say you were loosing your mind Jasper!" chirped Emmett grinning widely obviously thinking it was a joke.

"It's true, the Potter's are an old, held in high esteem wizarding family." stated Jasper grimly.

"How's that possible? Surely I would have come across one at least," said Carlisle surprised.

"You have…" smirked Jasper wryly.

"Who?" asked Esme confused.

"Peter, he used to be a wizard, when he was turned his magical core burnt out." stated Jasper.

Edward went completely still a look of devastation on his face.

"I see," said Carlisle deeply shocked and a little impressed.

"What about Harry?" asked Esme worriedly.

"He is what they call…a squib, someone born without magic in a magical family. That was why he was abandoned, left alone to be raised by a nanny. Why he doesn't know who his parents are…they are ashamed of having a non-magical child." stated Jasper grimly. If anyone could feel his emotions, they would have felt nothing but disgust.

Jasper's disgust was increased six fold, by all vampires present.

"If I ever get my hands on that family I will kill them! And then send in Emmett!" said Esme viciously.

The rest of the family really shouldn't have been surprised by her behaviour. When it came to children, her children, or children she liked, she was a mama bear protecting her cubs. Or rather a vampire mum protecting her childe's.

Just then the phone went, startling the family.

"Hello?" said Carlisle, hoping for good news; it was Morris on the phone.

"I'm in the process of getting Harry released, Tabitha Snape has confirmed Harry's story. He has also given them his DNA, so hopefully they will focus in another direction. If you need me again you know how to get me," said Morris.

"I shall be there momentarily," said Carlisle, he wasn't letting Harry live alone.

"I'll go get a bed! And everything we will need!" squealed Alice before Carlisle was off the phone. She dragged Rosalie off with her, grabbing Emmett's car keys. It was the only car big enough to possibly carry a bed.

Edward was stunned by Carlisle's declaration; it was very risky what he was pulling off. He was also concerned by the way Carlisle was thinking. He was suddenly glad for Carlisle's actions; he would make sure to keep a proper eye on Harry. He didn't care if it put them in danger of being discovered. He was worried by Carlisle's insistence that Harry might self harm. Just then a picture of Harry's defeated posture broke through.

Suddenly Edward wanted to hold onto Harry and never let him go. He knew Harry wouldn't accept that yet, there was time though, he would make sure Harry accepted him given time. He was one very adamant vampire - this was his mate and he would go the whole nine yards if need be. He practically repeated what Rosalie had told him, get to know him, befriend him and then make his move.

"Carlisle…this is dangerous," said Emmett, he was deeply conflicted. He also knew his wife might not like this either, she was so scared of people finding out especially humans all the time.

"He will find out sooner or later, he's not staying permanently, just until I'm sure he is okay." said Carlisle soothingly.

Emmett nodded; he could only hope that for Edward's sake that Harry didn't freak out.

"I'm coming," said Edward when Carlisle got up, and retrieved the keys to his BMW town car.

"Then lets go," said Carlisle, he wanted to get there in time.

* * *

><p>What did you think of that lol? like that jasper knew and what did you think of Peter :P do you want harry to really have magical powers? and still choose the cullens knowing he'd never win his familys approval? and loosing the magic he just found? or will he be the opposite? magically powerful when turned? how would you like to see Harry turned? normad vampire? nearly murdered by rinks family looking for revenge? cancer? or will it be harry's decision to stay the same age as Edward? after emmett and rosalie both tell him its not nice being different ages with your better half? not being able to at least see them in class? that time moves differently when your a vampire? who will harry befriend the most other than edward? emmett? jasper? rosalie? Esme? Carlisle? Alice has been overdone but if its what you want then fair does :) R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 18**

**Being Released**

* * *

><p>Harry had large black bags under his eyes; you could easily tell he hadn't had much sleep. Or rather he hadn't slept at all in twenty four hours; he was dead on his feet. Harry didn't move when Charlie entered the small cell Harry was in. He was sitting on the bed, the blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were dull and tired; he just stared at Chief Swan without any emotion. He felt like he had when he read the letters from his siblings, as if someone had drained his batteries. He couldn't feel anymore, just numb now and its how he preferred it really.<p>

"You are being released, Miss Snape confirmed your story, you are not to leave town I might need to speak to you again." said Chief Swan. As sorry as he felt for the teenager, he had to do his job. There was still a chance Harry had killed the teenager, until DNA cleared him or implicated him he had to let him go.

"Fine," murmured Harry without his usual bite or sarcasm.

"I'd advise against living alone, at least until this killer is caught," said Chief Swan grimly, guiding the teenager from the cell, to the desk where he picked up his belongings. His things had as per regulations been taken from him when he had been brought in.

"I thought I wiz?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Don't push it," said Chief Swan irritated. He wasn't used to sarcasm, especially not from people he had accused of murder anyway.

Harry felt a slither of amusement creeping up on him, grabbing his things he didn't look back. Grabbing his mobile phone or a cell phone as they called them here, he groaned in annoyance when he realized it was dead. He wished he had charged it the night before, no point in wishing. It wasn't going to change anything, he realized his wallet was also empty; he had planned on going to a bank machine and taking money out. Before he went to the shops to buy his decorating things. Despite the fact James and Lily owed the house, it was him living in it. He wanted to decorate it his way, with the colours he liked; Rebecca had done it all before.

"Harry," said Carlisle, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'll pay you back for the lawyer," said Harry, figuring that's why Carlisle was there.

"That's not why I'm here," said Carlisle feeling deeply disappointed, it seems they were back to square one with Harry again. It seemed revealing his last name, had hit a sore spot in Harry and he was back on the defensive again.

"Then why?" asked Harry bluntly, he just wanted to go home and sleep. The decorating would have to wait; he was dead on his feet. It's not like he was going to be able to do anything this weekend anyway. Considering the weekend was all but over, it was true. He wasn't in the mood for company, never mind one that new he had lied. The fact this family knew his last name made him feel a deep shame. He knew it wouldn't take long for the questions to start up, the why's, when's and all assortment of questions.

"There is a murderer on the loose Harry, I would prefer it of you came to stay with us," said Carlisle standing face to face with the teenager. Edward stayed in the car, trying to keep himself under control. His mate being arrested had just set him off, and he was finding it hard to calm down, and get back to normal.

Harry snorted "Not a chance in hell," was his reply before he tried to get around Carlisle to get home another way.

"Listen to me Harry, someone might have been trying to set you up for all I know, Esme is extremely worried about you," said Carlisle, wondering if bringing Esme into it would change his mind. Harry had never had a mother figure, his children could never deny Esme, maybe it would be the same for Harry - at least he hoped so. Alice must have seen Harry agreeing, so why wasn't it happening? Carlisle wasn't going to change his mind though, Harry was staying with them whether he liked it or not.

Harry stopped in his tracks, it wasn't Carlisle' outstretched hand that stopped him. It was the fact that someone was worried about him, it was pretty obvious Carlisle was, and seemingly Esme too. Harry wasn't too sure why but he liked when Carlisle took control, told him how it was. It was something he had never had before in his life, something he wanted secretly. Someone to care enough to tell him what to do, what the rules were, someone to make his dinner for him without having been paid to do it. Someone to like him for who he was, but most people when they found out he was abandoned they were wary of him. As if there was something wrong with him, as if his parents had been right in getting rid of him. He had no idea that the Cullen's knew about his true parentage or what he was or rather the lack of what he was. If he had Harry would have ran without looking back, so it was a good thing that he didn't know they knew.

"It's just for a few days, just until Esme is satisfied you are truly okay," said Carlisle, Edward was telling him everything he was able to read from Harry's mind. Which wasn't much, but enough to get the gist of what he was thinking. He was still suspicious but there was longing there now too. A longing for a family, to trust, a longing to be loved.

Harry swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure what to do at all, was it so bad that someone wanted to care for him? Damn his suspicious mind to hell, all he knew was disappointment. He didn't want to be disappointed again, but if he didn't take a chance he would never know. The rest of the Cullen's were adopted, so maybe he wouldn't be disappointed again. Not that Harry was looking to be adopted, just someone to care; see what a real family was like. Maybe this was Harry's chance, and with his decision his fate was sealed. For once in Harry Potter/Evans life - it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

Only time would really tell.

"Alright," grumbled Harry reluctantly.

"Come on," said Carlisle leading Harry to the car, once they were all in they were driving away from the Police station. Something Harry was truly grateful for, if he saw it again - it would be far too soon.

* * *

><p>"You feeling okay?" asked Edward from the front passenger seat. Smelling his mate's unique scent, having him so close was helping him greatly. He was finally for the first time, calming down and feeling normal for the first time in twenty four hours. Which by the way felt like five days to him.<p>

"Aye, a wee bit," said Harry blessing Edward with his sexy accent.

"Good," said Edward simply, he could see Harry was exhausted; his eyes kept shutting on their own accord. He immediately text messaged Alice, asking her how she was doing, that Harry was extremely exhausted. She replied back just after he had sent the message, she must have already seen it. The bed was already up, he had to hand it to her, and how she had gotten it back so quick without arousing suspicion was beyond him.

Carlisle drove at a normal pace, he didn't want to scare Harry, he was skittish as it was. He was just extremely relived Harry had chosen to come on his own free will, because Carlisle would have made him come one way or another. He smiled grimly as he thought about how even Harry, couldn't say no to Esme. She was such a mother hen, and would have made a wonderful mother. She was a wonderful mother to their children, and it seemed she would get the chance to dote on another child. One that would be able to eat what she cooked. Harry might even become her favourite, for being able to eat alone. Esme loved cooking; unfortunately she didn't get the opportunity to do so very often.

Edward continued to watch his mate, without being too obvious about it feeling relieved. Chief Swan didn't suspect Harry anymore; he was indeed looking for a new suspect, despite his words to Harry. That was Swans attempt to remain professional, despite the fact he pitted Harry. He hadn't been able to read much of the Snape's thoughts and none of the fathers. He could read them more than he could Harry, but not much, that was news to him. Then again he hadn't truly tried to read the Snape twins minds before, and in a school filled with people it was impossible to tell how guarded their minds were. He wasn't sure what to think of it, was his ability fading? Could such thing happen? He could read everyone else's mind what made four people special? The four people happened to be three Snape's and his mate.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry we are here," said Carlisle trying to get Harry's attention, the teenager was asleep at the back of the car.<p>

"Aye, aye I'm up," murmured Harry shaking his sleepiness or at least trying too. The soft lull of the car had sent him of to sleep without him meaning too. He never trusted anyone to sleep in their presence. Each Christmas and birthday he would wait until James and Lily had been before going to bed. When he was younger it was because he wanted to see them, as he got older though it had been distrust. He hated when they flaunted their abilities in his face, by appearing magically in his living room each year. As if he didn't hate himself enough for not having magic.

"Would you like something to eat or would you prefer to go straight to bed and get some sleep?" asked Carlisle as he opened the front door of his house. Unlike other people, who would have been awed with his home, Harry wasn't one of them. As he had one exactly like it, just next door.

Harry looked around the house, his entire body tense, almost ready for battle. He wasn't used to this; in fact he avoided it so why had he convinced himself to come. He avoided parties, families everything. Hell he never left his dorm when parents came to see sporting events. Every single game he would pretend to be sick, missing out in the fun. He hated the bitterness that chugged deep down in the pit of his stomach, so he avoided things like that. Why had he convinced himself to come? Was he glutton for punishment? It seemed like it right now.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you where you are sleeping," said Edward, thankful that everyone else wasn't there. Not because they didn't want to be, but to make it easier on Harry. It seemed Alice was finally getting visions of Harry, and it was helping them. If they had all been there he would have backed out, went back home. So Alice had made sure everyone was out of sight, out of mind. Deciding to let him get comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he would get.

"I'll cook you some dinner sweetie!" said Esme her amber eyes large and full of worry.

"Ta," murmured Harry as he followed Edward out of the living room dead on his feet. He didn't twitch when he entered Edward's room; he saw it was opposite his own room. Edward had been the only one without a bed, preferring just a couch. Now he had a bed and a sofa bed in his room. His room was packed, thankfully though Alice hadn't moved his music or he wouldn't have been too happy. Who was he kidding? He had his mate staying with him, however temporary he loved it. He would have moved his music to the basement just to have him so close.

Harry walked towards the sofa bed, putting his things on the floor at his feet. The room wasn't what he imagined, but it should have been. Edward had said he loved music, and lo and behold, an entire wall full of them. He had two cupboard's full of DVD's, it had been a bugger getting them all packed. They were all in order that was how he preferred them.

"Do you want to take a shower?" asked Edward softly, not wanting to startle his mate too badly.

"I widnie mind actually," said Harry, he felt disgusting and sweaty, after spending an entire day in a small cell. It could have been worse he supposed, all the films he had watched had men sharing cells.

"It's through there, you'll find everything you need, take all the time you need. Use the bed, I'll take the sofa bed I prefer using it anyway," lied Edward, he had no intentions of using it; well maybe he would and just stare at his mate all night. He had never had him so close before, so he wasn't sure exactly what he would do.

"Alrite," agreed Harry to tired to argue, otherwise he would have put up a fight, or so he told himself anyway.

* * *

><p>Someone says i've made harry changing to soon! do you all feel that way? should he still be suspicious? how quickly do you want edward and harry dating? will Harry know what they are before he moves back home? or will he be kicking himself for not suspecting it sooner? when they finally do tell him? would you like to see lily trying to evict Harry? becuase james keeps talking about going to see him? wanting harry away from Forks? (if it does go in that direction im making it so they cannot track anyone without hair or blood or becuase he's too far away) or will you like to see lily regretful? will james admit to violet and troy that they have a brother only for them to spit back in his face with the knowledge they already know! and to clear up some confusion the Peter we saw in the last chapter is NOT peter Pettigrew but Peter a friendnewborn that got away from maria when Jasper was fighting with her or when he left. R&R PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 19**

**What A Family Is Really like **

**Okay - This is for the anonamous reviewer - I happen to like the states i've been there to Florida, I am sorry if i offended you it wasn't my attention. Perhaps i should have read up on America before writing this but its fanfiction, and i've not written anything bad in this story? have I? I've gotten the names and places right...as for them not just letting anyone in ... illegal immigrints are everywhere...america, scotland, england etc... they find ways. So why is it hard to believe that maybe harry got there illigally? incidently he wasnt there illiegal they just thought he could have been! as for the headmaster/dean thing...i was pretty sure it was headmaster when i read the books so if im wrong then im wrong! if i've got it wrong what are they called in USA? headmistresses i mean? report me if you feel you must there's nothing i can do about that as for the place with the sause?** **Worcestershire/worchester i dont normally apologize but i think its justified i'd be offended if someone wrote badly about my country...although you didn't exactly tell me what offended you. I know for certain i've not written anything badly about America becuase i really like the country. next time please leave a name. **

* * *

><p>Harry just had to have a bath when he saw it in the bathroom, it put his to shame. Sure it was the same size, but that's where the similarities ended. The Cullen's bathroom, or rather Edward's bathroom was beautifully designed. It's something you would suspect to be fit for a queen. Tiled with marble flooring, in a beautiful greenblue colour. The bath was to die for, his was just the normal plain fitted bath for show houses. As beautiful as it was, he still felt very out of his element. He wasn't used to this, going to someone else's house never mind having a bath there. He felt very disoriented, a little scared and sad at his predicament. Sliding into the warm aromatic water he forced himself to relax, really what would happen? He was only having a bath. Nobody was going to hurt him, he was perfectly safe. He broke away from those thoughts, as he allowed himself to wonder what had happened to Tony Rink. Had he tried to hurt the wrong person? And ended up killed for it? He knew it hadn't been him. The pen knife would hardly have penetrated his stomach. Possibly just the skin, it had to have been enough to shock him, stop him going after them as they got away. As long as he didn't end up arrested again, Harry wasn't too bothered. The idiot had brought it upon himself, in Harry's opinion. As his thoughts continued to rage on, he didn't even notice himself falling alseep, bit by bit.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to collect some things from Harry's," declared Edward, poised to leap from the libary. Which was facing well away from where Harry was right now, in the bathroom. So he wasn't going to have to worry, that he would see something he shouldn't. Edward still wasn't sure what to think, did he want his mate to know? What he was? Or did he want to get to know him more first? Would it make it easier if Harry ran for the hills? Or would Harry have more chance of accepting him? He wasn't as sure as the others, they all seemed to think Harry would need him, want him and be unable to care what he was. It was his mate, they were made for each other. The fact that Harry might not want him, didn't enter their thoughts it was well seen they all had their mates. The thought was inconceivable to them. Unfortunately for Edward, it was something he constantly dwelled on from the moment he had seen him, for the first time, in a vision of Alice's.<p>

"Wait…Edward don't do…" said Esme, not getting to finish Edward was already away. She had a bad feeling about this, worry churned in her gut. Harry was a very private person, she knew that even after only knowing him a week and only seeing him for a few minutes at best. Why didn't Edward see what he was doing was going to make Harry go on the defensive again? She didn't want that. She wanted Harry comfortable, happy here and not want to go home to that huge house alone. Edward probably didn't see the harm in going for a few of his mates things. The problem was, Harry didn't see Edward that way yet and might get upset or angry at the thought of others in his home. She knew immediately she would have to do some damage limitation.

* * *

><p>Harry jerked awake, and swore at himself, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep in the tub. Considering he had nobody pounding on the door, maybe it wasn't too long. Standing up he easily found the towel, only to realize he didn't have anything else to wear. He would have to put the clothes back on after just washing himself. It did indeed defeat the purpose of bathing. When he heard a knock on the door he swore again, and quickly, with speed that would have even impressed the vampires - covered himself with the towel he had in his hands.<p>

"Harry?" called the voice sounding extremely concerned.

"Aye?" called Harry loudly so she could hear him - it was Esme.

"Edward want's to run over to your place to gather a few things, including some nightwear is that okay?" she asked, she didn't tell him Edward was already gone. She had tried to tell Edward that it was a big breach of privacy, especially for a young boy like Harry, who didn't trust anyone. Before she could he had already left, so all she could do was cover up for her son's silliness.

"Eh…aye alrite then," agreed Harry, hoping that he didn't go snooping. Or ask him why he had an owl in his house. He rather hoped the owl had gone out, hunted if it even knew how to hunt. He was sure it would, owls were hunters, right? It would be instinct to them. Then again he didn't know much about animals especially owls.

"Good, I'll be back to put your things in the room, I'll let you know okay?" called Esme waiting patiently for Harry to reply. Well at least she had stopped one argument, that Edward was bringing on himself.

"Ta," said Harry in his way of agreement. Shivering slightly, despite the heating being on he slid back into the tub. He was suddenly not very tired at all, just worried that Edward might snoop and find his siblings letters and pictures.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle I think we need to speak to Edward," said Esme, she had went from Edward's room straight to Carlisle' study. He had just been on the phone to the lawyer, wanting an update on the case.<p>

"Why is that?" asked Carlisle looking up very concerned.

"He's gone to Harry's home to pick up some of his things," said Esme in her way of explanation.

Confusion appeared on Carlisle's face "And that's a bad thing?"

"Without even asking for permission," replied Esme, a look of concern on her delicate features.

"I see," said Carlisle understanding dawning on his handsome face.

"Then we shall need to speak to him upon his return," said Carlisle grimly. He understood Esme's concern. He could also see it from Edward's point of view, but right now he just had to let Edward understand he couldn't do those things - not yet. Not until Harry was more comfortable with help, with them and with the possibility of having a relationship with him.

"Good," said Esme, rubbing her hands together. She had been in the kitchen when she heard Edward. She was making sweet and sour chicken, with rice. It was supposed to be a very filling combination for humans. Or so she gathered from every cook book she had read upon. She didn't remember much about being human, what she did remember she wished she didn't. Unfortunately human life hadn't been good to Esme, thankfully though she had been blessed with her immortal one. A family, a husband that loved and respected her and happiness that had eluded her human life. If asked, Esme wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Anyone that knew the Cullen's knew that Esme was a lover not a fighter in every sense of the word.

"I'm sure he just got a little to excited at the prospect of his mate being so close, after waiting all those years for him." stated Carlisle a small wistful smile on his face. Ever since he had found Esme, it was all he had wanted for his son. He might not be his true father, but there was more of Carlisle in him than there was of his birth parents. Carlisle's venom flowed through Edward's veins. Their DNA had been well replaced with Carlisle's during the turning. To this day Carlisle was convinced, Edward's mother had known what he was. He had changed Rosalie hoping Edward would mate, he realized upon her wakening it might not have been the best idea. Now he understood all to well, why he hadn't react to anyone - not even he beautiful Denali Coven sisters.

"I know that Carlisle, but I don't want him to ruin it, he won't get many chances with Harry, he's too suspicious," said Esme wringing her hands together again. She loved Edward more than any of the others, and wanted him to be happy desperately. She already loved Harry too, and wanted them to be happy together. Esme knew what it was like to be suspicious of everyone, distrusting others, and never giving second chances. It's what life had been like during her last year as a human, during her pregnancy when she had ran away.

A few seconds later, Edward was back, Esme went straight to the libary, it's where Edward had come back in. Not thinking about anything, other than her being the one to give the things to Harry. She was with him in seconds, the beauty of vampire speed. Unfortunately they were all going to have to be careful, otherwise Harry would know before Edward told him. It's something they agreed on, Edward being the one to tell him or letting him figure it out on his own.

"Carlisle and I would like to speak to you, he's in his study, I'll give this to Harry and meet you in there." stated Esme, the mother in her coming out. Edward was too surprised to protest. She wasn't giving anything away, either was Carlisle come to that, he was busy reading a passage out of a medical text.

"Sure," said Edward still surprised, curious now to what they were wanting. He walked at a sedate pace towards Carlisle's study. There was no need to rush anyway, no doubt Carlisle wouldn't start talking until Esme was there.

* * *

><p>Esme could sense Harry was once again in the bath, she could hear the water lapping around. It helped that Harry's heartbeat was coming from, where she knew the bath was. She should know she had designed everything in this house. It was her favourite thing in the world, it's why she didn't mind moving too much. She had even designed Rosalie and Emmett's house, or rather their old house once they 'moved out' as it were. Now it was being rented out, the family had a lot of different investments and were never short of money. They had bundles of it stashed away in different parts of the house, safes and banks.<p>

Along with different identities should they need to quickly disappear. They hadn't needed to use them yet, they would only use them in the event of an emergency. Since they preferred using their real name, Cullen and Hale. Everyone other than Jasper, were happy to use the Cullen name as apposed to their own. Jasper would have preferred using his own name, but obviously couldn't. It would have made things complicated, as Rosalie and Jasper were supposed to be twins. It's the same story they stuck to each place they moved, and Rosalie would pitch a fit if she couldn't use her real name. so Jasper remained silent realizing it just wasn't worth the aggravation.

"Harry?" called Esme loudly, so that Harry's delicate human ears could hear her.

"Aye?" shouted Harry, obviously hearing her.

"Your things are on the bed sweetie, I'm leaving now, you won't be disturbed, your dinner will be waiting on the kitchen table for you when you're ready." she said kindly.

"Thank you Esme," said Harry speaking properly, gratitude seeping into his bones. He wasn't used to this, he didn't think he ever could get used to it. Edward hadn't had the time to go snooping. So he had obviously just gathered what he needed and left immediately. It soothed Harry's somewhat jagged nerves, relived beyond belief that he truly had someone who he could trust. Not only that, they weren't hounding him, demanding answers, staring at him. It was almost as if they were going at his pace, he felt as though they understood him. Wasn't that a weird notion? That someone could understand him? Someone who could understand Harry Evans? When even he didn't understand himself sometimes. Perhaps he had made the right decision coming here after all.

"No problem sweetie, take your time!" said Esme her voice sounded like wind chimes. Harry observed as he heard her leaving, having no idea Esme was being loud on purpose to let him know. Rosalie and Alice were he same in that regard, it could only be described as having the voice of angels. With the looks to boot as well. If they weren't related how come they all had so much in common? From the looks, pale, white, eyes, the way they spoke and sounded. Very curious indeed, shaking those thoughts off he got himself out of the bath and dressed.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Carlisle?" asked Edward, wondering if the others were regretting their decision to let Harry stay. Was Jasper ready to loose control? Was it too much for his brother to handle? He hoped not. He was just getting rather excited to be having his mate in his room, where he could truly keep an eye on him. He couldn't think of any other reason for Esme and Carlisle wanting to both speak to him. What else could it be other than the welfare of his mate?<p>

"Just a minute son," said Carlisle, putting the book aside. He had no need to bookmark the page, or even disfigure a book by pushing the corner down to keep tabs of where he was. He was a vampire, he remembered everything, which did come in handy a lot more often than one would think.

Not even a minute later Esme was walking through the door, a sad smile on her face. She didn't want to be having this conversation with Edward, but he needed to calm down and see it through Harry's eyes. Otherwise he would scare his mate away, without even meaning too.

"What's going on?" demanded Edward impatiently, he hated he fact his family had all found a way around his gift without him knowing. It had become glaringly obvious that at least Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had. For all different reasons of course, but mostly Jasper. Jasper had suspected all along, since he had never been…attracted to any female. He had thought only Rosalie had come close to figuring it out, or rather saying it to make herself feel better. That he way gay. Now it was obvious that Carlisle and Esme could too.

"Edward…you cannot go doing things like that for Harry, not yet, not right now," said Esme quietly, so his siblings wouldn't be able to hear. She wanted to advise him not embarrass him or make him feel a failure.

"What? I didn't do anything," protested Edward confused. All he had done was go and retrieve some of his mates things. He would need them if he was staying here after all, he hadn't nosed around or anything. Not for the lack of wanting, but it was out of curiosity to know his mate better. Not out of nosiness.

"How would you feel if…let's say Charlie Swan searched through your home uninvited?" asked Esme figuring this might be the best way to help him.

Edward's lip curled in disgust at the thought, don't get him wrong he didn't hate the guy, or rather hadn't. He loathed him with a vengeance now for daring to arrest his mate, for touching him. The thought of Charlie going near his possessions, touching them, leaving his scent around was enough to make him gag. If nobody could tell - he was very possessive of what was considered his.

"Exactly," said Carlisle softly, "You must remember that Harry doesn't know he's your mate. To him you might have been violating his privacy, he's a very hurt, insecure young man. He might take great offence to you doing whatever you wanted, regardless of what he wanted or felt about it."

To say what Carlisle and Esme were saying was like a kick to the gut, would be putting it mildly. He suddenly felt as though his mate was a million miles away from him. Not just a couple of doors away, a second away at his speed. He knew they were trying to help him, and he realized perhaps he had been going at it all wrong. Just what else had he been doing wrong? Doubt began creeping up inside him and refusing to leave him alone. What if he ended up pushing his mate farther away from him? Instead of bringing him closer? He swallowed the venom sharply that was bubbling up his throat.

"You aren't doing anything wrong Edward, just remember he's not your lover yet. Remember he is not your brother or sister, do as Rosalie said - be his friend first." said Carlisle, he could read his son, he didn't need an ability to know he was doubting himself. It was inevitable getting to know someone better than they knew themselves, especially when you lived with them for centuries. The reason he had said brother or sister, was because Edward wouldn't hesitate in doing those kind of things for them either.

"Don't do things for him he's capable of doing himself, and if he isn't ask him first," suggested Esme helping Carlisle to soothe their doubtful son.

"Then everything will be just fine," finished Carlisle smiling wryly at his now sheepish son.

Edward nodded his head, he hadn't really thought twice about going for his mates things. He had wanted him to feel more comfortable, at home, he actually wanted Harry to stay with him on a more permanent basis even though he knew it wasn't ideal or going to happen. It had been wishful thinking on his part, hopefully eventually they will live together. Right now though he would have to curb his…protective and possessiveness at least until Harry was well and truly his.

"That's him dressing, I have to get his dinner sorted, excuse me!" said Esme practically bouncing on the spot. Before long she was dashing out of the room at a pace humans wouldn't have seen.

Carlisle grinned in amusement, yes it looked as though Harry was truly her new favourite.

Edward snorted in amusement at his fathers thoughts, that was putting it mildly.

Father and son stared at one another, both sets of eyes were twinkling happily. For once the entire Cullen family, on a whole was happy. It had been a long time in coming, but it was here - and it would help Edward appreciate it all the more. Now all they had to do was break through Harry's icy walls, let him know not everyone abandoned those they loved. Let him know he can be loved, could be happy even in a different country. Even with a vampire.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the bathroom, making sure nobody was around, before grabbing his bag and running back towards the bathroom. Unaware that everyone in the house could tell where he was and what he was doing, without even being in the room with him. He was surprised to see his laptop, charger, phone charger and a lot of other different things in here. Not just clothes, he was happy Edward had thought of it though, grabbing his nightclothes he decided on what to wear. Short trousers and a short top, both green one of his favourite colours. He would have normally just put a top and not bother with bottoms, preferring just walk around in his boxers. He was tempted to do it here, considering just how damn hot it was. Then again it might just be because he had just had a bath.<p>

Once he was dressed, he mused how nice it was to have help. If he had wanted anything from Rebecca, he would have had to ask. Yet this family was going out of its way to help him, even Jessica spoke to him every day at school. They hadn't asked for anything in return, it was a really nice change of pace for him. Grabbing his used clothes, he put them in the bag that had held his things at the police station, only after taking out his wallet, and the other things that had been in there. Stuffing it in the bag he put it at the side of the bed where nobody could trip over it. Then he proceeded to tidy everything, something he had done for years. It was compulsive to him now, and he wasn't OCD or rather he hadn't been.

He tided because every time James and Lily visited him, she would clean his place up - as if he had been untidy. It hadn't been untidy, but she had felt the need to tidy his place up, with magic might he add. No matter how clean and tidy he had made sure his room, or flat was - she had continued to do it. It had made Harry feel even more of a failure, as if appearing into his flat or room wasn't enough. It was a habit he had never broken, and didn't think he would be able to - even though they were never again going to be part of his life.

Plugging both his chargers in, he put his phone and laptop on charge. He could smell the food from where he stood, and it smelt absolutely lovely. He had been cooking for himself for quite awhile, when he wasn't at school - it was strange to not be standing cooking it. He also belatedly noticed he had gotten his cast wet, good job it would be removed soon. It was so odd being in someone else's house, with people he was used to being isolated and that's how he thought he liked it. It couldn't be the case - despite the oddity he felt…safe here.

Venturing from the room, he went down the stairs to the kitchen; he noticed that the kitchen wall must have been knocked down. There was no doorway, no door and no wall, his did have unless it was just the way Esme' house had come. Another difference from his, he didn't have a table in his kitchen. He noticed Emmett and Jasper were sitting playing Chess, in the living room. He smothered a grin that desperately wanted to break through. Jasper was small compared to Emmett, although they might be the same height, they still looked funny. Hunched together over a small chess board, both deep in thought. Growing up he wouldn't have minded Emmett as a brother that's for sure. He just had that cuddly guy look around him, but also if you mess with me I'll crush you look. Harry didn't know how he managed to pull of both but he did.

"Ah! Harry! Come in and sit down!" said Esme positively smitten with him. Her amber eyes were dancing with a fiery joy, the likes of which Harry had never seen directed in his direction before.

"Ta," said Harry sitting down, picking up his fork though he nearly jumped through the roof when someone shouted, err, screamed, 'Yahooooo!' turning towards the source of the noise he noticed it was Emmett, he had won the game of chess by the look of things.

He never heard the inhuman growl both Jasper and Edward let loose for the same reason. Edward had nearly flashed into the room in fear upon hearing Harry's heartbeat pick up like that. He had thought something had scared him - badly. Jasper because he could feel what Harry had experienced, also growling because he had lost the game. He didn't loose to Emmett very often, being who he was - he didn't like loosing full stop.

"Hey Harry, want a game a chess?" said Emmett standing up, a cocky, cheesy grin on his face. Which was mostly directed at Jasper, but was also aimed at him - as if to say if you are brave enough to play me.

"I dinniae ken how ti play chess, I've never played it before," said Harry regretfully.

"Oh well, Edward what about you?" grinned Emmett still cheesing, staring at Edward. Who had just come into the room, after getting himself under control - as no to murder Emmett or rather rip him to pieces. Somewhere else that didn't have a door. Harry noticed, the only places that had a door were the bedrooms. The place was so open and beautiful; Harry was quickly coming to love it.

"No," said Edward simply, before sitting down next to Harry, who was by the way nearly finished his dinner.

"What did you think of it?" Esme practically gushed.

"It wiz brilliant, ta," said Harry, giving her one of his very, very rare smiles.

"Good!" beamed Esme happily.

Harry remained sitting, Emmett had disappeared, Edward was just sitting there too. Esme was busy cleaning up, Harry wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. He wasn't used to this, and he felt sort of like an outsider. Maybe that was the wrong word to use, perhaps feeling out of place was a better word to use.

"Did you get any sleep last night Harry?" said Esme sympathetically.

"Na, wiz too cauld," said Harry, remembering how cold it was in that cell and shivered in remembrance. America or not, the place had been freezing and it wasn't something he wished to experience again.

"If you wish, we could go up the stairs and watch a DVD?" suggested Edward, hoping it wasn't too intimate for Harry just yet. As much as he wanted to begin a relationship with Harry, after being scared for what feels like weeks, he knew it wasn't something Harry was ready for - not with anyone, not yet. He would do what both his parents and Rose suggested - become a friend and confidant first.

"You saw my DVD collection?" asked Harry, an amused look dancing in his bright green eyes, and a smirk of pure devilment on his lips.

Edward cleared his throat almost embarrassed, shifting himself unnoticeably. Thanking whoever, that was out there that Jasper wasn't here. Nobody would think it but Jasper could be very…annoying and funny when he wanted to be. Annoying with his teasing and funny when it wasn't directed at HIM! Only then did he hear Jasper laughing from outside the house, and Alice's laugh right behind him. Stopping himself growling, because he was too near Harry - he might hear. In a sappy way, he had to admit it was nice, something new and good.

"Er, I did." said Edward swallowing his venom, wincing unnoticably as the venom burned its way down his throat.

And that was how Harry spent his first night under the Cullen's house - watching Knight and Day before falling asleep half way through King Arthur.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night, Harry had been with the Cullen's one day and going on two nights. Sunday morning he had spent with Rosalie in the garage, the house had been too full he had to get out for a few minutes. Rosalie had followed him out, and said she got overwhelmed sometimes too. She had told him what she did when she wanted time alone, and showed him. Not that the car she was working on needed much work, and Harry was beginning to really like her. He had spent the entire morning, well into the afternoon working with her. The most amazing part of it was he had been so happy, free, and he had forgotten everything.<p>

Harry had realized there and then…maybe he should have something that gave him time away from everyone. Something he liked, somewhere he could go to take his mind of everything. Rosalie had said he was welcome to her little peace of quiet any time he liked.

"Edward?" whispered Harry quietly, after two hours of tossing and turning. He didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping. If only he knew!

"Yeah?" answered Edward, his tone curious from where he lay, on the sofa bed having to pretend to sleep. He couldn't complain, he had a very good view of his mate, and he was absolutely thrilling to sleep. Harry didn't talk very often, never as timid as he was sounding right now. He was obviously going to ask something serious, if his tone of voice was anything to go by. Very much aware, that his family could hear every single word Harry spoke. It did put a damper on being with his mate somewhat.

"You are all adopted right?" he asked, he wanted confirmation. Unlike everyone else he didn't just automatically buy what everyone was saying. Not that he was saying everyone was lying, he just preferred to know for sure.

"Yes," said Edward lightly, his lips curling slightly as he thought of his adopted family. He wouldn't give them up for anything, not now anyway, not knowing he had finally found the one made for him. The light to his dark, his mate.

"What happened to your parents?" questioned Harry.

Whatever Edward was expecting, that wasn't it. He wasn't sure how to respond to that either. How did he tell him without lying? He had a feeling that's something Harry wouldn't tolerate.

"Tell him a half truth Edward," murmured Rosalie from below.

Edward nodded silently in the dark room, knowing Harry had no hope of seeing it. "They died a long time ago, my mother asked Carlisle to take care of me. I was the first one adopted. Esme married Carlisle soon after," explained Edward. Here that was as close to the truth as he could get, without full out saying he was a vampire.

"Was it the same for the others?" asked Harry.

Edward wanted to sigh in irritation, he hated lying especially to his mate - and this was only he beginning. "Er, Rosalie was adopted next, her parents were still alive then. Then Emmett, we don't know if his parents were alive. Jasper and Alice were adopted together last." stated Edward.

"What about their parents?" asked Harry quietly.

Edward closed his eyes and forced the words out "Alice's parents gave her up, Jasper left on his own accord." there he had said the much of the truth as he could. Edward felt like slapping himself after saying it, Alice wasn't bothered she had come to terms with it. Though Harry - he was utterly saddened for a girl he hardly knew.

Harry's faith in the world, in parents took another plummet.

Edward on the other hand - felt like slapping himself when he got wind of Harry's thoughts.

* * *

><p>What do you think? will Harry take a step back or will it make him bond with the cullens more - that they have so much in common with him? im trying to think of a way for Carlisle and Harry to have a proper chat so any ideas? other than the medical world or Harry. will harry tell edward his story? part of it or it all? or will his siblings send another letter while he's there? or will normads attack while he's here? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 20 **

**Life With The Cullen****'****s **

* * *

><p>"Why didn't anyone wake me? I'm late for school!" Harry yelped, scrambling himself out of the very warm cosy bed. He noticed there was nobody in the room belatedly as he grabbed his clothes, and entered the bathroom to dress. Once he was done he quickly, ran down the stairs skidding to a halt outside the living room and kitchen. Esme, Edward and Alice were the only ones there.<p>

"Hey Harry! Did you have a good sleep?" chirped Alice, happy as can be.

"Why didn't you wake me up in time for school?" Harry asked again, as his stomach growled at the smell of breakfast Esme was making.

"We thought perhaps it would be best if you didn't go today sweetie, it won't hurt to take one day off." said Esme kindly.

Harry wanted to protest that it wasn't her decision, but she was too nice to even think about saying such things to. He had to remember this was what he wanted, to be looked after - see what a family was really like. Maybe that's what families did, seemed a pretty strange thing to do to him, but what did he know? He had never had a family before.

"Was that okay sweetie?" asked Esme a look of insecurity in her eyes, wondering if she had done the wrong thing. Had she done what she hoped Edward wouldn't do and screwed things up? She hoped not otherwise Edward would never forgive her for her interference. She had simply thought it was best not to let him go today, let the rumours cool down, and for her other children to put everyone else straight. She didn't want them saying anything to Harry; she was very protective of him and all her children. They could handle the rumours, but Harry might not be able to. She might be treating him like a little boy, but Harry deep down wouldn't want it any other way.

"Aye its fine," said Harry smiling softly at her for a few seconds. It was nice of her, very nice of her to worry about him. What she didn't realize was Harry had put up with rumours and backchat for a very long time. He no longer responded to it, or listened if he could help it. It's why he loved music; it could drown out other people's words. What he didn't hear couldn't hurt him at the end of the day.

"I thought maybe we could go get some decorating things for you today?" exclaimed Alice happily, her very light amber eyes twinkling brightly.

Edward barely stopped himself snapping at Alice, he wanted his mate to stay - not eager to get away. In the space of a second, he realized it would be futile until Harry knew what and who he was. He knew eventually Harry would go back to that house, he consoled himself though, with the thought it wasn't for good. Harry would be in his arms soon, forever. Plus if they went to get it today, everyone could work on it - so his mate didn't have to, and didn't end up hurting himself decorating. They were vampire's they could have the entire house decorated in an hour.

"Really? Great!" said Harry, happy with that, at least his plans hadn't been completely destroyed. He was deeply curious about Alice, how could she be so happy all the time? When her parents had abandoned her? Was she like him? From a magical family and not even know it? How long had she been with the Cullen's? Harry couldn't remember a time where he had been so curious about anyone before.

"While you are shopping I will be getting food in!" Esme practically squealed, she had never had a reason to use the kitchen before. She was going to use it as often as possible, for as long as she could.

Harry withheld a smile at her enthusiasm; he had no idea that it was only him she was going for. This family made him feel welcome, happier than he had ever felt in a long time. He didn't feel like he was intruding and better yet - he didn't feel like running away or hiding. He never normally liked family gatherings, and took every chance he had to avoid it completely. Every chance was wrong because he had used every trick in the book to successfully avoid them all.

"I'll drive," said Edward smoothly, he didn't want Alice overwhelming Harry. Just because he couldn't hear all his thoughts, it didn't mean he didn't get the gist of them most of the time. Right now Edward knew Harry was happy and curious about Esme and Alice.

That said they all went to Seattle, and Harry began choosing his new wallpaper, paint and even went to a shop and bought things to fill his house with. They stopped at McDonalds, aware that they had a human with them. Not that Alice and Edward ate anything; as usual they just made it look like they were.

* * *

><p>Harry had watched Rosalie and Jasper interact all evening, he observed that they got on very well. Not as well as Rosalie and Alice, but they were girls it was to be expected. None of them were related by blood, other than Jasper and Rosalie. Yet they all got on rather well, it was baffling for Harry. He wasn't sure what to make of it; it also made him think of his siblings more often. That was the part Harry didn't like at all, he wanted to avoid thinking about them, James and Lily too. Emmett and Edward got on the most; they liked challenging each other a lot. Harry left the living room, his feet padding against the wooden floors that made up the entire Cullen house. He didn't notice the Cullen's all looking up and immediately back down. As if they hadn't expected the sudden noise or if they were maybe looking to see what had caused it. Edward though looked up the longest, the only time he truly had his mate to himself was at night.<p>

Jasper gave a sigh of relief once Harry's pumping heart left the room; Alice of course insisted he wouldn't do anything. He would never stop worrying, that he would hurt his brother's mate. Alice patted him softly, her voice smug and superior saying "I told you so," Jasper smiled at Alice, the love he felt for this one small pixy vampire was mind-boggling. Any empath would probably tell you that, Jasper loved Alice with everything he was. He never thought he would come across his mate; in fact he had mistake his creator, Maria for his mate. He had thought she loved him, and he her but things got too much. Felt too much, killing them, training them and feeling everything they felt. Then for the longest time he had travelled with Charlotte and Peter, envious of the fact they were mated. Which became too much and he parted ways with them in hopes of finding a better life. Ducking into that abandoned café had been the best decision of Jasper's life. Then again if he hadn't they would have met elsewhere, Alice would have made sure of that. Being married to a seer was a very good thing, especially with him having lack of self control. For Alice he had changed his way of life, suffered with hunger and going to school repeatedly. No other vampire would have done that, unless of course, it was for their mate.

It's why Jasper had pushed Edward into accepting Harry, despite the danger it posed. It was because of his feelings for Alice that he was remaining here, putting himself through hell. It was hell, Harry's blood made his throat burn constantly, he wasn't like the Cullen's he hadn't been 'raised' a vegetarian vampire. He had gone years drinking human blood and he knew what he was missing. Then again Alice hadn't been raised a Cullen either, but before he had met her - she had been living off animal blood. Given the idea by the visions of a wonderful family she knew she would become a coven with in the future. One vision that Jasper hadn't believed to be possible, of course his little hell cat had proved him wrong. He had never doubted Alice's word after that, and to this day he hadn't - nobody did. What Alice saw would happen, unless they took steps to avoid it.

There was one vision that hadn't come true - the Volturi hadn't come to kill them all.

There was one thing Jasper was hoping for, a vision where Harry was finally a vampire. Once that happened he could finally go back to normal, and his bloody throat wouldn't constantly be on fire.

He was impressed Edward hadn't growled at him for his thoughts, zoning in on Edward's feelings he realized Edward was hoping for the same thing.

* * *

><p>Harry made his way to the garage, instead of going outside then into the garage he went through the side door. He hadn't noticed it before until he and Rosalie exited the garage through it yesterday. She had been in there for over an hour, and Harry wanted to ask her a few questions. His curiosity was too peaked now, and he had to ask her his questions. He wasn't anyone's divination of nosy; he kept to himself, and didn't want to know others. Yet the Cullen's were bringing it out in him, they were shifting his entire outlook in the world.<p>

"Hiya Rosalie," said Harry coming into the Cullen's filled garage. The car she was working on was at the very back; as usual it was only her. The car was bright red, just like her convertible. The one she was working on wasn't a convertible though.

"Hey Harry," said Rosalie, gifting her with one of her own rare smiles. She never tolerated humans, but for Edward she had done it. The fact she liked Harry for himself, and for what he had been through also helped. She didn't have trouble with his blood; she was one of the few vampires who had never drunk human blood. She like Carlisle had never slipped up, and for a woman who didn't like humans it was saying a lot about her.

"You didnie grow up wi Jasper?" asked Harry, although it was more of a statement.

Rosalie barely blinked, at the lie; she didn't want to lie to Harry - especially if he was going to find out one day. She didn't want him to become angry at them, for the lie and pretence. Although he had been lying all his life, he had a secret of his own too, so he might understand. At least she hoped he would, because it would devastate everyone if he couldn't accept them. Maybe the fact he had a magical family might help him accept they were vampires better. Though he hadn't grown up with his family, or the magical world. Rosalie was still trying to get her head around her new knowledge. His family had given him up because he didn't have magic; it was unconceivable to her - especially considering she would do anything for a child of her own. To watch them grow up, sit surrounded by grandchildren with Emmett. The realistic part of her knew she wouldn't be with Emmett, her mate, if she hadn't been turned. "No," she eventually said, which was the truth, the lie was that they were even related.

"How di ya get on si well?" asked Harry, mostly thinking about his own brother and sister right now. He knew nothing about them, other than what they looked like and that they had something he didn't - magic.

"We just do Harry, its nothing to do with parents, bonds or anything - you come to love them on your own terms. I love every one of my brothers and sister; I'd do anything for them. Blood doesn't mean anything not to me, and it shouldn't for everyone else," explained Rosalie, wondering at the irony of that statement. Blood indeed, she was a bloody vampire for heavens sake. She wondered quite rightfully if it was his own brother and sister he was thinking about.

"Oh," was all Harry replied, his feelings were going through a meat grinder. He wasn't sure what to think at all, just when he thought he knew what to do - something or someone came along to screw it up. Changing his thoughts and feelings, changing his views on how he saw things.

* * *

><p>"You okay? You've been very quiet tonight…quieter than normal," said Edward from where he lay on the sofa bed. It was rather weird for him to be lying there, under covers pretending even more than normal to be 'human'. He had made his mind up earlier, he was going to let Harry know him more before he revealed with he was. He had estimated it about a month or so, he would tell him, if he wasn't close to figuring it out on his own.<p>

"Aye I'm fine," said Harry, still deep in thought. "Just summit Rosalie said ti mi."

"What did she say?" enquired Edward, as if he didn't already know every word that had been exchanged between them. It wasn't as if he had dug through Rosalie's mind, no he had just heard their conversation from the living room. Not just him either but the entire family had.

The film they had just been watching was forgotten. They had watched Law Abiding Citizen.

"I've never met a family like this yin before…I mean yar are all adopted yet yi get on si well," said Harry bafflement in his voice.

"We didn't always," smirked Edward wryly. "We fought like cats and dogs for years before Carlisle put a stop to it." which was true, if Rosalie was nasty to Alice, Jasper would go on the defensive and they would start. Then, he Emmett and Jasper would fight, play fight, but fight all the time to relive their boredom. Before Carlisle told them they had to do something to relieve their boredom. Jasper delved into books, Edward started up playing music again, and Emmett bought all available consoles. Rosalie and Alice got into fashion. They still fought but not at the expensive of the furniture, and they loved playing baseball.

"Really?" asked Harry perking up, now that sounded fun.

"Yes," said Edward amusement evident in his tone. The other Cullen's were also deeply amused too. Just remembering their antics over time, it had been fun. Not for Carlisle or Esme, although deep down they were amused too - it was part of having a family.

They couldn't even keep that from Jasper and Edward - the downside to having such a talented coven. They were talented, and very large - and they were seen as a big threat to the Volturi.

If the Volturi had been aware of the magical world they hadn't shared that titbit with Carlisle.

"What happened?" asked Harry eagerly, propping himself up, his hand holding his head up as he stared over at Edward. The light from the TV cast a light over him, and Harry was once again stuck with how beautiful he was.

Edward almost purred, upon hearing his mate's thoughts regarding him. It had been the clearest thing he had heard from Harry yet. It was as if he was hearing him from his range, as if he was stepping back and forward into his range. So he always only got the gist of his thoughts and they were always very faint. Perhaps he longer he spent with his mate, the clearer his thoughts became? It was plausible, because he had just heard clearer than ever - that Harry thought he was beautiful. Then again it was part of the trap, they were beautiful to everyone. It made it easier to snare humans into their trap and drink them dry. It made him sick to think about it but it was never the less true.

"Fighting and arguments, like most families but we learned to get on, now we wouldn't change a thing." stated Edward simply.

"Did ya have any brothers or sisters? I mean biological yins?" asked Harry. He liked these nightly conversations with Edward; it was scary how quickly he was coming to love it here. He wasn't alone; he always had someone to talk to. There was always someone there, you would think someone who was so used to being alone, without company, would resent the sudden influx of people in his life. Yet it was the opposite, after just two days he was used it and, the oddest thing of all, depending on it whether he knew that or not.

"No, it was just me," said Edward honestly. Back in the day if the first born was male they didn't usually have anymore. If the child was female they would have more, males had been important back then - to carry on the name. "Why do you ask?" he wondered silently if Harry would tell him the truth. Or if they would continue living in a world of denial, both of them.

* * *

><p>I know its not much...but i'm trying to fill in the chapters where he doesnt know and changes becuase of the family and where he does find out. Then theres the big bit where Harry gets turned that part is already cemented lol i know whats going to happen. so will harry tell edward? about his real family? and it all come out slowly but eventually? about who he really is as he gets more comfortable with the family? then the big cliffhanger of harry finding out? question is though how will he find out? one loose control? one tell him? or will he see it for himself? or will severus tell him? Im thinking of having one of the dursley's children magical to rub salt in the potters wounds how would you like that? as for the age dont worry i have a way around it lol its just something to add to spice up the story until we get to thte point where everything comes out :) R&amp;R PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 21 **

**A Few Truths and Suspicion - Nobody could accuse Harry of being stupid**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Edward - Edward's Bedroom - Cullen's House <strong>

Harry sat there quietly for what seemed like ages, thinking everything through. If he admitted he had a brother and sister, it might complicate matters. They might ask him questions he couldn't answer, then again they hadn't been incredibly nosy, when they found out he knew who his parents where and what his real name was. Plus there was something about the Cullen's that Harry couldn't put his finger on. He wished he had a normal family that abandoned him; at least he wouldn't have had to put up with all this secrecy. He had been told since he could walk and talk, that he was never to tell anyone about magic or them. They hadn't outright threatened him, but told him he would be Obliviated of every memory of them, and left to fend for himself.

"I huv a brother and sister," admitted Harry quietly, if Edward hadn't been a vampire, he would have had trouble hearing Harry.

"What age are they?" asked Edward, despite knowing already what age they were.

"One is sixteen…ma brother in ma sister is fifteen," sighed Harry, moving to lay flat on his back, wondering why he was telling him this. Why did he trust them so much? Why did he feel like he belonged? And why did he keep fighting it? He should be happy. Yet he questioned himself all the time, and it was getting annoying to say the least. He was getting on his own nerves go figure.

"How do you feel about that?" asked Edward interrupting Harry's depressive musing. He hated when Harry questioned himself, especially on every little decision or action. Not that he got much of Harry's thoughts, which annoyed the hell out of him. It would be so easy to woo his mate if he could hear his thoughts, but no, he was having to learn the hard way.

"Jealous as hell," admitted Harry, it was so good having someone to talk to, someone that wouldn't judge him. So this was why people liked having proper friends, someone to talk to all the time. His friends back in Scotland had been okay. Although he never heard from them during the summer, too busy with their families. He supposed it was his own fault; he had avoided invitations and parties. This was a huge step for Harry, because he had never before admitted it was his own doing for not having closer friends. Perhaps now that he realized this, it would be smoother sailing from then on in.

"I can understand that, giving you away then having another just after," nodded Edward in understanding. He desperately wanted to comfort his mate, but he knew he couldn't not yet. Harry wasn't used to him, not enough for what he wanted to do anyway. He was used to it though, he had gone a hundred years without a mate, he could wait a few more months.

"Nah, Troy wiz born the day they gave me away," corrected Harry bitterly. "We share the same birthday."

"I am sorry," said Edward sadly.

"Hardly your fault," shrugged Harry nonchalantly. He was relieved Edward wasn't staring at him in pity, just said sorry and that was the end of it. Edward seemed pretty perfect for a guy, more often than he should he wondered which way Edward swung. What would be the point in being attracted to someone that was straight? There wasn't. Sure he would be disappointed if he was straight, but he could at least remain his friends if the case be that.

"Did they ever tell you why they did it?" questioned Edward. If he ever met the Potter's he would make sure they never came near him again. Not only him but Harry as well, but what he knew it was very unlikely that they would show face. He couldn't believe a parent could do that to their child, just because he wasn't 'perfect' like them they kicked him to the kerb. Why was magic so important to the Potter's that they would disown their own kin, their son.

"I wiznie prefect, I wiznie what they wanted," replied Harry emotionlessly, which meant the questions were bothering him. He hated admitting he wasn't perfect, or wasn't prefect to them or what they had wanted.

"It's their loss," said Edward anger seeping into his voice, "They will regret it one day."

The great thing was - they actually would.

Harry snorted in bitter amusement, "I dinnie hink si," the thought of them regretting it was enough to make Harry loose control of his laughter and belt it out. Regret it his arse, they would never regret it. He wanted them to but like he said, I don't think so. Fortunately he had more control than that, he didn't want to wake the others up. If only he knew.

"You don't think they will?" asked Edward surprised.

"I wanted ti, when I wiz younger, now…I dinnie care anymare," admitted Harry honestly, most of the time he didn't care anymore. Sure years ago he had wanted them to regret it but reality sucked, and he knew it wouldn't happen. Hell he would have to have magic for them to care, and he didn't have that he never had. For years he had tried, he must have been what? Six or seven years old, after hearing the Latin words, to produce something…anything but nothing. He couldn't even perform a cleaning spell, he had seen Lily using. Which made him think of potions more, could he truly get the Potter's to regret it by making potions? Prove he would have fitted in the magical world despite the lack of magic? His brother and sister seemingly wanted to know him, and he realized he did as well.

"Its better that way, instead of wasting your life away wishing for something that's not to be," nodded Edward, slowly despite the fact Harry couldn't see him. He was getting too used to playing the 'human' now. He knew Jasper was getting…frustrated, and he couldn't blame him. There was a human taking up their private place, their sanctuary. He owed a great deal to Jasper, for helping him get his arse out of his head. For being there for him when he needed it the most.

"Inspired," said Harry sarcastically.

Edward laughed in amusement, making sure to keep it low very aware that he had a 'human' in his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Cullen's house - Jasper and Edward then Alice<strong>

"You okay?" asked Edward catching up with Jasper, who was just returning from feeding. With Harry in the house, he didn't want to take chances. So he fed more regularly than normal, Jasper had always been that way. Most of them assumed it was because of his previous lifestyle. They were wrong, it's because he felt the entire families hunger on top of his own.

"I'm fine," said Jasper quietly, "You going to feed?"

"Yes," said Edward, they couldn't go hunting as they usually would, under the guise of 'camping' and leave Harry on his own, so they had to go under the cover of darkness. Not that darkness was a problem for them, they could see as prefect as though it was daylight.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Alice is waiting," said Jasper, Alice hadn't needed to feed, Carlisle always said not to just because they could. Otherwise it would make it harder to resist, so they fed only when they really needed to.

"Do me a favour…make sure he sleeps tonight will you? He's exhausted," said Edward, plus he didn't want to ask awkward questions about where he went at three o'clock in the morning. Harry had only just fallen asleep, after sitting talking for hours about parents, siblings and their favourite things' Harry had put on another DVD before going to sleep.

"No problem," replied Jasper, as he continued moving back into the house, using his gift as he did so to do what Edward asked. Harry was actually already asleep; Jasper just helped him by putting him into a deeper sleep. He knew Harry still had been awake before he went out. It's why Edward hadn't gone with him, and why he was right now going alone. Everyone was going back to school tomorrow; the crap they had been sprouting today was diabolical. Unfortunately Harry would have to face them, sooner the better before they could think up even more absurd notions.

According to Edward the only one concerned about Harry, was ironically enough Jessica Stanley. A few years ago Edward would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but she had changed a lot. She had learned a hard lesson in high school, and that's what school was all about. Learning.

As he walked to Alice's room, he could breathe easy having just fed; he didn't feel an overwhelming urge to attack Harry. Even the burning venom did nothing to him, his thirst had been sated temporarily, even though animal blood didn't fully satisfy them - it got rid of the hunger. His eyes had gone from dark amber to very light amber, his face was no longer so pained looking. He knew what people said about him behind his back, when he got hungry, they called it the 'constipated look'. It was a good job he didn't hunt humans, he knew a few he wouldn't mind draining dry, the world was better off without them. Jasper hissed, swallowing more venom, burning his throat as it went, probably not the best idea he had ever had. Thinking about drinking from humans with a human in the house.

"Hey," smiled Jasper, wrapping his little mate in his arms, as if he had been gone days not a few hours. Now completely distracted by everything, drinking, Harry, humans or Edward - just happen to be near his mate again. That was until Alice opened her mouth of course.

"Harry's house is nearly finished," giggled Alice puffing out proudly. Alice loved decorating places, its something she shared with Esme. She also loved dressing people that she had in common with Rosalie. The girls had decorated Harry's living room, Alice being a seer, she saw just how Harry planned on doing it. Of course Alice just had to make a few adjustments and make it even better. Alice said Harry was extremely grateful to them, but Jasper couldn't see that happening. He knew better than to doubt Alice though, anyone that did was just completely stupid.

"I'm not too sure Edward feels the same giddiness as you," said Jasper smiling at his mate, how he loved Alice. He hoped for the day when Edward and Harry got together, so he could experience the love he felt for Alice. Edward deserved it; it had been a long time coming. He knew they were attracted to each other, so passion wasn't going to be out of the question. It's just when they were ready to take that step, ask each other out. Harry reminded him of himself, so suspicious of the world, of all things good. After seeing so much bad happen or being the one whose had bad things happen to. He wanted to make Harry happier, but he had learned manipulating emotions didn't help in the long run. It was like taking anti-depressants, then stopping abruptly. You just end up back to square one, if you hadn't dealt with your demons.

"He's not happy with me is he?" asked Alice sadly. She didn't mean to make Edward mad at her; she just wanted to do something nice for Harry. After everything he had gone through he deserved it, and she couldn't wait until Harry was a member of their family, a proper member. She was thinking along the lines of Jasper and Edward surprisingly.

"He just wants his mate," said Jasper in defence of Edward.

"I know," agreed Alice quietly. She cheered up with the knowledge that Edward didn't and couldn't remain angry at her for long. That's what family was all about, disagreements, squabbling, arguments and disapproval. The best of it all was that they always made up and for most part were happy together.

"Do you see them together Alice?" asked Jasper curiously. He didn't normally ask her to see ahead, unless there was danger coming. Of course he'd ask her when she saw something other than that he didn't take advantage of her gift. Just like the others didn't normally ask him to take advantage of his gift.

Alice giggled "Sometimes,"

"What else do you see?" asked Jasper concerned.

"I don't see anything else, sometimes I see him as vampire, some times I see him with Edward…but it comes and goes." she admitted sadly.

Jasper lay curled up beside his mate, musing about what that could mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Charlie - Living Room - Cullen house<strong>

Carlisle sat reading a book, the fire was lit for when Harry woke, and the heating was also turned on low, Esme would turn it up later when Harry was due back from School. Carlisle was extremely proud of his family, and their abilities to control their thirst around Harry. Especially Jasper, who found it the most difficult. He had not fed yet, but would later on tonight along with Esme once Harry was asleep. His wife, Esme was up the stairs in her studio, painting, the smell was strong from even where he sat. She was humming happily and it made him smile to hear her so happy. He knew why she was happy, the same reason he was - his family all had someone to share their life with now. They had all found their mates; soon the entire family would be complete. Coming to Forks had been the best decision he had ever made, he shuddered as the thought that he might never have come here. Jasper and Alice were outside, Alice was picking the flowers and Jasper always remained by Alice's side. Edward was sitting near the widow gazing out a thoughtful look on his face. Rosalie and Emmett were in the computer room, doing god only knows what; he wasn't the mind reader in the family.

"Charlie Swan is coming to the door," said Edward out of the blue, startling Carlisle.

"What does he want?" asked Carlisle, quickly making way to the door, he didn't want Harry wakening up, it was too early for that. It was only six o'clock in the morning; he could sleep in for a couple more hours. Harry would be attending school and going to the hospital today to get his cast removed, and another put in its place.

"They've made an arrest," said Edward sounding and feeling relieved. At least his mate wouldn't be accused of killing anyone again. He hoped that Charlie discussed it with his daughter, so it would get back to school. He somehow doubted the chief of police actually did anything of the sort, but he could hope.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" asked Carlisle opening the door, startling the police officer. Not that one could tell he was a police officer by his attire, he wasn't in his uniform. Although his police cruiser was there, that was a dead give away.

"I came to inform you the killer has been caught," said Charlie.

"So Harry is no longer a suspect?" said Carlisle.

"No," said Charlie. "He is staying with you isn't he?" Carlisle didn't need Jasper's gift to feel Charlie's curiosity.

"He is indeed, someone needs to look after him and believe in him," said Carlisle, digging it in a little. He liked Charlie, he was a good man, but he didn't have a very good judge of character. Could he really have thought Harry capable of murder? Especially without getting blood on a cast? After breaking his arm? I mean really it was ludicrous.

Charlie flinched and nodded his head, "How is he?" he then asked. He would have been devastated if it had been his child. He liked the Cullen's a lot, they were a very giving family, and would help anyone out. He was glad Harry was staying here; at least he wasn't alone in that big house next door. He was far too young to be on his own, he wouldn't allow his own daughter to move house.

"He's very well all things considered, he remained off school yesterday, he was suffering from exhaustion and he was extremely cold when we got him." said Carlisle his amber eyes filled with disapproval.

"Good, good," said Charlie, glad that Harry was feeling better.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to come over here and tell me this Charlie?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"I do not normally make house calls, but I felt this warranted one, give Harry my apologies and regards. Also tell him he doesn't have to worry about anyone knowing who he truly is, around here he shall remain Harry Evans." said Charlie grimly, it was the best he could do after accusing him of murder. It was his job, but he wasn't used to dealing with murders, the town was usually dead quiet. What he usually dealt with was animal killings, lost hikers, lost kids, runaways, break in's, assault but never murder until now.

"Can I ask who it was?" asked Carlisle "And I shall tell Harry when he awakens." Carlisle nodded his head in respect.

"Robert Graves, apparently the victim picked the wrong boy to mess with," said Charlie grimly.

"He was anything but a victim, who knows what he would have done to Tabitha Snape," said Edward coming forward, letting Charlie see him for the first time. Or what he could have done to his mate at that, he would from now on keep a closer eye on his mate.

"Yes…yes Severus Snape is a very well respected chemist, he would have been extremely upset," agreed Charlie. "Well, I must get going, Bella isn't awake yet, going to make her breakfast before I go to work, take care Carlisle, Edward." he finished nodding his head in respect before he got back in his cruiser.

"Of course Charlie, have a good day," said Carlisle respectively before closing the door.

"Well at least that will stave off all those horrid rumours," said Esme sounding relieved. She had remained up the stairs painting while Charlie spoke to Carlisle. She was painting a picture for Harry's living room; Alice already told her he would love it. Harry had a thing for anything with dragons, so she was making a picture of one for him. In his favourite colours. She had put a cover over it before leaving; she didn't want to spoil the surprise. As soon as the door closed, she had run down the stairs - she had breakfast to start anyway.

"I somehow doubt it will be as easy as that," said Edward, it only took an accusation or rumour to completely destroy someone's reputation. All he could do was help Harry through it, although he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve a lot of things that had happened to him in his life. Unfortunately he couldn't wish it was different, because if it was Harry wouldn't be here, wouldn't be close to becoming his. Yes, he had heard Jasper's thoughts regarding Harry's feelings. Nothing was private when they thought around him, or within his hearing range. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could control; he had woken up changed into a vampire with the ability. He had heard Carlisle's thoughts, about fearing he had done something wrong, if he was alright, wondering if he had done the right thing to give someone this kind of life. It had confused the hell out of him, but together he and Carlisle had realized he could read absolutely everyone's mind. There was no limit to his ability, especially once he heard their voice. It had brought a sense of relief to both vampires. Edward would know when or if someone suspected them, so they were safer than ever. Until now three people were able to shield their mind.

Then Esme came along, then he had gone on a ten year hunting binge, before going back. Something that shamed him deeply - even to this day.

"Harry has to come to the hospital during lunch period," said Carlisle, "Are you bringing him in or shall I come for him?"

"I'll bring him," said Edward immediately, before Carlisle could even finish his sentence.

"I'll cook Harry some breakfast!" said Esme immediately. The painting could wait until later; she had all the time in the world. It took minutes to cook and clean, when she wasn't acting human that is. She had nothing to do while everyone was at school or Carlisle was at work.

"I'm going to shower," said Edward, he had already showered upon getting back from his hunt, but he did so again just in case he missed anything. Plus Harry hadn't seen or heard him washing before, so he had to do it - he didn't want Harry thinking he was dirty. Not that he smelled he never smelled it was the beauty of being a vampire. Well he did smell, when he had animal blood all over himself, but that was the extent of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus, Silver and Tabby - Snape residence - Kitchen <strong>

"…And he wasn't at school yesterday?" asked Severus his onyx eyes full of worry, which he was barely concealing from both his children.

"No," said Tabby sadly, "I had wanted to thank him again too."

"Don't sweetie, he's very uncomfortable with praise," said Severus honestly, and given the life he had lived it was no wonder. He was still trying to get over the fact that Potter had abandoned his own child. That wasn't the worst of it, he had buried him, claimed him dead in the wizarding world. He had broken the law just to keep the fact he had a squib child from the press.

"Do you think he will want to brew potions?" asked Silver, as he munched away on his toast. His dad had told him about the offer he made Harry Evans. Just in case he agreed to it, because then he would be sharing potions time with Harry. Not only would he be but Tabby would too.

"I have no idea, I wrongly assumed he would have come here by this, or at least spoken to you," sighed Severus he was worried about the child. He shouldn't be, it was Potter's child, but he couldn't be like that. Having his own children had changed him; he wasn't as bitter as he had been as a teenager. Harry wasn't James Potter, and no matter if he ignored him or sneered at him - it wasn't getting back at the man.

"Do you even want him to?" asked Silver, who was just as observant as his father sometimes.

"I want what's best for that boy, he was denied his own birthright," said Severus honestly. Tabby hadn't been squib or not she knew what world she was from. What world her parents were from, and where her children would more than likely be from. It would all depend really; many squibs went on to have magical children. Just as many more ended up having normal children too, mostly because they settled down with a Muggle. The line would assume gone before springing up way down the line again, when someone was born with the ability to handle the magic again.

"Did you ever think about doing that to me?" asked Tabby quietly.

"NO!" said Severus sternly and immediately, he didn't even want his daughter thinking like that. He had never thought for a second, about giving her up. No, as soon as he had got his children back he walked as quickly as he could from the Wizarding world. Wanting to bring up his children away from the abuse his daughter would surely get for not having magic. He didn't want her bullied and defeated, he knew he had the ability to teach Silver and so that's what he had done. Went to Gringotts, got what he needed to live as a muggle and went straight to the airport. With the potions he had already brewed he had plenty of money to get them wherever they were going. The first plane out had taken them to Seattle, then he had spent time finding a home. He had wanted to live in a small community, one beside lots of forests and the water. In the end he had narrowed it down to Forks by the fact it had the most free properties to look at. He had chosen the one they lived in, because it had the perfect place for him to set up a potions lab.

"Don't be silly Tabby," said Silver shaking his head, he couldn't believe his sister had even asked that.

"Sorry," said Tabby quietly, feeling much better though.

"I don't want to even suspect you thinking like that sweetheart; I loved you from the second you were born. It didn't change when I realized you didn't have magic, it wasn't the most important thing to me." said Severus softly. She needed his reassurances a lot more than she needed his stern voice. He had known from day one she would be able to do potions, its why he had given her a lot of potions books over the years and encouraged and immersed her in the world of potions. It had broke his heart to tell her she didn't have magic, that she wouldn't be able to do the things her brother did. She had been upset for a few days, but Severus had continued on, teaching her potions and she got over it.

Tabby nodded a smile spreading across her face, all insecurities gone. In her heart, she felt a stab of pain and pity for Harry; he didn't have what she had. It must have been so scary and bad for him, she couldn't even tell him she understood. She didn't, she had a loving father and brother that had never abandoned her. She knew what it was like to be a squib though, and not able to do things like her dad and Silver. She had once, when Silver had given her magic, she had felt it rushing through her, although to this day, they still hadn't figured out how Silver had done it. They were twins, maybe that's why, but nobody could say with great certainty what had happened.

Severus relaxed when he saw her smiling, thank god that was over with. Not only was Harry's presence disturbing him, it was disturbing his daughter. She was beginning to doubt things; in the long run she would love him even more. She was just realizing just what usually happened to squibs. Perhaps both of them would get to know one another; he couldn't imagine living without magic. Then again he had always had magic; you can't really miss what you don't have - unless it was flaunted in your face. Which of course was what the Potter's had done to him. Going to see him twice a year, now that in his personal opinion was harsh. They should have just either left him alone, or one to see him more often. Harry hadn't deserved the mess they had made of everything.

He knew Potter had given up his son; it was partly why he wanted to teach him potions, rub it in Potter's face that magic wasn't everything. Let people know just how low James Potter had sunk, Lily too he supposed. Harry seemed smart enough; it wasn't hard to create potions, especially when someone put their mind to it. His daughter had, she had created a non- addictive version of the dreamless sleeping potion and the normal sleeping potion, which caused good dreams not bad ones. She had wanted to brew it to help people who had been through trauma; the potions had been the only way for her to do that. Which by the way St. Mungo's was very happy about. Especially for patients that were extremely problematic or suffered insomnia. Severus had never been more proud of her for those accomplishments, and all the while keeping up with her education too.

"Find out what you can today," said Severus.

"Okay dad," said Silver and Tabby together. It helped they wanted to know themselves about Harry, and what he knew about the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme, Edward, Carlisle Harry - Cullen house - Kitchen <strong>

"Good morning Harry, breakfast will be ready in a minute!" smiled Esme, as if nothing pleased her more than to see him awake.

"Thank you Esme," said Harry politely.

"No problem sweetie," said Esme.

"They caught the murderer Harry, you are no longer a suspect," said Carlisle softly.

"They did? Who was it?" asked Harry blinking in surprise at the suddenness of the statement.

"A boy named Robert Graves, his name is not familiar to me," said Carlisle.

"Nor us, he doesn't attend Forks High," said Edward.

"Hmmm…" said Harry seemly unbothered about what had just been discussed.

"Here you are sweetie," said Esme just as Carlisle spoke.

"I must go, I'll see you later love," said Carlisle, looking at his watch before getting up and kissing Esme on the cheek before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving for work. Harry watched it before looking down at his breakfast that had been placed in front of him just seconds ago. He wasn't sure how to feel, he didn't feel awkward or jealous, just sad maybe he wasn't too sure. He wished he had someone like that in his life, part of him thought he didn't deserve anyone like that. It all came from the deep rooted fact his own parents had abandoned him for not being good enough, so why would he not think as a teenager that he wasn't good enough? Simple enough - he couldn't help but think it. He felt he wasn't good enough anywhere and it hurt deep down.

It was a festering wound, that maybe one day Edward would maybe able to heal. That is if Harry for one minute let his guard down and stopped fearing he might be hurt, or stop fearing he wasn't good enough. Those two feelings were a killer combination.

"Remember you have an appointment with Carlisle sweetie, at lunch time, but remember to eat something before you go or after you get back," admonished Esme.

"Erm…aye orite," said Harry taken aback. He had always known Rebecca hadn't been a mother to him, but he was only realizing just how true that was. Rebecca had never acted like Esme did; he had never been admonished before, or have anyone realize just how little he sometimes ate. He was too old to get admonished like a toddler, but he didn't care - it was nice having someone that cared enough to do that. She was more of a mother to him than anyone else had been.

As he ate breakfast he soon realized he wasn't the only one that got admonished around here, Emmett got told off twice in twenty minutes. Harry had been forced, with great difficulty to hold in his amusement, not wanting Esme to think he was rude. For shouting at the TV and swearing when he lost to a computer game. Harry noticed that nobody else ate breakfast or anything at all, not even a drink. It was extremely odd, and there wasn't even a plate in the sink, it was as if they hadn't eaten at all. It really was weird.

Edward smirked wryly hearing some of his mate's thoughts, weird indeed. It looked as though he might not have to wait a month after all. Harry was already getting suspicious despite how hard they were trying to pretend to be normal. Edward had thought they were doing quite well all things considered. Shows him what he knew, instead of feeling threatened he was actually glad Harry was suspecting them of being weird or different. The quicker he found out the quicker they could move on - hopefully Harry will trust him enough for him to be able to ask the teenager out. Unless he reacted badly and ran for the hills. Edward didn't want to think about that though, the thought alone left him hollow never mind how it would feel if it did happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet and Troy - Gryffindor Common Room Early Morning - Hogwarts <strong>

"Why hasn't he replied?" asked Violet sadly. Staring up into the sky, each morning, afternoon and night she looked for Hedwig. There was no sign of her, and she was beginning to fear the worst, that Hedwig had been hurt, before or after the letter got to her big brother.

"He might not have known about us Vi, or about magic, I might have screwed everything up. He might have had a family, a new mother and father and I've ruined his life…" said Troy swallowing sharply.

"Don't be stupid, you heard what they were talking about…he was raised by a nanny," said Violet as if it was a good thing that he hadn't had a family making Troy slightly angry at her.

"You say that as if its better that way!" snapped Troy he knew he shouldn't be like that with his sister, but damn it, she was acting as though it was for the best that Harry was raised by a nanny instead of a mother.

"Isnt it? I mean he will be coming home wont he?" asked Violet blinking in confusion.

Troy's eyes widened in shock, before exasperation took over him, closing his eyes he breathed deeply, trying to maintain his composure. "He probably hates our parents, they gave him up Vi just what kind of world are you living in? nothing is going to be 'happily ever after'."

Violet looked down, before she whispered "I know, but I wish it wasn't that way."

"Vi…I'm sorry I snapped at you, I cant even let you pretend its going to be okay, its not. We might even have to pick between our parents and Harry." said Troy truthfully.

"Wh-hhat?" gaped Violet her head snapping up. She swallowed fearfully wondering why her brother was telling her this. Was he going to take Harry's side over their parents? What if she was forced to as well? Could she stand to loose all her brothers? Or worse what if she lost her parents?

"I just wished he'd get in touch…" sighed Troy biting his lip in worry.

"Me too," said Violet.

"How's your classes?" asked Troy changing the subject. Its all they had been thinking about day and night, what their brother might be like, if he would reply, if he had even gotten the letter…if Hedwig was okay. If he hated them because they had magic.

"It was okay, I got told off three times for daydreaming," grimaced Violet.

"Don't make them call mum," said Troy warily, if he saw her he would likely loose any composure he had. He was furious with them, and he wanted nothing to do with them for what they had done. They had kept his brother from him, lied to him his entire life and pretended they were good people. They weren't, they were evil, conniving, deceitful people, and he wanted nothing further to do with them. Right now away, it might change with time but with the way Troy felt he wasn't sure it would change.

"I'll try, but I cant believe they'd do this to us," said Violet practically whining. She wanted someone to talk to, so she could decided what to do. Troy was already made up his mind, she couldn't, she wasn't sure what to feel anymore. She made up her mind, then changed it again it just depended on how she felt.

"Believe it Vi," sighed Troy "They did it, and I'll never forgive or forget what they've done." Troy crossed his arms across his chest adamantly.

Violet looked ready to burst into tears, this was tearing her apart inside, and she didn't know how much more she could take. It was affecting both children in two different ways, and one way or another they were going to burst with this information. The pressure James and Lily had unknowingly put on their children was horrific.

Violet's outlook on life, each time Troy and her spoke about Harry…became a little bleaker and bleaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Cullens House - Edward and Harry<strong>

"You ready?" asked Edward.

"I need ti get ma school stuff fi the house," said Harry suddenly realizing he didn't have his school bag. He had everything else, his I-pod, computer, phone and all the other things he used every day, wallet, clothes etc.

"Actually I got it for you, it's at the side of the door…sorry I forgot to mention it," said Edward, hoping his mate didn't freak out. Things had changed; Harry had changed even if it was just a few days since he went to live there. Jasper knew the extent of it; Jasper felt all his emotions, whereas Edward only heard a few bits and pieces of his mind and thoughts.

"Oh, Ta," said Harry simply, gathering his things, he sorted through them, taking only what he needed, putting the rest up the stairs in the room he was staying in. Placing them neatly beside his laptop, he ran back down the stairs before saying "Ready now." and they were off. Harry and Edward took the Volvo, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett travelled in the jeep. Rosalie had wanted to take her convertible but they didn't all fit in it so the only other option was the jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks High School - Cafeteria - Jessica, Edward and Harry<strong>

Needless to say by lunch time Harry was about to strangle someone, anyone would do he was just that pissed off. Everyone was either giving him a wide berth or asking him if he really did kill the guy. He did indeed sit down and have some lunch; it wasn't much but better than nothing. The Cullen's had yet to make an appearance, but classes had just ended. Harry had practically run to the cafeteria, wanting a few minutes of peace and quiet before they all started again. At least he was going to get away for a while, even if it was just to the hospital.

"Harry!" exclaimed Jessica sitting down, instead of getting anything to eat.

"What?" snapped Harry irritated.

"I'm glad you are okay, I understand if you don't want to talk…I had hoped you'd be on msn messenger at some point, I wanted to talk to you…see if you were okay. My mum and dad were very irritated at me because of it," she laughed in general amusement. She had kept her laptop open and on for days, msn on just hoping Harry would come on and be alright.

"Oh," said Harry feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I've no been on, I'm no used ti being able ti use it during school,"

"What?" asked Jessica confused. Why wouldn't Harry be able to use it at school? It made no sense to her.

"I wiz at a boarding school before this, the only way ti get a signal wiz in the computer room, and yeh were only allowed yin hour at a time. Took ma laptop wi mi, soon learned ya couldnie get a signal in the dorm room." said Harry wryly.

"Oh, right I understand. I'm just glad you are okay…what happened?" asked Jessica.

Harry wanted to snap at her, but she had been nice to him all things considered, she was curious and Harry could only hope it wasn't a gossip curiosity. "I was arrested, released, went to stay at Edwards, then they found the bad guy." said Harry keeping it simple. So if she chose to gossip she didn't have much to go on, she seemed alright, and she had been great with him - he knew people better than that. For all he knew she could be being friendly until she got so much from him then spilled the beans to everyone.

"You don't want to talk about it, got it," she said smiling slightly, "I'm glad the bad guy was caught…I knew you weren't the kind of person to hurt someone."

"You mean kill don't you?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Well I suppose so," said Jessica feeling a little out of her element, she wasn't used to people being so sarcastic. Not about dark things like Murder and killing people anyway. Light sarcasm she could deal with, found it slightly funny to be honest but this was black dark sarcasm.

"Harry are you ready to go?" asked Edward coming forward and sitting down. They had obviously gotten out of class, the rest of the Cullen's he observed were already sitting down.

"I'm going to get some lunch, excuse me," said Jessica feeling even more out of place, the Cullen's had never spoken to anyone before - yet he was getting on really well with Harry.

"Aren't you gonna get sum lunch?" asked Harry to Edward.

"No, I'll get something from the machine at the hospital," said Edward simply.

"Alright," sighed Harry, his suspicion returning, as both of them left he observed none of the Cullen's eating. They were simply pushing their food around, looking at it in disgust. None of them ate anything…they were all pale, and all had amber eyes…he wasn't sure what it was but something wasn't right. Not that he felt threatened; in fact he hadn't felt more at home before in his life. Their laugh and voices was very…alluring like they were like the myths succubae's or something…else. He didn't know much about myths, but he was pretty sure they weren't cold either; he'd have to look it up when he got a chance.

Just because Harry was from a magical family, it doesn't mean he believed in everything like a succubae or Vampires. Harry knew only what the Potter's had told him, which was nothing, he had no idea everything that was a myth was actually real. He knew magic was real, having seen them perform it, just wait until he realized the extent of the wizarding world and he would be in awe. How he would learn would remain to be seen.

* * *

><p>Would you like to see some Severus and Harry interaction soon? would you like to see harry get in touch with his siblings...as i've indicated hes thinking about it how would you feel about that? will harry have moved back home before he realizes what the cullens are? how will he react? will he confront them? accuse them of knowing who he truly was? feeling betrayed after all vampires were magical creatures :P R&amp;R please<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 22 **

**Suspicion and **

* * *

><p>Harry had stayed with the Cullen's for another week, before Alice asked him to follow her. He had been confused when she led him to his home, he only understood once she opened the living room door. His living room was no longer the plain room it had been. In fact it was brilliant, its how he had imaged doing it, no it was better than he imagined. How she did it was anyone's guess, it no longer looked like a show room, and he was beyond stunned, as he stood there gaping at the room in awe. He didn't even respond when Alice left with her parting words.<p>

Harry continued staring at the living room, and kitchen in complete amazement. Alice had just showed it to him, before leaving after watching his face. She had practically bounced away, claiming she wanted to see 'her Jasper'. He couldn't believe what they had done for him. He felt extremely blessed to know the Cullen's, even if he knew they were hiding something. Then again so was he so really, who was he to talk about, well he wasn't really hiding something, just the lack of it. He couldn't say he wasn't curious, because it would be a big fat lie. Harry wasn't in the habit of lying, and he was also not in the habit of being nosy. This was a first, and it was really, really bothering him. They never ate; Harry had never seen them consume a single morsel. They were cold, Alice had hugged him, and she had been frozen cold, freezer, dead kind of cold. Their eyes darkened and lightened, from one day to the next. He wanted to know and if he did find out - he wouldn't demand answers or tell anyone else. Part of him thought he was being overactive in imagining things. The big part that knew of the existence of a world he hadn't been privy to made him more wary and cautious.

Harry sat down on his brand new black couch, feeling bitterly lonely. Who would have thought it? Him, who prided himself on saying that he didn't need anyone, that he loved being alone. That he hated families and would never interact with one if he could get out of it. Who had successfully avoided families for the past sixteen years. He already missed Esme's mothering, and the company. God help him, he missed them all, they were only next door but to him they seemed a million miles away. Especially Edward, he was extremely fond of him. He had come to rely on their late night talks, he had never felt so…free or understood before.

Harry suppressed his smile, and tampered down the urge to laugh, just remembering his hospital appointment last week. Carlisle's face seemed surprised that Harry had chosen a green cast instead of the black one. Then again the surprise was quickly faded with amusement and smugness. Harry wasn't sure about that look, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He had everyone's signature on the cast this time, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett (who had written something very cheeky on it), Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Jessica added to it too, and Angela. Angela was a very quiet and seemingly sweet girl, she had written 'Get well soon Harry' on his cast along with her name. It had made him feel so normal…wanted for the first time in his life.

Harry was finally starting to trust, open up; ironically it had to happen in a small town in Forks Washington. In the presences of magical people and Vampires too boot. Things were far from normal, and Harry was going to realize just how…supernatural his life was going to get.

Whether he accepted it or ran would remain to be seen.

Harry opened his laptop, and turned it on, waited for it to load; once it had loaded he clicked for the internet. Once Google came up, he clicked on it and typed in the things that stood out about the Cullen's. Unfortunately for him, nothing appeared that he wanted, he didn't want freezers or amber jewellery. Sighing in irritation he settled on typing myths. Unfortunately there was too many myths to narrow down, Greek Myths, Roman Myths the works. Clicking on succubae, he began reading about that.

'_In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a succubus is a female demon appearing in dreams who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death._

_In modern fictional representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic.' _

"Now that's just useless," sighed Harry, continuing his search.

Unfortunately his search was disturbed, by knock at the door. Closing the window, putting his laptop lid down. He was kind of hoping that it was Edward; he really wanted some company right now. That changed as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"You," said Harry not even pretending to have manners when it came to this man. Not that he hated him, he just felt extremely threatened and bitter. This man had kept his children, one who was a squib. Yet his own parents had abandoned him the first possible opportunity, in other words right away. In truth he was just very jealous and every time he saw him it just got rubbed into his nose further.

"Hello Harry, may I have a moment of your time?" asked Severus, not at all insulted by the way he was being…welcomed. And yes he did say that word with full rancour.

"Can't ya just leave mi alone?" asked Harry his face for a few seconds showed the torment Severus being there was causing.

"If that's how you truly feel then I shall leave," said Severus, seeing the pain on Harry's face had hit him rather hard. Harder than the last time he had visited Harry, and if what he suspected to be true - he best not antagonise Harry. The Vampires had been extremely protective of Harry. There would only be one reason for that, he was mated to one of them. Since the others all had their mates, it must be the copper haired one, Edward if he wasn't mistaken that Harry was mated to. He wished the vampire luck; it seemed Harry had a strong aversion to all things magical. Not that Severus could blame him really, but Severus wanted to help Harry. Not just accept his mate but to accept magic, and that it wasn't magic's fault. Magic wasn't to blame for the actions of his parents.

Harry didn't reply but his eyes said it all for him.

"Just remember this…magic isn't evil, you cannot blame yourself or magic for the actions of your parents." said Severus softly, his eyes alight with sadness and understanding.

"You dinnie ken what I think or feel, so dinnie pretend ti stand there and think ya do!" snapped Harry extremely defensively.

"I may not understand completely, but I do understand, will you at least hear me out?" asked Severus.

"Come in," sighed Harry in irritation. He wasn't sure why he was letting the man in, he also didn't want to admit he had been thinking on and off about his offer. He so desperately wanted to learn more about where he truly came from. The life he should have had.

"Thank you," said Severus, giving Harry a small reassuring smile.

Sitting down they both got comfortable, or Harry got as comfortable as he could in the presence of a magical being.

"Do you resent magic?" asked Severus bluntly, he knew no other way to be. He wasn't going to sit and treat Harry like a five year old. He was a seventeen year old young man, and very capable of answering questions.

Harry grimaced; this wasn't the question he really wanted to answer. "I dinnie ken,"

"Honest, I like that," said Severus nodding his head in respect.

Harry just stared at Severus, unsure of how he felt about Severus.

"Magic truly isn't a bad thing; it's a wonderful thing that can do amazing things. There's all sorts of magic out there, you can do incredible things without it Harry…it's truly magical." said Severus.

"Like what?" asked Harry, genuinely curious about what kinds of magic he could do - without being able to cast spells.

"Potions," said Severus bluntly, something he loved more than stupid wand waving magic. "My daughter created a non- addictive dreamless sleeping potion, a potion that gave the drinker good dreams. They help people who have been through severe trauma in the magical world."

"They ken about it?" asked Harry weakly.

"You mean the magical world? Yes they know about it," said Severus confused.

"That she's a squib?" asked Harry disbelief painted across his face.

"They know I'm not going to lie a lot of people think squibs are beneath them, but not everyone is like that. Not all squibs leave the wizarding world, in fact there's a squib at Hogwarts, he's the caretaker, Filch," said Severus.

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry confused.

"The magical school students attend when they turn eleven," said Severus, "I have many books you can read…if you would just be willing to open your heart to magic…" Severus wasn't sure why he was fighting with the teenager so much. He wasn't sure why he was fighting to get him to accept his offer. It wasn't for revenge against James Potter, but he could see how much Harry had suffered being abandoned.

This was it - the moment of truth whether Harry accepted his destiny or ran from it.

* * *

><p>Sorry its not as long, this is all i can update tonight after all the updating ive done i'm exhausted and way behind on the cleaning lol So is harry ready for it? will he accept that he can still be part of a magical world? or will he run? will we have harry finding out about edward that way then coming back and accepting severus' propistion? or will he just accept severus' suggestion and find out through severus' books what they are? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 23**

**His Emotions Get's Too Much**

* * *

><p>Harry mutely shook his head; no he didn't want to that wasn't his world. He had been abandoned and that was that. He didn't want James or Lily coming into his life again. Accepting Snape's offer would just make him even bitterer; he barely heard Severus' reply. He paid no mind to the fact Snape had left either. He realized belated that Severus hadn't used magic in front of him yet. He knew Wizards could appear and disappear on the spot. Lily and James had done it, all the time in fact coming to see him and when they were leaving. He felt the walls were pressing in on him, suffocating him, he had to leave, had to get away from here. His feelings were starting to get the better of him, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, fear and adrenaline pumping through him. He finally gave in to his urges; he grabbed a big bag from storage and began filling it with clothes. He had to leave, get away from the Cullen's and more importantly get away from Snape. Running around his room like a headless chicken, he made sure he had everything he would need. Laptop, phone, clothes once that was done he called for a cab and waited then he remembered Hedwig. He couldn't leave the poor owl here by itself.<p>

Grabbing paper and a pen from his school bag he hastily wrote a note, before attaching it to the owl telling it to leave.

_Troy Violet _

_I don't know what I want, or what to think. Give me a few months to think everything through then get back in touch. _

_Harry_

Harry wasn't sure if that was the truth, he just couldn't bring himself to cut all ties. As much as he wanted too, he was just physically incapable of it. Those two people didn't care that he wasn't magical. It's more than he had ever dreamed off; he realized they deserved at least a chance for him to think things through properly. Biting his lip was he doing the right thing? Leaving? Where would he go? Back to Scotland? It was where he felt safe after all. He couldn't care what Lily or James thought, he was going home. Harry looked at his living room, regret slamming into him. He was just so scared, that they would find out. Would they be disappointed in him too?

The taxi hooted taking one last regretful look around, he grabbed his belongings before getting into the taxi.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver.

"A Hotel in Seattle please," said Harry speaking properly. Once he was there he would see about getting a plane ticket home.

The taxi ride was spent in utter silence, apart from the radio speaking to the cab driver occasionally. Harry's heart hadn't stopped thumping dangerously; his emotions were playing havoc with him. God damn it he just wanted to go back to feeling broody all the time. He didn't want to feel scared, happy, and all those other weird emotions he wasn't used to. He was never going to let anyone close to him again. He didn't want to go back through this as long as he lived.

"We're here," said the man, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at the meter and handed over the money, "Keep the change," he said getting out and closing the door. Hoisting his belongings over his good arm, he entered the hotel.

"I'd like ti have a room fur the nite," said Harry stiffly to the receptionist who had yet to even look up.

"Single or double?" she asked typing away, still not looking up.

"Double," said Harry, he hadn't slept on a single bed since he was a young boy.

"We have a suite available?" she said pausing in her typing and actually looking up.

"I'll take it," said Harry.

Moving away, she gathered the things she needed to give him; back at her computer she began questioning him. Asking questions that needed asked when someone was checking into a hotel. Name, date of birth, how long he was staying and how he was paying. Once he had curtly answered her questions, she gave him his key card. Giving him instructions on how to get to his room.

"Thank you," he said with full rancour as he made his way to the room. His heart breaking each step he took, despite that he had no intentions of going back.

* * *

><p>"James I think you need to take some time off work," said Sirius, fixing his best friend as best he could. While they waited on the healer, the Ministry employed healers to heal any mishap in the building. The healers were used to dealing with Auror's for most part. It was a good job he had been there, otherwise James would be beef jerky. He hadn't managed to get him out of the way fast enough. Hence why they were waiting on the healer - James' arm was burnt. It was better than all of him, and having to tell Lily and his godchildren that their husband and father were gone.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" protested James, wincing as yet another blister burst. His entire arm was in agony, he was barely able to stop himself brawling like a little boy. Only his self respect stopped that, if he had been alone that would have been another matter.

"Okay what happened?" asked the MediWizard coming through the floo. It's not often you saw MediWizards; they usually became healers or doctors. This man had taken a basic course but didn't get his certificates to practice healing or being honoured with the title doctor. The only witch they knew personally that was a qualified doctor in both Muggle and Magical medicine was Poppy Pomfrey.

"Fiendfyre," explained Sirius grimly.

Max nodded his head in understanding, grabbing his bag he pulled out a burn paste and salve. Removing the torn, shredded burnt robe, magically as so not to hurt James. He put the salve on first, and then put the paste on, keeping the salve on the burns. He knew from experience both together, worked ten times faster than one or the other. "Keep it on for an hour, then remove the paste, keep the salve on for another twenty minutes, if it's gone call for me again and ill apply more. Understand?" asked Max. James' recklessness was becoming quickly well known.

"Yes, thank you Max," said James he was feeling a little better, "Can you give me a pain reliever?" he grumbled half heartedly.

"A mild one, the normal one would interact and slow it down." stated Max calmly, he wasn't lying, different potions had different ingredients causing it to either, slow down, heal quicker, stop working altogether or cause disastrous affects. Grabbing the potion, he handed it to the Head Auror and left.

"James…I'm telling you now…take a few weeks off." stated Sirius grimly.

"I'm not stopping," said James.

"Then I'll take it up with Madam Bones, I'll explain everything to her," said Sirius, well apart from Harry being alive. He'd use his grief to get James time off, because he needed it. If he kept this up he really was going to get hurt, and he loved James enough to go against his will and do what was best. James had been distracted, moody, sullen he barely spoke even to him and he was drinking as well.

"You wouldn't," growled James angrily.

"I will, you're gonna get yourself killed if you keep this up!" snapped Sirius.

"Just because I got injured once?" protested the brown haired male.

"You know that's not true, you've been injured seven times in the past month! That's more than last year's injuries James!" said Sirius gritting his teeth in silent fury. James was getting beyond reckless now, and he dared not say anything just in case anyone overheard.

"Fine," said James bitterly.

"Have you heard from Troy or Violet yet?" asked Sirius another concern of his.

"I don't know, I don't think so," said James distractedly.

"That's odd, they usually write before this," said Sirius a frown marring his features.

"Maybe they are just busy," said James.

"Never stopped them before, Troy always got in touch even during his OWL's." stated Sirius.

"He's growing up Sirius, we can't always expect him to keep in touch," said James rolling his eyes.

"Maybe," said Sirius, his wife had agreed to let Tonks have a child for them. They had an appointment at St. Mungo's in half an hour, so he sufficiently distracted. "I have to go; I'm due at St. Mungo's."

"Good luck Sirius," smiled James grimly, his family was all grown and now it was Sirius' turn. The fact he knew Sirius wouldn't give up his child, even if he was a squib made him feel physically sick. He watched his friend leave, feeling a wave of nostalgia fill him. Back when he was a teenager everything had been so much simpler.

* * *

><p>"Wonder where Harry's gone," mused Edward, staring across at the empty house.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine," Esme said soothing the worried unmated vampire. Especially since that murdered had been caught, he probably had a good case of self defence. Especially considering what Harry had told them, it had brought things rushing back for Rosalie. She hadn't sneered for days, which was very unlike her. She had assumed she kept it at a minimum for Harry, but he wasn't here and she still hadn't sneered, scoffed or even checked her appearance on an available surface to make sure her hair was still tidy and neat.

"She's fine," said Edward quietly, reassuring Esme that Rosalie really was okay.

Sitting down at the piano for the first time in days, he composed a piece there and then. Her Edward was back, she hadn't seen this Edward for a long time. The one that had been happy and free before he began fearing he would never find his mate - when the entire family had found theirs. Edward hadn't composed a new piece in a very long time, that's how Esme knew.

Edward's phone started buzzing, it was on silent - they didn't need ring tones to know when they were being called. It was Alice, Edward saw, pressing the accept call button he said "Hello?"

"Harry's left Forks," she said in a rush, if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have been able to decipher her words.

"What?" cried Esme and Edward, both able to hear Alice perfectly well.

"He got in a taxi and left, he's in Seattle," said Alice.

"But why?" cried Esme.

Edward just remained immobile completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. Just when he was happy something had to happen, it was just the natural order of things. Especially in his life anyway, he was beginning to think he really was doomed.

"I don't know, I only know what I saw," said Alice.

"Why didn't you see it straight away?" asked Esme shocked.

"Spur off the moment, and I only saw it a few minutes ago," she added quickly, as if she was scared Edward would assume she held out on him.

"Where is he?" asked Edward gathering his courage, he was going to fight for Harry - even if it meant telling him the truth about himself.

"Silver cloud Inn - Lake Union room 184 top room," said Alice.

Edward was gone before Esme or Alice could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Will Edward be able to convince Harry to come? will he accept the part of him completely? lay bare everything for Edward and free himself from the burden? or will edward have to admit he knows? I'll update tonight again if you review R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 24**

**Learning The Truth and Learning To Trust **

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry was able, he used his mobile phone to buy plane tickets back home. He was getting a normal flight, not buying a private jet like Lily and James had. Harry threw his mobile on the bed, closing his eyes tiredly, he paced back and forth. He was beginning to second guess, was he truly doing the right thing? What if James and Lily found out? What would they do to him? He wasn't sure what magic could or couldn't do but he was pretty sure he'd be helpless against them. They were pretty adamant about keeping him a secret, it must have been important to move him here. He knew it hadn't been to protect him, but rather something they were afraid off. Would they kill him? He didn't know them well enough to know for sure.<p>

He felt really bad leaving without saying goodbye to the Cullen's, they had been so good to him. Nobody else had ever been he had spent his entire life alone, with only himself to depend on. Especially Edward, he would miss him and Esme the most. He'd write a letter once he got back, explain everything and hope they understood. He couldn't do this, he was afraid. Terrified really. Of what he was becoming, what he was feeling it wasn't feelings he was used to.

Moodiness, being sulky, angry, disgust, fury and down right hatred was what he was used to feeling. Although when he had been younger he had loved Rebecca, he could barely remember the sensation though. He had been five when he was dumped in a round the year boarding school, seeing her only during the summer. He had been so lost and confused, and so very young. He had been eight or nine when he realized Rebecca was getting paid to raise him. Even older still when he realized she was doing it out of duty not love. When he saw James and Lily he felt disgusted, ashamed and angry. Mostly at himself, he might be seventeen and try to deny his feelings but it didn't work.

Happiness, gratitude, contentment, maybe love? Weren't feelings he was accustomed too. They scared him to death, made him feel panicky and suspicious - after all why would they care about him? His own parents didn't. They were ashamed of him, and he was ashamed of himself. He hated his own reflection, so why should he think he was worthwhile? Simply put he didn't.

Harry tore himself out of his thoughts, stunned to feel wetness running down his face, wiping away the tears. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes again. He didn't cry often, only when things got really bad, he had cried twice in the past few weeks. It was not normal, at least for him anyway.

Harry almost had a heart attack when someone jumped through the window, not someone, Edward Cullen. It wasn't as though he was on the first floor; even at that Edward shouldn't have been able to possibly jump through it. He did it like he was used to it, smooth and graceful as always. Harry stared at the copper haired boy in front of him in stunned disbelief. How the hell did Edward find out where he was? How did he know he had been in this particular room? He wasn't scared of him though, not really.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" Harry finally asked the stunned look still on his face.

"Why are you running?" asked Edward not answering Harry's question.

Both boys stared at each other, Amber meeting Emerald, both refusing to back down. Edward was just relieved to have found him, he always would be able to though. As long as Alice was there, he'd know his mate was safe. Although it hurt him a great deal that Harry had ran, he wished more than ever he could read Harry's mind properly.

"Well? What are ya doin' here?" demanded Harry.

Edward continued to stare at Harry, making him nervous, before he let out a very human sigh. It seemed like Harry wasn't going to answer his questions, at least until he had some of his own. He was surprised that the first question from Harry wasn't how did he get there? Not what he was doing here. He hadn't gone for the subtle route for a reason - he wanted Harry to know what he was.

"To take you home," said Edward softly, sitting himself on the couch - he knew his stillness freaked humans out.

"I dinnie huv a hame," snapped Harry bitterly, following Edward's lead and sitting down on the bed.

"No?" questioned Edward, sounding very mature and worldly, so different from his looks.

"No," sneered Harry angrily.

"Alice is disappointed, she spent along time redoing your living room and kitchen." stated Edward simply, he was trying to make Harry feel guilty, and he just wanted Harry to tell him what was really wrong.

Harry swallowed guiltily, staring at the floor hating himself for falling into Edward's trap. The boy was trying to make him feel guilty and he was succeeding. "I'll reimburse her if ya want." he said in the end.

"That's not why she did it Harry, she loves helping others. She wants you to have the full use of them." explained Edward his amber eyes staring at the forlorn figure on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and protect his mate from the world, or whatever was bothering him.

"What di ya want fi me?" asked Harry sadly.

"The truth," said Edward "Why are you running?"

"What business is it o yours?" snapped Harry once again on the defensive. "You're hiding summat tae so dinnie act all innocent."

Edward realized Harry was feeling really backed into a corner, he was getting extremely defensive and scared. He lashed out when that happened, and his accent deepened. It was better than suspicion, he mused, but it still wasn't getting to the root of the problem. Harry was leaving for a reason, and it obvious wasn't because he had figured out what they were.

"I am," said Edward surprising Harry, green eyes shot up in amazement. Edward stifled his amusement; Harry had obviously expected him to deny it. The shoe was on the other foot now.

Harry wasn't sure what to say or do now; he hadn't expected Edward to actually say that. He had expected him to deny it, and continue this little dance until Edward finally left him alone. Although his heart twisted at the thought, he actually didn't want Edward to leave.

"Aren't you curious about what I am?" asked Edward knowing that it indeed was the case.

Harry refused to answer him, not wanting to admit it, not wanting to admit anything.

Edward wondered if anything he said would work, would Harry end up leaving regardless of what he said? Was there any point in telling him if he was going to leave? Why him? Why was his mate so hurt, suspicious and angry at the world. Considering what he learned he couldn't blame him, he just wished things were a lot simpler. It's not how Edward ever envisioned his mate; he had imagined his mate as one of them.

"Harry I just want to help, I can't if you don't let me in." said Edward pleadingly. Was it something to do with the Potters? Magic? Siblings? His family? He just wanted to know.

"Trust mi ya widnie understand," replied Harry honestly.

"Is it about magic?" asked Edward evenly.

"GET OOT!" said Harry standing up abruptly, pointing his hand at the door, his face was drained of all colour. It was seemingly all the confirmation he needed. Betrayal was thrumming through Harry like wildfire.

"No," said Edward simply.

Harry was standing there breathing heavily, his entire body shaking with rage. How could they have lied to his face? Why had he bloody let himself get attached to them? He should have seen this coming, it was Rebecca all over again, he truly hated the Potters for what they were doing to him. If he wasn't going to leave, then he was! He didn't want to remain in the same room as Edward or he'd do something he really wouldn't regret.

Harry had only taken two steps before Edward was in front of him, holding on to his upper arms in a tight grip. He was extremely fast; he could add that to everything he knew about Edward. Right now that wasn't really his biggest concern.

"Gerroff mi!" snapped Harry.

"It's not what you think Harry, I only found out a few days ago. When we found out your name, Jasper got in touch with an acquaintance of his. He was a wizard, until he was turned. Trust me, not everyone is like your parents." said Edward, keeping a tight grip of Harry, but making sure he didn't hurt him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did hurt Harry.

Harry stopped struggling as he processed what Edward was telling him. "Turn?" he asked quietly, turned into what? A succubi? Or something else he had thought about over the past few weeks?

Edward closed his amber eyes and let out a breath, even though he didn't need to. This was the moment of truth, whether Harry accepted him or ran. "A vampire, he lost all his magic during the turning apparently."

"A vampire?" repeated Harry, well he hadn't expected that one but he supposed it did make sense.

"Me and my family we are different from others of our kind, we sustain ourselves on the blood of animals. There's a few of us that haven't even tasted human blood." said Edward immediately.

"Is that why yer eyes are…?" asked Harry.

"What other colour did you expect them to be?" asked Edward sardonically.

"Dunno, in Dracula his eyes are black…at night anywi," shrugged Harry.

Edward let loose a relived laugh, forgetting to keep it 'simple' since he was with a human. Temporary stunning Harry, thankfully though snapped out of it pretty quickly. "Why are you taking this so well? Normal people don't particularly accept it as easily as this."

"I'm no normal," grimaced Harry bitterly.

Letting go of one of Harry's arms he raised Harry's head, his thumb and forefinger on his chin. He stared into Harry's green eyes, that were filled with so much self loathing it broke Edward's heart. "You are to me," he said softly.

"Why me?" asked Harry "I ken ya dinnie care about the others, I'm the only yin in Forks ya interact wi."

"There isn't any point in keeping it a secret, you are my mate." stated Edward honestly.

"Mate?" asked Harry, by the way Edward had said it, and he knew the vampire meant more than just 'friends' that much was obvious.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme are mates, same with Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett." explained Edward.

"So they really no related?" asked Harry, meaning Rosalie and Jasper. He had wondered about that, they looked nothing alike, apart from the eyes and hair colour. Far cry from what twins were supposed to look like in any case.

"No," admitted Edward. "Now I've spilled all my secrets. Can you please tell me why you were running? Has someone hurt you?" he asked.

Harry sighed and shook Edward's hold before walking towards the window. His mind mulling over everything he had learned. So the Cullen's knew about him, knew he didn't have magic or at least he assumed that's what they knew. They didn't seem to care about that. So odd, why were there people coming into his life now that didn't care? His siblings and the Cullen's. The mate thing left him curious and also made his heart pound in his ribcage. What if he could have something that each of the Cullen's had? He had watched them, felt so envious of them because he had feared he could never have anything like that. "Nobody has hurt me, I'm just…confused…and scared." sighed Harry still staring at the window.

* * *

><p>will edward convice harry to come back? will they talk about everything there privatly without th erest of the cullens hearing? what would you like to see discussed? will edward urge harry to take severus offer up? sorry its not longer im afraid its 4 in the morning here! and i cannot write anymore tonight er this morning lol :P i though id get this out to you a smaller chapter is better than no chapter at all right? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 25**

**I have a yahoo group guys if you would like to join it! just click on my profile cut and paste then join! will only take a few minutes of your time better safe than sorry if i get caught in the purge! **

**Laying Himself Bare **

* * *

><p>"Scared of what?" asked Edward quietly making his way to Harry. Going at a 'human' pace, relived beyond belief that Harry didn't seem disgusted or horrified by that fact. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around his mate, comfort him but for some reason he knew his touch wouldn't be welcomed. Harry seemed scared of something, so it was best just to lay of for the moment.<p>

Harry sighed sitting himself on the ledge of the window, staring back at Edward. He obviously wanted to know so he might as well tell him. Perhaps if he told Edward what was bothering him, Edward would tell him more about being a vampire. He was terribly curious about them, and their diets and the reason for them. "Do you know what its like to grow up alone?" he asked Edward eventually.

"No, I was very lucky to know both my parents - both sets." stated Edward sadly.

"Then no matter what ya couldn't really understand what this is like fur mi. Ya know I would have loved it if ya all had come into my life years ago. Its got to the stage I suspect the worst of everyone Edward. I either think they are doing things for me because of my 'parents'" Harry couldn't help but grimace in disgust at the words. "They paid for someone to raise me. When I was a very young boy, I er, thought she was my mum that I had two mothers. I asked James and Lily my biological parents, why I didn't live with them. I remembered what they said, and as I got older I realized what they had meant."

Edward just nodded his head in understanding to what Harry was saying.

"Do ya ken what a squib is?" asked Harry his face flushing with shame, he loathed that word and hated it being associated with him.

"Someone born in a magical family without magic themselves?" said Edward quietly, knowing how much the word was upsetting his mate. He could after all hear some of the words his mate was thinking.

"Do you know what usually happens to them?" asked Harry staring at Edward's amber eyes.

"No, I only know of two instances, Peter, Jasper's friend the Vampire that used to be a Wizard. He had a sister that was a squib; they killed her rather than live with the same of having a normal child. Then there's your parents," said Edward the word was bitten out in disgust, they weren't parents they weren't even animals they were lower than anything on the food chain. He would gladly eat them and let them know just how low they were. "Who gave you away; they made a big mistake, because you are a good hearted person."

"Thanks," said Harry his heart lurching how long had he wanted someone to think that of him?

"Why did you move here if you do not want to stay?" asked Edward.

"I wiznie given a choice, they decided for me," sighed Harry shaking his head forlornly. "Ya see…I dinnie exist, at least not in the magical world. They pronounced mi dead ti the world."

Edward sucked in a deep breath at the harshness of that statement.

"They moved me away over here," said Harry, "Big mistake that was."

Edward's face showed his pain at Harry's words.

"Not you Edward, I could never regret ya all - you've been so good to mi. Made mi realise what I've missed out on. It's no you's there's a wizarding family here, in Forks." said Harry reluctantly.

"They live in the normal world?" asked Edward confused, if so why did they get rid of their son.

"Nah, they dinnie usually. Their world is hidden, I widnie even ken how ti get there." said Harry shaking his head. "The only way to get in touch wi em would be through owls. That I've only recently found out." confided Harry, a weight falling off his shoulders each sentence he spoke.

Edward watched Harry tidy up, it seemed to be compulsive, patting down his bed, righting everything to make it straight. He had noticed his house was extremely tidy as well. "Do you suffer from OCD?" asked Edward curiously, it was his turn to sit next to the window.

"Nah, not really…er, you can blame Lily for this," said Harry sheepishly, his hands ceasing in what they were unconsciously doing. "I always got visits from Lily and James…on my birthday and Christmas for an hour at the most if I was lucky. When I stayed with Rebecca it was my room. When I had my own flat it was twice as worse."

"What did she do?" asked Edward narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"She…used magic…to tidy up; despite the fact it was tidy. No matter what I did before she came she always did it. She made me feel like a piece o crap. I've just gotten so used to it I do it without thinking." sighed Harry sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hands wedged together in his thighs.

"She preformed magic despite knowing you couldn't?" asked Edward completely blown away. That was worse than showing off, he didn't know this Lily but when he did he was going to show her how useless her magic truly was against a vampire.

Harry simply nodded his head.

"So why has this wizard family gotten you so upset? Are they harassing you?" asked Edward getting to another point.

"Mr. Snape, he has twins, Tabby and Silver remember them?" asked Harry, knowing Edward probably did.

"I know them," nodded Edward, perhaps it was something to do with the blood that made Harry and the Snape's able to elude his ability to read their minds. He couldn't very well say 'Wizard' thing when Harry unfortunately wasn't a Wizard.

"Silver is a wizard but Tabby is a squib, Snape kept both his children and decided to live in the normal world." said Harry, a tormented tear making its way down his face.

Edward closed his eyes in silent despair and anger, no wonder Harry was feeling angry and sad. It was just horrific to think about it, it must make Harry feel even worse than he already did all the time. To know that not everyone was willing to give up their children, that Snape had been a better father than James and Lily Potter.

"I am sorry," said Edward quietly, not knowing what else to say. He had lived for a very long time, yet he couldn't say anything to comfort his mate. It was a very despicable situation, Carlisle would have been better at this than him.

"He's offered to teach me," said Harry.

"I'm sorry?" asked Edward completely stunned and confused.

"Apparently there is something squibs can dae…they can be a part o the magical world." murmured Harry.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Edward, once again wishing he could read his mates blasted mind. So he could figure out exactly what was going through his mind.

"It's no ma world, it doesn't matter what I can and can't do there," said Harry.

"Why do I get the impression you DO want that?" asked Edward able to glean that at least from his mates mind.

"I want ti prove em wrong, ya know? I want em to regret getting rid o mi?" sighed Harry.

"That's extremely natural," said Edward nodding his head in agreement. "What's stopping you?"

"I'm not sure how they wid react, I cannie defend ma self fi magic ya ken." stated Harry bluntly.

"Do you seriously think me or my family would let anything happen to you?" asked Edward incredulously.

Harry simply shrugged wondering what vampires could do against magic?

"Harry if you want to be taught by Snape, do it, you are in America…your family is in the United Kingdom - how could they know?" said Edward soothingly.

"It's not as simple as that; I'm so angry and ashamed when I see him. Not really at him but at the situation, I mean he kept his child, I was given away, and I'm ashamed because he knows who I am. I unfortunately look exactly like James…" grimaced Harry. The only difference was he didn't need glasses and his hair was tidy, for most part and much longer than his. "He knows I'm not magical, that I'm a squib." the word was said with a lot of distaste.

"He cannot pity you Harry, he's raised his daughter without magic. What kind of magic can you do?" asked Edward wincing at how insensitive it sounded. He really should have thought about that sentence before speaking.

"Potions, it's a bit like our chemistry, making 'hings to help people." explained Harry quietly.

"I see," said Edward curious himself now.

"Aren't vampires a part o the magical world?" asked Harry after a few seconds of surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Well according to Peter they loose their magic, so no I'd assume not." said Edward, "I cannot say for certain, the best person to answer that would be Snape."

Harry sighed again, it seemed as though that's all he was capable of.

"We hadn't heard of the magical world until Jasper told us, Jasper must have heard Peter talking about the magical world. About the Potter family at least, that's when he went to make a call." said Edward.

"What's it like…being a vampire I mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"How do you mean?" asked Edward.

"What's it like?" shrugged Harry unhelpfully.

"It's excruciatingly painful, being turned into one. Once you are bitten, it takes three days for the venom to turn you immortal completely. After that, you have to put up with the constant burning in your throat when we are around humans. Once turned some of us, we get what we call 'Gifts' abilities." said Edward.

"What kind of abilities?" asked Harry perking up looking even more interested.

"Well, Alice has the ability to see the future, Jasper is an empath, and he can manipulate emotions. I on the other hand…have the ability to read minds." said Edward eventually.

"Why didn't you know about magic before? If you can read minds I mean I think about it all the time!" said Harry. His mind mulling over everything he had just learned. He suddenly understood how Edward knew he was here. Alice must have told him, he shook his head once more but this time in amusement.

"Who said anything about me being able to read your mind?" asked Edward having to stop himself pouting. It annoyed him to no end that he couldn't read his own mates mind. It was hard to stay annoyed when he saw Harry grinning wickedly. Slowly but surely his mate was coming back. The boy that had been staying with him he meant.

"Really?" he said a teasing glint in his eyes and on his mouth.

"Really." stated Edward wryly.

"Cool," was all the seventeen year old had to say.

"Why di you n ya family live on animal blood? You said yourself that your family wiz different fi others o ya kind so why?" asked Harry.

"It was Carlisle that started it all, he had too much compassion for human life to willingly take one life." stated Edward confidently.

"And you are all orite wi that?" asked Harry surprised.

"Some of us weren't…" said Edward emotionlessly, "Sooner or later we came back though."

"How long did you leave for?" asked Harry with a knowing look on his face.

"Ten years," admitted Edward, slightly surprised that Harry had worked out he was speaking about his own experience. He kept underestimating his mate, when he really shouldn't. It also didn't seem like he was being judged, how odd. His mate truly was a weird one that was for sure.

"What made you go back?" asked Harry, "I'm assuming there is a difference between drinking from a human and an animal otherwise others of your kind would be…wouldn't they?"

"I left blaming Carlisle for suppressing my appetite; I wanted to know what it felt like to hunt properly. To be a real vampire, as I called it back then." said Edward, it seemed as though not only was Harry sharing all his burdens tonight but Edward was also. "I justified it by killing murderers, rapists, people the world would be better off without."

"Good idea," said Harry nodding his understanding, if he had continued the world would indeed be a safer place.

"It wasn't, I didn't see it at the time of course, I was turning into a monster, into one of them." said Edward sadly.

"It took you ten years for that?" asked Harry dryly, "You are slow on the uptake aren't you?" he added wryly.

Edward didn't know what to say at that, he did not like being insulted, especially his intelligence. A vampire retained all information, they couldn't forget anything.

"I'm sorry…continue," said Harry realizing he might have gone too far.

"Human blood is different from animal blood, animal blood does fill you up but…it's not the same as human blood. It's hard to explain…I'd imagine it might be like you giving up normal food for a range of tofu food. It fills you up but lacks the flavour…the taste of normal food." said Edward, struggling to explain to his mate what it was like giving up human blood for animal blood. Meanwhile still trying to get his mind around the fact that Harry wasn't scared or even upset with the way the conversation was going! He was calmly sitting talking to a vampire about his diet!

"I wouldn't know I've never touched tofu food," said Harry screwing up his face.

* * *

><p>Edward and Harry spoke through the night, about everything on their mind. Being truthful and completely open and honest, as honest as men could be with one another anyway. They only became aware of the time, when the sun snuck out behind the cloud bank. That was always permanently stuck over Forks; it was very seldom that the sun actually came out.<p>

"So will you?" asked Edward quietly.

Harry quietly mulled over what he was being asked, did he have it in him to go back? Give Severus Snape a chance? Get to know the magical world a little better? Give his siblings a chance? "I'll come back, and I'll give Severus Snape a chance…but I don't know about ma…brother and sister Edward."

"Doesn't it mean something that they want to get to know you?" said Edward getting ready to argue a point.

"It means something aye, I mean it makes mi feel…less hurt at the world around mi. I'm worried that I'll hate em for something they have nae control over. What if I am jealous o em for having magic and I dinnie? What if I hate em because their parents gave mi up? For something I couldn't control?" murmured Harry half heartedly.

"What do you feel for them now?" asked Edward, both of them were laying spread eagle on the bed. Edward was on top of the covers; Harry had snuck under them in the dead of the night when it got to cold.

"Grateful that they want ti ken mi despite no havin magic," admitted Harry, "I have already replied anywi, told em I needed time ti hink before I made a decision. Told them to get back in touch wi mi in a month. Although I had planned on bein' back in Scotland bi then."

"Well at least you have a month to think on it then," said Edward. "Trust me, I was seventeen when I was turned…over the years I've gotten four brothers and sisters. There's nothing like having siblings to speak too, I know they aren't my blood but they are as good as."

Harry smiled softly; he truly did love all the Cullen's. Vampires or not they were the greatest family Harry had ever known.

"I had always imagined…any human being told about the existence of vampires would be freaked out." said Edward too curious for words.

"I kent about the magical world Edward, I've sort of always believed in the existence of creatures…like Goblins, fairy's, all mythological creatures. Not that I spent a lot of time dwelling on it…it's just that I kent the world wasn't just filled with normal people." said Harry. "I kent you's were all strange, I wiz trying to figure out what yas were…but I have ti admit I didnie hink o vampires."

"So the Snape's know what we are?" said Edward it was more of a statement than a question. He found he didn't mind too much, after all they had been there for a year and the Snape's didn't seem bothered about them. Harry held a lot of respect for Snape, without realizing it. Harry respected the fact that Severus had refrained from using magic around the teenager. He never flaunted his ability, when he knew he was in the presence of a squib who couldn't outdo him. He never did what his own parents did in other words. He too found he rather liked the man, especially when scaled beside the Potters. Then he'd gladly run over again and again, until there was no way they could be fixed or magically put together again.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't aware of what the Snape's knew or didn't know. "I dunno."

Silence once more reined in the hotel room, as both men sat thinking things through. It wasn't so silent in Edward's mind, as the world around them began awakening. Which meant, he could hear the maids grumbling at the messes. Disgusted at the way they were taken for granted. Humming songs as they got on with their work regardless of the moaning. Listening to the humans planning their days, going for breakfast and every little other thing.

Edward hated places like this.

"Come on, lets go home." said Edward softly.

"I need to ring a taxi," said Harry, wrongfully assuming Edward had ran here.

"My car is parked out front, no need to worry," said Edward. Perhaps Harry running away had been the best thing to happen. The suspicion had washed away; he was no longer defensive - yes - it had been the best thing to happen. Now he and Harry could truly concentrate on getting to know one another even better. Becoming the mates they were destined to be.

If the Potters did come they couldn't get near Harry - he'd kill them first. He was NOT going to let his mate get set back by those arseholes.

* * *

><p>I dont know why but i am deeply unhappy with this chapter :( both chapters 24 and 25 i'm thinking about reading it over and then deciding what to do. I might delete them...what do you think of them? honestly? i dont know it just doesnt seem to sit right with me its very weird its as if the chapter isnt meant for this story ya know? hm well its entirely up to you what do you think? does it seem to flow okay? hopefully everything will get back to normal soon...R&amp;R PLEASE<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 26 **

**You'll have to forgive me if this story is slightly choppy, my muse for this is very quiet so I'm winging it - playing it by ear and seeing where I get with it. It will be the same with many of my twilight stories - My muse has been quiet for them as of late. So if you fancy it - re- read them and maybe suggest some things? Only if you want to of course - not that I'd be able to force you anyhow lol **

**Learning To Love, Trouble and Curiousity **

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Harry had come back, and things were finally getting back to normal. Or as normal as life could get for a boy named Harry Evans. Edward never let his eyes off Harry; he was worried Harry might get overwhelmed again and run. The only time Edward wasn't looking after him, he was hunting but he always had someone else watching over him though. That person was always Jasper, the only other one that could get a unique glimpse into Harry, through his emotions. Harry was currently working up the courage to speak to Severus. Surprisingly the man hadn't gotten in touch again; he'd expected him to try once more.<p>

Edward was taking things slowly with Harry, he knew if he came on strong Harry really would run for good this time. It's not as though Edward could force Harry to stay or force him to love and want him. Going slow was the hardest thing Edward had been forced to do in his immortal life. Now that he had his mate, he just wanted to shower him with all the love he knew Harry needed and deserved. Eventually his mate would realize he deserved love, and then he could show him.

"You ready?" said Edward seeing Harry putting his bowl away after cleaning it out. He'd grown used to Harry's constant need to put things away behind him. Needlessly clean things up, it reminded him of Lily Potter. How he wished he could squeeze the life out of her, she wouldn't be worth drinking dry. He'd never sully himself with someone so utterly disgusting as she is.

"Aye," said Harry, another day at school.

"You remember you have an appointment at the hospital?" asked Edward as they both left the house

"Course I do, not like I huv anything else ti dae," said Harry dryly a smirk of amusement on his face.

"I'll take you," said Edward used to Harry's dry wit; he'd thought it was a defence mechanism but how wrong he was. It was just how Harry is, how he's used to talking. If you can't beat them join them, and that's how he'd ended up being just as sarcastic back at Harry. Harry found the whole thing incredibly amusing, that's how the battle of the wits had begun.

"Cheers," murmured Harry, sliding into the car, Edward of course was already in it. Things had changed in two weeks; Edward didn't bother hiding what he was. Harry was still getting used to everything Vampires could do.

"At least the plaster cast will be coming off," said Edward starting the engine and he drove them both to school.

"Aye I ken I cannie wait," said Harry a small smile on his face for a few minutes before it slowly disappeared. He wasn't used to smiling all the time, in fact after a few minutes it began to hurt his face. "Least I'll miss Gym."

"That we will," said Edward, he was also used to Harry speaking differently from them. For most part he knew what Harry was saying, Carlisle though had no problem from day one! He was used to Harry's way of speaking.

"As soon as the cast is off I'm gonna get ma driving lessons started back up," said Harry out of the blue, or as out of the blue as he can for Edward. He was able to pick up some of Harry's thoughts after all.

"Why not let me teach you?" asked Edward. He wanted to spend more time with his mate; this was a good way for that.

"Why wid ya wanna do that? I've got the money its cool," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to," said Edward pushing the matter, he knew Harry just couldn't understand why anyone would want to help him. Hell Harry was probably still trying to get his head around the fact he wanted him. He was determined to help Harry in every way possible, to ensure he knew he was wanted, loved, cherished, and worth it.

"Alright then," said Harry, a warm glow filling his stomach, causing butterflies again. He was unsure of what those feelings were, but he liked them. They didn't scare him as much as they had a few weeks ago. He still got unsure of himself once in a while, but not as often. All he had to do was think about Esme and Carlisle or Jasper and Alice or even Rosalie and Emmett. He was more like Jasper though, Jasper didn't openly display his emotions, like the rest of the family. He was curious about the entire family, but hadn't had a chance to spend a lot of time with them lately. They were giving him the space he needed, and he appreciated them all the more. His sarcasm was on par with Rosalie, she was funny with what she came out with sometimes, mostly on defenceless students who couldn't hear her. Especially Bella, which Harry didn't feel bad about, she gave Harry the creeps. She always watched him, tried to talk to him, worse still when none of the Cullen's were around she'd try and get him to go to the dance or prom with her.

"I'm glad I'm no failing science likes, I thought I wid, Emmett's having ti dae the experiments, the cast is a pain in the arse," said Harry.

"You're lucky," laughed Edward, "Emmett likes blowing them up, for fun of course."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"We cannot all be perfect, so we always mess up a class or two, Emmett's choice is nearly always science he holds back in." said Edward quietly.

"What's yours?" asked Harry his confusion clearing up.

"I decide as I go along," said Edward.

"What about the others?" asked Harry curiously.

"Rosalie doesn't like doing it at all, Alice never messes up Art, Jasper never messes up with history, the others don't care what they mess up." explained Edward.

"Others? There's only Emmett left out," snorted Harry in amusement.

Edward just smirked and nodded. "Normally Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are seniors when Alice and I are Junior's." added Edward.

"Really so why no this time?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, curiously.

"Jasper wanted to be with Alice for once, Rosalie and he are supposed to be twins so Rosalie had to pretend to be a junior as well. Emmett wasn't going to end up Senior himself, and go off to college without Rosalie so he did too. Although it was pushing it for Emmett with him being the biggest and oldest looking of us." said Edward.

"I dinnie hink he is, I hink Jasper looks the oldest." said Harry giving his own opinion. "Although I did hink in science the first time I saw him, that Emmett didn't look like a seventeen year auld."

Edward smirked wryly, "What did you think?" he asked curiously, he didn't have science he'd taken Biology and chemistry. Harry was in both of those classes so at least he had him in those.

"That he wis really tall, big, and that he didnie look seventeen," shrugged Harry simply. "He wiz standing over the teacher, trying to look sorry fur bein late - but he didnie succeed." Harry couldn't help but grin in amusement remembering it.

Edward laughed in amusement, just imaging it.

"We are here," said Edward looking for another car, which he spotted and parked next to it. "The others are here too." he was stating the obvious now.

"Aye, kinda noticed that," teased Harry, "My eyesight might no be as gid as yours but that shiny red car is hard ti miss."

Edward laughed again; he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this. "It's Rosalie's."

"Aye I ken that tae," said Harry, he'd lived with them for a short time.

* * *

><p>Bella watched from the Cafeteria as Edward and Harry left in the silver Volvo. Her father had spoken about Harry; he seemed fond of the teenager. When she had dug for information though he wouldn't say much. Biting her lip, she wanted to find out where he was living. The only place she could get that information was in the Principals office. Which was always locked unless the Principal was in it, since there was a lot of information in it. There was only once class left for the day, P.E which she decided to ditch. Tearing her gaze away from the parking lot, she made her way to the Principles office. She couldn't stand there forever; otherwise eventually someone would notice her.<p>

She wanted to know everything about him; she couldn't understand why he didn't want to go with her. Maybe he was just a gentleman? Maybe he was waiting for the right time to ask her? That was so sweet. So she had to give him his space? In the meant time she would learn everything about her soon to be lover and Prom date. Breathing deeply, she put on her gloves and shivered it was getting colder these days.

She sat there for two hours before her chance came; the Principal left her office and didn't lock the door. Sliding from the store cupboard she had snuck into, she ran quickly into the office, closed the door and immediately went over to the filing cabinets. Thankfully they were all alphabetically numbered on the outside so she knew which one Harry would be in. Yanking at the filing cabinet, she cursed in anger it was locked. Running over to the Principals desk she rummaged in it for keys, her heart pounding furiously, adrenaline spiking through her. She couldn't find anything, damn it! She spotted a knife on the desk, after a few second of indecision she grabbed it.

Back over at the cabinet, she started wedging the knife at the lock, viciously prying it from where it was meant to be. It wouldn't budge, growling low in her throat; she worked on it and worked on it until she gave him with a grunt of frustration. An idea struck her, she'd seen it done on TV, and surely it can't be that hard to copy? She grabbed a few of her bobby pins from her hair, before working them into position. She spent a good five minutes before the lock opened with a little click. Triumph shot through her, even as adrenaline continued to course through her. She yanked open the drawer and rummaged until he found Harry's file. Grabbing it she put it into her school bag, closed the drawer put her bobby pins into her pocket, replaced the knife, and searched the floor for anything she might have dropped. Including her hair, just in case the Principal called in her father. With nothing evident and no fingerprints to clear up, she ran from the office as if the Grim was on her heels. Closing the door she didn't look back as she ran home, yelling a hello to her father before she slammed her door shut.

Now she'd get to know her soon to be lover, maybe once he realized how much they had in common he'd ask her. Or maybe she would get to know him, then she could ask him and he'd finally accept how much he wanted her. Maybe she should go and do some shopping? Harry spoke to Jessica a lot, more she needed to be more like her? He'd notice her one way or another.

Opening the folder, she quickly immersed herself in the life of Harry Evans. Where he'd gone to school, where he'd grown up, Scotland. She'd have to read up about the country and the Proclaimers too he seemed to like that group. So she grabbed her laptop, noticing once more that Harry wasn't on MSN. He was never on! He had accepted her why was he never on? Maybe he just didn't use the computer a lot she consoled herself. She started downloading all of the Proclaimers songs, later she'd put them on her I-pod. As the songs downloaded she read the files and read up on Scotland. Bought herself a top from E-bay that had the Scotland flag on it. Harry should appreciate that, she was going into a lot of effort for him he had to notice her. He just had to.

* * *

><p>Troy and Violet were extremely confused; they were being called up to the Headmaster's office. They'd never been called up there before; they hadn't gotten into trouble what gave? They'd been even more baffled when both of them realized they were getting called up at the exact same time. Violet should have been studying for her up coming O.W.L'S not worrying if she had gotten into trouble. Troy only had normal exams this year, next year though it was a different matter. Next year was the most important it was the N.E.W.T'S year. He couldn't wait, during this summer he'd come of age, and have the ability to use magic as he wished. He was planning on going to America to visit Harry, whether the boy liked it or not. He wanted to know his brother; he'd do anything to know his brother. He'd gotten a reply that Harry needed some time, he could understand that. Didn't mean he had to like it, so if he hadn't gotten in touch then he would go and find him.<p>

"Come on Vi let's get this over with," grumbled Troy, he hadn't been on the best of terms with the Headmaster and his family. He wasn't even on speaking terms with his own family, or his godfather's family, or even his Uncle Remus or Peters family. They all had to know about his brother. They had lied to him his entire life, and he was simply put ready to spit fire. He had always gotten on with them, sent letters every other day, to each of them. They had to have noticed how quiet he had gotten, especially these days; it had been a month since he had learned about his brother's existence.

He was still completely overwhelmed; he had a big brother, who would have just graduated Hogwarts if he'd had magic. He didn't care if his brother didn't have magic or not. He cared about the fact the loving parents who'd brought him up, had lied and given away a child because he was a squib. He just didn't understand they weren't prejudice; at least they hadn't seemed so. They hadn't just lied; they had committed a crime, forged documents to make it seem genuine. The others had kept quiet about it, which means if he said anything he'd be implicating a lot of people.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Ginny," said Violet.

"You didn't tell her did you?" asked Troy worriedly.

"No, I can't tell anyone - remember?" she said smartly.

Troy grinned in amusement that was true, he had made her swear not too. He shook his head in amusement, sometimes he was sure Vi should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Together brother and sister made their way up to the Headmasters office, wondering what was going on.

"Cockroach Clusters," said Violet before Troy could open his mouth; they'd been given the password to the Headmaster's office in the letter.

When they entered, they found themselves face to face with not only their Headmaster. Their mother, father, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Peter and Gellert, the Headmaster's husband. They all looked worried and stressed, Violet and Troy shared a look their eyes widening. What was going on? Troy had a sinking feeling it was about Harry. Had something happened? It had been a fortnight and there were many ways for Muggles to die…squibs to die…Harry couldn't be dead. No his father wouldn't bother telling him if he was. Breathing easier he looked over at Violet and saw her brain coming up with pretty much the same conclusion. They shared another secret look before Violet broke the silence.

"What's going on?" she asked in perfected confusion.

* * *

><p>So will Bella be able to find out about Harry? She managed to find out about the Cullen's being vampires in the book so she's bound to be smart enough to find out about Harry? Will she get herself killed? if so who will kill her? will she become a danger to Harry? that kind of stalking is very dangerous after all :P what did you think of that anyway? her being after Harry? its not been done before (at least not that i can remember ive never read one where she is :D) what did you think of that then :D lol<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 27 **

**The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free **

* * *

><p>Troy's heartbeat was pounding in his ribcage; he was barely able to stop his breath from becoming erratic. His only thoughts were 'They are finally going to tell us,' but he wasn't stupid. No matter what a small unconscious voice was trying to tell him. They'd kept it a secret this long, why bother telling them now? He was sixteen years old, his little sister fifteen years old - not quite old enough to handle that kind of secret. At least he knew he wasn't, his mind was still trying to understand everything. Troy remained stoic and silent, staring at his family. His father looked resigned and his mother was intermingled by looking worriedly at her children and glaring at James in anger and desperation. Vi gave him a wide eyed, significant look of wariness she was as suspicious as him of what was about to happen.<p>

"What's wrong with you two? We've not heard from you in a few months." said Sirius, his wife was at home with Remus' wife, Tonks, and she went by the name Tonks Lupin these days anything to avoid her first name. They had succeeded; Tonks was pregnant with Sirius and his wife's child. It was an anxious time for all involved, especially this early in - miscarriages were unfortunately easy.

"We are fine," said Troy without batting an eyelash staring at his father without emotion.

Sirius stared at Troy in confusion; he hadn't ever been exactly like James, with the pranks and such. However, he had never seen Troy like this, he was so solemn and well Snape like was all he could come up with. Snape never showed emotion so that's the example he went with. Troy had always been happy, easy going and cheerful. To see him like that was like a punch or kick in the gut. Something was going on he knew it, and whatever it was it couldn't be good. Sirius gulped as an incredulous thought struck him, Harry unwilling swarmed into his unconscious. Of course the teenagers would think Harry was dead not alive and a squib. So he thought.

"Vi?" asked Sirius turning towards his Goddaughter. If he couldn't get a straight answer from his Godson he might get lucky with her. Unfortunately her stance told him he wasn't getting anything out of her.

"We are fine," confirmed Violet, she wanted answers, but she had sworn not to talk about it. She couldn't believe the loving, most unprejudiced parents that had raised her, would give away a child. She was finally seeing things as they were, after deluding herself for weeks. Her parents hadn't just given a child away, they'd pretended he didn't exist, and broken the law by putting misinformation in paperwork. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive her parents for their lies.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Troy again more blunt this time, his face revealing nothing of his inner turmoil.

"Your mum and dad have something to say to you," said Sirius sitting himself down. He felt for James, but he had brought it on himself.

"Something that can't wait until the holiday?" asked Violet blinking in feigned confusion.

"No," said James speaking for the first time.

"Please don't do this James," pleaded Lily, she didn't want her children to know about their brother. She didn't want to burden then with the secret, as ever she deluded herself that they wouldn't see him- that none of them would. It's why she had decided on Harry living in America.

James threw a glare at Lily; he wasn't sure how long their marriage would last. He was trying to stop himself from asking for a divorce. Only for the sake of their children, he was however, tempted to move into one of the other Potter properties. Anything to get away from Lily for a few months. Perhaps he might suggest a trial separation, maybe they would get on better as friends rather than husband and wife. He had never pegged Lily for a coward before, he was one too or he should have kept his son. Now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Do what?" asked Violet curiously, what had their mother so scared? She'd never seen her like this before in their life. She'd also never seen her father glare so hatefully at their mother. She bit her lip; she was worried that her parents were going to tell them they were getting divorced. She wasn't happy with either of them right now, but she didn't want them getting divorced.

"Yeah do what?" asked Troy a little bit of sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Sit down guys," said James, once everyone was seated comfortably, he closed his eyes, pinched his nose, slid his glasses up his nose and nodded grimly. "Before you were born Troy…me and your mother…we had another child. Harry Potter." the lump in his throat grew alarmingly stopping him from speaking. No not Harry Potter anymore, Harry Evans.

Sirius was watching them both closely, and his stomach dropped when he saw nary a hint of surprise on their faces. They knew. "You already know don't you?" asked Sirius very alarmed.

"Yes we know," said Troy finally admitting it.

"You probably think he died…" said James, Merlin how did he tell his children they abandoned their brother? It was so much harder now he was here in person. James couldn't let himself back out now, it's why he'd brought everyone here. So he couldn't back out even if he wanted too. "He didn't."

"When you were born Troy, I received an owl and asked to check little Harry for magic. To my greatest sadness he didn't have any, he was born a squib and there was nothing anyone could do." Albus Dumbledore added in his voice laced with sadness for the little child he hadn't seen since he was one years old.

"So you just thought 'Since I've got another I'll just abandon him?" asked Troy his disgust evident.

"NO!" said James indignantly, "That is not it."

"The guy you keep going on about being a slimy Slytherin is ten times better than you," said Troy angrily, his frustration finally coming out.

"Whoa, wait a minute what the hell does Snape have to do with this?" asked Sirius butting in extremely confused.

"Severus has twins, James will remember that, he tried to have them removed from his care." said Lily stiffly.

"He did indeed, I think I know where Troy is going with this," said Dumbledore and he looked constipated.

"What?!" cried James his confusion evident to all.

"Tabby, Severus' daughter doesn't have magic, she's a squib," said Gellert joining in the conversation for the first time since he entered.

James paled and looked ready to be sick; it was a kick to the gut to know that a man he hated had kept his child. It made him feel ten times more inadequate than he already was. The fact his children knew this made this entire affair ten times worse. Then a question rose up, where the hell did they know from? And why weren't they surprised that Harry was alive.

"I am to assume you overheard my conversation to Severus?" asked Dumbledore staring at them over his half moon glasses. He wasn't sure if he felt amused that they had managed to sneak upon him, or disturbed that apparently he was getting slow in his old age.

"Yes sir," said Troy bitterly. "I did."

"I see," said Albus he had suspected as much, especially after Severus Snape was mentioned.

"How could you?" cried Violet angrily.

"It was for the best now Violet!" cried Lily angry at her daughter for being angry. "He didn't have magic. He wouldn't have fit in here! Who knows what he would have been like growing up."

"You couldn't know that!" she yelled out in exasperation.

"I know from personal experience sweetie," said Lily sadly.

Troy and Violet shared a disconcerted and confused look.

"You cannot use that, what happened between you two is different." said Sirius his voice deep and hard.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy getting angrier. He wasn't getting answers; he was just getting more and more questions. It seemed as though they didn't regret it, they were just being told as if they'd agreed on it when the time was right. The only person that seemed genuinely sorry for what happened to Harry was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster. Probably because it was a child, he loved them all, and had adopted three orphans and given them a better life. Which in turn was making him more furious with his parents; they didn't seem remorseful at all. Well maybe James but he wasn't being THAT remorseful. It was as though he was just remorseful that he was telling them, how wrong he was about his father. For he was actually genuinely remorseful at what he had done.

"I have a sister," said Lily eventually, so much family history was getting revealed tonight. More than she had ever hoped would be uncovered.

"What?" gaped Violet her entire world was being torn asunder?

"Simply put Petunia hated that Lily was a witch, and used every opportunity to tell her." said Sirius when he saw Lily wasn't about to open her mouth again.

"So just because she didn't get on with her bloody sister - she denied us the chance of growing up with an older brother? Denied Harry his family, his heritage magic or not!" snapped Troy.

"Do not speak about me like that Troy James Potter!" snapped Lily angrily.

"I never want to speak to you ever again, either of you!" snapped Troy, he wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

"How could you do it?" begged Vi, hoping in vain for some real reason that would make her and Troy understand.

"We at the time, thought it was for everyone's own good," sighed James, then in a smaller voice he admitted his greatest shame. "I was also ashamed to have a first born, an heir to the Potter fortune be a squib." first born's got everything, it was the law that governed them.

"Now that's more like it," said Troy revelling in his father's broken look.

"Troy, this is hard enough on your father," said Sirius warning Troy to back off and stop being so hard on his father. Although the childish part of him, too was laughing his ass off. He'd known this day would come, ever since he'd given Harry away.

"What about you? What's your excuse! I'll never trust you again." said Troy shaking his head in disgust.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," said Sirius sadly.

"He was your godson!" Troy pointed out, it was probably true, he was also his and Violets and right now Troy thought he was the crappiest Godfather anyone could have.

"He was, and again it wasn't my decision," said Sirius sighing in sadness.

"Let it go Troy, Harry wanted for nothing, he's quite happy," said Lily trying to placate her son.

"He's not happy! I wrote to him he doesn't even know how to feel about us writing to him!" snapped Troy. "If he doesn't want anything to do with me - then I want nothing to do with you!"

With his piece said Troy bolted down the stairs and back up to Gryffindor common room.

Violet watched her brother flee, internally conflicted, did she go with him? Or stay and listen to her parents some more? In the end she made her decision. Without saying a word to her parents, she too left the office.

"You need to let them know they cannot tell anyone James," said Lily her eyes wide with fear, Azkaban was something to be feared. That is where they would go, should they be found out. Forged documents weren't something the Ministry took lightly.

"I'll go find them," said Remus, who had remained stoically quiet during the entire affair. They were angry with Lily, James and Sirius right now, maybe they would listen to him with a bit of luck.

"They will go back to Gryffindor Common room no doubt," said Dumbledore nodding his head.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Remus.

"How many times Remus, it's Albus, I haven't been your headmaster for many years." said Albus chidingly.

Remus merely smiled a small grin his heart not really in it as he walked out of the room.

"I have to go," said Peter, not wanting to discuss it, he'd stayed well away from the entire affair. He wanted nothing to do with it, what they did was up to themselves he wasn't putting his family in danger.

"Take care Peter," said Albus and Gellert together as one.

"Bye, I'll see you later," said Sirius and James smiling half-heartedly.

Peter merely nodded and departed from the Headmaster's Floo.

"So Snape had squibs?" asked Sirius wanting more information.

"Silver has magic, it's just Tabby that doesn't," said Dumbledore quietly.

"I see," said Sirius not sure what to think of it really.

* * *

><p>"How does that feel?" asked Carlisle bending Harry's arm testing it for pain. Up and down he bent it, keeping a good eye on Harry for any reaction. After a few minutes he nodded in satisfaction, that it was truly healed.<p>

"It's alright," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"No pain?" asked Carlisle, the bone seemed to have set and healed very quickly and very nicely too. He didn't think Harry would need another plaster cast on it. Not that he had planned on giving him one.

"Nah," said Harry he'd been off the painkillers for a few days now.

"Well it looks like you have a clean bill of health," said Carlisle cheerfully.

"I thought it took months?" asked Harry blinking in surprise; he'd been friends with one who'd worn a plaster cast around their chest for six months. It had been some sort of spine operation. He'd been out of gym for at least half the year that much he knew. It's why he had thought he would be in one for six months.

"No, only six weeks usually," stated Carlisle amused by Harry's statement.

"Cool," grinned Harry happily.

"Well you are free to go," said Carlisle.

"Ta," said Harry hopping down and practically running out of the office, after saying a quickly "Bye!"

"Ready to go?" asked Edward standing up, he'd been waiting on him in the sitting area outside the room. Even though he could hear everything that went on, pointless really but he had to give Harry space. He's promised to take things slow, and so he would.

"Aye, I'm gonna make a stop," said Harry steeling himself for it.

"You want to go to Snape's?" asked Edward, very pleased that Harry had finally gotten the courage to face him.

"Aye." stated Harry hoping he could go through with it. Finally able to admit to himself, that he wanted to learn more about the world he could have grown up in.

"Come on then," said Edward, not wanting to give Harry the opportunity to change his mind. If learning magic helped Harry in the long run, then he was all for it. They quietly walked out of the hospital, into the car and began the drive to Severus Snape's home.

It was time Harry well and truly faced all his demons if he wanted to have any future at all.

* * *

><p>Will the Potters show up out of the blue? or will Harry already be quite happily learning everything he can before they turn up and anger him? will the cullens threaten them and see them on their way? or actually beat them to a pulp so they end up in coma's in an american hostpial? or will they allow harry to deal with it and tell them to leave? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 28 **

**Conversations and Letters **

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts - Remus, Troy and Violet - Gryffindor Common Room &amp; Dormitory <strong>

Remus quietly stalked through the halls, he could do it with his eyes closed, and he knew the school so well. Knew places most students wouldn't dream off, him and his friends had created a map of the school. Adding rooms the teachers and other students didn't know about. He smiled in amusement just thinking about the good old days, now though his children had the map, they copied it and gave one to the Violet and Troy.

"Where is Troy?" Remus came into Gryffindor common room and asked. He smiled reassuringly to all the students.

"He ran passed and up to his Dorm Professor Lupin," said Dennis Creevy.

"Thank you," said Remus smiling his thanks before he went up the male staircases. No doubt Violet would be there. The girls could get up their stars, but the boys couldn't get up the girls staircases. Of course James had figured out a way around that, trying to woo Lily Evans. He's ridden his broomstick up, he wasn't sure if this generation knew or not. It really wasn't his business what they got up to these days, as always he liked to stand by and let things unravel. He wasn't a man who liked to interfere, for a friend or foe.

"Which Dorm is Troy Potter's?" asked Remus, stopping a student that looked around Troy's age.

"Third down sir," said Colin Creevy, running down the stairs no doubt to get to his brother Dennis.

"Thank you," said Remus glancing back in amusement at the retreating figure.

Knocking loudly a few times, he waited on an answer; he could sense Troy was there. He was a werewolf, and he kept some characteristics of one. His sight, hearing and senses were sharper than the average wizard.

"Troy come on, don't make me have to come in unannounced I know you are there," said Remus loudly.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Troy from somewhere inside.

Sighing sadly, he opened the door and he was right Violet was there, both of them were embracing. Giving each other the comfort they both desperately sought after being betrayed by their entire family. It made Remus' heart ache, if it was affecting them…how did Harry feel? The words Troy revealed rang in his ears, so Troy had been in touch with Harry. He doubted it had registered in their minds yet, but it would and they'd just as shocked as he was. He threw a locking and silencing charm on the dorm.

"I know this has been quite a shock," said Remus sitting down at the end of the bed, a sad smile on his face.

"No it was a shock a month ago," snapped Troy angrily. How dare he downplay everything they were feeling? It wasn't right! They should have been told…no they should have kept their brother.

"Why didn't you tell us Remus?" asked Violet her brown eyes beseeching her favourite uncles.

Remus stared at them, as he did so he realized it was time for the whole truth. No its better for Harry this way and beating around the unspeakable. Remus nodded his head, took a deep breath and spoke his voice filled with melancholy. "Let me take you back to the night it happened…"

Troy and Violet stared at one another - they were finally getting answers and it seemed Remus was just as affected as them. It warmed them back up to their loveable werewolf.

**-0 FLASHBACK 0-**

"Hey guys," shouted Remus grinning in amusement as he bound into the living room, his smile was swiftly removed. He grew immediately concerned, Sirius looked so defeated and shaken. James and Lily were just sitting there, quiet and determined. A shiver made its way up Remus' spine. What had happened? Was Harry okay? Was Troy okay? He began to panic until he forced himself to calm.

"What's wrong?" he asked staring at his three friends in turn worry shining through his amber eyes.

"Harry's a squib," sighed Sirius, sadly.

"Oh," said Remus, unsure of what to say, some families thought it was the worst thing to happen. It wasn't Remus knew that from personal experience. "It's okay; it's not the worst thing in the world guys. He'll be fine, it's not as if he's been bitten by a werewolf." he half joked, but half of him was also very serious.

"That's not all," growled Sirius angrily like a wounded bear. "They've given him away."

"What?" shouted Remus in total shock; surely this must be a prank! James and Lily would never give a child of theirs away. Turning swiftly to look at them he realized for once Sirius was being serious. "No you can't do that guy's, it's not fair."

"It's already been done Remus…And it gets worse," said Sirius desolately.

"How can it get worse?" exclaimed Remus wildly. Why and how the hell was Sirius staying so calm? He loved Harry with every ounce of his being. He began to understand with the next words out of Sirius' mouth.

"James has signed documents, Harry's dead in the Wizarding world," said Sirius his voice slightly choked.

Despair and horror came flying down upon Remus, no wonder Sirius was so beaten. They were being forced between Lily, James and Harry. Their best friend against a defenceless baby who's only crime was not having any magic. This was killing him, but at the end of the day he knew who he'd choose. Lily and James had been his friend since he was eleven years old. If he went for Harry he wouldn't just be betraying his friends, but they'd be sentenced to Azkaban for falsifying records. James loved being an Auror almost as much as being a father. He'd loose his job, he'd loose them all. Remus' knees hit the floor, he felt as thought he was taking the easy way not the right way…if that was the case why did he feel so damn wrenched. He hadn't even got to say goodbye, it seemed like the worst thing James had done.

"You'll regret this one day James, it will come back and bite you in the arse when you least expect it." said Sirius, getting up he grabbed a hold of Remus's shoulder and they Apparated out.

**-0 END FLASH BACK 0-**

"Why did you remain friends?" asked Violet after paying rapt attention to Remus' side of the story.

"Sometimes in life you are forced to do things that hurt others, I couldn't abandon my friends. It was hard to start with, extremely so! But eventually we realized if we didn't bring it up we got on okay. Don't get me wrong, our friendship was never the same. Very much so when I had my own children. It's completely beyond my ability to understand how they did it." sighed Remus sadly. Remus had married Nymphadora Tonks and they were very happy. Two children, Lizzy and Roman Lupin, his wife had want them to have boring normal names. Remus quite frankly agreed with her. Sirius had been last to settle down, he'd married Anya Nott now Black, a Ravenclaw, strong pureblood background that made his mother reinstate his inheritance. She wasn't able to have children, and so Nymphadora, who was the youngest of the wives, had agreed to surrogate for her. She'd finally agree after all those years of trying and failing. Sirius' children were going to be friend with the grandchildren of the close families if they didn't hurry up. So far so good, first indicators were excellent. She was indeed pregnant with Sirius and Anya's child. She'd taken time off her work, as an Auror to have it. Peter had married Pamela Patil, now of course Pettigrew. They'd had a set of twins, Padma and Parvati Pettigrew.

"And do they regret it?" asked Troy.

"Your father does, Sirius has been smug about it since your father began to understand what he'd missed out on." said Remus honestly.

"Why did you feel as if you had to choose?" asked Violet.

"If he wanted Harry he'd have to explain how he had him. Mum and dad would have been arrested…remember he falsified documents." said Troy answering for Remus.

Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Why didn't you ever tell us though?" asked Troy staring at Remus angrily.

"You loved your parents Troy, how would you have felt…towards me if I had been the one to tell you?" asked Remus patiently.

Troy lowered his eyes deep in contemplation, how would he have felt if Remus had told him? Would he have been angrier than overhearing it from Dumbledore? He wasn't sure, because it didn't matter now. He'd never know, because he had overheard it from someone who had no intention of telling him. "I'll never know because it didn't happen." stated Troy firmly.

"No…no it didn't," sighed Remus, "You cannot tell anyone Troy, I know you are angry at your parents…but to tell someone means he'll be put in Azkaban your mother as well…are you angry enough to see that happen?"

"I've known for a month, nobody knows yet I'm not stupid." said Troy scornfully.

"No you aren't," sighed Remus, "If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you…both of you."

"Thank you," said Violet, it's all she'd wanted since this entire affair had begun. Troy had just been too angry to talk about it much.

"So you've written to Harry?" asked Remus curiously, his voice filled with a note of wistfulness.

"Yes," said Troy gloatingly.

"How has he been?" asked Remus quietly, as if he was scared of being overheard. Which was just ridiculous as he had put up silencing spells right after shutting the door.

"He needs time, to decide if he wants to talk to us or not." said Troy bitterly. He'd been serious when he told them if Harry didn't want anything to do with him, he wanted nothing to do with them. His life felt so fucked up, he sometimes just wanted to crawl into his bed and never wake up.

"Ah," said Remus, what would Harry be like? Had he grown up thinking of the woman who'd raised him as his mother? Had he understood why James and Lily had remained distant? Had Lily and James even told him about magic? That they were? He'd never bothered to ask. It's a subject they all avoided at all costs, since it stained everything for weeks if not months. He'd love to meet him again, apologize but he wouldn't blame Harry if he spat it back in his face.

"I just don't understand why they didn't tell us," said Violet looking ready to tear her hair from its roots.

"That I'm afraid you'll have to ask them, just don't be too hard on them, they just did what they believed was right." soothed Remus quietly.

Troy just scoffed and Violet remained quiet, as young as they were - they didn't believe it was right how could their grown up parents have?

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington - Severus, Edward and Harry - Severus' house <strong>

"I've changed ma mind, let's just get outta here." said Harry staring at the perfectly normal house, in the perfectly normal neighbourhood. They were still in the car; Edward had just parked when Harry had spoken. Harry stared at it in dawning horror; he couldn't do this he realized. Doing this would be irrefutable proof that his parents hadn't cared. Hadn't thought mush about keeping him. Just head the word squib and washed their hands of him. He wasn't scared of Severus, more what he represented really. Maybe a small bit of fear, for the magic the man could do.

"I'm not going to turn back, you need this Harry, to move on once and for all." said Edward, part of him wanted to do what his mate wanted. Get him the hell out of there, it was upsetting him. However, it was true, Harry needed to come to terms with his demons or he'd be insecure, hate filled and remain living as a hermit forever. Harry deserved better than what life had thrown at him. He was grateful though, that Harry was no longer suspicious of him or his family. Hopefully one day his family would be Harry's and he'd never want for one again.

"I dinnie ken if I kin," said Harry staring at the small house as if he expected it to come alive and swallow him whole.

"You can Harry, you are strong and I'll be with you every step of the way," said Edward grabbing Harry's extremely warm hand in his own. Harry was strong, so strong to have made it through life as he had. Basically alone, raising himself and staying so centred, grounded. Someone less strong would not have done so well in school, ended up into drinking and drugs to get through life. It stunned him to no end that Harry thought he was weak. No Harry wasn't, he was anything but and he'd help him see it one way or another.

"Lets get this over wi before I run," growled Harry getting out of the car and walking towards the Snape's house. The mailbox had S.S.T Snape written across it. In childish writing, obviously Silver or Tabby had done it when they were younger. Obviously the S.S.T stood for Severus Silver and Tabby.

To Harry it almost seemed like the longest walk in his life, opening the gate. He stood there unsurely for a few seconds, Edward behind him stopping him running. Either that or he was just as he said, being there every step of the day. Harry would bet it was a bit of both really.

Eventually the longest walk stopped, and he stood in front of Severus Snape's door.

Edward knocked on the door, before Harry could lift his arm up and start a 'Do I don't I' debate. Harry raised his eyebrow and upper lip sniffing in indignation; he can knock with his own fist thank you very much. Of course he refused to admit that they'd have stood there for a good further give minutes if he hadn't.

Edward laughed quietly.

"I hate when ya dae that." murmured Harry dryly.

"What?" asked Edward the picture of perfected innocence.

"Pick stuff fi ma mind then laff at mi," snorted Harry, not at all fooled by the 'innocence' Edward displayed.

"I don't pick, I read," said Edward laughing some more at how Harry described it. He'd never heard it put quite that way before. "Why didn't you call her back?"

"Who?" asked Harry confused at the abrupt change of subject.

"Rebecca," said Edward softly.

"Edward stop tryin ti make life perfect alright, its no, its cruel, and hard and down right humiliating," snapped Harry, "She talks to me for all o two seconds before he needs ti go. She doesn't care so I'm no gonna waste ma breath tryin. I've did that for years now it ante worth it."

"Sorry," said Edward contritely, he'd just wanted to help Harry, make his life a little smoother. He realized there and then that he couldn't fix everything. Some wounds go too deep.

"Its orite," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Your accent is strong when your mad," grinned Edward, "I like it."

Harry flushed bright red, a small smile on his lips, everything was forgiven or more like forgotten.

"Looks like he ante in, let's go," said Harry quite happy with that outcome.

"He's here," said Edward stopping Harry from moving. "He's down in…the basement?" that puzzled Edward, so did the smells emanating from the house. Herbs? Yes that's what they were herbs and maybe something else.

"Oh," said Harry wrinkling his nose, he supposed he best stay then, not that he had a choice, Edward knocked harder and longer on the door this time. He stopped abruptly as if he heard something. Probably Severus Snape coming to answer the door more likely.

"I hate ya," said Harry his heart thumping painfully in his chest, he shouldn't have gotten out of the damn car. He should never have listened to Edward. Magic always had scared him, what it was capable of, especially on him. Mostly at Lily and James, and them finding out and hurting him because of it.

"I can move faster than a speeding bullet, no magic will touch you I promise, now calm down before you start hyperventilating." said Edward quietly into his mates ear, he had his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. It was the first proper touch he'd had yet, since his mate came here.

Harry surprisingly didn't feel awkward with Edward so close, he'd avoided all contact, any contact his entire life. He felt…happy? wasn't that the strangest thing in the world? Was this what reassurance felt like? Whatever it was, he didn't want it to end. Harry leaned his head side ways against Edward's arm.

He could get used to it, no ulterior motives, no money exchanged by him and James or Lily. He was with him just because he wanted to be, because they were destined to be. Destined, snorted Harry he didn't believe in such a thing. He believed you walked your own life; the choices were your own. Although was it coincidence that he ended up moving next to a vampire that was destined to be his mate? He didn't believe in coincidences. So did that mean he had to believe in fate? Destiny? Not necessarily at least not in his opinion. At least not yet.

All thought left his mind when the door finally opened; an irritated looking Severus Snape stared down at him. His irritation melted away to surprise, Severus was quite frankly amazed that Harry had showed up. He had assumed by now that Harry wasn't interested in learning from him. His children had told him that Harry avoided them, and spent all his time with the Cullen's. His eyes were drawn to Edward; this was the vampire that was Harry's chosen/destined one. He could tell by the way Edward was standing at the back of him; it wasn't entirely Harry's decision to come. Perhaps the vampire would be good for Harry. Avoiding magic and thinking it the problem of his life wouldn't solve anything. He had to realize it was his parent's decision, magic or not it had nothing to do with him.

"Is everything okay?" enquired Severus, opening his door and gesturing for them to enter if they should wish it.

"Er…aye it's orite," said Harry somewhat sheepishly, all this worry seemed silly now he didn't know why. Seeing him, remembering him not using magic in front of him. His offer to help, make him realize there and then that Severus was NOT the enemy.

"Good," said Severus, apparently having no trouble understanding Harry. Then again anyone that had attended Hogwarts learned to understand accents. They had people from Ireland, Wales, Scotland and of course England coming to school. Each of them all had a different accent.

* * *

><p>Sorry about leaving it there. I'm not sure how i want the conversation to go yet so i'm stopping for now and i'm going to give it some deep thought. will his conversation go badly and stop harry ever seeing magic as a good thing? and not the cause of his problems? will he tell his brother and sister he never wants to see them, doesnt want magic to be in his life. or will he accept severus, accept his brother and sister and have some semblace of normalcy? will lily and james ever make an apperance? will they take the children or go and try and win harry over so he accepts his brother and sister the potter parents afraid their children would go through with never speaking to them again if harry didnt acceptspeak to them? will that be their only reason? at least Lily's? would harry really accept James apology? R&R please guys!


	29. Chapter 29

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 29 **

**A Whole New James Potter**

* * *

><p>Lily's life had become one jumbled up mess; it was as if she'd fallen into a mud pit. She had sunk down to the bottom, able to breathe, but unable to get herself out of it. Her emotions kept going from one extreme to the other. James had taken time off work, but he was always away. She didn't even know where he went, he wasn't speaking to her. Every time he came home, she was so happy to see him yet terrified. She feared he was starting divorce proceedings. He was never home for lunch or dinner; she'd stopped cooking for him because it was just wasted.<p>

The worst thing, of all her son and daughter had yet to write to them. It was well into the school year, yet they hadn't. She had expected Vi to get in touch, even if it was only to demand answers. Now her children weren't talking to her, her husband was not talking to her, still sleeping in the spare bedroom, and her life was at an all time low. All because of something that had happened sixteen years ago. Why couldn't they understand Harry was better off in the world he belonged in?

She truly believed Harry was better off away from them, in a world he felt comfortable in. Petunia had hated her so much, from eight years old to this day, just because she had a gift Petunia envied. Petunia had wanted to be a Witch like her; she had begged Dumbledore to allow her to attend. Unfortunately rejection hadn't sat well with Petunia. Instead she'd turned bitter and angry, even towards their parents. Although petunia had reconciled with her parents before their deaths. Petunia though had never so much as tried to contact her. She knew nothing of her sister, other than the fact she had a seventeen year old son. Petunia had gotten pregnant at the same time as her, but she was unaware of anything else other than that.

She hadn't wanted to raise Harry and Troy in that environment. If she had delved a little deeper into her feelings, she'd have realized she felt superior to her son. She had magic and he didn't, he was a hindrance to her new life. Another part of her had given him up for the sole fact of keeping James. She felt he would have left her if she'd kept a squib son. Confirmed by the fact that James had immediately agreed to get rid of him when she brought it up.

Lily had suggested giving him up, put him into foster care, find a new family for him. Harry was young enough; he'd have found a new family quickly. She knew parents who couldn't conceive wanted adopted children young. The younger the better in their cases.

Unfortunately James hadn't been amendable to that idea; instead he searched high and low for a Muggle who'd want a baby to raise, and in turn offered them a substantial amount of money. Rebecca had been the one James decided on, she herself actually had wizardry in her family line. Not that the girl knew, James never imparted that knowledge on her either. Rebecca only knew that they were different, magical other than that she knew nothing. She did know how to get in touch with them, in emergency she was to use an owl, conveniently forgetting Muggles didn't keep owls. He had told her to give it to any post office and they'd pick it up there. Nothing had ever come, she visited him when needed. Now he was at an age he didn't need money, presents of their visits. She's convinced James to send him overseas, using the Muggle murderer and the fact that their son would be leaving Hogwarts soon. The consequences' of them somehow accidentally bumping into one another.

Of course James had listened, and bought him a house, which had been substantially expensive. Even by their means, but James had always been that way. He ignored her advice of getting him a flat, but at least she had won the round of having him moved to America. No more visits, no more worry and she thought for the first time in sixteen years, she could put the past behind her. Forget about Harry and her failures once and for all. Not failure as a mother unfortunately, no failure in producing a squib.

Lily was selfish, and for the first time, James was beginning to see his wife for what and who she really was. Lily had got big headed when she learned she was a Witch. Different from her family, special. She began to think she was destined for greater things. She soaked up all knowledge about her new world, determined to prove her worth.

It had started when Severus called her a Mudblood. It had made her feel seven years old again, just the same as everyone else, not special. She had never forgiven him, and then she watched others began dating and finding love. Some arranged marriages, some just finding lover early. Like Molly Prewitt, she married Arthur Weasley. When James began paying even more attention to her, when she wasn't with Severus all the time. Adored and revelled in the looks of shock, anger and indignation from the pureblood community. The Potters were one of the purest names, along with the Malfoy line and Black family.

Unfortunately it wasn't anymore, yet most people chose to ignore the fact that she was Muggle Born. Or they had forgotten, and that's the way Lily had wanted it. Giving birth to a squib, made Lily fear that James would annul their marriage and marry a pureblood who'd give him a 'proper Pureblood' child. Thankfully though Troy had magic, getting rid of Harry had made everything, almost go back to normal. Or so she thought, Lily should have realized it wasn't that easy to forget.

"James?" called Lily upon hearing the familiar sound of her husband Apparating into the Manor. When Troy was born, they'd moved into Potter Manor, wanting out of the public lie to help their lives.

As normal James ignored his wife, the urge to drink was strong. Unfortunately he didn't want to succumb to drinking to block it out. He deserved the torture he was going through, he'd given his son away. He didn't deserve to drink away the memories, dull them in any way. He'd taken to hiding away in Godric's Hollow, after retrieving the box of Harry's things he'd stashed away in his vault. Now he spent his days, looking over pictures, torturing himself on what might have been. He'd brought it on himself, he'd agreed to it as much as Lily had. The need to jump on the first plane and see his son, apologize was very wrong. The urge continued to get stronger by the day. He knew he was too weak to withstand the rejection. In his mind he continued to hear everything over and over again.

_"Oh," said Remus. "It's okay; it's not the worst thing in the world guys. He'll be fine, it's not as if he's been bitten by a werewolf." _

_"You'll regret this one day James, it will come back and bite you in the arse when you least expect it." said Sirius._

_"So you just thought 'Since I've got another I'll just abandon him?" asked Troy his disgust evident._

"_The guy you keep going on about being a slimy Slytherin is ten times better than you," said Troy angrily._

James' heart jerked painfully as those words continued to haunt him. He'd always had a good relationship with Troy. To hear him say that, Merlin Troy might as well have stabbed him. It would have been less painful; nothing could help those bitter words. Even if they were spoken in anger, Troy was telling him how he felt.

_"Tabby, Severus' daughter doesn't have magic, she's a squib," said Gellert._

Why hadn't he cared like Snape had? Why hadn't he kept his son? Why had he been so quick to want to get rid of him? Why? Swallowing thickly, tears running down his face, he continued to hear the voices in his mind.

_"I never want to speak to you ever again, either of you!" snapped Troy._

His son had stuck to his words so far, he'd not heard from him yet, not even his daughter had written.

_"Now that's more like it," said Troy revelling in his father's broken look._

James flinched, he'd been so young and stupid, so spoiled and more concerned about the family name. Merlin his parents would have killed him if had been alive for what he did. They'd had him late in life, trying and failing repeatedly to have a child. He'd been cherished and loved. He had no doubt his parents wouldn't have cared if their grandson was a squib.

_"He's not happy! I wrote to him he doesn't even know how to feel about us writing to him!" snapped Troy. "If he doesn't want anything to do with me - then I want nothing to do with you!"_

Merlin it probably made the situation worse that they'd found out on their own. It by means wouldn't have helped, but it did make the situation worse. Even his son and daughter didn't care that their brother had no magic. Had he kept them from being brothers and sister? Had he destroyed his relationship with all his children by his actions? He'd been a nineteen year old boy, only in Auror training.

_"I'll be fine, I always am." said Harry staring at them no emotion showing on his handsome face. It cut into James heart seeing his son so distant, when Troy and Violet were always so open and happy. Had he caused this? _

_"Take care of yourself," said Lily softly._

_"Will I ever see ya again?" asked Harry. James felt an odd sucker punch to the gut by Harry's question. He didn't even seem bothered about the answer. He just seemed impatient to leave; it occurred to him for the first time that Harry didn't care. Even worse…that Harry had never called them mum or dad…for many years. _

_"We aren't sure," said James his voice pensive staring at Lily curiously…wondering if he actually would see his child again. _

_"Right, well, I gotta get goin' I have a plane to catch, it won't wait even fur me…" said Harry clearing his throat._

_"Goodbye Harry," said Lily softly. _

Merlin Harry was gorgeous, a blend of himself and Lily, he was probably the best looking of them all. Who would have thought it? When he was a baby he'd been a wrinkly little prune. He thought with agonizing pride, he hadn't cared though. He'd proudly shown his son of to the world. He was bitter through, at least with them. He closed eyes and thought deeply, when was the last time his son had called him dad?

**0-0-0-0-0Flashback0-0-0-0-0**

Harry jumped up and down; he knew his other mum and dad would be here soon. He was so excited to see them again; he didn't see them very often. He grinned excitedly as soon as they came, in that special magical way they did. He wasn't supposed to talk about it though, unfortunately. He'd promised them and he'd keep it, even his other mum Rebecca told him it was important not to tell.

"Hey squirt," said James, noticing the big gap in Harry's teeth, his baby teeth had fallen out. He could see one of his adult teeth coming in; he hugged his son close relishing the contact. He didn't get to see his son often, it was his own doing but it would just hurt Harry and himself more if he started coming around two often.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Lily a strained smile on her face, her firstborn son had just turned six years old. Her second born son had just turned five. Harry was in Muggle primary school, had been an entire year. Troy was due to start getting private lessons by a tutor soon. All pureblood children were home taught. Looking around the house, she tutted before removing her wand and flicking it. It began cleaning the place up. Rebecca should keep the place tidier. She didn't want Harry to grow up into a ragamuffin.

"Hey dad," grinned Harry, "I got a new computer today! Come see!" pulling his dad through to his room. Showing off his brand new console, frowning when James just stared at it curiously. Why wasn't he smiling? Or saying anything? A strange smile appeared on his face.

"That's nice; did you have a good day?" James asked his son.

"It was fun," nodded Harry he'd had a party.

"Good," said James satisfied, sitting down on Harry's bed watching his son with a pensive look on his face.

"Will I ever come live with you?" asked Harry quietly sitting on the floor, staring with innocent curiosity at his father. He couldn't understand why he didn't live with them and had to stay with Rebecca.

Too bad Harry hadn't remained that way.

"I don't think so son," said James after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" asked Harry, as if he was asking why the sky was blue, not why he didn't live with his birth parents.

"Because you belong here, you don't belong in my world, you aren't the same as me…do you understand?" asked James lifting the six year old onto his lap. This boy didn't feel like his son, it didn't even help that he was almost the exact copy of Troy. Or rather Troy looked exactly like him.

"No," said Harry truthfully, his cute little button nose wrinkling in confusion wondering what his father meant.

"You will some day, do you not like Rebecca?" asked James.

"I do, she's the best-est!" claimed Harry nodding his head eagerly.

"Good," said James his small concern evaporating and a knot forming in his stomach at that. His son shouldn't be saying Rebecca was the best; it should be him and Lily. He was jealous and he didn't like it.

"I have something for you," said James, bringing out a picture of himself, Lily, Troy and Violet. He gave it to his son that night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0 End Flashback0-0-0-0-0-**

That had been the last day his son called him dad, father or any variation of name concerning his title. Had his son realized that early on why he'd been left there? He couldn't say for sure. What he did know was that had been the last time his son had been excited to see him. Sure he'd always been awake waiting on them, but he never begged them to stay, called them by their names never asked any questions. He'd been so young, James though to himself.

A broken sob tore through his lips; his entire world was being turned upside down. He hated how calm his wife was, how she didn't seem affected by all this. Just concerned about their relationship. She really didn't care about Harry at all; if that was the case did she even care about Troy and Violet? Was she merely putting on a front counting down the days till they were out of the manor? Merlin life was so horrific, for once though he was going to be father. He was going to be a man. He was going to apologize to his son.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Harry learns potions :D goes to school and Edward and Harry talk as to Jasper and Edward ;) did you like how close i had edward and Jasper in the previous chapters? is there another youd like to see him confide in? such as Rosalie or someone? will James really go or chicken out? will it be his siblings he meets first? will they leave school during the year to see him alerting james to the fact they are missing...and immediately suspecting where they were? or will he fear for his children unaware of where they were? R&amp;R PLEASE! and im sorry its taken so long to update but hey its been done now XD<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 30 **

**Learning About Potions **

* * *

><p>Severus observed the two teenagers in his home; Harry looked like he genuinely wanted to run. Just what had the bloody Potter's done to him? To make him fear magic so much? Could it really just be anger that he wasn't magical? He couldn't see it. He thought it was absolutely appalling what Potter had done to his child. Even more so when he thought of his own daughter, Tabitha. His lover would have been the same; she wouldn't have cared about Tabitha's lack of magic. She had adored their children, how he ached just thinking of her. He had been forced to bring up his children alone, when his lover should have done it with him. She had been a shining blessed sweep of relief in his lonely life. They'd had so much in common, especially their love for potions. He sometimes wondered what he'd done to deserve her, she had been so beautiful, so headstrong like himself but he wasn't anything to look at. He'd asked her once; she'd seemed so shocked by his quiet declaration. She had insisted that looks had nothing to do with anything. That it was their heart that mattered the most. You could be the most beautiful person in the planet but have a heart of cold evil thoughts. You could be the ugliest person on the planet and have a heart of gold, and she insisted he did. She also told him she didn't think he was ugly, he had stern strong features sure, but that was nothing. She had loved him despite his faults, and showed him how to love. His parents always had a volatile relationship. He'd always worried he'd be that way, but he had nothing to fear, he hadn't been.<p>

"Can I get you both anything?" asked Severus shaking of his thoughts, focusing instead on Harry and his mate. He could think more later, right now he had his wits around him, he didn't want Harry running.

"No thank you," said Edward immediately, his tone respectful and pleasant enough, Severus even identified a hint of curiosity. Just what did Edward Cullen want to be curious about him? Was he worried that Severus knew what he was? Well he wasn't about to clue the vampire in on it.

"Nah, no thanks." said Harry.

Severus' lips twitched at the side, he'd never heard such a strong accent before, and he wondered which area from Scotland Harry had lived. He didn't ask he wanted Harry to stay not chase him away. Perhaps in time when Harry was more comfortable with him and magic he could get an answer. "I must admit I am very surprised you came, I had given up hope you would see magic for what it was." said Severus, and not the enemy, he thought angrily and indignantly. Whether he was a squib or not, he'd been denied his birthright, his family, his inheritance.

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, despite the soft words he felt as if he was being scolded. He couldn't help how he felt. He didn't hate magic, or even blame it. Sure he'd wanted to be magical so he could live with his parents and siblings again many years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, before he began putting up walls and defences to stop himself being hurt again. He'd been so determined that he would never let himself feel that way again. He didn't understand half the emotions he went through, admittedly they didn't terrify him like they used to. His heart and shields' were open, suddenly desperate for family and acceptance since he'd moved here. He was grateful for it, even if part of him was rightfully worried about the consequences. Glancing sideways to Edward, who still had his fingers laced with his own, he realised he didn't want to change that. Perhaps it was time to take that leap of faith in people, he couldn't hide away anymore. It was time for Harry James Evans to live his life, and damn anyone who got in his way. "I am too." said Harry, he'd actually done it, he'd come and he was facing his fears. Maybe Edward was right, it was time to close that chapter of his life, and began a new one.

"You wish to learn about Potions?" asked Severus only for confirmation; he didn't want to get ahead of himself. He lived and breathed for his children and Potions, his children shared his passion for it, and he was very grateful for that. Although Silver preferred Defence magic training better, but he had a nagging suspicion it was because of Tabby. Tabby couldn't shine in anything other than Potions, but shine she had. He was so proud of her, she'd created a potion, a non addictive version of the sleeping Potion, twisting it so it gave the drinker good dreams. She had patented it, and made herself quite a lot of money in the process, she'd never want for anything. Not that she would have had to worry, he had more than enough money in the bank to last his children well into their late lives.

"Aye," confirmed Harry, his voice was still slightly unsure, perhaps because he didn't hink he would be any good. Well only time would be able to tell, considering he wouldn't be able to do anything else- he would probably give it a try. Most wizards and Witches didn't care about potions, only because they didn't get to use their wand for 'silly wand waving'. Then there's the fact you needed patience, a lot of potions took all day, and required dedication.

"Come," said Severus standing up, and leading them through his kitchen, and down into a very surprisingly comfortable and large basement. Harry looked around completely gobsmacked and incredulity. How the hell was there so much room down here? The house wasn't that big and neither were basements! Even Edward was mind boggled by it. "It's magically enhanced, made bigger than it actually is." he told them keeping a close eye on Harry as he said this. The books lined the back and sides of the spacious basement, there were even what appeared two cupboards or rooms down here as well. Below them were cauldrons and holders for them to no doubt dry upon. Curiously enough only one of the tables had a Bunsen burner on it. It was for Tabby, since she obviously couldn't set a fire under her cauldron, and Severus didn't want to have to do it for her all the time. It would have just made her feel incompetent, and so Severus had created a way for her to brew without him constantly having to interfere or be with her while brewing.

"Have you ever read a book on magic?" asked Severus his face and voice devoid of emotion, keeping pity and disgust (at Potter) from his voice. He rather doubted Harry had, but he just wanted to be sure.

Harry merely mutely shook his head, no he'd never read one before.

"It's fine," said Severus sharply, going to his large collection of potion books, his long finger trailing from spine to spine. Once he found one he wanted, he removed them with efficiency and speed; he'd obviously did it a lot. He didn't just remove one, five different books, and they were quite large too. Harry noticed two cauldrons set up and bubbling away at the very end bench beside where Severus was. He was curious to know what they were and where they went. It must have shown on his face, as Severus turned around because he answers his unspoken questions.

"They are level ten pain reliever Potions, both of them, they are being sent to St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom." said Severus smoothly, placing the books in front of Harry and Edward. "Did you take any kind of science in school?"

"I tane all three, biology, science and chemistry." said Harry, he had enjoyed taking all three subjects, and done very well in his exams.

"How did you fair at Chemistry?" asked Severus genuinely interested.

"Brilliantly, I enjoyed it the maist," said Harry, no hint of gloating in his voice just simple fact, he had indeed enjoyed Chemistry the most, Science close behind it, chemistry was good but not his favourite of the three sciences.

"That will help you understand this subject immensely." said Severus smirking wryly at the teenager, who was reminding him of himself. So closed off and not showing emotion, at least never positive ones. It had been his lover who brought him out of his hermit world. It seemed as if Edward Cullen was helping Harry do the same. It was good, Harry needed someone, and hopefully he'd be on the list of those he cared for and confided in one day.

"Orite," said Harry blinking at Severus curiously, he wasn't sure what he had expected but not this.

"Read these books, if it interests you then perhaps you can come back on Saturday and brew one, that is if you are serious about this. Understand this, I am the youngest Potions Master in the world, I am dedicated, very dedicated to my craft. I will not teach someone who doesn't want to give it their best, their one hundred percent." said Severus, seriously staring straight at Harry, his onyx eyes filled with passion as he spoke. "If you are serious I will show you the subtle arts of potion brewing, that could bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death." his eyes went to Edward as he said the last sentence. The amber eyes widened in realization that Severus Snape DID know what he was.

Harry shivered at the words, not the threat of not teaching him, but the way he said it. It truly did convey the love Severus Snape held of his subject. He had realized Severus had to have known, he was a Wizard so it didn't come as a shock that he knew what Edward was. He actually hoped that Severus would give him a book on vampires…one day.

"You know," said Edward it was more a statement than a question, the most baffling this was, he didn't care and he wasn't worried. If anyone understood their secrecy it would be this man, he was after all a magical Wizard. Their world obviously relied on secrecy, otherwise he would have already known about them. He'd been around a very long time after all.

"I wouldn't be much of a wizard if I didn't," said Severus dryly, "To an untrained eye you can get away with it. I knew the moment I saw you, the human eye cannot detect the subtle twinkle that surrounds you, but magical beings can."

Edward frowned, twinkle? Did he mean what the humans saw if they stepped out in daylight? So wizards and witches saw that even without the sun? How very odd and extremely disheartening. He wondered what Carlisle would make of Severus; no doubt he'd be extremely happy to speak to someone who knew so much. It would be a learning experience, and Carlisle was all for them.

"Read them in the order I have put them, the first one is very detailed about ingredients and the importance of properly dissecting them. The second one is basic potions that you learn when you are eleven." said Severus smoothly, no explaining the others, after all it was self explanatory. They had harder potions for second, third and fourth year potions.

"Aye Orite," said Harry nodding his head, his nervousness was gone, he was strangely enough eager to start learning! Just how odd was that? Maybe it was because Severus hadn't used any magic near him? And that he was down right honest and well…stern was the wrong word, not overly emotion. Told him how it was, and how it was going to be. He admired that; he hated overly emotional people, although Alice WAS growing on him he didn't think too much on that.

"I do hope to see you on Saturday," admitted Severus, hoping it would help Harry feel more comfortable if he knew he was wanted. He was genuinely looking forward to teaching someone Potions again. His children were at a stage where they didn't need taught anything. Especially in potions, they knew everything he could possibly teach them.

"Di a need ti buy anyhing?" asked Harry, as they left the large spacious basement. They quickly found themselves back in a modest kitchen. Surely teaching Potions to someone was expensive? Should he be offering the man money to teach him? Everything else seemed normal; nobody would know this man was a wizard unless they saw his basement. Or Harry realized as he passed, the wand on his right wrist. He could see the end poking out of his jumper slightly. Perhaps he had some sort of holster for it? He couldn't remember where Lily and James kept there's. They always had them out, when they appeared in his room.

"No, I have everything you could possibly need," said Severus immediately. Slightly insulted that the child believed it was about money, but given how he grew up he decided to let it slide. He too probably would have thought the same thing. It was ironic really, a Potter that had grown up as he had…well emotionally anyway and as suspiciously. No not a Potter, he thought, Harry didn't like that name. "Can I ask why you never officially changed your name? If it's so repulsive to you?"

"I didnie hink about it, everyone thought I wiz a Evans until I wiz arrested. Now only a few folk ken who I really am. He's no gonna tell anyone, or so he's told mi, but I believe him." said Harry quietly. It did raise an interesting point…why hadn't he changed his name himself and been done with it?

"There is a potion that will legally change your name," said Severus hesitantly, not sure if it was the right way to go. "It would change all your documents magically, wipe the names of everything you have with Potter and replace them with a name of your choosing."

"I dinnie have many documents that does huv ma real name," said Harry honestly, it was just his passport, come to think about it, how did his bank details hold his fake name? you needed documents… and so he voiced his concern to Severus.

"You want my honest advice?" asked Severus staring intently at the teenager.

"Aye," said Harry confused, wondering where this was going.

"Go through with the potion, remove the money from that bank and open up a new one for yourself." said Severus his voice intense. He was obviously trying to say something without outright saying it, but neither Edward nor Harry could figure it out. Although Edward was with a sinking feeling, coming closer than Harry to what Severus was getting at.

"Why?" asked Harry confused, why was he so adamant about him removing his money from a bank just to take it to another?

"That bank account has been set up through Gringotts, the Wizarding bank, which means Potter could take the money back. They are watching every penny you spend, each time you buy something or remove money - they get the statement." the disgust Severus felt was evident in his tone, as he told Harry what he'd hoped not to. "The fact it's under your presumed name is a dead giveaway."

Edward wanted to say and think that no parent could do that to their child, but he knew these people were the lowest of the low. If Harry had no intention of going Edward would find a way to convince him. They wouldn't need it, because he had enough money to see them live their lives happily forever- literally. The money the Potter's had was probably a pittance to what his family had saved up over the years. Not all of it was in banks; they had millions stashed around the house, in case the need for a quick getaway arose. With Carlisle working all those centuries, and the business's they'd invested in, and playing the market with Alice's ability they had more than they'd ever need. So despite the fact they had enough, he wasn't going to let the Potter's take Harry's money. Whether they'd given it to him or not, it was still his, and he wasn't taking the chance they'd take it back out of spite.

"Oh," said Harry his mouth forming a startled 'O' he hadn't thought of that.

"I assume they could also see Harry without a home?" asked Edward his voice tense and full of anger.

Severus simply nodded jerkily, but he'd rather them forearmed and forewarned than to discover it when it happened. He would never have imagined that the Potter's were capable of it, but things had changed. His eyes had been opened, now he knew.

"Thank you," said Harry speaking properly, his face tense, he'd never cared for the money, but the fact they knew what he spent and when he spent it was angering him. He couldn't care if they took the money off him, but he hadn't realized they could leave him homeless. That, that alone actually hurt, he didn't like to think they'd do that to him. Coming from Harry, who thought they were capable of much worse… was actually saying something.

"No problem Harry," said Severus showing them to the door, Edward had the five books balanced in one hand. The other as it had always been, clutched tightly in Harry's. Edward would take all he could from his mate, even if it was simply holding his hand. It was a step in the right direction. It seemed Rosalie had known what she was talking about. It had been a good thing being Harry's friend first; it had helped them get here and now. Edward put the books in the back of car, as Harry got in; Edward closed the door behind him before making his way to the driver side.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward starting up his car, looking out the back window as he reversed down the driveway. Driving with one hand and doing it like a professional.

"It went better than I thought it wid," admitted Harry, "I hink I'm even looking forward ti it."

"Good." said Edward stopping the car, parking it at the side turning to face his mate, a small smile on his face, "Do you want to drive back?" it would help take his mates mind of everything he'd just learned. They'd need to wait until tomorrow to remove the money, it was too late now, darkness was beginning to descend and the banks were shut. He didn't even know what bank Harry was with, but he'd bet it was probably one of the big ones in Seattle.

"Can ya?" asked Harry, wasn't there a limit for the time someone has to be driving legally before they can teach someone? Harry was about to learn that the Cullen's didn't care for small time rules.

"Yes," said Edward simply, getting out of the drivers seat, and making his way around opening the door for Harry. Harry got out with an excited….squeal or squeak even Edward couldn't discern what it had been. That didn't matter, because Edward was enjoying the sight of his mate in a very rare state of childish abandon. Harry positively bolted to the other side, sliding in, and moving the chair back one click, Edward was more slender than him.

Edward smirked, his heart warming at the sight, he was glad he had suggested letting Harry learn from him. If he hadn't he wouldn't have had the pleasure of his sight, his green eyes were alight with a fiery delight. Considering he didn't have much to be happy about, it really was nice to see. The car was started back up; he was surprised that Harry seemed to know what he was doing, even if he did come too near the other parked car for his liking. One thing for sure, Harry wasn't getting anywhere near his vanquish any time soon.

"You seem to have a handle on driving, can you parallel park?" enquired Edward, he had a fake drivers licence, he couldn't stand 're-learning' every time they moved, it was ridiculous really. He probably knew better than the instructors how to drive. It's why he was teaching his mate, it had nothing to do with the fact he'd be out of his sight for hours at a time…no not at all.

"I only had yin lesson," said Harry dryly, of course he couldn't parallel park.

"Alright, I'll tell you how to do it," said Edward, and the lesson started in earnest, Edward spent the rest of the night teaching his mate how to Parallel park, park, emergency stop, reverse parking, until he heard his mate's stomach grumbling very loudly. By then it was eight o'clock at night, nearly nine.

"Would you like to have dinner at mine?" Edward asked, his voice hopeful, he just wanted to spend every second he could with his mate. The fact he was so close to him was even worse, he might as well be miles away yet he was only next door! The more time he spent with Harry he noticed, the calmer he was. He didn't worry constantly, or panic come to that.

"Di ya have normal food?" asked Harry doubtfully, after all they were vampires, why would they have food? He thought perhaps Esme had bought it especially for him, now that he knew what they were.

"Yes, we have pretences to keep up, we do give it to the homeless shelters after a while," said Edward, speaking truthfully, they hadn't ventured on what he did to appear normal that night in the hotel room.

"So ya always told mi half truths," said Harry seemingly amused.

Edward cocked his head to the side, observing his mate, relaxing slightly when he didn't seem angry. "Yes, I didn't want to lie to you. I just wanted you to know me a little before I told you, so you wouldn't have such a difficult time accepting it." and stop you from wanting to run Edward mentally added.

"Have ya ever had ti tell a human?" asked Harry, they were parked somewhere…Harry wasn't sure where exactly they were actually. He didn't know the small town well enough yet. Hopefully that would change.

"No," said Edward honestly, typing away on his cell phone for a second before putting it away again.

"Has a human ever found oot?" Harry then curiously asked.

"No," replied Edward, but went on to tell him, "With my mind reading ability, I know what others are thinking. If anyone comes close to thinking it never mind suspecting we always leave."

"Just leave?" asked Harry surprised.

"Carlisle values human life too much to ever take one, he's passed his expectations onto us, not that it's a chore or something we don't agree with. Rosalie has never drunk a single human, yet she is about outspoken against them, but she is truthfully just jealous and angry at what humans want. They don't value their own life; they just keep wanting more and more. Such as money, being rich, popular things like that." explained Edward, getting out of the passenger side, deciding to drive them home. This way they could still talk, and Harry could get something into his growling stomach. Once they were back in Edward continued talking as if he'd never stopped. "Jasper though would have preferred to deal with them than move; he hates it, the constant moving and high school. He had a tougher time than us, but it's to be expected. He drank from humans for a very long time before he met Alice and joined us."

"He is a great…er vampire." said Harry, he liked Carlisle a lot, he was a brilliant father, and an even better man, vampire or not. There weren't many people like him about, he genuinely cared about others, and his job…wasn't just a job. He didn't do it for the praise; he did it to help others. It was a novelty, one Harry wasn't used to. He always suspected the worst of people, and until he came here…he hadn't been proven wrong. He truly was glad to have moved next door to the Cullen's. Without them he knew, he would have still been living in his bubble, his half life, a mere pitiful existence called living.

"He is," agreed Edward once again driving the car, heading home, he'd text his mother to let her know they were coming. No doubt she was ecstatic to be able to cook yet again, she might even start enjoy shopping now that she had someone to actually go for. He hadn't appreciated it until he'd gone crawling back after his ten year killing/hunting binge.

"This wiz fun," admitted Harry, he wasn't used to having fun either, each new experience crumbled his twelve years of defences he'd spent building.

"It was, you can do it again tomorrow if you like," said Edward, any time spent with his mate, in private able to talk was fine by him. Don't get him wrong he loved his family, but it was amazing just sitting with Harry. Getting to know him, having him to himself. The more time he spent with Harry the more clear his mind became. Perhaps the shields he had up against his heart, helped shield his mind. It seemed ridiculous but it's the only thing Edward could compare it too.

"Really?" asked Harry in surprise, a small teasing smile spread across his face.

"Yes," said Edward wryly, shifting uncomfortably at Harry's teasing smile, didn't the boy realize what he was doing to him? It was hard enough just listening to his mate speaking literally! Without seeing him like that. Oh who was he kidding? He loved it!

"Brilliant," exclaimed the obviously delighted seventeen year old.

Edward just chuckled as they continued their way home, he was getting there, and being arrested hadn't set Harry back at all. In fact it had been that, that made all this possible. Who knew what would have happened if his last name had not been found out, perhaps Harry might never have let him in. he wasn't a vampire for dwelling on the past, because there was nothing that could be done about it. Not that he would change a thing; it had led him here and now had it not? His mind was shadowed slightly, at the topics Severus had raised tonight; about the Potter's keeping track of Harry's spending and the ability to throw him out. It made him sick just thinking about it, it truly did. He didn't care for himself; it was more about how it would affect Harry. He'd just have Harry move in with him, but he would no doubt be devastated and hurt deeply. He'd do as Severus suggested, get him a new bank account, at least then his money would be safe. He knew Harry would hate 'mooching' from others. He was fiercely independent, and he had to be, he'd brought himself up. For a young man he'd raised himself extraordinary well, and he bowed down to Harry for that. What Harry had to realize was he wasn't alone anymore, that he, Edward Cullen, was going to look after him now. His time of struggling was over; it was time to be the child he should have always been.

It was time for family. A love. A life.

It was time for Harry Potter to be put to bed, and a strong fiery Harry James Evans to take his place.

* * *

><p>I've been avoiding updating this for a while, i just didnt think i'd be able to write out a chapter, but it was surprisingly easy to write...strange how life can be isnt it? lol so there we have it a new chapter will lily do what severus told harry could happen? jealousy surging through her when james declares hes goingto find his son? so that she thinks he wont find him? how about bella? will i have edward hear her thoughts and act on them? will bella swan disapear of the face of the earth? never to be found again? edward drinking her blood and harry aware or not drinkking and harry unaware? if he does know how will he react? or will harry's life nearly be put in danger becuase of one girls obsession? or will bellas obession be a harmless he belongs to me kind of thing? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 31 **

**Going Through Changes **

* * *

><p>Harry rolled out of bed, a strange serene smile on his face, one that hadn't graced his features before. Harry had been so used to being angry and bitter about life, yet now it was all behind him. Edward was right; he couldn't continue living his life in the shadows. He couldn't let the Potter's win; there was more to life than being a wizard. His smile melted replaced with a jaw cracking yawn. He'd stayed at the Cullen's last night; he'd gone to dinner but ended up staying, and reading the first of the books Severus had given him. It had been fun to read it, learning all the different ways to slice, cut, dice, mince, powder and all the other ways to dissect them and how they interacted differently within the potion. Edward had been as interested as him, although Harry wasn't quite sure why. He was grateful nonetheless; he had someone else to share this wonderful new world with. No not world, subject, he wasn't magical and never would be, and he'd never enter the magical world. Never in a million years.<p>

"Did you have a good rest?" asked Edward, making Harry jump around, finding him staring out the window.

"Aye actually I did," said Harry, he was in Edward's nightclothes; he couldn't be bothered last night going and getting them. So when Edward offered Harry accepted it, his mind was blown with all he'd learned, excitement thrumming through him until he'd finished, then exhaustion had slammed into him like a tidal wave.

"Good, Esme is making you some breakfast, she went shopping earlier," Edward told him. Staring at his mate in his clothes was playing havoc with his body and mind. The vampire in him was just begging to claim his mate. It was no longer content to wait, even having him in his clothes and in his bed wasn't helping. The rational part of Edward realized if he pushed it Harry would run. He was just getting used to new feelings without coping with more. Harry wanted what Esme and Carlisle had, but he didn't understand the feelings. Jasper had told him how much confusion Harry felt each time a positive emotion he didn't understand surfaced. He'd lived his entire life in a bubble, an angry bubble running from any positive emotion. No not running, ensuring he didn't feel it by not getting close to anyone.

"She didnie hav' ti." said Harry his stomach fluttering pleasantly, not just because of Esme but because of the sight in front of him. He'd been dreaming about Edward, he couldn't remember much about it but what he did, he'd liked very much.

"She wanted to, very much so." replied Edward smiling at his mates messy hair tired look. He's spent a lot of the night just watching his mate and thinking. He wasn't sure what Harry wanted to do, he'd not thought on it after hearing about it from Severus. "Your clothes have been washed and dried too." Edward was pointing towards the folded pile at the bottom of the bed.

"Great," said Harry, immediately jumping from the bed, before grabbing a quick shower and getting ready. "Yous all usually leave before this." Harry said to Edward, coming out of the bathroom as he put on his jumper. It was mostly cold in Forks, same as it had been back home so he had been prepared for the climate change. Not that he'd had to change much, if he was honest though it was colder here than in Scotland. At least when the sun came out it actually came out, didn't stay hidden behind the huge cloud banks that covered Forks permanently.

"Have you thought more on what Severus said?" asked Edward for the moment ignoring Harry's statement. How odd was it that he was already becoming accustomed to Harry's way of speaking? He still actually felt drawn to it, sexually, such an odd thing to get excited about but he didn't care. He loved all of Harry, even if he sometimes got exasperated by him.

"What about it?" asked Harry staring at Edward raising his eyebrow; Edward noticed that it was similar to the way Severus had done it just yesterday. Edward couldn't help but wonder briefly on how much might look like his birth father. Would he know him if he saw him? Without reading his mind that is. If he ever met the man who'd given up a perfect son, in all but magic he'd kill him. Harry hadn't deserved all the shit that had happened to him in his life and it was all down to his parents.

"Harry you really should get down to that bank and move the money," said Edward strongly. He didn't want to take the chance that the Potter's would cut Harry off. Especially if they somehow found out he was in contact with a wizard. He wasn't sure about magic or what it could do, but he didn't want to take any chances were Harry was concerned.

"Orite, keep your pants on," said Harry rolling his eyes, Edward was so possessive sometimes. As Harry thought on it more, he realized he didn't want him any other way. After all Edward had accepted him how he was, magic less and all.

"Harry," replied Edward exasperated.

"I know, I know." said Harry, "We can go after school, which if we don't hurry we will be late." he'd never been late to school before and didn't intend to start now. Of course staying at school would prevent one from being late. Then again with the way Edward drove Harry pretty much doubted he'd been late for anything in his immortal life. He knew he should be more concerned, like Edward was about what his parents were capable off. Yet part of Harry couldn't help but think why would they do it now? After all they'd had sixteen years to do it. If they did do it, he would just quit school and find a job. His qualifications would earn him a decent paying job that much Harry was sure off.

"Food first," said Edward, as both of them left the bedroom, going at a human pace so he could stand next to his mate. He could see his mate rolling his eyes at him again; he realized he probably sounded like a parent. He winced at that thought, he just wanted his mate to stay strong, but he couldn't keep being like that. He in no way wanted to be compared to a parent.

"Hello sweetie, here you go!" said Esme putting a plate in front of him, Harry's mouth watered at the aromas.

"Thank you Esme," said Harry speaking properly, he realized he did it quite often when speaking to Esme he wasn't quite sure why.

"How is school?" she asked as she cleaned the kitchen up. Carlisle had already gone to work, he the early shift today. What amazed her though was the fact she still missed him when he left for work. Even after all these years of them being together, their love had yet to fade. Now she didn't even have Edward to worry about anymore, since he had finally after all those years found him.

"Easy," was all Harry had to say on that subject.

"Are the students treating you fine? How about the teachers?" she asked sitting down opposite him eager to know more about her future son, or son in law either one. He may have stayed with them but Harry they noticed wasn't much of a talker unless something was bothering him. He'd only really started opening up when he'd gone back home.

"Yes, well I dinnie like Bella much," said Harry scrunching up his nose in agitation. "She keeps following mi around, asking mi ti the dances."

"I can't say I blame her," smile Esme teasingly, Harry was a very good looking young man, and she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Bella didn't have a chance of winning Harry's heart; she knew that Edward had already succeeded. It was just the wait until Harry realized this of course.

"Esme!" whined Harry, realizing she was messing with him, normally Harry wouldn't act like this but Esme was just so wonderful that he couldn't muster his normal attitude around her. What Harry failed to realize was, that he was coming to love Esme, like a son loved their mother.

Esme just laughed in amusement, she really liked this side of Harry.

The remainder of the meal was silent, other than the drone of the TV; Emmett was addicted to anything electronic. He was never off them, even at school he constantly played with his phone out of sheer boredom. Being a vampire, Harry was coming to realize they could do a few different things and still hear everything the teacher said. They could never get caught out, especially Edward who could read their thoughts.

"Thanks Esme," said Harry pushing his empty plate away, grabbing his school bag from the floor before both himself and Edward got into the car. Harry grinned just remembering his driving lesson yesterday. He was extremely excited to learn how to drive and pass his test. Now that his cast was removed, and arm repaired he wanted to take his test soon.

"I can take you for a lesson tonight after school if you like? You can drive to your bank get everything sorted." said Edward, as they climbed into the Volvo, well actually Edward glided into the car.

"Aye O'rite I'd like that." said Harry nodding in agreement. He was glad it was Friday, which meant he only had classes until one o'clock.

"Good," said Edward as they drove backwards down the entire length of the Cullen's driveway. It was a good length, since their house was away from any main road, and mostly hidden and difficult to find. They liked their privacy, that Harry realized, but then again so did he. He'd never had privacy like that before. He'd lived in a flat in Scotland, which meant he had neighbours that could even hear his television. "If Swan keeps annoying you, let me know." he growled angrily. It took everything in his willpower to stop himself killing her, each time she spoke or touched his mate. Her thoughts were exactly the same as they had been for him. She thought she was the best thing that ever happened to Forks, popular, good looking, and she believed going out with a guy made her better than everyone else. She had even thought Edward or Harry would be grateful for her making them 'Popular'. It truly was a good thing Harry wasn't interested in her, or Charlie would have lost his daughter.

"Dinnie worry Edward, I kin take care o' maself." said Harry, it was true he'd been doing it for years. Bella Swan wasn't going to be the first person he'd brushed off. Harry had many suitors wanting to date him over the years, some quite insistent thinking he wanted to play hard to get. Eventually though they began to realize he really didn't want them, and set their sights elsewhere rather than waste any more of their times.

"I know you can," said Edward honestly, "It's just the fact a part of me, the animal part isn't happy about it."

"Ya mean the vampire part Edward?" asked Harry bluntly.

"Yes," said Edward confirming Harry's words.

"Dinnie say animal part, yeh aren't an animal!" he snapped angry at the low self image Edward had. Which genuinely surprised Harry, Edward always seemed confident, graceful. Harry hadn't realized Edward had problems with what he was. He hadn't picked that up even when they'd confessed everything to each other that night in the hotel. Everyone would do the same as them if it came to it, the world made sense that humans weren't the biggest predators out there. Humans ate animals to survive, why couldn't vampires do the same without thinking they were monsters or animals themselves?

"Good point well made," murmured Edward wryly, listening to his mates thoughts it made him see it in a different way. "Are you going to go thought with it?" he asked Harry, seeing as his mate was actually thinking about the potion.

"Aye I do actually," said Harry, he loathed his last name, so much so he hated even looking at his birth certificate. To know everything he owned would change was a good thing, especially now he was turning over a new leaf. He truly once and for all wanted to put the past behind him. Not all parts of his past, seeing the Cullen's all getting along constantly made him think of his brother and sister. He decided it was time also to get in touch with them; perhaps Severus had an owl he could borrow.

Edward ran a soothing cool hand over Harry's, thinking about his…biological parents made Harry furious. It was a natural reaction to being abandoned, especially for something outside his control. He should know he'd taken a course in psychology. In fact he'd taken a few courses he had nothing better to do after all. "Speak to one of the twins then, arrange it we can get it done tomorrow."

"Aye, I think I will," said Harry determination radiating from the teenager.

"Ready to go in?" asked Edward keeping a grip on Harry's hand, he was so warm, he could feel Harry's veins pulsing as it carried his blood around his body. He was like a furnace, he let go temporarily until he got around the side of the car. "Is this okay?" Edward asked, letting Harry decide if their relationship should be known. The vampire or human part of him wanted the world to know.

Harry stared at the hand for a minute, his green eyes filled with insecurity and worry. Then his mind drifted to Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett last but no means least Jasper and Alice. He knew this wasn't just a fling, Edward wanted him and he'd have to trust in that. There was the upside that Bella Swan would stop annoying him. He thought with great amusement, Edward just laughed trust Harry to find a reason to be doing something for two different reasons. "Let's do it." he said.

They walked into school hand and hand, thankfully only one of them could hear (Both mentally and vocally) what they were saying. The rumours were going thick and fast, Isabella sat there devastated, her Scotland t-shirt in full display for all to see. She shook her head, no there had to be something going on. Maybe Harry was being blackmailed? Or adopted even? There was no way he could be in a real relationship with Edward Cullen. No it was just rumours, and the rumours were wrong.

"I can't believe he was gay all this time!" gaped Ron in disgust.

"I know right!" said Gina just as disgusted as her brother.

"To think I liked him," moaned Chelsea Chang, "It's too bad."

"He's not gay!" snapped Bella.

"Bella…are you okay?" asked Mike staring at the red head in concern, noticing the blue and white top she wore.

"I'm fine, enough with the rumours, he's probably just been adopted!" said Bella stiffly.

"You know what happens after they've been adopted though," smirked Tyler evilly.

"Ugh come on!" said Cassie Diggory shaking her head before slapping Tyler and walking away from the group. She was extremely upset at how they were being about Harry being gay. She didn't find it a problem, since her brother was the same. Was that what they said about her brother behind her back? The thought really disturbed and angered her.

"I already cannie wait until class is over." grumbled Harry able to hear some of them.

"Don't worry so much, it's more to do with me than you," said Edward, he growled silently hearing Bella in denial, what would he have to do? Mark Harry so she knew he was taken? He had to stop himself baring his teeth in a very threatening gesture. That was a good idea, mark him, hm there would be no denying it if he placed a few hicks in noticeable places. Edward smirked at the thought; his vampire was in agreement with him it seemed.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short guys so will his brother and sister come and see him? or will they just corrispond until hogwarts finishes? or will they meet during christmas and new year? what better time would there be to get to know family better? christmas is an important time of year after all! will they get along or will they just be too different? like oil and vineger? would you like to see more of the potters? will james divorce Lily? will james write to his son first or visit him? will he dispair when harry withdraws his money? will you need permission to enter america to visit magically? if so will the potter children already have asked and just waiting on harry letting them visit and james having to wait until he gets accepted? or will money open doors not usually held open? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 32 **

**Changing banks and identities **

* * *

><p>Harry had growled angrily at anyone that came near him, he was getting very angry with the looks he was receiving from everyone. Bella was still looking at him like a lost puppy, as if she was at sea and he was the only life raft available. Even he knew it wasn't normal girl crush behaviour. Normally they just left him alone after a few weeks, started planning on someone else to date. He didn't fail to notice her apparent fixation on anything Scottish as well. She was listening to the Proclaimers, wearing Scotland t-shirts as if she was trying to impress him. He'd managed to tell the twins he wanted to do the potion their father suggested. Tabby had of course immediately told him she'd text him to let him know.<p>

Now school was finished, he finally had something to look forward to; he was getting to drive Edward's Volvo again.

"Harry!" called Tabby running to catch up with him, her breathing laboured as though she'd ran the entire length of the school looking for him.

"Aye?" asked Harry stopping, Edward stopped beside him, as they waited for Tabby to get her breathing under control.

"My dad says you can come over tonight, it will be finished then." said Tabby smiling at him.

"O'rite then, ill see yas then," said Harry nodding in understanding.

"Great, later then!" said Tabby "bye guys." she finished before she made a beeline for the cafeteria, no doubt in search for her twin Silver. Whom she was never apart from unless she was at friends houses, but never for very long.

"Let's go," said Edward, his entire body tense, Harry didn't even need to look to know why he was that way. Isabella Swan must be nearby, Harry was all too eager to leave - it had been one hell of a day. It wasn't even over yet either.

Edward despite his words seemed glued to the spot, her thoughts were more obsessive than they'd been with him. Without thinking of the possible repercussions he turned and kissed Harry passionately on the lips. Making it clear to Bella that Harry was off limits, he was Edward's and he wouldn't tolerate her ogling at his mate at all. Harry accepted the kiss, but winced a little and Edward pulled back realising he'd been a little too rough with him. He was a vampire, his mate was still human, he had to be careful, and he had gotten a little carried away. He kissed him again slower and more carefully this time, apologizing for his laps of judgement.

Edward turned to stare at Bella, who was gaping at them like an idiot unable to even form a coherent thought in her mind. Smirking at her, he drew Harry into a hug and steered both of them away from the school. Once they got closer to the parking lot, Edward handed Harry his keys, knowing how much his mate was looking forward to driving again.

"You really should put Learner plates up, what if we get stopped?" asked Harry he didn't want to end up in trouble again, the last time had been enough to last a lifetime. He should be thankful really that only Charlie knew, and had promised to keep it a secret. Now that they were doing the potion it was more important than ever.

"It will be fine," said Edward smirking wryly, causing Harry to glare but he didn't explain his sudden burst of amusement. Harry forgot about everything as they got closer to the car, opening it and starting it up, loving the feel of the car coming alive as he bucked up. Edward was of course already in the car, he never buckled his seatbelt, not even when he was driving. Harry had heard of new cars though that beeped when you didn't have one on, no doubt he'd have to wear the belt if he didn't want driven insane. He grinned in amusement at that thought, and it wouldn't be long before they had new ones - they loved their new cars he knew that.

They drove for nearly three hours to get to Harry's bank; Harry was staying within the speed limit. Edward though didn't seem to mind, even if he was at times getting impatient and wanting to press down on the accelerator. He knew if anything happened Harry would end up hurt so stopped the impulse. He was a vampire, going slow was like watching paint dry to a human. Extremely boring and mind numbingly excruciating. He decided he'd drive them back; at least they'd get back in under an hour in a half with his driving. Harry didn't seem to mind his driving thankfully; in fact he seemed to love it.

"You're getting really good, you'll be ready for your driving test before you know It." said Edward as Harry parked the car with finesse.

"I'll need ti take ma theory test first, if that's what ya call it here." said Harry, as they got out of the car and made their way into the bank. Joining the rather large waiting line, Harry groaned at the sight of it but Edward was indifferent to it. It wasn't as if he got sore or even bothered by standing after a while. Although he could get bored but he cared little for that - moving Harry's money was by far more important to him.

"It is, some people call it the written exam," said Edward, his mind drifting towards the kiss they'd shared earlier. It had been provoked yes, but he had enjoyed it immensely and was rather hoping he could do it again.

"This is probably just going overboard you know," said Harry, "It doesn't even make sense doing it before my name change." whispering so low that only Edward with his super hearing could understand him.

"He did say the name would change," said Edward quietly, so nobody in front or the back would be able to hear them.

"Yeah, but surely the person dealing with opening my account will remember what I said!" replied Harry lowly.

"I don't know, these are the questions you should ask Severus," conceded Edward, it was true, although human memories weren't exactly top notch and they forgot things overtime. It didn't seem a very reliable way to protect their secret to him.

"I guess," frowned Harry, still worried about it, wondering if they should just leave, go to Severus' first then come back to the bank. Severus had said that all his documents would change, his name on everything, birth certificate, passport and of course it would include his new bank account. To hell with it, he wasn't coming and going, he was here now and he'd close his account. He wasn't going to wait in another queue like this again later.

"Can I help you?" was asked by five different women for what felt like a million times before it was Harry's turn.

"I'd like to withdraw my money and close my account please," said Harry speaking properly, since he didn't want to have to repeat himself a million times. It was odd, having to speak that way, he had to actually think before said anything. It was instinctual to speak the way he normally did, but it wasn't as hard as it had been a few days ago. It seemed he was getting used to talking properly, he wasn't sure if he liked that though he rather liked his accent.

The teller, Tia, took his card and accessed his account.

"Are you unsatisfied with your services at this bank?" asked Tia wide eyed, he had a lot of money.

"No, I just want to remove my money," said Harry impatiently.

"Yes sir," said Tia, she began clicking away before leaving to see the manager, who unsuccessfully tried to understand why Harry was switching banks. Once it became obvious he wasn't going to be shifted, they began preparing his rather large fortune.

"Are you sure you will be okay leaving the bank with such a large withdrawal?" asked Tia, it was a lot of money and temptation for anyone especially now.

"Aye, Ill be fine," sighed Harry getting really peeved now.

"Very well sir," said Tia, the fortune was packed into two big black holdalls, courtesy of the bank. Soon afterwards the account was closed, and they looked very saddened to see him go. In times like this banks needed to hold all the money they could. Unfortunately they couldn't force someone to keep their accounts open.

"Well that's that done," said Harry gratefully sinking into the passenger seat, the money, Edward had carried for him was put in the back seats. He was tried; he hadn't gotten much restful sleep last night, when he had well… what a dream it had been that's all he was going to say on that subject. Especially with someone sitting next to him who could hear some of his thoughts.

"Just two more stops," said Edward, since they had planned it they had everything the bank could possibly ask for. Identification and of course proof of where he lived.

"I cannie wait ti this day is over," said Harry, everyone had been attempting to ask him personal questions at school all day, or just outright staring at him. He was used to the staring when he first joined schools, but not for long periods of time and not like that.

Edward just smiled as he continued driving, taking Harry to the bank he used…or one of them anyway. They had money stashed around all over the world, in various banks with of course one of their names on it. Not only that they had thousands of dollars stashed around the house, the safe in the garage, and in their rooms in case they needed a quick get away.

It should have taken half an hour, but with Edward's driving it only took ten minutes, it helped Edward knew all the back roads to take, getting them there faster. The majority of Forks was a forest; most houses didn't have back gardens per say, just jungles. The Cullen house was even further into one; Harry's wasn't directly near the forest. Instead it was actually clear on two sides of his house, the back held a babbling brook and the forest further down. Not that they were in Forks right now, no they were in Seattle, and it was very different from Forks. Harry knew he'd had to have passed Seattle to get to Forks but he couldn't remember much. Then again he'd been so deep in thought over the past to look at much.

"We're here," said Edward, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry muffled his yawn as he got himself out of the car, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. Edward always put the heating on in the car, too high sometimes, probably why he felt so tired. It was the leather one he'd worn when first coming to Forks Harry mused in amusement.

Thankfully when they entered this bank it was empty, they were seen to immediately. It took all of five minutes for an account to be opened up in his name. Harry kept one bundle of one hundred dollar bills but gave the rest over ensuring he got a receipt for it. It was too much money for him not to get one for safe keeping. He knew it would be about a week before he received his card and new pin, so he had to take money with him just in case he needed or wanted anything. He didn't want to have to drive to Seattle to withdraw money.

Harry really hoped it would be the last time he ever had to use the name Potter.

"Do you want to go home and leave Severus' until tomorrow?" asked Edward as they got themselves back into the Volvo. Edward graceful as always and Harry felt like he was clambering into the car rather than just getting in.

"Nah, I want it over wi," said Harry adamantly, turning the heating down, as he buckled up and relaxed back into the seat. His mind drifting over the kiss earlier, he'd never allowed anyone close enough to experience it before. He had enjoyed it, although he had enjoyed Bella's expression more…ah who was he trying to kid? He'd enjoyed the kiss way more.

Edward chuckled quietly, shifting unnoticeably to the human eye in sudden discomfort. As predicted, Edward only took one hour and a half to get them back, helped by the fact it was dark and not much traffic as there was on the way.

They pulled into the fast becoming familiar Snape house; it was a two bedroom house, with a converted loft. Most houses in the area were only one bed roomed, although there were a few that had two bedrooms. Exiting the car one more, they quickly made their way to the door, knocking with no fear or worry as he had just a day ago.

"Hi, come in," said Tabby grinning widely ushering them into her house. "Dad, Harry's here!"

"Evidently," said Severus dryly, but Tabby didn't get offended she just laughed at her father.

"Come," he said after staring at Harry for a few seconds, as if he was judging him, truth be told Severus was only making sure Harry really wanted to do this. He didn't read Harry's thoughts, aware that if he did try, the vampire would sense it. He knew Edward Cullen was a mind reader, he knew a Legilimest when he saw one. He didn't need to read someone's thought to see the determination radiating from their eyes, face and stance. He'd been reading peoples mind long enough to get read on their bodies.

"Bye," Tabby said from where she was sitting on the couch, her laptop on her lap as she typed away.

Harry and Edward were lead down to the same basement as before, without the awe they'd experienced the first time. Although both did notice the cauldrons from yesterday were gone, there were five racks filled with potion bottles though of the same coloured potion they'd seen. Severus led them to a pale lavender coloured potion; Severus was extremely pleased at how the potion had turned out. He'd begun brewing the second Harry was out of the house yesterday. It had taken concentration and dedication to brew it, and it was considered 'dark' as well made it more enticing and exciting.

"Write the name that you want on this piece of parchment," said Severus bluntly.

"You know you don't have to use Evans either if you do not want to?" questioned Edward; he didn't want any part of the Potter's to remind his mate he wasn't wanted. Evans was the mother who'd abandoned him, last name.

Harry blinked almost uncomprehendingly at Edward, as if he hadn't even contemplated the idea that there was another name he could use.

"You can use my last name, we already think of you as family and the school thinks you've been adopted." said Edward.

"Harry Cullen?" asked, stated Harry testing it out. It didn't sound that bad actually, and if he was honest he'd actually prefer that. It was much better than Evans any day; at least he wouldn't be reminded of the family that had abandoned him. Although the name Potter brought more distaste than the names Evans did.

"You can even change your first name," said Severus but he knew he wouldn't, it would be far too awkward to change his first name now. He was seventeen years old; it would take a lot of getting used to. Most people wouldn't bother, and he wouldn't blame Harry for saying no.

"No," said Harry shaking his head, as nice was it was he'd rather keep it. Grabbing the parchment, his eyebrows rose at the quill and ink. What was this? Back to the olden days? Jesus Carlisle might not have a problem using quills but he didn't know the first thing about them. He stared at Severus, who just gestured for him to get on with it. "Can't I use a normal pen?"

"No, it needs to be this ink, and this parchment." replied Severus, it was how the potion was designed.

Alright, here goes nothing thought Harry, he carefully began writing his new name down _HARRY CULLEN _in block capitals. He could only hope that Carlisle would be okay with him using their name, but Edward's hand on his shoulder quietly reassured him. It was a bit blotchy but it was good for someone who had never held a quill before in their life.

"No middle name?" asked Severus picking it up.

"I don't need one," said Harry adamantly, he wasn't going to keep James as his middle name, there was just no way. If he was going to start over, he sure as hell wasn't keeping James in his name.

Severus nodded before he placed the parchment in the potion, standing back as it puffed out copious about of smoke. Edward pulled Harry back, instinctively pushing him behind his back, keeping him safe if the potion did explode. It didn't, when the smoke disappeared the potion had turned black. It didn't stay that way for long, it turned grey, then red before miraculously turning a clear colour.

"It is done," said Severus. It was considered dark because nobody in their right mind should want to change their last name. Last names were important among pureblood families, then there was the fact others might choose to change their name to a pureblood one. That itself was probably worse than a pureblood willingly changing their name to something else.

"That's it?" asked Harry surprised.

"Indeed," smirked Severus, "The one exception, your written school form, you need to go into the school and change it officially."

"What about everything else that's been written in ink?" asked Harry.

"Magic knows when to hold back, it's almost a living thing, as we all learn at one point or another. It's something wizards learned when the first life debt was recorded. A life debt in the magical world is a very serious thing. That is beside the point, it wont change the record at the school, everything else will magically change itself." explained Severus.

Harry still didn't understand why it wouldn't change the school records but he didn't bother asking again. He did out of sheer curiosity; bring out his passport a huge grin spread across his face. Instead of Potter, Harry James it was Cullen, Harry. He noticed the dates had changed, his passport had been due to run out, not anymore - it was from today's date.

It was a good thing his school records didn't change, otherwise Isabella Swan would have known something was wrong since she was the one that currently had them.

"If you are changing it, you will need an adoption certificate," said Severus with complicated swift movements he began chanting. A roll of paper sprung from his wand immediately afterwards, he caught it and opened it. Nodding in satisfaction, he handed it over, Harry looked at it surprised. It had both Esme and Carlisle's names on it, although it didn't have their signature. "You will need to have them sign it to make it official so to speak. As soon as they do it will show up in the system."

Edward smirked deeply impressed with the awesome display of magic. He could hear that Harry felt the same in regards to the display.

"Would we be able to do that? Update our identification?" asked Edward curiously, his eyes trained on Severus.

"Of course," said Severus understanding why they needed to. "Changing what needs changed."

"Hm…" said Edward staring thoughtfully at the clear potion.

"If you like I can show you how to brew it…only if you are an exceptional brewer - it wont work if you aren't." said Severus honestly.

Harry nodded his head eagerly; he would be able to help his…adopted family, an unwilling smile stole across his face. He had a family at least; he never thought that it would happen to him. Now that it had he was determined to keep it. No matter what.

"Is he still biologically theirs?" asked Edward quietly walking closer to Severus, as Harry seemed more interested in his passport.

"Yes, nothing other than an adoption potion can change that," said Severus speaking quietly as well.

"Adoption potion?" enquired Edward, his tone light with curiosity.

"Yes, blood of the adoptive parents put into a potion, the child drinks it and biologically becomes there's. Pureblood's invented it to stop their lines dying out, if their partner couldn't conceive a child for them." explained Severus. "Sometimes they take on traits that run down the family, even change in appearance but it's usually only just their eyes or hair that change as the grow older."

"I see," replied Edward his face thoughtful.

"Are you still interested in learning more about Potions?" asked Severus finishing his conversation with Edward, and starting one up with Harry, who had until Severus spoke loudly been deep in thought.

"Yes, I've read two of the books," said Harry immediately, putting his passport away, feeling like a whole new person. Perhaps it was because he was, he was not the old Harry Potter/Evans who'd come here unwillingly, but now Harry Cullen who now had a family and a lover of his own. He was beginning to heal from what his family had done to him at long last.

"Good," said Severus, he so wanted to test that theory but he could see Harry was extremely exhausted. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." nobody should learn to brew potions tired, it just caused explosions.

"Aye o'rite," said Harry nodding his acceptance.

"Good, then I shall see you then." said Severus, banishing the contents of the cauldron without thought. He winced slightly realizing belatedly what he'd done. His dark eyes sought out Harry's but he didn't seem scared or angry, just a little curious. They were making progress then it seemed he wasn't so averse to magic now.

"Bye," replied Edward and Harry together as they left the house, repeating it once more for Teddy who also said goodbye.

For once Harry felt as though things were going his way, come Monday though he wouldn't be too sure. He was about to find his files from school missing.

* * *

><p>The question is though would Harry even suspect the obvious staring him in the eye? Or would he learn all too late? Would Alice see and avert the crisis before it becomes fully blown? Or will Severus step in when he sees how stressed Harry is about the situation? Will Severus become a mentor or father? And which one will Carlisle be? R&amp;R<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 33 **

**Kimay - The reason the paperwork for the school is not changing is because everyone in school knows he's Harry 'Evans' not Cullen...its too much for even magic to change...its not just the paper it would need to change but also memories and magic cannot do that by itself. Magic has its limits, it knows what to change and what not to. meanwhile the bank and other such things can change, since its not too much magic. does that make sense? I hope so lol its not just because bella has them and for the story but for the reason I just explained. **

**Potters and Potions **

* * *

><p><strong>Auror Headquarters - Ministry Of Magic - Unplottable - Somewhere in UK<strong>

James Potter sighed wearily, he'd been spending a lot of time in the International department. He was trying to get a visa so he could go to America and see his son. Tanya, the woman he'd been dealing with suggested he should get a green card. It would give him permanent access to America. Of course Tanya was just under the impression Lily had family over there, and that they wanted to go over for a year or so and get to know them. Thankfully Lily's family was Muggles otherwise Tanya would have known James was talking out his behind. As it was they were oblivious to the fact James was with false pretences trying to enter America. He had hoped, being who he was, the heir of the Potter line, money being no problem, he would be able to speed the process up. No such luck, he would have to fill out the paperwork, which by the way was rather extensive. Perhaps he shouldn't have said he wanted to visit for a year, and only got the temporary visa. Lily had done it all for their son, Harry had a passport, green card and everything needed. He would have to ask her how long she'd waited. Then again that would require talking to her, which he hadn't been doing in the past month. He was worker more than he had during the war, accepting every bit of overtime he was offered.

"How's Tonk's?" asked James as he sat down in his office, one he shared with Sirius and a few other Auror's who were out on call right now. A Witch had shouted the wrong destination into the Floo Network, now the Auror's were looking for her. The girl was seventeen years old and her mother was frantic with worry.

"She's good, Anya is making sure she's in good health," said Sirius wryly, Anya was his wife, and she had finally came around and let Nymphadora have a child for her. Or rather let her surrogate for herself and Sirius. The entire family, extended and blood were rallying around making everything easier. "She's driving me mad though, since she's chained to a desk now." it was too dangerous for a pregnant woman/Auror in the field.

James smiled half heartedly, she had driven them all insane while pregnant years ago with Roman and Lizzy. Its probably why she hadn't had more kids, it didn't help that Remus was at Hogwarts a lot. So were the kids come to that, the baby would be the youngest of the lot. He placed the paperwork on the desk, and opened his ink cap, and dipped his quill in and began the lengthily process of answering and writing down questions.

"What are you up to?" asked Sirius curiously, making his way over to James, who was more depressed than usual.

"I'm filling out a form," said James bluntly.

"I can see that," said Sirius turning his head around reading the writing, his blue eyes widened in surprise. A green card? "You want to see him." he said quite shocked. This was a first, James had gone on Harry's birthday and at Christmas but more out of obligation and guilt. So why would James, who had been adamant to cutting all ties, be planning on staying in America?

"I have to," said James tightening his hold on the quill, grimacing at it snapped in half. Taking a deep breath, he put the broken writing quill in the bin beside his desk. Opening his desk he removed another, unable to look up at Sirius. He just knew there would be that knowing look lurking in his eyes. He hated it, hated the fact his best friend had been right all along.

"What does Lily think of this?" asked Sirius his curious evident for James to hear.

"She doesn't know yet," said James bitterly.

"James, you cannot let your marriage deteriorate over this, talk to her." said Sirius quietly, you never know who could be listening in here.

"I think it might already be," said James his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" asked Sirius sitting right next to James, putting a silencing spell over them so they could have a proper conversation. James looked defeated, desolate and down right utterly miserable. He was beginning to feel sorry for him, but he also knew it was his own fault.

"She doesn't seem to care what she's done." said James bitterly, the bile almost coming up his throat. He hadn't been eating as much lately, when he did he always felt sick. The guilty conscience was eating him up inside, and he didn't know how to deal with it other than lashing out.

"What you've both done, you both did it don't try and pin it all on her. Are you trying to tell me you didn't want to give him away?" said Sirius furious at his friend trying to put all the blame on one person with it had been both their decisions.

James flinched at Sirius' harsh yet truthful statement, "That's not what I meant," said James tiredly, his entire body bowing in on itself. "She doesn't feel guilty, she thinks what we did was perfectly alright."

"You were the same until a few months ago James remember that, everyone has different ways of coping. Who knows maybe she does feel guilty, but is convincing herself it really was for the best." said Sirius, although he did have doubts about that. Lily had been adamant from day one, it was her who chose to put Harry in America. James had been conflicted, but Lily bringing up the kids and how much Harry apparently looked like James had made him fold.

"I hate that she's unaffected, she was more worried about telling the kids than anything else." said James shaking his head in apparent desperate irritation and anger. He had always loved his wife, they had been dating since Hogwarts for Merlin sake. She had borne him three children, yet these past few months he felt as if he didn't know her anymore. What they'd done to Harry was tearing them apart, in more ways than one.

"Have you even spoken to your kids?" asked Sirius, his godson and goddaughter hadn't replied to his letters. They were still extremely angry with him, over the fact they had been lied to. He had explained the best he could in his letters, hoping they understood. He'd been in a very difficult position, hopefully they'd forgive him and their parents and get on with their lives. They couldn't let the lie turn another generation bitter.

"They aren't talking to me," said James, all three of his kids hated him and he had brought it on himself. Merlin it hurt, it hurt to think, to go to work, even drinking didn't help the pain anymore. If anything drinking made him think about Harry and how he'd failed him even more.

"Just give them time, the fact you actually told them might help them forgive you quicker." said Sirius. The shock he'd felt that his godchildren had known had nearly knocked him off his feet. The entire family were so filled with anger and hate now, he truly didn't know how to help them. He had known they'd feel guilty, but never to this extent. He knew Lizzy and Roman were confused, he'd gotten a letter from his 'Niece' and 'Nephew' three days ago. Violet and Troy were not speaking to anyone, they were putting up walls to stop themselves being hurt again.

"I don't think so," said James sullenly. Going back to writing out the information on the form.

"Do you seriously think that by going there and trying to be a father to Harry now is going to work?" asked Sirius, he'd hated his parents for a very simple reason, trying to force their beliefs on him. He could only imagine the hate Harry could feel for his parents being abandoned by them as he had. There was no way Harry hadn't realized why they'd done it. Considering what had been done in the past to Squib children, Harry was lucky he'd been born to a light side family. It was harsh yes, but Dark families would rather become murderers than swallow the shame of having a squib child.

"It has to," said James desperately, the thought that it wouldn't tore further into James' heart.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment," said Sirius, before removing the silencing spell and stalking from the room. It would have reminded everyone of a certain Potions Master if they'd seen it. Sirius was too angry to remain in that room with James, his friend was being totally delusional. Merlin he would love it if his first godson came home, and wanted to be part of the family. He however, knew there was more chance of…a Niffer not digging for gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts - Defence Classroom - Remus and Sirius <strong>

"Enter," said Remus, as he shuffled paperwork on his desk, putting the homework pile to the left. He wondered who was coming to him during lunch time, most students should be in the Great Hall for lunch. Unless it was his son or daughter, but they didn't normally come to come during lunch time. Normally they usually came to see him for an hour or after dinner at least twice a week. Unless it was the weekend, now that they were older though it was less seldom.

"You busy?" asked Sirius peeking around the door, his face haggard and worn.

"Always am," chuckled Remus dryly, knowing it would never deter his best friend if he did say no. He would still come in regardless. He was curious himself now, Sirius should be working. His face became concerned, as he realized something may be wrong with his wife. "Is Nymphadora okay?" he was already standing up, his heart beating like a drum.

"She's fine, don't worry." said Sirius immediately, cursing silently he should have realized Remus would think that. He took a seat from the students desks and pulled it up beside the teachers desk and sat down opposite Remus. He could have gone to Peter, but unfortunately, he had been adamant about having nothing to do with it. He had hated what James had done, their friendship had never been the same. Peter never came over to James', it was always himself or Remus, sure he'd attend the parties and such. All he'd get from Peter was I told you so, and he was right.

"What's James done or said now?" asked Remus flicking his wand, the door shut and sealed itself and encased the room in a silencing ward. He sat back down resigned to hearing all about what James had done or said.

"He's in the process of getting a green card," said Sirius his voice filled with sarcasm, he didn't need to spell it out to Remus. He was after all the smartest of them, also no surprise he became a teacher.

"Oh," groaned Remus, "He's not." a sigh left his lips.

"Yes, he thinks Harry will forgive him." said Sirius shaking his head in resignation. "He's also trying to blame it all on Lily now."

"Yes, I know. Lily's been Flooing over every day, she's worried about the kids, James and her marriage. He's never home, and when he is - he's sleeping in the spare bedroom. Lily's devastated, she doesn't know how to make it better. Unfortunately I couldn't give her any advice, and not just because I believe they've brought this on themselves." said Remus pointedly.

"How are Troy and Vi?" asked Sirius his face pained as he thought about what they were going through.

"They aren't going to tell anyone, but that's not what concerns us I know. They are angry, very, very angry. They aren't talking to anyone, even I cannot get through to them much. They'll speak if spoken to, but other than that nothing. Troy is angrier than Violet is. Vi isn't the bubbly girl we used to know Sirius, she's so confused and hurt by her parents actions." said Remus, summoning a tray of coffee from the kitchen, and pouring both of them a coffee.

"What do we do?" asked Sirius plainly, he could think of nothing that would remotely help this situation they'd gotten into.

"I have no idea," said Remus sadly, sitting back with his coffee deep in thought. "Do you want to talk to them?"

"Go on then, best I can do is give it a try." said Sirius drinking some coffee bracing himself for what was coming. Remus flicked his wand and cast the spell that would send a Patronus message to Troy and Violet.

"Well lets see if they come," said Remus, "Do you know they've been in contact with Harry?"

Sirius sat up, spilling the coffee, completely shocked. "He's written to them?"

"No they've written to him," said Remus shaking his head. "Do you not remember Troy's words? He doesn't even seem happy about us writing to him. Then he said to them, if Harry doesn't want anything to do with him, he wanted nothing to do with his parents."

"I got the last part, I didn't hear him saying he'd written to Harry." said Sirius. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well."

"Probably not," conceded Remus, there was only so much he and Sirius could do to help the situation.

Just then a knock surrounded the door, the silencing spell worked to stop people hearing inside the room, not them hearing outside. He flicked his wand opening the door allowing Troy and Violet to enter.

"You," said Troy looking as if there was something utterly foul under his nose. He wanted to turn around and leave, but the door was already closed and probably locked.

"Troy," sighed Sirius sadly looking tired and pained by his godsons reception to him. "Sit down." he said in the end it was time he tried to explain his side.

Troy and Violet sat down on the seats that Remus floated towards them. Both still looked angry, unsurprisingly. They stared ahead at them, no happy greeting, no hugs and asking how they were.

"Did you have lunch?" asked Remus quietly, observing them sadly.

"Yes," replied both of them.

"I didn't want your parents to do what they did, I had no choice in the matter even as Harry's godfather. They were his parents, they had the rights to him. I only learned what James did afterwards. That he had made it seem as if Harry had died. If I said anything it would have left you without a father Troy, I was trying to do right by you. It was made easier by the fact that your dad was my best friend. I tried to tell them they'd regret it, that they should reverse it before it was too late." explained Sirius exhaustedly. "They never listened, eventually I stopped trying. Your dads and mines friendship was tested beyond endurance. Eventually we realized as long as Harry wasn't mentioned it wasn't so bad. Every birthday and Christmas I'd wonder what he was like, if he was happy. It was worse when Auntie Anya found out we couldn't have children. Yet we stood by him I know, in the end I didn't want to loose you too, or James and Lily."

"It hit me the same way when my children were born, I couldn't imagine giving them up for any reason whatsoever. Not even them being squibs would have mattered to me. Yet like Sirius said, it was yours parents choice and nothing we did could change that without destroying your family." said Remus. "Can you understand that?"

"I understand. Our lives have been nothing but a big fat lie!" snapped Troy, "If we had been squibs too we would have been discarded like trash."

"Perhaps, but you aren't. We cannot change what happened, if we could I have no doubt they would have done things differently." replied Remus, well at least James would have wanted to do it differently, he didn't think Lily would. Whenever she Floo'ed she was more concerned about Troy, Violet and her marriage. No mention of Harry had come up.

"I want to forgive you, I really do, but its difficult to forget." said Violet. "I wanted to be like mum, maybe have what Auntie Anya, Aunt Tonk's and mum had, a family but now I'm not so sure."

"You can Violet, all you need to do is not make your parents mistakes." said Sirius quietly, his heart ripping to shreds hearing his goddaughter speaking that way. Had their actions really led to them being so distrustful that they didn't want their own families? Merlin he hoped not, perhaps Lily had been right in not wanting them knowing about it. Yet it mattered little, since Troy and Violet had already known. It certainly explained the lack of letters they'd received.

"I meant what I said, if Harry doesn't want anything to do with us - I'm never forgiving any of you." said Troy, "All my life I've wanted a brother, I love Vi but there's just some things you can't tell your sister." judging by the look on their faces they understood him without him having to say anything. "To find out I had a brother all this time, I would have loved him, protected him! From anything."

"I know you would have Troy, I know." said Sirius choking up, Merlin what had they done? For the first time he was beginning to see just how badly they were taking it. This wasn't going to be an easy fix, he had to stop James from going to America. Harry had to make contact on his own, and with his siblings if they had any hope of fixing this. He could see James destroying any chance the kids had of reconciliation with Harry.

"What did Harry say?" asked Sirius after a few minutes of despairing silence.

"He needs time, I don't think he knew." said Troy bitterly, "I've to get in touch with him in three weeks then I'll know whether he hates us or not." Troy's voice wobbled a bit when he said the word hate. Merlin he hoped Harry didn't hate him, he wanted a brother so badly. He had so much lost time to make up for, each day was torture for him.

Sirius and Remus couldn't think of anything to say after that. They sat in silence, until the bell went indicating it was now time for afternoon classes. Troy didn't have to move, since he had Defence next, Vi though had charms and had to leave.

"I am sorry Troy, I let you down." said Sirius gripping Troy's shoulders staring him in the eye. Letting the sixteen year old know just how bad he felt about what had happened.

"You did," said Troy shrugging off Sirius' hold before sitting down in his allotted seat.

Sirius and Remus shared another look before the dog Animagus made his way out of the room. He had a job to get back to, hopefully there hadn't been a call, he didn't want Moody up his arse or Bones for that matter. As he Apparated from Hogwarts' grounds fifteen minutes later, he prayed Harry wanted to keep in touch with them. He knew Troy meant what he said, he truly wouldn't speak to them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning - America - Edward and Harry <strong>

Harry jumped awake, groggily looking around trying to remember everything. He remembered going to the bank, then the Snape house, after that it was all rather hazy. Had he fallen asleep in the car on the way back? He knew he'd been tired but not that tired. He grinned in quiet glee to himself, he wasn't a Potter anymore. He was free of those who had abandoned him. The grin slipped off his face, as he thought about his siblings.

"Whatever you decide, let it come from your heart," said a voice startling Harry. He span around to the source, which he already knew to be Edward. He was sitting at the end of his bed, still in the clothes he'd worn yesterday and as always he looked utterly breathtaking. His answering grin to his thoughts made him look even more so.

"I thought ya couldnie read my mind?" asked Harry getting himself comfortable on his bed.

"I didn't say I couldn't, I just said I can't read most of it." said Edward, "It's as though most of your mind is protected or on a different frequency." he had thought on it often enough and still hadn't come to any real solution.

"I still dinnie ken what ti dae," said Harry honestly.

"This may be a stupid question, but do you have a picture of them?" asked Edward, if they'd abandoned him he doubted he'd have a bloody picture of them. Perhaps seeing them in one would help Harry decide.

"Nah, its no stupid, I do have one." said Harry getting up, walking over to his cupboard and digging through his square box. Grumbling when he couldn't find it, he took the box out and went to his bed. The light helped him locate the picture he wanted, Edward was right next to him curious about both pictures he held.

"This is Rebecca," said Harry he was barely able to look at the picture, he didn't want to feel the emotions he always felt when looking at her now.

"You look extremely young," said Edward gazing at the picture of Harry, he was in a really horrid school uniform. It wasn't the worst he'd seen (or worn for that matter) but it wasn't high up on the list of uniforms he'd ever want to wear. A horrid red, blue and black uniform.

"I wiz, fifteen I think." said Harry, shoving it back in the box behind all the other pictures he had of himself. Edward noticed in each of them he was alone, no sign of friends or even a smile in them. Harry had truly been alienated as a child, if he could get his hands on the Potter's he'd kill them for what they've done.

"That's them," said Harry handing the photograph over. If he'd known more about the Wizarding world, he would have been curious to know why the photos didn't move.

"He looks a great deal like you," admitted Edward quietly, his vampire eyes taking in absolutely everything about the picture. He even saw the flowers off in the background.

"Aye, although the eyes are different." said Harry, "He has blue eyes, I'm the only one with green eyes…well apart from…Lily."

"What do you see when you look at them?" asked Edward passing the photo back over. "Just your brother and sister."

"Honestly?" said Harry thoughtfully, "I wonder what they're like."

"Well this is your chance to find out," said Edward, "Only if its what you want Harry, nobody can make this decision for you."

"Aye, ah ken." said Harry staring at them, he didn't have to decide right now. He didn't want to spoil his day, so he put the photos away and put them back in the cupboard.

"Esme would love to cook you Lunch," said Edward observing his mate.

"Lunch?" asked Harry, staring down at his watch in surprise, it truly was lunchtime. He had slept all morning, he really must have been tired to accomplish that.

"You were exhausted, I let you sleep." said Edward wryly, plus Harry had no plans until one o'clock when he'd be going to Severus' to learn to brew potions. That's if Severus would be teaching him any brewing today. When Harry didn't complain he celebrated inwardly, he was getting there. His mate wasn't so defensive, and shredding the Potter name seemed to have helped too.

"Do they ken? About the papers I mean?" asked Harry, his face didn't show it but he was nervous and apprehensive that they wouldn't want him. No matter how long they'd be in his life, part of Harry would always be insecure, after all his own biological family had abandoned him.

"Yes, they will sign it when we go over." said Edward grinning at the happy sparkle that lit up Harry's green eyes. His face didn't change though, it seemed he was unfortunately, still using masks. Would Harry ever change in that regard? Or will he always play his cards close to his chest for fear of being hurt? Well, one thing for sure, he had forever to get rid of the mental scars the Potters had left. Thankfully his human memories would dull and fade when he became a vampire. Edward blinked at his own thoughts, he hated when that happened. The rational part of Edward didn't want to turn Harry, thinking it was too harsh a life for anyone. Yet sometimes his 'vampire' took over. Not only did it take over, it made sense too, which made him hate it even more.

"Are they sure?" he asked impassively.

"Very," said Edward immediately.

"I better get dressed then eh," said Harry. He couldn't believe that Esme and Carlisle had agreed, he really was going to have a family. The only down side was the fact that technically Edward was his brother. He wrinkled his nose at that as Edward laughed in amusement, it was the same thing Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter - Potter Manor - England <strong>

James sighed as he finally got in, he'd stayed at the office until four AM. The night shift Auror had already begun their shifts. As always Lily was probably sleeping, he grabbed a Butterbeer from the fridge, and the mail which was always kept at the side of the fridge. He yawned tiredly as he stalked up the stairs to the spare room he was using. Grateful that Lily didn't come out of the room and beg him again. He was just too tired to argue, hell he didn't even want to open his mouth.

Opening his mail, he noticed they were all work enquires, apprentice offers, nothing from his kids. He had to go and see them soon, he couldn't keep this up. He couldn't loose all his kids for something he had felt was the right thing to do. He drank the Butterbeer as he opened his last letter, one from Gringotts.

He dropped the letter in shock, a confused frown marring his features, why would Harry empty his accounts? Was he in trouble? In danger? Being blackmailed? Worse still was he on the run? He wouldn't be able to find him if he went underground. Harry had no magic, the point me spell wouldn't work unless they had magic. He could have potentially already lost him.

James groaned and slumped on the bed, things were so not going his way. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Opening the drawer, James removed the dreamless sleeping potion. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and gulped the potion down. Sweet painless, emotionless sleep beckoned him and he did not fight it.

* * *

><p>There we go sorry its taken me so long to update! I promise you wont have to wait so long for another one! fingers crossed :) so will Harry want anything to do with his brother and sister? will he be a natural at Potions or have to work at it? Will James be awarded the green card? or will Alice find out and get Emmett to delete it (hacking) cough (Hacking) and have him waiting forever? or will the Cullen's just pulverise him when he does show up? what of Sirius and Remus? will harry hate them too? now Bella...obliviate her leaving her end up like Lockheart and in a mental ward? or just obliviate away her obsessions and let her live a normal life? would you like to see the Shape Shifters in this story? or are you happy without them? at least there wont be you cant change harry it breaks the treaty! :P LOL R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 34 **

**Learning How To Brew Potions **

* * *

><p>Esme watched Harry in concern, without making it obvious of course. He hadn't stopped staring at the adoption papers since she and Carlisle signed them over an hour ago. Carlisle had left for work, only she; Edward and Rosalie were in the house at the moment. She was used to how quiet Harry could be, he was rather antisocial, but that's only because of his fear of being abandoned. He wasn't used to interacting with people, he normally avoided them. She much had changed in the teenager's life; it shouldn't have surprised her when he'd chosen to run instead. It's what anyone would do, if they were overwhelmed and scared by events. Hopefully the teenager would realize he wasn't alone anymore. That he was wanted, cherished and loved by those around him.<p>

"You okay?" asked Rosalie coming into the kitchen and leaning over the counter, her hands were filthy with oil and dirt. She had obviously been tinkering with her car again; Harry liked helping her for most part. It was quiet, and you got to think down there without being watched.

"I…I'm fine, happy," replied Harry his awe obvious, it was as if the thought of being really happy being a foreign concept to him.

"It's odd isn't it?" said Rosalie quietly, her amber eyes filled with understanding. She never pitied Harry, and it's probably why, Harry liked her, the most apart from Edward. Now who would have thought it? A human liking Rosalie Hale, there was a first for everything. When Harry's emerald eyes met hers, she continued talking, a little self conscious at the fact her family could hear her. Normally she'd never speak this way, the only feelings she normally let out were anger, disgust and disappointment. "I was lucky in some ways, I was only unhappy for a few years before I found Emmett…and he made me feel happy again. I had become so bitter and twisted; I still don't understand what he saw in me. Yet he stayed by me, never giving in, helping me though my past. Don't get me wrong, I still hold a lot of anger, but it's directed at the people it should have always been directed at."

"But how, how did you trust again?" asked Harry, his green eyes intense, filled with pleading helplessness. "Even now I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop…I hate it but I can't help it! I just keep thinking all these thoughts about what people could want…why they want to help me. Or even talk to me in the first place."

Esme closed her eyes sadly just hearing Harry's words; the poor boy had been through so much. He was changing, there was no doubt, but she had though they'd gotten past this. Perhaps she should read upon some of Carlisle's books about psychology. They might help her understand Harry better, but deep down…she understood Harry better than she wanted to. Memories she didn't want to think on were surfacing, memories of her human life…her parents and ex-husband.

"It wasn't immediate, it took me a long time to really trust Emmett, and after all I had been though. Everyone helped, just by being who they were, and what they did. Some of the days were hard, but Emmett always helped me through them." confided Rosalie, Harry knew her past; she had thought it would help him and on some part she hoped it had. It had been very hard in the beginning, especially with Edward not even looking at her twice. She may be blonde but she wasn't stupid, she had known why Carlisle turned her. Two bird's one stone, he had saved her life and hoped she and Edward would find companionship. She had felt dirty, used, and Edward's indifference was cementing it. He had to have heard her thoughts one day, because he'd pulled her aside. Told her there was nothing wrong with her, that she was a beautiful girl, he just wanted interested in her that way. She should have realized there and then he was gay, but she hadn't. Not that it mattered, it was a good thing, since she had loved Emmett the first time she'd seen him, even covered in blood and mauled. She had been destined to be with him, she knew that now. Edward would have just been hurt if he had wanted to begin a relationship with her.

Harry nodded quietly, his mind processing everything she'd told him.

"The suspicion will never really go away Harry; you'll just learn to ignore them. You'll one day brush them aside, knowing they aren't true and not worth dwelling on." finished Rosalie, smiling at him in understanding. Her advice given she went to the sink and washed her hands, until every speck of dirt was gone from her hands and nails.

As she left she turned back around and said "Harry?" she called once he turned to her staring enquiringly at her, "Welcome to the family little brother." she then went outside, the last thing she'd seen was Harry's green eyes lightening up, as if her approval had meant everything to him. Or maybe it was just her words, he had always wanted a family, and she had just called him brother after all.

Harry couldn't help but smile in awe, as his eyes automatically went back to the paperwork in front of him. They wanted him, they really wanted him - it wasn't just because he was dating Edward. His heart felt like it would explode, emotions he weren't familiar with were bubbling up inside of him. He had a family, after seventeen years he finally had his greatest wish fulfilled. Each year on his birthday he'd wished for that one thing, a family. He didn't care that he was seventeen and legally an adult in Scotland. Nothing else mattered but the fact he was wanted. He almost wanted to cry, but he didn't. Apart from the breakdown he'd had when they began to care for him, he didn't cry. Crying had always been a useless thing, it never got him what he wanted, just displayed weakness. Weakness he didn't want others seeing.

"Are you full sweetie?" asked Esme, Harry had slept through breakfast and so she had given him a bigger lunch. She was getting the hang of cooking, and for once she absolutely loved shopping. Normally it was just something she did to avoid suspicion. Now she was actually shopping for specific things Harry would like, and things the shows cooked so she knew she was doing it right. "I have some fresh fruit cut up here if you'd like some." she said pulling out a bowl full to the brim with a variety of different fruits.

"Aye, I'd luv some," said Harry his eyes brightening, he hadn't had fruit in a while. He had woken up in the morning wondering what on earth happened and how he'd gotten where he was. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him, both physically and emotionally. He'd fallen asleep on the way back home, and Edward had taken him to his own house.

Esme smiled at him as she handed him it over, giving him a fork just in case he'd prefer using it. She knew he was going over to the wizard's house today, Edward and Carlisle had taken to reading the books Severus' had given Harry. Only after he had finished reading them of course. She hoped the man wouldn't set Harry back; he had come a long way. Yet he'd helped him, helped him in ways that no one else had. Edward had told them about the look in Harry's face when he'd magically had his name changed. The poor child truly loathed the Potter name, as evident by the fact he'd nearly let himself be deported back to Scotland than let the police find out. Now he was truly free of it, he was a Cullen, a human Cullen for the time being. When she thought that, she realized she had to get him something. She had done it for all the others, giving them a trinket with the Cullen coat of arms on it. She had given Rosalie a beautiful choker, Alice a necklace; the boys had gotten watches and wrist bands. Oh yes, she had to go shopping today! She immediately snapped up her purse, grabbing money from the 'safe' they had in the garage.

"I'm going shopping is there anything anyone needs?" asked Esme, speaking beside Harry but talking to the others as well.

"Nah, I'm o'rite Ta," said Harry smiling as he swallowed a strawberry, the nervousness settling in, he wondered if he'd be any good at Potions. Just because he was good at Chemistry, Science and Biology didn't mean he'd be any good at potions. He couldn't bear to let Severus down; he was using his time to teach him something after all. He had gone through the books lots of times, and he prayed he'd be good. So he could stick his middle finger up at the Potters in his own way.

"Ready to go?" asked Edward making his appearance known, he was freshly showered and dressed in new clothes. He had heard everything that was happening down stairs while he was showering. He'd wanted to immediately go to his mate, but stopped when Rosalie began talking to him. He realized Rosalie and Harry were two of a kind, more alike than anyone could have predicted. He needed that, the talk with someone who could truly understand him. He was now wondering what Harry would think of Esme's present, no doubt she'd have it by tonight. Harry was in for a surprise when he got back here later.

"Yup," said Harry popping another grape into his mouth before closing the tub, keeping the fruit fresh, getting up he placed it back in the fridge. Which by the way was fuller than he could ever remember it being. Normally they usually got frozen things, but Esme seemed to be buying plenty of fresh stuff these days.

"Would you like to drive?" asked Edward, as Harry grabbed the books and placed them in his school bag. He'd read all of them, they were extremely fascinating; the wizarding world could do so much. Apart from tolerate squibs apparently; he'd never, ever accept the wizarding world. Not after what they did to his mate, he'd kill anyone that even looked at him wrong. He was getting more possessive, he realized belated.

"Aye!" grinned Harry, placing the adoption papers in the bag too, he didn't want to go anywhere without them. He felt like it would turn out to be a dream if he didn't have the proof with him at all times. With that he met Edward at the door and both of them left the house. The vampire passing the car keys over as they got into the silver car, and began driving towards their destination.

Harry couldn't help but think this day was certainly shaping up to be a good day. He just hoped he was good at Potions; he didn't want to let anyone down. He wondered what kind of teacher he'd be, stern and blunt. Which certainly would fit his personality. Yet he couldn't help but think of the passion that rolled off the man when he spoke about Potions. He truly loved his craft, something he'd passed onto his children, if Tabby's achievements were anything to go on. Would he ever be able to do anything like that? Invent a potion?

"No matter what, I will always be proud of you, remember that. Everyone is different, some people either have what it takes to do something or they don't. None of us will think any less of you if you cannot master it." said Edward quietly, as Harry drove, reassuring his mate. He was still curious at the fact that Harry could brew…if squibs could do it why were they so…shameful? In the eyes of the wizards anyway.

"Ta," said Harry his entire body relaxing, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I mean it," said Edward, as Harry parked the car, he picked things up fast, and if he was as good at driving and science hopefully he'd pick Potions up just as quickly. Hopping out, Edward walking at a human pace, since there were people around. All of them gazing at in appreciation at them. They were both tall, gorgeous and emitted an aura that says mess with me you leave in pieces. Of course Edward's was much more dangerous, most people felt the need to stay as far away as possible. That's if they had any sense of self preservation. Edward glared at them, their thoughts disgusting him to the core. He had to use all his willpower not to crouch down in defensive position and fight. Harry was his; they would never get their dirty little paws on his mate. Apparently, they had enough sense of self preservation, to finally look away at the glare the vampire was gracing them with.

"Hi, come in, Dad's in the basement." said Silver letting them in before they could knock at the door. They were after all expecting him; he immediately went and sat back down on the sofa. Books surrounded him in all directions, ones that were similar to the ones Severus gave him. They had to be magical books then, waving at Tabby who was once again on her computer.

"Thank you," said Edward quietly as they made their way though to the kitchen. The smell of lunch was still thick in the air, despite the fact not a single dish or pot was dirty. Edward opened the door to the basement, letting his mate go first before following him through. He hadn't been sure if he should just go or stay, but he didn't trust anyone when it came to his mate's safety. Yes he knew Severus was a decent Wizard, but still, anything could happen. He wasn't about to take that chance, he had read that potions could blow up! Oh no he wasn't leaving his mate at all.

"Ah, you came," said Severus slightly surprised, despite how it looked he had wondered if Harry would have the guts to show. Guts to go against James and Lily's wishes and learn about the magical world. Of course if they even thought of harming Harry he'd defend him. He was simply put utterly disgusted with the Potters, what they'd done, what they'd become…it was revolting. They had the nerve to pretend to be the best and lightest family out there. To think there were wizards and witches envious of what they had. Well if they uncovered all their skeletons he'd be sure that they wouldn't be so quick to fill the Potter's shoes.

"Aye, di ya still wanna teach mi?" asked Harry, his voice showed how unsure he was, yet his face revealed none of his nervousness.

"Of course I do, I did promise and I do not break my promises." said Severus adamantly, staring at the teenager, knowing behind the masks lay a scared, angry and sometimes confused teenager. He knew because it had at one point been himself, until his wife had brought him out of it. Being angry at the world helped no one, just him. In the end he had understood her words; he had changed but not a lot. He wasn't by any means a socialist, he preferred his own company for most part. Preferred loosing himself in potions, well other than his children of course, they came first. Always had, and always will, they were his reason for living. "Are you interested in learning as well?" he asked Harry's mate.

"No thank you," said Edward, this was Harry's chance to shine, he wasn't about to take that from him. Ironically enough, it was exactly the same thing Silver had thought when he and Tabby were finally allowed in their father potions lab. Severus just gave the vampire an eerie knowing look before he extinguished the flame under his potion. Edward had the sinking feeling he wasn't the only mind reader in the room.

"Come," said Severus gesturing for Harry to move closer as he laid out three ingredients on the bench for Harry. "Can you identify them?"

"Snake fangs?" guessed Harry, "Porcupine quills? Horned slugs and…dried nettles?" as he looked at each of them, the horned slugs looked absolutely disgusting. Then again chemistry hadn't exactly been filled with daises after all. He'd had to cut up his fair share of animals.

"Indeed well done," said Severus, a little praise could go a long way, especially regarding confidence in the craft. Who would have thought he'd teach anyone? He certainly hadn't had any patience. Fortunately one thing you learn first at being a parents, single or otherwise, was patience. "Did you bring the books?"

"Aye, sir," said Harry, biting his lip he thought about it before gathering his courage and asking. "Wid I be able ti buy some…I mean if I'm any good at it."

"Books? Of course, if you want some just ask, I can give you a booklet I'll order them for you." said Severus immediately, it was a good sign indeed if Harry wanted his own books, and it meant he truly wanted to do this. Severus hated his time being wasted, it was his biggest peeve.

Harry brought out the two books, that Severus had told him to read first. Placing them on the stool beside them, there was no room on the bench. Severus immediately took one and opened it at the page he'd need. "Do you know the potion that can be brewed with these ingredients?" he asked Harry, keeping the page he'd opened away from the teenager's line of sight.

Harry stared at him as if he was nuts, it was the first potion he'd read upon. "Potion to cure boils." then again if there had been more ingredients he knew he wouldn't have been able to tell. Maybe one day, but he wasn't that good yet.

"Indeed," said Severus placing the book down, "Good, now today we will start with one of the basic potions, if you prove you have what it takes we will jump ahead a few potions to more challenging ones, understand?"

"Aye," said Harry nodding his head.

"You may start." said Severus keeping a close eye on Harry, watching his actions.

There were only four ingredients in this potion, so without more ado he began crushing six snake fangs into a fine powder. It was the only ingredient that needed anything done to it before being added. He filled the cauldron with water from the sink at the side of the basement. Paying close attention to the instructions, so he didn't make any stupid mistakes. The potion only took forty five minutes to brew. Harry added the crushed snake fangs and put the Bunsen burner on and let it boil, once it was boiling he left it for three minutes, when it went the correct colour he breathed a sigh of relief, so far so good. He then added four horned slugs, removing the flame then of course adding two porcupine quills.

Stirring it five times, he then let it simmer for forty five minutes, the required amount of time to complete it successfully.

"I read the book, it said that Muggles cannie brew potions, so how kin I dae it?" questioned Harry, he had been thinking about it ever since reading it. Wondering how the hell he could or Tabby for that matter. He didn't have magic; he sure as hell shouldn't be able to brew…it certainly didn't make any sense to him.

Severus stared at Harry, "I am surprised you took so long to ask." admitted the Potions Master, "Squibs do have magic, they just cannot gain access to it, and are unable to perform spells and such. Their core is not strong or large enough needed for it to reach out to a wand or any magical instrument for that matter."

"So how kin I brew?" asked Harry, it still didn't make sense.

"You have magic, it's always been a part of you, there is enough there to see dark creatures, magical gate ways to our world and to be able to communicate with animals." said Severus, one of the squibs he knew spoke to his cat often enough. "You just lack the ability to perform any spell casting. Magic is always going to be apart of you Harry, so of course you are going to have the ability to brew. Although it won't be as strong as if someone, such as myself, was brewing it."

"Oh," said Harry nodding his head, it was strange to be told he had magic, that he was just unable to use it. After being told his entire life he was different from Lily and James and that the magical world wasn't his home. Yet from what Severus was saying, it was exactly the opposite of what he'd been told. Edward was watching from the side, he seemed content enough just being with him. Edward just threw him a smile, causing the teen to roll his eyes; honestly, he couldn't get a thought to himself.

"How many potions?" asked Harry after he'd successfully managed to get the Potter's out of his mind.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus confused, as he looked up from his own potion, which he'd stirred five times before magically making the flame bigger and hotter.

"How many potions?" repeated Harry.

"Which contexts are you talking about? In the book? In the world?" asked Severus needing clarification before he could even begin to explain.

"Well ya know, if I hud attended Hogwarts." said Harry, had he said it right? He wasn't sure but he thought so. He'd only mentioned it once so, Hogwarts was the magic school Troy and Violet were currently at.

Edward stared at Harry somewhat surprised; he'd asked that question without a hint of bitterness. He withheld a smile, Harry was getting better, and this was good. He turned to Severus himself, rather curious to know the answer too. This was a new experience not just for Harry but him also.

"Thirty potions are brewed each year, the rest of the classes are filled with pop quizzes or written work." said Severus. "As they advance, so do the potions which mean they need more brewing time. If you take Newts only twelve potions are brewed."

"Newts?" asked Harry baffled, "The ingredient? Why wid they eat newts?"

Severus bit his tongue, the urge to laugh was nearly overwhelming him. Fortunately he refrained; he didn't want to make Harry feel embarrassed, which un-doubtfully he would be if he did give in to his sudden hilarity. He'd never had a conversation with anyone so ignorant of the wizarding world before. It was he conceded a very valid question for a young man who knew only the potion ingredient. "Newts is a shortened version of exams, seventeen year olds take in their last year at Hogwarts. They are called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Silver is taking them this year."

"Does he attend Hogwarts?" asked Harry, how could that be possible…he was at school with them. Was it something a wizard could do? It made no sense to him whatsoever. Hogwarts he'd had the impression it was back in the UK.

"No he does not. Silver elected not to attend, choosing instead to be privately instructed by me and continue his normal education." said Severus, "He did not want to be separated from his sister, who obviously couldn't attend Hogwarts. He chose instead to take his O.W.L's, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, at the Ministry. Without them he would not have been allowed to practise magic. Legally one cannot have a wand unless they have been taught how to use their magic and taken the exams. Silver elected to continue his magical education to include his N.E.W.T's despite the fact they weren't essentially needed. I am proud that he wishes to take them." his dark eyes were filled with fatherly pride as he spoke about his children.

"If a child is found with a wand and no education it would be snapped, and they would be forbidden from practising again. Until such time they had recommence their education." added Severus purely as an afterthought.

"Isn't that kinda harsh?" asked Harry, "No everyone kin afford a proper education."

"Harsh, yes, but necessarily. Accidental magic in a teenager or adult is an extremely dangerous thing. One could accidentally seriously injure someone or worse still kill them. That is how lethal magic is to someone who doesn't get the proper training necessary to control their magic." said Severus in lecture mode. Only thirty of the entire United Kingdom magical children were accepted at Hogwarts each year. Out of them all only four were given partial scholarships and two complete scholarships.

"Aye, I suppose so," said Harry, what would he know about accidental magic after all.

They fell into a quiet silence, as they waited on their potions completing.

"What di ya normally dae to fill in the time between brewing?" asked Harry curiously, weirdly enough Harry preferred silence so it was a curious question for him to ask. Edward held his breathe, the smell of the potion was completely overwhelming his sense of smell. He wanted to leave and get some fresh air, but he didn't want to leave his mate so he endured it.

"In school you read ahead, the idiotic ones like to pass time by talking to their friends, which just results in exploding potions. I do not brew many potions these days that require only forty five minutes before they are ready. Most of mine take days, and I set a timer to forewarn me in advance when its time to add an ingredient or stir it or even remove it from the boil." explained Severus, "Most do not have the patience required to brew, nor the willpower to add in at precise times."

"If Squibs can brew how is it that they are regarded in such a bad light?" asked Edward, he'd been thinking about it for ages.

Severus regarded the vampire pensively, wondering how to best answer that question when even he didn't understand it fully. "I truthfully do not know the answer to this; I evidently do not share their views. It is just unthinkable to most wizarding families that their child could be born without active magic. Magic is after all, all the families know." replied Severus diplomatically, normally he'd be more blunt, but truth be told he didn't want to say anything in front of Harry.

"Is that why they gave me away?" asked Harry sombrely.

"Actually your mother is Muggle born; she should not have felt the same as pureblood witches do. Pureblood's are people who have three generation of wizards and witches on both side of their families." replied Severus refusing to lie to the boy, especially not to protect his disgusting parents.

Harry nodded he was already actually aware of that little detail. "Aye I ken." he replied. Looking at his watch he realized the time was up, he stopped the flame under his Bunsen burner. The potion immediately stopped boiling, and lay in the cauldron completely still.

"Well, it looks like your first attempt was a success, congratulations, would you like to take one with you, most people tend to do so, for novelty reasons really." asked Severus.

"Aye, I'd like that!" said Harry, yes, today truly had shaped up to be a good one.

Severus smirked wryly, as he opened one of the drawers, pulling out one of his old potion pouches. It actually had been the first one he got, when he was eleven. It was fine for normal potions, but didn't have protection spells woven in like newer ones did. So he would never use, especially not to carry around his more expensive potions. He then handed Harry over a vial, stopper and let him fill the vial himself, it didn't take long for this potion to cool.

Harry filled the vial and placed the stopper in when he was given the pouch. He blinked in surprise, and let Severus place it in, he smiled slightly. He wasn't used to people giving him anything for nothing. For the first time in his life, he didn't wonder what they would want in return. It seemed as though Rosalie was right, it would get better.

"Do you want the booklet still?" enquired Severus.

"Aye, please, sir." said Harry. He wouldn't mind having his own books to read. He placed the books back in his backpack. Placing the potion pouch in at the top carefully, not wanting the vial to break and spread potion all over the books. He didn't want to have to replace them, who knows how much they cost.

"Very well, just leave the potion there, I shall deal with it," said Severus, he wasn't about to use magic to clean it up while he was there, at least not until Harry was more used to him and magic. Which might take a while; he would need to be more comfortable in his own skin before he could.

They departed from the basement that Severus called his potions lab, Edward grateful for the sudden rush of fresh air. He wasn't sure if he could do that every week, but surely he could suffer a little for his mate? Just to keep him safe. If he didn't he knew he'd just spend the entire time worrying about him. They stood at the entrance of the living room, Silver nor Tabby hadn't moved from their positions. He was still studying, for his N.E.W.T's they now knew.

"Gid luck on your exams," said Harry, feeling extremely self conscious, he wasn't one for small talk. He hadn't really interacted with them much, well he had with Tabby a little more than Silver. He felt more comfortable with Tabby, he was glad she hadn't kept thanking him though, for what he'd done. He was no hero; he'd done what anyone else would have done. Or so he liked to tell himself anyway.

"Thank you," said Silver flashing him a fast smile before he was behind his book again studying.

"Here, just tick the ones you would like, if you need help or suggestions then feel free to ask." said Severus handing over the booklet, when he finally re-entered the room.

"Cheers," said Harry accepting the book, he nodded to everyone before he and Edward left the room.

"I did it," said Harry breathing a sigh of relief, as they climbed into the car, Edward was driving this time. He hadn't disappointed Severus or let himself down. He felt as if he could fly, he truly did. It might have been a simple thing, but it meant the world to him. He was determined to give it his all, to prove himself; the Potters could go screw themselves.

"You did, I'm proud of you." said Edward, wondering if Esme was back yet.

"Ta," said Harry a small flush appearing on his face, he wasn't used to that either. People being proud of him, he realized, he could actually get used to it.

And he would.

* * *

><p>There we go the next chapter (I called the chapter potion :O) too much potter on the brain does that lmao! okay so its going rather slow I guess, I need some drama but I don't want to use the trio (Victoria, Laurent and James) or the Volturi I want something fresh...but what? I need to think on it! and Bella isn't really drama shes just insane lmao! hm all ideas welcomed by the way do you still like harry's accent or would you prefer me to stop doing it? (yeah stupid asking 34 chapters in I know) haha id also very much love a unique ending one that's not been done before...gosh so hard to do with so many stories out there right! also anyone got a song for this story? I like having songs for my stories...like the unfortunate son by Credence Clearwater revival (anyone that's seen die hard 4 will know what im talking about...its the song at the end) I better end this here before I ask anything else lol bye for now hope you are still enjoying the story despite the fact there's not really been any drama in it!<p>

Invisible or A New Place To Stay - which one would you like to see updated tomorrow?


	35. Chapter 35

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 35 **

**Good News & Bad News **

* * *

><p>After his potions tuition, the weekend went extremely fast, spending time with family and of course reading more Potion books. Harry had quite frankly become obsessed with knowing everything he possibly could. He had picked out all his books he wanted from the booklet. Added the total up and written it down, he didn't know the rate between the magical world money and his own money. It was something he planned on asking Tabby when he saw her next. He wasn't sure if she'd know, but it was worth asking. He would need to give Severus the money after all; he wasn't going to allow the wizard to pay for them. Rolling out of bed, yawning, he quickly had a shower; it was time for school and he would be late if he didn't hurry. He wished he could still say he wished he hadn't had to attend school, but if he had not, he wouldn't have given Edward a chance. He'd have stayed in the house like a hermit, leaving only to drive. That's another thing, he had his theory test to take tonight, and he hadn't been studying as he should have been. Too wrapped up in potions, he'd need to do some quick reading while he was at school. Scrubbed and cleaned Harry got dressed. More of his stuff had been brought from his house to the Cullen's. He was spending all his time there, moved in without actually meaning to.<p>

"Morning sweetie," said Esme as she always did when she greeted him, placing a plate of food in front of him. Thankfully she'd learned to tone down; honestly, someone from the wizarding world could have mistaken Esme as a house elf she put that much on the plate.

"Mornin'," said Harry, immediately digging in, seeing the time, but with Edward driving they'd get there quick enough.

"Have you remembered your written exam is today?" asked Esme, vampires couldn't forget anything.

"Yup," said Harry, quickly polishing off the plate of pancakes, and scrambled egg.

"Good." said Esme, before continuing, "I have a gift for you."

Harry blinked staring at her, "It's no ma birthday." said Harry.

"It's not meant for your birthday sweetie, it's just something I wanted to buy you. I did the same thing for the others when they officially became my daughters or sons." said Esme handing over a box.

Harry smiled accepting the gift, curious about what she bought him. He opened the box and gasped it was beautiful. It was a gold watch, with the Cullen coat of arms spread out across the face. Picking it up, he took it out it was heavy; she'd given him a real gold watch. Perhaps the most expensive gift he'd ever received, not something he'd ever buy himself. It had to have been special made, the gesture though meant the world to him.

"Look at the back," said Esme smiling at him sweetly.

Harry turned it over, his forehead scrunching in confusion, his name, it was his new name scribed on the back. Harry Cullen. Slipping it on, he found the latch and clipped it into place. He wanted to show it of, but he wasn't sure if he should wear it every day, or if he should leave it for a special occasion's kind of thing. It certainly cost too much to break or ruin it. "Thank you, Esme." said Harry thickly, and much to Esme's surprise he came around and hugged her. Harry wasn't one for physical contact but she deserved it.

"It's no problem sweetie," said Esme hugging him back, closing her eyes relishing the display of affection Harry was giving her. Her other kids were older, at least mentally if not physically and they didn't need hugs and reassurances. It wasn't often she got a hug from them, maybe at Christmas and such or New Year.

Just then every single one of the Cullen's came flooding in the door. They had been hunting, how they could have hunted animals without their clothes even looking wrinkled Harry didn't know. They looked as if they'd just gone outside for some fresh air. Harry grinned at them and shook his head, wondering what it would be like to hunt with them.

"You'd be a mess," said Edward answering Harry's thoughts. As he took a seat next to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. Although it wasn't anything like the one when he'd been taunting Isabella Swan. Now that he wouldn't have minded, but Edward didn't want to risk hurting him.

"I'm no a messy eater!" said Harry in protest.

Edward laughed, "All newborns are."

The room went silent at Edward's words, more out of surprise at what he'd said than anything. Edward had been adamant against turning anyone, giving them this kind of life. Yet here he was, actually talking about it with Harry as if it was a normal conversation.

"Ah," said Harry nodding his head thoughtfully. He had noticed the silence and he was rather curious. Did they have something against him maybe one day becoming a vampire?

"It's not that," said Edward immediately, "Are you ready for school?"

"Sure, I just need to get my theory book," said Harry standing up, blinking then Edward was standing there with the book in his hand. Smirking he took the book, grabbed his folder and said goodbye to everyone. Before long they were in Edward's Volvo, with the vampire driving.

"For a long time, I always said I would never turn another, not wanting them to have this kind of existence…as you are aware its extremely difficult and who in their right mind would choose it?" said Edward, speaking of course in past tense.

"A lot of people actually, the thought of immortality, no dying is preferable to a lot o' people." said Harry, "But they dinnie really think about it, the consequences come all too late. Seeing everyone dying around you, if we all had immortality life widnie have any meaning. Why bother getting up? Why bother working? Why bother making friends…they had forever to dae that. They widnie cherish each day fur what it is."

Edward had to concede the point, he'd felt all those things since becoming immortal. Now though, with Harry here, he had begun to do all those things again. He cherished each day he had with his mate. Harry had a perception of things that wasn't quite human.

"What made ya change your mind?" asked Harry.

"You did," replied Edward, "The thought of you being vulnerable is intolerable, it's a constant struggle. It's in my nature to want to turn you, to make you strong like myself. We are very selfish creatures, especially when it comes to our mates."

"Why haven't you asked me then?" asked Harry out of sheer curiosity, he wasn't asking to be turned per say.

"I want you to experience everything as a human first, I cannot deny you that." said Edward.

"Like what?" asked Harry as they drew into the school, right on time as the warning bell rang drawing everyone out of their conversations and running into the school.

"Learning to drive for one, brewing potions for two," said Edward.

"Yeah good point, wouldn't want to accidentally eat the instructor if he fails me." said Harry, before then hopping out of the car, Edward's laughter following him. Truth be told he didn't think Harry would fail; he was a very good driver. Safe too, which was alright as long as he was not driving all day, vampires loved speed. "You know, it will only take me a half a year to do those things you mentioned."

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Edward putting his arm possessively across Harry's shoulders despite the fact nobody was even interested in them. They were half way up the corridor when the rest of the Cullen's made it into the school. Harry was half surprised Rosalie hadn't over taken them.

"Just curious I guess, ya know ti see what its like to hunt with ya," shrugged Harry truthfully not too bothered, he just wanted to be as close to everyone as possible. His mind drifted to the kiss on Friday that was the main reason, he wanted that again so badly. He'd tried a few times, but Edward had regained control and broke it off before things could get heated, much to his displeasure.

"You will," promised Edward, adjusting himself, trying to focus on everyone else's thoughts instead of Harry's. He'd been doing it all weekend, and he was at his wits end.

"I need to go to the office, I want my name changed as soon as possible," said Harry. He'd taken great delight in rubbing out the name Evan's and replacing it with Cullen on Saturday.

"Come on then," said Edward as they retraced their footsteps, being hasty about it.

"Can I help you?" asked Mrs. Cope.

"I've been adopted, I need my name changed." said Harry.

"As well as address and add our parents as next of kin or to be notified in case there's an accident." said Edward.

"Very well," said Mrs. Cope, taking the paperwork and nodding at them.

"Bye," said Harry and they were running back towards the classroom. Skidding to a halt and getting in just as everyone else were scrambling to take a seat.

"Settle down!" shouted the teacher, as the students were still talking and making noise. Mr. Watson wrapped his knuckles against his table to gain their attention. Both Harry and Edward had science first thing Monday mornings.

"Place your homework in front you," said Mr. Watson, the students immediately did. Then he began collecting it, and placing it on his desk. Once that was done, he began writing on the classroom black board. Speaking as he did, at what they would be learning that day. Telling them to begin writing down everything that was placed on the board. Something both Edward and Harry had already learned no surprise really, Edward had been through education multiple times and Harry had been rather advanced in science.

Edward frowned staring at the door just as a knock interrupted the lesson.

"Sorry to disturb your lesson Mr. Watson, I need to borrow Mr. Evans for a moment." said Mrs. Cope.

"Me?" asked Harry his face emotionless but he felt rather worried, why would they want him?

"If you would follow me Mr. Evans," said Mrs. Cope.

"Aye, o'rite." said Harry, leaving his stuff he followed the secretary out wondering what the heck was going on. Edward still had a frown on his face, which meant the woman probably had no idea why he was being called either.

They walked in silence until they reached the head teacher.

"Mr. Greene, Mr. Evans as you asked." said Mrs. Cope

"Ah, thank you Silvia," said Mr. Greene "Come in and sit down Harry."

"What is goin' on?" asked Harry sitting down.

"I am afraid that your file has been…taken." said Mr. Greene.

"Taken?" asked Harry, blinking at the teacher.

"Someone broke into the file and removed it, I did not discover it this morning until I went to add your copied adoption papers into the file and update your name on our system." said Mr. Greene.

"Oh," said Harry, why would anyone want his information? It made no sense to him whatsoever. There hadn't been much either, half the information had been blank. It was just his name, address, where he'd went to school last and of course his old details and school grades. "Why would anyone want it?" it was obviously just his file, nobody else was being called from class. Edward was going to blow a fuse; he was already overprotective as it was. He was probably listening in on the conversation right now.

"We have no idea." said Mr. Greene, "We are reporting it to the police, and we will be telling your new parents."

"Err, aye o'rite." said Harry, "Can I go back to class now?"

"Yes, but Mr. Cullen, please, be careful." said Mr. Greene sternly.

"I will," said Harry, had magic made it disappear? But no the headmaster had said it had been broken into. Could it be a student? It made absolutely no sense; instead of going to class he went to the toilets. Standing in front the sink trying to make sense of it. He wasn't worried, more anxious than anything, had someone figured out about him? Did someone other than Charlie Swan, the Snape's and the Cullen's know he was a Potter? Or suspect and steal his file in hopes of finding out if they were right? It couldn't have been a wizard or witch; surely they can open drawers without leaving evidence of tampering? He saw no other reason for his file being taken.

"Esme and Carlisle are on their way," said Edward stepping into the toilet.

"Aye, he did say he'd tell em." said Harry.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Edward.

"I'm no scared," said Harry adamantly, "Just irritated and confused."

"I know." said Edward crossing is arms staring at Harry pensively.

"What could they find out from my file? I mean all it had wiz ma old school results, ma address and name, all of which everyone probably already ken. The gossip that runs around this town they'd probably knew before I stepped foot in here."

"I don't know Harry, but we will find out." said Edward determinedly. He would get Alice to look into it, and keep an eye on Harry's house too. No matter what, nobody was going to get near his mate, not even the Potter's. He did suspect them, he suspected everyone really.

"He called me Mr. Cullen," said Harry slyly. In fact he was the first to do so, and it felt so good. He stalked forward leaning against his vampire.

Edward's lips twitched, "I heard." said the copper haired vampire. It was a blessing to see Harry so free; he owed it all to Severus. He was very grateful to the wizard for his help, without him this wouldn't be possible. This weekend he'd seen a whole new side to Harry, and he loved it. It was how he'd wanted Harry to be from the beginning.

Harry kissed Edward, tangling his hands in his red messy overly long locks. A moan tore out of Harry's mouth when he reluctantly pulled back for air. Edward was so lucky; he didn't ever get out of breath.

Edward gripped his shoulders and pushed him away, his amber eyes showing exasperation and adoration. "We better get back to class."

"You'd rather go to class?" gaped Harry, staring at Edward incredulity written across his face.

"Come on," said Edward not replying, of course he didn't want to go to class! Jesus he'd rather spend all day with his mate. When he was like this though, he needed something or someone there to stop him being tempted. Believe me he was tempted, and soon he feared he wouldn't be able to help himself. Not only did he want to claim his mate but he wanted to turn him too. Harry's talk on the conversation had not helped matters.

Harry grumbled as they exited the toilets, "Don't tempt me Harry," said Edward seriously; he didn't understand how serious it was. Maybe he should have Carlisle have a talk with him…he was his father now. He didn't want to try and explain to his mate why it was such a bad thing right now.

"O'rite, c'mon then tae class it is." said Harry.

Edward's lips disappeared, the most damning thing of all was Harry's accent, and he'd fallen hard for it the first time he heard him speak. For some reason even after all this time he still found it extremely sexy. It was the most attractive thing about Harry, second to his looks. Edward wasn't vain through, it wasn't just about looks, and Harry was extremely smart especially for his age. Then again, he'd immersed himself in his studies, a way to keep occupied with not having any friends.

* * *

><p>Harry's already changing :) hes finally a happy comfortable young man :D yay! and it only took 35 chapters :P I think after next chapter we will do a time jump and maybe bring in some Potters! then the changing.<p>

WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR HARRY WHEN HE'S TURNED? some want him to have magic, some want him to have a gift and some are adamant about him definitely not having magic! so we really need to make a decision :D I think I might put a vote on my profile i'll let you know what I decide R&R PLEASE!


	36. Chapter 36

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 36 **

**The ****'****Vampire****'**** Talk **

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went rather quickly, everyone around them gossiping about the fact Carlisle and Esme had been called to the school. When the others had been told, it had made things tense; cautious…who had taken the file? Who was after Harry now? The thought of it being his parents turned their stomachs, it wasn't the first time they'd used a normal person to do their dirty work, Rebecca had been normal. After all they had done, they were showing concern now? There was no other logical explanation for it. Tabby had gotten in touch with her father, basically for confirmation, and they were told what they already suspected. The folder shouldn't have been touched, nothing disappears like that, and so someone had entered the office and removed it.<p>

"What did Mr. Greene say?" asked Harry, as soon as he was in the house. He claimed his seat as Esme cooked dinner. Edward had went up the gone up the stairs, Carlisle had not gone back to work after being called in, so Edward was off to see him. There was stuff he just had to talk to him about; with a bit of luck he'd have some ideas.

"That they are doing all they can to find out, unfortunately it won't be easy they don't have a definitive date and time when it was taken." said Esme shadows of worry lingering in her eyes, she didn't like this. If anything happened to Harry…Edward would be inconsolable. No, she refused to think that way, Harry would be fine, Edward would find out who and why someone had done it.

"I didnie look does it actually huv scratches ti prove it was broken into? Or was it just explained that way because they didnie want to accuse the staff?" asked Harry, scratching at his head curiously, the heavy watch leaning against his neck causing Harry to smile unwittingly.

"It has long jagged scratches, it was definitively something like a knife or some other implement used to break into it." said Esme; they'd tried to smell if anyone had been around it recently, unfortunately the scent of the headmaster had been the only thing there. The rest of the office…was a different matter but they couldn't accuse everyone that had stepped foot in office now could they?

"It's bloody weird," said Harry, why would they want his information, there was only a few things there most of it had been blank.

"It is odd," agreed Esme, it had certainly never happened to any of the others in all the years she'd been alive.

"Ah well, never mind," replied Harry shrugging his shoulders loosing interest.

"Just be careful, and try not to go anywhere without one of us," said Esme cautiously.

"Aye," said Harry in agreement, more to placate her than actually intending on listening to her.

"Is Edward taking you to the test centre?" asked Esme, ducking into the oven and removing the piping hot food without oven mitts. Placing everything on the plate, and passing it over to the hungry teen, especially if his grumbling stomach was anything to go by.

"Aye," said Harry drooling at the food, he had so much homework to do today, they'd piled it on. It was going to be a long night, but thankfully Harry knew what to put down, he'd done something similar at Loretto School. It got to him doing homework the most, that he should be free of school.

"Have you been practising?" enquired Esme, busy cleaning up. Most of the appliances were still new, having never been used so not much scrubbing was really required.

"Nah, not really," admitted Harry, "Just a bit at lunch the day."

"Harry!" admonished Esme, unlike Vampires Harry couldn't remember everything, and his human brain couldn't process everything and retain it.

"I ken I shouldn't have left it si late." said Harry wryly speaking through one side, as his mouth was filled with grilled steak at the moment. "I'll remember enough though." with a bit of luck anyway.

"I hope so!" said Esme sweetly, "You're a smart young man, I have no doubt you can pass with flying colours."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled at her.

"Oh he'll pass," said Alice from up the stairs, speaking loud enough for the human among them to hear.

"I dinnie suppose ya can see who has my folder?" asked Harry as he polished of his plate, eating the last roasted gravy covered potato.

"Sorry," said Alice sounding upset, much to Harry's surprise.

"Nah, it's fine, honestly. I mean it, don't worry about it." said Harry feeling guilty.

Esme stared up at the ceiling her eyebrows raising in surprise at what she was hearing.

Hopping off the stool, he put his plate in the sink and began washing it; he turned when he heard the front door close.

"Harry, Carlisle would like to speak to you," said Esme, "He's in his office. Would you like dessert when you come back down?"

"Why does he want to talk to me?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about," said Esme, shooing Harry in the direction of the stairs.

Yeah, thought Harry, that's why his stomach had dropped down out his backside then. With dread he reluctantly made his way up to Carlisle's office, his stomach churning. He had a feeling it wasn't just one of the others that had left, but them all. He stood outside the door, debating on whether to knock or just run home! Then Carlisle spoke.

"Come in Harry," said Carlisle his voice sounded amused.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself responding at how Carlisle sounded, too happy for his liking.

"What is it?" asked Harry staring at the vampire guardedly.

"Sit down Harry," said Carlisle a strange smile on his face, one Harry wasn't used to from the vampire. Sort of like the cat that got cream and a canary to boot. He was always so compassionate, he seemed to convey that through his smiles, that and sympathy too.

Harry sat down his green eyes observing the 'Sire' of the coven with trepidation; he said nothing just waited on the other shoe dropping.

"Harry, there are some things you need to understand about vampires when it comes to sex." said Carlisle.

"Oh, hell no!" said Harry standing up, his cheeks going red in mortification he wasn't going to sit here and talk to Carlisle about sex. He was going to murder Edward; he couldn't believe he'd asked his dad to talk to him about something like this. Oh, Edward was going to be in big trouble, he wasn't going to touch the vampire with a barge pole.

"Harry," said Carlisle the same smile still on his face. "It needs discussing."

"Ha! He should have told me himself, don't worry I willnie be touching him." said Harry crossing his arms, shaking his head in exasperation.

"It's not easy resisting the urge to claim your mate, the rest of us were lucky indeed, since they were already vampires." said Carlisle. Chuckling slightly, "We couldn't bear to be around Emmett and Rosalie for months after she found him."

"Too much information," said Harry gagging at the image in his mind.

"All I'm saying is go easy on him, it hasn't been easy for him." said Carlisle sombrely. It was obvious Harry didn't want to sit down and discuss it. Humans were funny when it came to discussing sex education, even when their doctor asked them a few questions about how regular they were. They were reluctant to tell them, he couldn't say he understood, it hadn't been discussed when he was a young boy, but he'd seen his father with people often enough. Mostly he just figured it out on his own, perhaps because he hadn't had a mother. His father hadn't exactly been warm and welcoming or around, preferring instead to run around after people he suspected of being vampire and witches.

Harry just snorted, oh Edward was going to regret this big time, and he'd never been more embarrassed in his life. He'd already been given the talk, at school sex education class. He hadn't been the only one embarrassed beyond belief, so it made the entire thing more bearable. His entire class had been there, most of them had been red or pale and clammy by the time the teacher finished, with the exception of him of course. Or so he convinced himself.

"Maybe." said Harry, "Can I go now?"

"Of course," said Carlisle smiling again.

"Thanks," said Harry wryly before making a bee line for the door, barely refraining from slamming it shut.

"Don't, just don't." he said to Esme who looked bemused, as he made his way back down stairs. This had been completely mortifying without knowing everyone had heard it.

"Here you are," said Esme placing dessert on the table, jam roly poly with custard, she'd made it herself and Esme hoped he liked it.

"Ta," said Harry sitting himself down again, looking at his dessert without looking at her.

"I hope they get back soon, otherwise you will be late." she said rubbing the worktop down with a wet cloth then ran to the other side of the kitchen to finish the rest off.

Harry didn't even blink used to the speed vampires could move at. Strange really, just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have been let in on their secret. So much had changed; he understood all the odd quirks the family had. Nobody eating, or drinking come that and how everything was always so clean and tidy. It wouldn't take Esme to clean the entire house if she wanted to.

"Is it easy pretending to be human?" asked Harry.

"In what way?" questioned Esme standing beside him her kitchen completely clean.

"Well acting normal, it seems to easy rushing around...if I could call it rushing," said Harry.

"Oh, I see what you mean, it is difficult to begin with, its so natural for us to go fast, not blink, standing still, as natural as it is for you to breathe. We have to consciously think about doing these things." said Esme.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Even now?"

"Oh its much easier now, but we do like to stop once in a while." replied Esme smiling sweetly at him. "It's why we like to buy secluded spots; to we don't have to hide at home."

"I bet you were annoyed when my place was bought." chuckled Harry at he ate.

"Concerned, not annoyed." said Esme fibbing slightly, not wanting Harry to think badly of them.

"Uh-huh," said Harry green eyes sparkling knowingly.

"Edward just wants what is best for you Harry," said Esme changing the subject.

Harry didn't reply, a few minutes later the door opened emitting the others who all couldn't meet Harry's eyes.

"You ready to go?" asked Edward coming in as if nothing had happened or changed between them.

"Don't ya dare touch me Edward Cullen!" snapped Harry much to the vampires mortification.

The others were barely able to suppress their amusement.

"It's no funny!" cried Harry his cheeks heating up again.

"We've all been through it," said Emmett grinning from ear to ear.

"We have to go," said Edward, attentively.

"This so isn't over," said Harry stomping of towards the car exasperated.

"See you later," said Edward tail tucked between his legs as he went after Harry, unlocking the car as he went allowing Harry to get in. "Do you want to drive?" hoping to get into Harry's good graces again.

"No," said Harry immediately, arms crossed staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," said Edward admitting that wasn't easy at all.

Harry just snorted as the car started and Edward drove off into the darkening night.

Tightening his hold on the wheel, Edward thought about how it was best to patch this up, he'd made an enormous mistake asking Carlisle to talk to him. That was pretty obvious, Harry was a very private person - he'd royally screwed up.

"Can you remember how hard it was going through puberty?" asked Edward deciding it was best to do it this way.

Harry remembered alright, he'd gone through it alone, with nobody to ask questions, secluded from the world. Not for long through, because books had always been his best friends, he'd read about it all. It didn't help that he'd already gone through several of the changes by that time. His voice changing, constantly growing, his clothes had never fitted him long during those two years. Then of course there was the fact he was becoming sexually active, a very frustrating time if he was honest. He didn't get why Edward was bringing it up. "What about it?"

Edward was saddened by Harry's thoughts, he had been himself as well, he'd never have dreamed about asking his father Edward Senior for or about anything. He'd been very emotionally distant, nothing like his father Carlisle. Yes he'd been allowed whatever he wanted, from piano lessons best educations…all the books he wanted other than the love of a father. His mother had played the mother and father role during his human life. He'd loved her more than anything else, and she had loved him too. Till this day he often wondered if she had known what Carlisle was, was there even the slightest possibility she'd been magical? Severus had said magical beings could detect them. He'd always been able to read people, maybe his magic had manifested differently? He'd never know, because venom wiped out the core, and his mum was gone. "Do you remember how little you had control over your responses?" asked Edward.

"Obviously," said Harry, wondering where he was going with this.

"This is ten times worse, vampire emotions are extreme, and I've gone my entire immortal life never feeling like his. Not even for a second was I attracted to anyone physically or emotionally…until you came along. If I were to give in to my urges Harry I could kill you, we are so strong compared to humans…I could crush you within seconds." explained Edward. "You aren't helping matters either." he ended exasperated.

"I haven't either," said Harry indignantly.

"Never?" asked Edward surprised.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll stop."

"I don't want you to," admitted Edward quietly, so softly that Harry had trouble hearing it.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too buddy!" said Harry.

"I know," said Edward his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Well the quicker you turn me the better then," said Harry smugly.

Edward stiffened just hearing that, his body agreed with Harry's assessment but Edward's heart didn't.

"What now?" asked Harry frustrated.

"I always wanted to marry someone before sleeping with them, it was tradition in my time…it isn't so easy to let go." admitted Edward as he parked the car outside the test centre with only three minutes to spare before Harry's appointment.

Harry groaned, as he climbed out the car, not even wanting to think about the statement at all. "You coming?" he asked peeking into the car.

"Yes," said Edward getting out the car beeped closed as they left it behind.

"Harry Cullen, I'm here for my written exam." said Harry.

"Of course, stall two," said the receptionist.

"Good luck," said Edward grinning smugly, glad he didn't have to retake the test every time he 'moved'.

"Ha-ha-ha," replied Harry moving away.

* * *

><p>Will we see Harry bonded to Edward with just a small selection of people there? the snapes and the cullens? or will it be a proper wedding with everyone they know attending? will harry invite his siblings? and use it as a means to get to know them? or have them come a week before the weddingbonding and harry liking their company enough to invite them to stay for it? harry is a lot more...open now than he used to be and less suspicous so it wont be so difficult to know his siblings if you want it that way...if not its cool either way i'm not fussed i can write it any way i like :D thats why i love writing. so yes or no to liking his siblings? wedding or bonding? how about both? just remember harry has enough magic he just cant access it so it will allow them to bond on the basic level maybe even severus pouring enough magic into it so they can feel the bond? without either of them being magical and able to feel it more when harry is a vampire too?

I have decided against making Harry magical, while it was what i orignally planned when i first started it...I realized it WOULD be to cliched, but it woudl be funny tho a big screw you to the Potters :P i think i'm going to have him with a gift. So it's either an elemental, an absorber, able to take other vampires gifts and use them as his own (either temporarily or for good which would make him actually really formidable in his own way...especially with all the cullens and denali gifts maybe even a WIZARD's magic ;) haha ok i;d admit too cheesy but would be cool yes or not? ) OR teleportation able to go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted with blocker added in so nobody with tracking abilities could find him or those within close proximity of him. harry spent his entire life worried about being found...so it does make sense for him to have that. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!


	37. Chapter 37

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 37**

**Speaking To Alice And Holiday Plans  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward sat on the roof, something he had stopped doing when Harry came into his life, or rather when he accepted the bond and actually began befriending Harry. He stared out at the horizon, it had been a busy month for everyone, and he wanted to do something for Harry to help him relax and just have fun. Three weeks ago Edward had realized who removed the folder by sheer happenstance when Swan had thought about it within his vicinity. It should have been obvious in hindsight, when Bella began asking questions about the area Harry was from. Using a school project as way of excuse.<p>

He had gone to the Swans residence and taken it, of course it was shredded and set fire to afterwards. Then Jasper subtly began to use his gift on Bella, changing her feelings towards Harry. Nothing drastic, just removing the seed of obsession to general friendliness and barely that. As fun as it would have been to throw her under the bus, she hadn't done anything so it wouldn't have been fair. Carlisle believed humans had the capacity to change; it had rubbed off on all of them. With the exception of Rosalie and Jasper, but funnily enough they'd mellowed since Harry came into their life. Unfortunately one couldn't expect miracles, especially given their age, and how much they have to get over.

Afterwards a few good things happened; Harry had passed both his written exams and his driving test. He was legally able to drive now, and Edward had bought Harry a car. Not that his mate knew yet, it was currently being delivered and would take up to five days. It had been his first opportunity to buy something for him, and he hoped Harry didn't get too 'you shouldn't have' with him. He just wanted a chance to spoil him, despite the fact he knew that Harry had gotten everything he wanted growing up. With the exception of a loving family, his parents and siblings. Oh he knew Harry would have given it all up in a heartbeat to have a family. The potter's were diabolical, instead of letting him be adopted by someone and having a family, they'd paid someone to take care of him. On the subject of family, a week ago Harry had finally written to his siblings. Edward had seen how insecure and apprehensive and slightly bitter Harry had felt while writing it.

"Not seen you up here for a while, what's wrong?" asked Alice popping her head then her body out of the window and flipping up and joining Edward on the roof. Crossing her legs, as always managing to look like a graceful ballet dancer no matter what she did.

"Just thinking," said Edward, which was difficult to do with everyone else's thoughts constantly following him. He wished very desperately to go somewhere totally secluded and just sit for half an hour. His thoughts would be his own; it would be so peaceful and serene.

"About what?" asked Alice, just because she could see things didn't mean she knew everything about her siblings or their thoughts. No that was Edward's talent, and his alone. Thankfully he wasn't one to nose in and try to help when it wasn't wanted.

"I'd like to take Harry on holiday, just for a week or two, but I just don't know where. Every time I bring it up he managed to change the subject." said Edward amused. He didn't push not wanting Harry to realize what he was up to. He wanted it to be a nice surprise; considering Harry was unpredictable he wasn't sure how it would go down.

"Harry would love it!" squealed Alice.

"I don't suppose you know where?" asked Edward hopeful, perking up hearing her thoughts. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

"Why not go to Scotland? Let him show you around his home town." suggested Alice, aware that Edward had already heard her thoughts and focused on something.

"He does miss it," said Edward, plus he'd never gone to Scotland in all the places he'd been over the past hundred years. Despite the fact the UK had cold weather; the sun came out too frequently for them to stay. Even Carlisle had longed to visit his own hometown for well, a very long time. Harry had been moved too young to really remember England, so didn't consider it his true home. Although he didn't want Harry bumping into Rebecca, honestly, he worried it would set Harry back to where he was when they first met. "I worry he might bump into people he knows."

"You underestimate how strong Harry is," replied Alice, "He's very strong for a human, and he will make a fantastic vampire."

"Do you see him as one?" asked Edward surprised.

"Oh yes, sometimes." said Alice a grin on her face. He was also a good look human, who was going to be a mesmerising vampire. She couldn't help but squeal, everyone was finally happy, it had been a long time coming. To think in the begining Edward had denied his mate, such a stupid move to make.

Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Why not take Harry to my Island?" said Esme from the living room where she and Carlisle was watching a movie. They rarely got a chance with everyone there, but Rosalie and Emmett were hunting, Jasper had tagged along with them.

Edward smiled at that idea, nobody would be there, apart from the cleaning lady who came by once a week. Which meant there'd be no listening to the entire town's thoughts chatting away in his mind. He'd be alone with Harry and it would be a holiday for both of them. It was a good idea, perhaps he could do both, spend a few days in Scotland then make their way to Esme's Island, if Harry wanted to go of course. "I think that's what I'm going to do." decided Edward his mind made up.

Alice stilled seeing the vision passing before her eyes before letting out another squeal, "Oh he's going to love it!" she cried in happiness. It was the best thing ever to Alice when things worked out, she was constantly happy. The total opposite of her husband of course, which was mentioned a lot but she couldn't care less. In this family she could see most mates were the total opposite. Fun loving Emmett mellowed out bitchy Rosalie, she'd made Jasper less defensive, although Esme and Carlisle were very similar both compassionate and loving. Edward was showing Harry how to love and be loved.

Edward really missed Jasper when he left, Alice was too hyper without him, only with him was she calm but unfortunately never quiet. Grinning wryly at her, he stood up and made his way off the roof, and back in through his open double doors and slid them closed. He didn't want Harry getting sick, even though the heating was on for him.

Staring over at his sleeping mate, he couldn't help but watch him completely fascinated by his dreams. He could only get glimpses of images, just like he could only get some of his thoughts. One thing he'd never get used to, seeing what he looked like through Harry's murky human eyesight. It's something he'd miss when Harry became a vampire, along with his green eyes. When he got happy they twinkled, which was happening more and more recently these days. Shaking off his thoughts, he grabbed his phone, leaving the room and spoke to someone about hiring a jet to Edinburgh airport. As good as they were at resisting blood; it was much too risky getting on a commercial plane. One loss of control would kill everyone in the plane, a bloodbath, and with a human mate - let's just say Edward wasn't prepared to risk it.

"How has he been?" asked Esme from where she was cuddled into Carlisle, speaking to Edward who was walking down the stairs.

"I think writing to his siblings was therapeutic," admitted Edward, if not nerve-racking to begin with. Harry had kept going to the owl before backing away, not sure if he actually wanted to send it. In the end he'd worked up the courage to attach it to the owl's leg. The owl (Hedwig) had flown off before he could try and take it back.

"What did he say?" asked Carlisle also turning away from the movie to face Edward.

"Not much," said Edward, not wanting to reveal what Harry's private correspondence with his brother and sister. As always Harry was extremely private, it didn't matter how fond he was of the others. He wasn't used to anyone being curious about him, or knowing his business. Its how he'd realized a month ago he had made a huge mistake going to Carlisle for help. Not only had Harry been angry but slightly confused and a little put off. "Ask him about it tomorrow if you want."

Carlisle just smiled in amusement and shook his head at his son.

"I hear you decided to take Harry to Scotland?" questioned Carlisle.

"Yes," said Edward staring at his father curiously.

"Remember the weather is cold, Harry will need warmer clothes to keep his temperature from plummeting, it's colder over there than it is here." replied Carlisle, ever the doctor.

"I can go and get him some new clothes!" chimed in Alice immediately flashing down the stairs her amber eyes filled with hope.

"Harry doesn't like showing off," said Edward bluntly, and knowing Alice she would get Harry clothes he was uncomfortable wearing.

"I promise not to go overboard!" begged Alice jumping up and down hyperly.

"Fine, but we are only going to be in Scotland for a few days, and then we are going to Esme's Island," said Edward, and then Harry wouldn't need anything, other than shorts and a few t-shirts.

"Don't worry I'll get him everything he needs!" squealed Alice. "I'll back soon, tell Jasper not to worry."

"Alright," said Edward, knowing Alice would go whether he agreed or not. He just hoped she didn't go overboard, but then again if she did they could buy what they'd need in Scotland.

And then Alice was gone all that could be heard was the screetching of her yellow car as she high tailed it out there.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to see bags littering the entire floor of the bedroom. His eyebrows shot up as he gazed at the bags, what the hell had Edward been up to? He knew Vampires didn't sleep, but Edward always said he usually just read or played the piano. Not buy out entire shops, out of sheer boredom either that or he'd robbed the places. He was fast enough; they wouldn't catch him on the security tapes after all.<p>

"Alright, this is bloody ridiculous!" said Harry swinging out the bed, trying to find one bit of floor not currently covered with clothes. "What poor store have you put out of business until they order everything again?"

Edward laughed as he entered the room, "That was pretty much my reaction." commented the vampire coming into the room. Picking up the bags so Harry could get out of the bed, and placing them on top of the others.

"Alice?" guessed Harry.

"Who else?" replied Edward grinning in amusement. He just couldn't bring himself to be annoyed; he'd know Alice would go overboard. He just hadn't anticipated how overboard she'd go.

"Are ya getting rid o' your auld wardrobe?" asked Harry curiously, stifling a yawn.

"Do you think this would fit me?" asked Edward wryly, picking up the t-shirt and putting against his body. Harry was bigger than him, making the T-shirt look baggy against him.

Harry stared at Edward drolly. "Oh rite whats goin' on?" he asked bluntly, beginning to feel suspicious.

"I thought since school was on holiday, we could go on holiday, just the two of us." said Edward gauging Harry's reaction.

"Really? Where?" asked Harry curiously. That's the one thing he hadn't been able to do, go on holiday with the others at school when they went to France or Germany. The only thing he'd been allowed to go on was field trips in the country other than that he'd been denied. Rebecca hadn't let him go; he wouldn't put it past being something Lily and James demanded.

"Two or three days in Edinburgh, I want to you to show me around. After that I'm whisking you of to a fortnight of seclusion in Esme's Island." said Edward. "Severus has agreed to let you come today to get a lesson in Potions since you'll miss two."

"Esme's Island? Where is that? Or do ya mean the island actually belongs to Esme?" queried Harry, sitting back down on the bed.

"Isle Esme is an island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro." explained Edward. "Carlisle gifted it to her."

Harry whistled impressed, "I bet that's a gift that's hard ti beat."

"So you aren't against it?" asked Edward surprised.

"I'd luv ti go," said Harry feeling excitement thrumming through him.

"You already have everything you'll need." said Edward gesturing to everything on the floor.

Harry's eye twitched as he looked around, picking up one of the bags reluctantly, and removing the clothes. "Damn,"

Edward grinned in amusement "Nothing to say?" he asked innocently.

"She hus got gid taste." acknowledged Harry bemused. He had nothing to say, he liked them, it's the sort of stuff he'd buy himself.

"She does, Alice mostly gets everyone's clothes, with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie. That's only because she and Rosalie mostly go together, and it's Rosalie that buys Emmett's stuff." Confessed Edward, "They pay for it if anything gets ruined as well."

"When wiz the last time you went shopping?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"Three years ago, we split up when its 'college time' before moving." replied Edward.

"Did ya live alone?" asked Harry zipping up his new black jumper, and then sliding into his skinny legged jeans. There was absolutely no room to manoeuvre; it was a good thing the jumper was long.

"Sometimes not all the time," admitted Edward.

"Alright, Potions then packing. Ya coming?" asked Harry leaving the room but as always, Edward was right beside him.

"I'm driving!" shouted Harry grabbing the keys before Edward got a gist of what he was up to, by reading his mind.

Edward couldn't wait until the Mercedes Guardian got here; somehow though he had the feeling Harry wasn't going to be as happy about it. It was a lot more money than just going on holiday to Scotland and Rio de Janeiro. He would stick to his guns though, he needed Harry safe, and he'd spare no expense when it came to doing it.

* * *

><p>There we go Bella has been dealt with and kindly too i didnt want it taking over the story :D so will harry see his siblings while he's in edinburgh? his brother and sister apparating to see him? or shall that be a hit and miss? i see you want Harry to be an obsorber okay i think thats what we might do but will he only be able to control one at a time? or be able to collect as many as he wants? but remember it wont be very powerful he will only be able to use one particular gift at at time, like reading minds...empath...using magic...etc... will Harry keep whats left of his core or will he be unable to brew potions when he's turned much to Harry's sadness? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 38 **

**Holiday **

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed ti explain this if they look inside it? I mean Severus said I wisnie supposed to put it in ma suitcase?" asked Harry, gesturing to the bag the Potions Master had given him. They were currently packing everything they were taking with them. Or rather he was now, Edward was already packed sometimes he envied the vampire speed. He'd given him a set of things to take on holiday, such as stomach soothers, pain reliever's, a salve if he ended up bleeding and something called 'Gillyweed' which would apparently let him breathe under water for an hour. Harry doubted very much he'd be using it; it looked like a bloody rat's tail he shuddered at the thought of it anywhere near his lips.<p>

"They won't be interested in it, he added some sort of charm to it." replied Edward waiting patiently for Harry to finish packing. His life had changed so much, and he was grateful for it. He was no longer alone, it was nice, being able to go somewhere with a partner. Like his siblings had been doing for a long time, and it wasn't including when they went to 'college' as it were. "Didn't you hear him?"

"Nah, I didnie." admitted Harry wryly, must have been when he immersed himself in the potion. Zipping his suitcase up, he had everything he'd need, well other than money, but he could just go to the bank before they go to the airport. No he could just withdraw the money at the airport. He didn't want to risk overseas charges by using his card in Scotland. The irony in the statement amused him greatly, considering Scotland was his hometown - America really should have been considered the 'overseas'. Ah well, that was life, such as it is. "Done."

"I'll get it," said Edward picking it up without even straining himself.

Harry coughed and raised an eyebrow, before sighing and shrugging his shoulders, what the hell? Why get into an argument about who carries what? In a few hours he'd be in Scotland again, he couldn't wait, excitement thrummed through him. Grabbing his new leather jacket that Alice had gotten him, unlike his other one this had padding in it. It would most certainly keep him warm, he'd keep his old one though, and he was fond of it. Harry bound down the stairs, uncaring at the noise he was making, he'd never felt like this in a very long time. Honestly he felt like jumping around the room, squealing just to work off his energy. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like that.

"Have fun," said Jasper from where he was sitting, Alice as always right next to him. Calm as she was for most part in Jasper's company.

Edward threw Jasper an exasperated look, leading Harry to believe it wasn't just an innocent remark.

"Oh we will," said Harry smirking right back.

"Do you have everything you'll need sweetie?" asked Esme standing next to Carlisle.

"Aye, if not well it's too late eh," said Harry wryly. They had to leave now otherwise they would be late.

Esme went over and hugged Harry, she was going to miss him and her son as well. Two weeks may not be long for some people, but to vampires it was long enough. Once she was done fussing over a red faced Harry, Edward received pretty much the same treatment with one statement. "Try and keep it intact," said Esme. It wasn't easy replacing things on the island, and expensive as well.

"Esme!" said Edward scandalised as everyone laughed in amusement.

"Did you write to your siblings and let them know you won't be available?" asked Carlisle patting them on the back, before wrapping his arms around his wife as she came back. He didn't know anything about this 'magical world' and after the way it treated Harry he had no desire to. So neither he nor Harry come to that, realised the owls could find them no matter where he went.

"Aye, I told em," said Harry nodding. He'd only written to them twice, simply answering their questions. He hadn't asked them anything yet; Harry still wasn't sure how to feel about them. He wasn't a dickhead and didn't want them to get excited, especially if he actually started hating them for having something he didn't. It wouldn't be their fault of course, but Harry knew emotion didn't think logically, you couldn't help how you feel.

"Rose and Emmett say to say goodbye," said Alice reading a message on her phone, "They aren't going to be back for ten, fifteen minutes."

Harry grinned in amusement, poor Emmett, he hated shopping with Rosalie.

"We best get going," said Edward, cocking his head to the side listening to Carlisle's thoughts, Harry's car was here, it must have come when they were at Severus' house. It was in the garage so he didn't have to worry about Harry seeing it until he was back thanks to his father. He certainly didn't want to begin their holiday with a fight and Harry being stubborn. He'd learned over the past few months that Harry was stubborn to the core.

"Cya later, guys." said Harry moving off towards the door, opening it so Edward could pass by with the suitcases. Thankfully they weren't that big, it was women who liked to try and take two suitcases filled with things they wouldn't use with them. Or that's what he had learned from Jasper and Carlisle when he was asking for a suitcase (with Alice and Esme scolding them like children afterwards much to his amusement). His suitcases had been ripped when they moved his stuff at some point between Edinburgh and America. He'd only realized a while ago, now they were in the bin.

"Why didn't you just have one of them come? Take the car back home? Save money that way." asked Harry as he climbed into the Volvo.

"It will be fine," said Edward starting the car.

"O'rite," said Harry putting his seatbelt on, unlike Edward he wasn't indestructible.

"Funny," said Edward deadpanned. He knew Harry wasn't like him, and it was killing him every day that Harry remained human. Each minute he wasn't with him he worried like a bloody new mother over him. He never thought he'd be saying this, but he couldn't wait until Harry was no longer human, but a vampire like himself.

"Well don't read my mind then," replied Harry realizing quickly why he'd said 'funny' honestly having a mind reading boyfriend took the fun out of everything.

"Where do you want to go to first?" asked Edward as he drove faster than the allotted speed limit fearlessly.

"Ever been ti Scotland?" enquired Harry curiously, realizing he'd never asked before.

"No," said Edward.

"We wouldn't huv met then, if I hadn't moved here I mean." mused Harry thoughtfully.

"One never knows," said Edward, "I think my father has wanted to go back to England for a while now."

"Scotland isn't England." said Harry biting his tongue painfully.

"No, no it isn't." said Edward smirking in amusement, "It doesn't have you or your accent."

Harry felt himself blushing a bit, feeling satified. This vampire wanted him, not anyone else, and it did make him feel undeniably smug. "Have ya ever read about Scotland then?" he asked hastily changing the subject.

"I know a great deal about every country, I read a lot." said Edward.

"You're avoiding the question," replied Harry observing the vampire curiously.

"Not really," said Edward slightly sheepish.

"You dinnie ken anything other than the wars di ya?" observed Harry smirking in amusement, no doubt most of which he'd got from Jaspers mind. Edward preferred music, languages and learning things mostly to do with the mind or medical. Edward had two medical degrees, from different college and university. That wasn't counting the others he had. Edward had his passions and he stuck to them, Harry had to wonder where the passions came from. He wasn't a passionate man, never had been, until he met Edward he hadn't had a reason to be either. He had been a robot, just taking it a day at a time, without any feelings whatsoever. He'd been through the ringer three or four times since moving here.

"Not much," replied Edward.

"Dinnie worry, by the time I'm done you'll be an expert." said Harry smugly. He's show him around all the interesting tourist spots. "The Tattoo will be on while we are there, I could book us tickets."

"The Tattoo?" asked Edward curiously.

"Aye, the Edinburgh Military Tattoo, I went once its pretty cool." said Harry. "It's a show put on in Edinburgh Castle it's got music, dancing, ceremony and theatre." He knew Edward would like it since the vampire loved music.

"Sounds interesting," admitted Edward slowing the car down when he saw they were hitting traffic.

"Done," said Harry booking it on his phone, slightly surprised there were any tickets left.

"How much?" gaped Edward reading Harry's thoughts.

"Will ya stop doin that?" asked Harry exasperated.

"Four hundred and sixty pound to see a dance?" asked Edward surprised.

"That's pocket change ti you, don't think I didnie see the bag full of money under ya bed." said Harry wryly. "Plus I picked the Jacobite package. You get welcoming drinks, three course meals, backstage access, and outdoor arena to see everything without being in close contact with everyone else there…hundreds of people go to see this thing…I thought it would be easier for ya."

"Thank you," said Edward gratefully.

"Kent that wid shut ya up." said Harry grinning widely.

Edward just grinned in amusement as he accelerated finally back on a stretch of road that didn't have traffic lights every five seconds.

"Maybe even go do the tour o' the Castle during the day before the Tattoo begins," suggested Harry.

"Sure," agreed Edward, then he would have Harry truly to himself on Isle Esme. Thank god it was only two or three days in Scotland. Shifting in his seat, he regained his composure before he dented the steering wheel.

"I'm glad ya suggested this," said Harry honestly.

"You know what? I'm glad as well." said Edward turning into the parking bay at the airport, all they needed to do was get the car seen to then get on the private jet and be on their way.

* * *

><p>I still dont know how to turn Harry into a vampire every way has been overdone and i'm not sure what to do...he has no enemies nobody wants to kill him...unless he gets hurt by a normad vampire? and Edward in an attempt to keep him safe turns him? or just have them decide to turn Harry feeling like its the right time? ahh i dont know obviously didnt think that through...R&amp;R please!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 39 **

**Bonnie Auld Scotland & A Surprise  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I've got yin, which one o' the seven deadly sins are ya most like and why?" asked Harry as he clambered up the hill, it had been raining so it was slightly slippery. They were making their way up to Edinburgh Castle, where Harry planned to explore with Edward before the Military Tattoo tonight. They had stayed in the Balmoral Hotel, which hosted a view of the spectacular sight Edinburgh Castle made at night. How Edward had succeeding in booking them in the Royal suite he did not know. Especially with it being tourist time for Scotland, people flocked all over to visit; they certainly didn't come for the weather unfortunately. Edward was slightly ahead of him, standing there smirking in amusement with just a long sleeved top on. Holding his hand out, he was hoisted up the hill a bit and gratefully stopped for a moment. They couldn't sit down, not unless they wanted to walk with a wet patch on their arse.<p>

"That's a tough one," admitted Edward as they continued their trek, both had bags over their shoulders filled with various items. Harry had bought a Scottish flag and some rock, Scottish fudge and toffee and a pack of playing cards with unsurprisingly the Scottish flag across them. He'd never bothered before, after all he lived there, there was no point in having a flag. Now when he went back to America he'd have something to remind him of his home.

"Well it's obviously no sloth," said Harry thoughtfully, stopping and digging into his bag, bringing out his still cold bottle of Irn-bru, he almost drank the entire contents of the bottle. He hadn't realized just how much he missed the stuff, he was really glad Edward had suggested this.

"No, it certainly isn't." said Edward wryly. "Perhaps wrath or Pride."

"You wrath?" snorted Harry. "Pride Goethe before the fall."

"I am very possessive, if anyone tried to harm someone I love they would find out how vengeful I am." said Edward truthfully.

"Gid point," said Harry.

"Which one are you?" asked Edward amused.

"Well before I met you lot, I'd say Envy, but I dinnie feel like that anymore. Right now I'd say lust." replied Harry checking out Edward's backside, which fit perfectly into his jeans. He really should thank Alice sometime in the future, Edward was always impeccably dressed, and in tight fitting stuff. Well he didn't get uncomfortable why not be in tight fitting clothes?

Edward just shook his head smiling; Harry was dwelling on the negative less and less as time went by. It was also getting harder and harder to deny Harry what he wanted. When he was human he never felt lust for another person. The only thing he'd been passionate about was the piano and his mother, and joining the war, but his mother had been his reason for his reluctance. A while later it hadn't really mattered, since the epidemic struck and he lost his father in the first wave, then he and his mother got sick during the second wave of flu epidemic. He'd always wondered if his mother had realized Carlisle was a vampire, or just a desperate mother wishing to save her son. If only Carlisle had been the mind reader, then he would have had his answers long ago.

"They should add stubborn, then it wid huv you painted all o'er it." said Harry.

"Is that so?" asked Edward turning to face his even more stubborn mate.

"Aye," said Harry, his green eyes twinkling madly, showing he was just being playful. Then a moan tore out from his throat as Edward kissed him enthusiastically on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around his cold boyfriend, tugging at his hair when he really desperately needed to breathe.

"Still think I'm stubborn?" asked Edward nibbling Harry's bottom lip delicately.

"Maybe just a little bit," murmured Harry breathlessly, before being devoured once more, excitement and arousal furled in his stomach. He knew he was being selfish putting Edward through this, but Harry couldn't help himself. He just wanted to be with Edward any way he could. To think a few months ago it would have been unthinkable to Harry, who hadn't trusted anyone as much as he did Edward right now.

"How about now?" murmured Edward, aware of audience they had. A few were watching from the actual castle, a few were making their way up the walkway. It didn't surprise him that a few were disgusted, prejudice followed people everywhere. He couldn't care less, if they wanted to live their hate filled life, then fair enough.

"I'm not daft ya know," said Harry wryly, "You're doin it here so things dinnie go too far."

Edward's face didn't change but Harry could sense he was right.

"But ill take what I can get." murmured Harry kissing him again, he did notice there was a tangy taste to it. Edward had hunted earlier, it did make him squirm a little, but he didn't care about that. He loved Edward how he was; he'd change nothing about him. Harry stiffened, had he really just thought that? Gulping he pursed his lips and leaned against his boyfriend, utterly shocked. He didn't know if Edward had heard him or not, since he was always still, it was difficult to tell when he was shocked.

As it stood, Edward had heard Harry's thoughts and simply put Edward felt as though he could lift the entire world and put it on his shoulders for eternity. Of course only if he wanted to be under the world not on top of it, which was a more apt description of how he felt. Part of him felt slightly bad for Harry, he should get to acknowledge it then say it out loud. Unfortunately it was the curse of being a mind reader, but Edward wasn't any less delighted at this happening. "Ready to go again?" asked Edward deciding to keep it to himself.

"Aye," said Harry immediately, grabbing his bottle he put it back in the bag and began moving once more. Grateful for something to do, even if it was just walking. He was glad Edward wasn't saying anything either, and truth be told Harry didn't want to know if he had heard or not.

"You might wanna um…put ya hands over your ears." said Harry looking at his watch.

"Why?" asked Edward blankly.

"It's one o'clock." said Harry grinning.

"What happens at one?" asked Edward then a loud bang rang through the area causing Edward to wince, okay, maybe he should have done what he was told. Rubbing his ears, waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Every day except Sunday the one o'clock gun is fired. It began in…1861 a long standing tradition." explained Harry.

"You've done this before?" enquired Edward curiously.

"Nah, we learn in school." shrugged Harry.

* * *

><p>Once inside the castle, they took a tour around the entire building, enjoying the history around it. Visiting the Mons Meg, one of the world's most famous guns. Arching off to the church, St. Margaret's Chapel, the oldest surviving building in all of Edinburgh. Learning the history of the stone of destiny, and how an English king (King Edward) had it removed from Perth and placed into his throne.<p>

"They were rediscovered by Sir Walter Scott, in 1818." said Harry, as they stared at the 'honours of Scotland'. "Used together for the coronation of Mary the Queen of Scots."

"It was broken once upon a time," observed Edward.

"Yeah, it was snapped in half to smuggle it past English soldiers." said Harry nodding. "Nobody has ever discovered why the silver wand was in amongst it though. They were locked away when the treaty began between England and Scotland, in 1707."

Leaving that room, they wandered passed the Royal palace, where many Scottish monarchs had sat. Then they were off towards the Scottish National War Memorial, unsurprisingly Edward found this room more poignant than any other. They did search the names looking for their own, or both in Edwards case, not just Cullen but Masen as well. Unsurprisingly there was a few Cullen's, but no Masen's at least not the way his was spelt but Mason's.

Edward even thoroughly explored every facet of the National War Museum. Exploring four hundred years of personal account of war, military artefacts and treasured collections. Back in the day it had been a storehouse for ordnance, later used as a military hospital. In 1933 it was opened as a museum and that's the way it remained to this very day.

They stood under the hammerbeam roof staring in the Great Hall that had once been used by Scots paying their respects to the Kings and Queens. It had been built for James the fourth of Scotland; unfortunately he didn't get to enjoy the magnificence of it. He was killed by Henry the eight in the battle of Flodden Field. He was widely considered the most successful of Steward Monarchs. He was also one of the last monarchs from Scotland or all of Great Britain to be killed in battle. By that time it was five o'clock and Harry was ready to head back to the hotel for a while. The Tattoo didn't start until nine o'clock at night and there was no way he was remaining here until that time. Plus the fact the castle did close at six o'clock they'd be stuck for hours.

"Whatcha think then?" asked Harry as they made their way out of the castle.

"I had a great time Harry, thank you." admitted Edward, as much as he liked this though, he couldn't wait to whisk him away to Isle Esme.

"Glad ya liked it." said Harry.

"Would you like a ride down?" asked Edward wrapping his arms around Harry's body. He was so warm; his body heat could draw him in. The only way he was warm was if he had a very hot shower or bath, but the heat never remained since he couldn't retain body heat.

"There's people here," said Harry.

"It's dark enough they won't notice," said Edward. Plus he didn't want Harry hurting himself; it wasn't exactly easy getting back down.

"O'rite then," said Harry, before he knew it, he was swung on Edward's back, and he was running downhill in the direction of the hotel. Five minutes later they were at the bottom, and Edward was helping him down, using a single arm as if he weighted nothing. Honestly, Harry couldn't wait until he could see how strong he was, pick Edward up and see how he liked being picked up like a sack of potatoes.

"You can't fool me, you like it." murmured Edward into Harry's ear.

"Well…that's under debate," said Harry sniggering quietly as they walked passed the shops.

"Shouldn't you get something to eat?" asked Edward, he knew Harry was hungry, he'd been thinking about eating his rock an hour earlier.

"I'm just gonna order room service, a burger or summat, they give ya a big three course meal, and I'll need ti eat some o' yours." replied Harry shaking his head.

* * *

><p>It only took them seven minutes to get back to the hotel; Harry immediately kicked off his shoes and flung himself spread eagle on the bed. Sighing in gratitude, he was exhausted, he hadn't walked this much in a very long time. He made a note to himself to get a home gym. Maybe just a few things, a bike and a walker so he didn't become overweight. He was definitely not as fit as he was when he moved. "Thank god for that." murmured Harry, ignoring Edward's chuckle. Patting the side of the bed for Edward to join him. Twisting on to his side, to see him properly.<p>

"You going to be okay tonight?" asked Edward.

"Aye, I'll be fine," grinned Harry, he was looking forward to it.

Edward leaned over and grabbed the phone, dialling for room service, ordering Harry's burger; his stomach was starting to rumble.

"What colour were your eyes?" asked Harry, once the phone had been replaced on the receiver. Edward's amber eyes were breathtaking, there was no denying that.

"The same colour as yours, Carlisle thought it quite a lot when he first met you." said Edward his grin dazzling Harry.

"Hmm," said Harry his breath catching, he was absolutely breathtaking. Carding his hand in Edward's hair, urging him down, wishing to continue what they'd begun earlier. Slightly surprised when Edward didn't pull away, but settled himself on top of him. Kissing heatedly, shuddering as Edwards' cold tongue and lips laved down his neck to his chest. Man, Harry wanted him so badly, arching up he moaned in delight when he found a source of friction. Then two things happened simultaneously, an owl screeched and began pecking at the window and the door was knocked.

Harry stiffened fear thrumming through him, fearing he had been found out. As irrational as it was, Harry couldn't help himself. Had his siblings betrayed him? Told James and Lily where he was and that he was coming here? No he hadn't said exactly where he was going.

"Calm down, it's just the room service," said Edward quietly, pecking him on the lips he removed himself from Harry and answered the door. Accepting the tray he handed the man a five pound note, before closing the door in his stunned face. Which by the way had nothing to do with the tip, he had been drawn in by his looks. He headed back through to the bedroom and placed the tray on the bed. Harry was at the window clearly still worried that his pare…James and Lily knew where he was. They were anything but Harry's parents and he wasn't even going to call them that in his mind.

"Do you want me to open it?" asked Edward comforting Harry, today had been so good, why did it have to happen now?

Harry nodded sitting back down on the bed, it wasn't the white owl he was used to seeing. Taking the metal plate cover off, he drooled at the sight of his burger. They'd even given him chips, and a few packets of salt, and sauces. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelt it. Taking a large bite out of it, he looked up at Edward, who had just successfully removed the letter from the owl.

"Well? Who's it from?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"Troy," said Edward, only looking at the bottom not wanting to violate Harry's privacy.

"What does he want?" asked Harry relived and confused. Biting into his burger again, oh, he was definitely having another one of these before he left. Putting the burger down he leaned over the bed and grabbed his bag, removing his juice and drank the remains in one go.

"He wants to meet," said Edward incredulity enveloping him. It was hard to believe Troy was only a year younger than Harry; he didn't seem to understand how hard it had been for his brother so far. Yet he was pushing for them to meet already? Then again if he couldn't read Harry's mind he wouldn't, and would probably be pushing for him to do it.

"You are bloody kidding mi?" gaped Harry glad he hadn't eaten a bite of his burger right now.

"No, apparently the school is in Scotland, they are sneaking out to see you." said Edward.

"They can't find me, I haven't told them where I am." said Harry, "Right?" damn he wished he'd read more than just potions books so he knew what to expect.

"Actually they have," said Edward frowning staring out the window straight at where an invisible Troy was hovering.

"They aren't here?!" shouted Harry scrambling off the bed. Rightfully assuming Edward could hear their thoughts.

"Yes," said Edward, "They also know I'm a vampire." which didn't surprise him, since Severus could as well.

"I dinnie believe em!" said Harry shocked.

"Which means not all wizards and witches can keep their thoughts from me," said Edward beyond relieved at that piece of information.

"They? So both of them are here?" asked Harry swallowing thickly. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea telling them he was coming to Scotland for a few days to show his boyfriend around.

"Yes, they really want to meet you, they told their parents if you wanted nothing to do with them they would denounce James and Lily as their parents." said Edward awed, he'd never expected that much commitment. "They are on broomsticks, I don't know why I'm surprised by that." he added wryly.

"Get in here." shouted Harry opening the window wide enough for an elephant to get though.

* * *

><p>Will they attend the tattoo with Edward and Harry experiencing life like a Muggle since they wont have any idea of how muggles interact? or will it end in distaster having the siblings fly off on their broom with no hope of harry ever being their brother? will James and Lily end up realising they arent were they said they will be? causing wide spread panic for them resulting in a family reunion? or will it just be a fun time between the reunited siblings? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 40 **

**Meeting The Family **

* * *

><p>"What if he's not in Scotland yet?" whispered Violet urgently into her brother's ear as they continued flying what she thought could be north. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, what she did know was that she was freezing; they hadn't performed magic since leaving Hogwarts. She wished now she had used a heating charm on herself, and she wasn't getting much body heat from her brother, who had wrapped up warmer than her. She reverently wished she had done the same, but there was no backing out now, they'd been flying for hours. It was dark now making it even more impossible to follow the owl, thankfully Troy had gotten a snowy white owl or they would have had to give in over an hour ago, when darkness had descended. They couldn't use magic outside of school without being caught so that was also out of the question.<p>

"We are still in Scotland," said Troy looking back at his sister, keeping the broom steady. He didn't remain that way for long, staring back around; he had to keep an eye on Hedwig. If they lost sight of her then they would be in trouble, in more ways than one. It was getting very late; he was stiff as heck, trying to keep both of them under the cloak. The broomstick had a disillusion spell woven into it before they set off. Keeping two people as tall as them completely under it was difficult, although truth be told with it being so dark it wouldn't really matter if they were lax. Looking around, cursing silently, he didn't know much of the landmarks; he wasn't used to the Muggle world. They'd been in the magical world their entire life, and if he wanted to work in the Missus of Muggle artefacts office, he really needed to get a hang on it. He was brilliant at charms, hence his desire to work in that field. His father wasn't happy about it, but he'd never openly said anything but Troy knew him. His dad wanted him to join the Auror corps just like him, follow the footsteps of every male in the Potter family for generations. He would have done it, just to make him happy…but now…he wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Look she's slowing down," said Violet perking up gazing at Hedwig inwardly praying that she was right and it wasn't her desperate imagination playing tricks on her.

"She's stopped," said Troy nodding halting his broom letting it float in midair. He prayed Harry would talk to them, get to know them. Otherwise what he said to his parents would be a reality; he would want nothing to do with them. They'd kept his big brother from him, and he was so angry about it. Tonight would be a deciding factor that ruled his future.

"Oh, Merlin!" said Violet flushing bright red, looking away completely mortified at seeing her brother making out with his obvious boyfriend. It wasn't something she wanted to see with anyone that was family or anyone at all really. She should be used to it, it happened often enough at Hogwarts. She'd even caught Ginny making out with Dean a few weeks ago; she hadn't been able to look at him since.

Troy rolled his eyes at his sister, but wasn't surprised by her reactions, for a fifteen year old she was innocent. Most had already begun exploring by that age, but for some reason she hadn't. Not that he wanted to know what his sister had been up to! That's why a big brother would have been welcomed his entire life. Merlin now he was here, he was so nervous, what if he didn't like the fact they were showing up out of the blue? What if he thought they were stalking him? His eyes widened upon seeing the creature, for he knew one when he saw one, a vampire. Harry was dating a vampire? Did that mean he wanted to know the magical world? A new hope filled him.

Troy and Violet jumped upon hearing Harry yell "Get in here!" and open the window as far as he could. Violet tightened her hold on her brother, feeling very apprehensive. She almost wanted to back out, tell Troy to turn around and go back home. He sounded so angry, not at all like the welcome she'd been expecting. She should have listened to Troy, he'd been trying to tell her from day one Harry might not want anything to do with them. Violet squeaked when Troy urged the broomstick through the window, then for the first time in hours they placed their feet on solid ground.

Edward focused on Harry's thoughts, or what he could read of them anyway. The constant chatter was driving him insane, for such a small island it was crawling with people. Their thoughts were irritating; he wasn't used to dealing with people on this magnitude. There was more than one reason they chose to live in small towns, this was one of them. God he couldn't wait to get on Isle Esme.

Edward could sense where Harry's siblings were, their thoughts got louder until he actually heard their feet on the ground a few steps from him. To his amazement they were uncovered from some sort of cloak that turned them invisible. The moment they removed it, he could see it, the simmering material was almost like liquid. He was impressed with all Potions could accomplish, fixing bones, recreating bones, healing burns and taking away cancerous cells, it was awe-inspiring. Edward couldn't help but stare at Troy, he was almost Harry's double apart from his mesmerising green eyes. Of course Troy wasn't as tall as Harry was either, or as filled out. It was no wonder if they just took broomsticks everywhere, they probably didn't get the exercise they should.

Harry stared at his brother and sister, his heart pounding loudly against his ribcage. They'd grown so much, when compared to the photo he had of them. Troy's hair was shorter, Violet's was longer, and they looked troubled, had it really bothered them so much? It seemed to be the case, especially if what Edward said was true, and people didn't have a habit of lying to themselves. It made him feel so bad for keeping his distance if they were willing to disown their own parents on his behalf. He was glad this hadn't happened earlier, he wouldn't have been ready for it. He still wasn't sure he was ready for this if he was honest, but part of Harry suspected if he wasn't confronted with this…he would have always felt unready. He didn't for the life of him know what to say.

"Should I go?" asked Edward speaking solely to Harry.

"I dinnie hink si!" said Harry adamantly, he wasn't going to go through this alone, he couldn't. All his life he'd been alone, mostly out of fear, times had changed. The thought of being alone actually terrified him if he honest and it wasn't because of his siblings. This was awkward enough; he needed some sense of familiarity around him. No, he needed Edward with him.

"Alright, I'll stay." said Edward firmly, not that he'd planned on going far or leaving the rooms. Just enough to give the siblings some resemblance of privacy. As if something like that was possible around him, he did have access to every thought in their heads. "Why don't we take this into the sitting room? I shall order some more room service." knowing neither Troy nor Violet had, had anything to eat or drink since this morning.

"Err…aye, o'rite." said Harry reluctantly acknowledging they couldn't remain standing, truth be told he didn't want to either; his feet were still killing him. He needed to get all the rest he could before the Military Tattoo tonight, which he was deeply looking forward to. He'd seen it twice, once on TV and the other he had actually attended, but with just cheep tickets. The only reason he'd bought the expensive ones was to spare Edward the agony of sitting in close contact with so many humans and keep the unaware humans from becoming his snack. Yes Edward didn't drink from humans, but as he'd said accidents happen.

To say the guy delivering more food to the room was curious would be putting it lightly, but Edward simply took the trays and closed the door. Not giving him money, but his mind was currently occupied, and he had just given him five pound not too long ago. He gave one each to Troy and Violet who were sitting on one couch, looked half impressed half worried since Harry wasn't talking. Once he had given them theirs, he sat next to Harry, and placed one next to them. Edward placed his arms possessively around Harry, so Harry knew he was here for him.

"This tastes brilliant!" exclaimed Violet licking her lips to remove the mustard and tomato sauce from her lips.

"You've never hud a burger before?" asked Harry staring at her oddly.

"No," said Violet, it must be a Muggle thing; she'd never had anything like it before at home or at Hogwarts.

"Weird," said Harry digging into his own food, leaning against Edward comfortably. She was right though, they were good burgers, and half the one he'd been eating before was still in the bedroom. To think he and Edward could have been having fun…oh well, there would be other times.

"So…how are you?" asked Troy awkwardly, Merlin he felt extremely out of place, but he would do it all over again just to see his big brother. Would he ever be as tall as him? He had their mothers eyes, what would it have been like growing up with him? Having someone to talk to? He'd never know unfortunately, and it turned his stomach something awful with that knowledge. What his parents had done…was so very wrong, but at least he felt bad - whereas their mother didn't feel remorseful at all.

"That's wot you've came all the way ti ask mi?" asked Harry wryly.

Troy bit his lip, unsure of how to respond, then there was his Scottish accent, he wasn't used to dealing with that. Seamus was Irish and his accent had been funny during first year, but he didn't know anyone Scottish or with such a broad accent. Not that he cared, the thing that was bothering him was the fact Harry didn't seem to want them here.

"Do you want us to go?" asked Violet wide eyed, and worried. How would they get back to Hogwarts? It was getting really late and would be next to impossible to navigate in the dark. They hadn't really thought this through, when they'd received the letter from Harry they'd all but jumped on the broom and began flying. Avoiding those disgusting flying, squawking, pooping seagulls, the metal Muggle contraptions they called Aeroplanes.

"No," sighed Harry, she looked as though she was about to cry, and he wasn't used to dealing with crying females the closest he'd come to having to deal with one was Bella Swan when he kept shooting her down. Rebecca had always been calm and composed when dealing with him, more like a friend than a guardian/mother as he'd thought of her when he was younger. "Nah, I don't want yas to leave."

"When did you find out?" asked Edward joining in the conversation.

"Five months ago," said Troy, "Since then I've searched everything I could to figure out what they did to make people think he died." speaking honestly and frankly.

"What did he tell them?" asked Harry curiously, he knew about this so it didn't shock him, he'd told Edward as well so thankfully he didn't freak out. Flicking a chip into his mouth, he was starving but he didn't want to eat too much otherwise he wouldn't have enough room for the three course meal he'd have at the castle.

"Everyone believes you died from SIDS, I'm not sure what da…James did afterwards," said Troy bleakly.

"SIDS? And everyone believed that? It usually occurs between two- four months old…it's extremely rare that a one year old child would die from it." said Edward scornfully, how stupid were the people in the magical world? "Then there's the fact he shouldn't have been allowed near the investigation, what about an Autopsy? How did he get around that?"

"Autopsy?" asked Troy blankly.

"It's how we find out if someone was murdered, the body gets cut open and they search for clues to how they die." said Edward, they didn't do autopsy's in the magical world. "Exactly how is a death dealt with in the magical world?" he was completely disgusted with what he knew so far, how easy it could be to get away with murder.

Violet and Troy both looked at Harry, wondering how he'd deal with the magical world being brought up by his boyfriend so casually. They were surprised to see he was actually curious…maybe he really did want to know about the magical world. It was just too bad he wasn't getting the better version, but unfortunately, given their parents actions it couldn't be avoided. Maybe one day Harry would come to the magical world, see it first hand and how beautiful it was. Although they didn't have the guts to ask him yet, maybe some other time. If there was another time, since Harry was only visiting Scotland right now. Soon he would be back in America; they might never have another chance to see him.

"I'm not sure how it happens," admitted Violet, she'd been very sheltered.

"The bodies either go to the Ministry to await burial, or the family can request the body stay with them…a process that's old in our world…to keep the body safe and give the family time to grieve. Especially if it's a child, they are…well precious in our world since there aren't many of us. Most families only ever have one or two children, with the exception of the Weasley's who usually have between three to seven." said Troy.

"What did they do to Harry to see whether or not he had magic?" asked Edward his amber eyes piercing. He was asking all the questions Harry had wanted answered since he was a young boy.

"It's a simple spell; nothing bad…" said Troy. "The man who performed it is our headmaster, professor Dumbledore. He tried to stop James from going through with it. I think he would have adopted you if he could, he and his partner Mr. Grindelwald adopted three children."

"I see," said Edward.

"Where you adopted?" asked Violet, replacing the metal plate coverer over the empty plate. The food had been delicious, then again anything would have - she'd been so hungry. Putting it on the table, staring at Harry beseeching him, she just wanted to know him. She and Troy had noticed Harry only ever answering some of their less personal questions; he'd never written anything about him or given her that picture she'd asked for. She had been thought though; Harry did look like Troy, and their father which he probably didn't like.

"Nah, I was placed in a boarding school from the age of five. Rebecca, the woman who was paid to look after me took me in during the holidays. I huv been living on my ain since I was fourteen. That's when she got me a flat o ma ain." replied Harry bluntly.

"They were wrong to do that," said Troy angrily, shaking his head it seemed every day that went by made him more furious instead of understanding. Not that there was any way he could understand what his parents done, to him it was unspeakable.

Harry stared at Edward, the vampire nodded at him, Troy was being truthful, and then he turned to stare at Troy. "Huv ya ever been in the normal world?"

"No, we haven't had the chance." said Troy. "I've always been curious about it, that's why I want to have a job that deals with the Muggle world."

"How about you?" asked Harry, speaking to his sister. HIS SISTER! He felt as though he was dreaming if not for the cold emanating from his boyfriend, sitting next to him.

"No," she said almost shyly. If it meant getting to know Harry better she'd take everything the Muggle world had to offer her though. The warmth in the room was finally seeping into her cold bones, having been flying for hours for that she was eternally grateful.

"Won't you get in trouble for being out of school?" enquired Harry.

"If we get caught yes, but I've got Ron covering for me, since it's the weekend nobody will know until Monday at the very least." explained Troy. "Ron's a year older than me but he's a good friend."

"You aren't on holiday?" asked Harry surprised.

"No, the American holidays must be different from ours." said Troy shaking his head.

A new silence stretched over them, but it wasn't as strained as the previous one. So they were at least making some progress as little as it may be.

"Did you know about us? I mean that you had a brother and sister?" asked Troy after ten minutes of silence.

"Yes," said Harry speaking properly.

"You knew?!" gaped Violet wide eyed, hurt shining in her blue eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, curbing the remarks on his tongue by simply replying "Aye."

"Why didn't you write to us?" asked Violet, "Didn't you want to know us?"

"Vi," groaned Troy rolling his eyes, she was also so quick to jump to conclusions and mostly the wrong ones. He knew he had better get her to be quiet before Harry lost his temper. Judging by how cold his eyes had gone, he knew it would be coming to the forefront pretty darn quick. "He had no way of getting in touch with us, for all he knew we knew about him too!"

"Oh," said Violet the hurt she had been feeling drained away leaving her feeling sheepish. "Sorry." she added, hoping Harry couldn't get mad at them and tell them to go away.

Edward tightened his hold on Harry, letting him know no harm had been meant by her comments. "Would you like to join us tonight? We are going to see a show?" asked Edward. Perhaps letting them spend time together without the awkwardness and silence may be better. Harry turned to look at him, closing his eyes with selected curse words chosen in his mind, well aware that Edward would get at least one or two of them. Edward just suppressed a smirk, he really shouldn't be meddling, and the last time Harry hadn't spoken to him for days afterwards. It was mostly out of embarrassment on Harry's part, not actual anger.

"I'd love to!" said Troy immediately, staring between the two looking for any sign that Harry didn't want them coming. He didn't want to interfere with Harry's relationship, not since they'd pushed themselves on Harry by coming here unannounced.

* * *

><p>im sorry the chapters have been so short lately, I've been really busy and I just don't have the time to write as much, hopefully that will change soon since I have a week off so woohoo! I am hoping I can get them longer although its only 2-3 pages short but you do notice it overall don't you? I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not...I mean I cant say I've written anything like this before...siblings united. If I were to apply it to myself I'd want nothing to do with them. I've never been in a situation where this would happen and I hope I've made it as realistic as possible. If anyone could share any experiences I'd been very grateful...I don't know I just prefer some element of truth and realism In my stories as you are aware of by now lol what did you think of the siblings? are they 'Potter-ish' enough? will remus realise they are away and look for them? will harry get to know them all and have a big family he always dreamed off? or will that whole always be filled with the cullens? will harry be turned soon? would you like that?R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 41 **

**The Edinburgh Military Tattoo **

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised to be able to get them tickets so late, since nearly all of them sold out in advanced, not nearly all, all of them did. People from all over the UK and world came to see the Tattoo. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't use an excuse, he wasn't sure what the hell he felt for them yet. Edward was pushing it and them on him, and honestly it was exasperating having a boyfriend who was so insistent on making everything right. What he failed to understand was it couldn't be put right, what had happened to him had happened…he would never really get over it. He would though continue on to the future, with his new family and friends, which surprisingly or unsurprisingly with however one chose to look at it, Severus Snape. It was because of him that Harry had a better outlook on magic and on the magical world in general. He loved Potions, they were utterly fantastic and he could read about them forever. He just wished he hadn't signed up for school; he'd had enough of school here without doing it again in the USA. He was thinking of leaving after completing his junior year, it just depended on how things went.<p>

"Did ya no bring a jaikit wi ya?" Harry asked his sister coming back through to the living room.

"Did I not bring a what?" asked Violet blinking in confusion.

"A Jaikit," repeated Harry gesturing to his own thick warm jacket.

"Oh, no I didn't bring a coat." said Violet shaking her head negatively. She wished she had though, it was so cold here. Truthfully she hadn't realized how long it would take for them to get to Harry...she'd been stupid and thoughtless. At least Troy had a thick travelling cloak on.

Harry grumbled under his breath, but walked back to his bedroom, raking in his bags for the warmest jumpers he could find since he'd only brought one jacket with him. Troy couldn't go and attend this thing with a bloody cloak on it would raise eyebrows and Violet couldn't attend with just her thin top she'd freeze to death. Well it might have been an exaggeration on his part, and even worse Harry didn't understand why he even cared! Alright he must care even if it was only a little bit, must be a big brother thing that was ingrained on all first borns. Finding two, he wandered back through flinging them at the both of them.

"Put em on," said Harry sternly. "Take off the cloak." he added to Troy.

"Why?" asked Troy but regardless unclipping it and putting on the jumper realising just how small he was compared to his brother with so much room in it. He turned to Violet and bit his lip, she looked as if she was trying on their fathers Auror robes again, like she'd done a few years ago. They'd practically been hanging off her, or rather they had been actually, and back then things had been what he'd call ignorant bliss.

"Normal folk dinnie wear hings like that." said Harry sardonically. "How can ya no ken about stuff like this? I thought Lily wiz fi a normal family?"

"She is a Muggle born," agreed Violet.

"What about your Muggle grandparents? What happened to them?" asked Edward rejoining the conversation.

"They died before our mum finished Hogwarts," said Violet. "Mum doesn't like talking about them though; we don't even have a picture of them."

"We do have an Aunt though, something else she didn't tell us until a few months ago," said Troy darkly. "Apparently they didn't get on very well." which was why she'd chosen to abandon her son was left unsaid but heard as if it had been screamed.

"Widnie be hard ti find out where she is," said Harry thoughtfully.

"You want to see her?" asked Violet wide eyed.

"Dunno," shrugged Harry unbothered, it would be nice to know he had some blood out there that didn't care about him not having magic. "I huv ti wonder why she didn't give mi to her, I mean she obvious doesn't have magic." would he have grown up with a family? Surely she had one of her own maybe? Still having a family was better than nothing at all.

"It is curious isn't it? But they didn't get on so I doubt she'd ask her to take on her kid." said Troy cautiously.

"I'll get Emmett to investigate," said Edward quietly, typing away on his phone. Now that they knew more about the family, it wouldn't be tough to find the Aunt. Although he wasn't sure what to think of Harry suddenly wanting to be in touch with his entire family, it was a dramatic turn to say the least. Either way, he would be with Harry through it all, no matter what happened.

Harry grinned at him; Emmett would be over the moon for something to do.

"We better go, otherwise we will be late." said Edward looking at the time on his phone, if it had just been them he could have taken them in three seconds flat.

"Aye, orite," said Harry, "Lets go." feeling excited, he loved the Tattoo it was so much fun.

With that they exited the hotel, and began walking in the direction of the castle. Which wasn't that far away, unfortunately Troy and Violet didn't agree at all.

"How can you put up with this?" muttered Violet, as she trekked up to the castle. It never took them long to get anywhere, well with their parents anyway. Apparating or using the Floo to get to their destination they didn't have to walk far. It was the first time they'd used the broomstick to fly so far, thankfully Troy was skilled at flying being a Quidditch player. She had never tried out, she had been the ultimate girly girl, preferring to gossip and such and actually watch the games. Her feet were killing her! She'd never walked so long before in her life! Not even to get to the Astronomy tower for classes.

"Up wi what?" asked Harry turning back, finding her lagging behind, so was Troy come to that but not as badly. Edward who was beside Harry just chuckled under his breath, he'd hit the nail on the head earlier, they didn't get enough cardio in this magical world. Harry threw him a curious look but nevertheless shook his head in exasperation; well it was his bloody idea to invite them.

"Vi!" sighed Troy in frustration. "We're nearly there stop grumbling!"

"Fine," sighed Violet, her feet were going to be all blistered she just knew it. Too bad she couldn't use magic to help her, she couldn't wait. Too bad Troy couldn't but he wasn't seventh year yet, although it was coming around quickly. "It is beautiful, not Hogwarts beautiful but beautiful."

Harry stared at her drolly not amused, he'd always found Edinburgh castle extremely beautiful.

"I'll have you know, Edinburgh Castle is situated on Castle Rock. Castle Rock formed after a volcano erupted over 340 million years ago. The first castle that existed on the rock was known as The Castle of the Maidens. According to legend, the castle had been a shrine to the Nine Maidens, one of whom was Morgan le Fay."

"Morgan le Fay?" gasped Violet very familiar with her; the look she supported became one of pure adulterated awe.

"Castle Rock had been a military base and royal residence for centuries. However, the edifice that is known as Edinburgh Castle was built during the 12th century by David I, son of Saint Margaret of Scotland. The tensions between the English and Scottish monarchies nearly always centred on Edinburgh Castle. He who held the castle held rule over the city of Edinburgh and, therefore, over all of Scotland. Consequently, the castle was almost constantly under siege. The first major battle the castle witnessed was during the late 13th century when Edward I of England attempted to seize the then vacant Scottish throne. From 1296 to 1341, the castle bounced from English to Scottish hands several times during the First and Second Wars of Scottish Independence." said Harry as they continued to walk, now at a slower pace.

"Wow," said Troy and all they learned about was goblin wars.

"From the late 18th century to the early 19th, Edinburgh Castle was used to hold military prisoners from England's many wars. The castle became a national monument in 1814 after a mass prison break proved that the castle could not hold prisoners. During the 19th and early 20th centuries, the castle was slowly restored. Military ceremonies began to be held there and, in 1927, part of the castle was turned into the Scottish National War Memorial. The Castle is now one of the most popular tourist attractions in Scotland. The more than one million people who visit the castle each year witness military ceremonies, historical re-enactments, and can visit sites such as St. Margaret's Chapel and the Great Hall of King James IV." added Harry, he'd always loved his classes.

"Edinburgh Castle was turned into a prison but it wasn't just to hold anyone, but rather held thousands of military prisoners from the Seven Years War, the American Revolution, and the Napoleonic Wars." said Edward adding his own piece.

"1757," agreed Harry.

"What about Morgan le Fay?" asked Violet.

"What about her?" asked Harry blankly.

"Well she was a witch," said Violet.

"Hmm," was all Harry had to say, still deeply uncomfortable about how they were casually bringing up magic. He'd spent his entire life hating it; it would take longer than a few months for Harry to accept it completely, if he ever could. Before long they were at the Castle and being escorted to their room with a spectacular view of where the Military Tattoo would take place.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the Castle, they were given welcoming drinks and Harry was the only one given alcohol the others were all given juice since they didn't look older than sixteen. Which Harry found amusing, Edward just shook his head slightly indignant. He was nearly one hundred years old, and he couldn't even get a drink, well, it was a good job vampires couldn't drink anyway. They then had the most exceptional meal they'd ever had in their life, Edward's food even disappeared it was just that brilliant.<p>

"This is fantastic! Even the food at Hogwarts cannot compare!" cried Violet as she cleared off her plate.

"It was," agreed Troy, "Can I try the wine?" he asked Harry hopeful.

Harry snorted, "You ante old enough,"

"I've had alcohol before," protested Troy.

"Butterbeer isn't really alcohol," said Violet wryly.

"I had fire whiskey!" exclaimed Troy.

"You puked for hours afterwards," Edward said feeling amused. He hadn't done anything like that in his youth; things were so different, well slightly different peer pressure was the same but with different ways.

"Well…that's only because I drank too much," said Troy sheepishly.

Harry laughed deeply amused.

After their three course meal they were introduced to a Tattoo senior member of staff. Troy and Violet remained quiet, unsure what to say they weren't used to being around Muggles. Yet they adored the small performance by the Tattoo cast. Then they were escorted through the castle to their seating area, where they would enjoy the delights of the performances.

And what a performance it was, Troy and Violet were agape the entire two hours watching it. They never once wavered from the sights in front of them, gasping ridiculously when the motorbikes were out, and Muggles were doing all those tricks and without magic! It was a sight to behold for the two half blood's who'd never seen a thing like it in their life. Even Edward was impressed; you couldn't get a vampire to change their expression unless it was a genuine one.

"The dancing was divine, I'd love to do that!" said Violet trying to imitate them and failing badly, but she didn't seem to care she had enjoyed herself so much. It was better than watching Quidditch which was all she really got to see in the Magical world. She couldn't understand why her mother hadn't taken them places like this.

"Highland dancing," Harry pointed out just as Troy began speaking.

"They were crazy! What if they got hurt riding those bikes?" exclaimed Troy.

"Like its completely safe playing Quidditch," said Violet rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Quidditch?" asked Harry curiously, why was it dangerous?

"The game is played by two teams of seven people three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker and involves four balls a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. The Keeper guards the goal posts that are hoops way up high, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts its a big ball. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team those are really tough hard balls that can break your bones, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The snitch is a tiny golden ball and it flies extremely hard to catch. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught." explained Troy passionately.

"Huh, alrighty then," said Harry, sounded like a mixture of basketball and football to him, with some things added in to make it completely different not wanting to be assossiated with a 'Muggle sport'.

"Emmett has the information about your aunt." said Edward passing over his phone, letting Harry see what it said.

"Cool," said Harry, reading the information, Petunia Dursley Nee Evans, married to Vernon Dursley they had three child named Dudley Dursley who was actually the same age as him, older since his birthday was before his. Daisy Dursley who was actually the same age as Violet. Delilah Dursley was thirteen years old. They lived in number Four Privet Drive Surrey, all attended (or HAD attended) high schools so they weren't magical. He had three cousins, who were like him and he was very curious about them now. Although if this Petunia and Lily hadn't gotten on, he doubted she'd be very happy to see them.

"So who is she?" asked Violet curiously, wondering how any information could be found on such a tiny device.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans." said Harry grimly.

"That's right, Sirius did say her name was Petunia!" cried Troy remembering what Sirius had said.

"She has a husband named Vernon and three kids, Dudley, Delilah and Daisy." added Harry.

"Three cousins? I wonder what they are like!" said Violet perking up, two girls, exactly the opposite from them. It would be really nice to know family, do girly things with them...but did they even know about the magical world?

* * *

><p>Will they go see the Dursley's? and actually get along or will Petunia still be as bitter? or will Harry and Edward leave for Isle Esme promising to get in touch with Troy and Violet? will Harry finally be at peace and want to know his siblings without the hatred? will they be caught in Edinburgh or only be reprimanded after they get back to Hogwarts? after worrying the headmaster and their parents? R&amp;R PLEASE! oh and if you are curious about the Edinburgh Military tattoo they have entire performances avilable on youtube for you all to watch...if you cant find them let me know and I'll send you a link!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 42 **

**Goodbyes & Isle Esme **

* * *

><p>"You are going to keep in touch right? I mean we didn't go too far coming out of the blue?" asked Troy, biting his lip as he regarded his brother slightly worried. It had been so fun yesterday, between arriving and finally getting to know him, watching that spectacular sight of Muggles performing beyond his wildest dreams. Seeing the changes in Harry after he'd had alcohol, he hadn't seen as reserved, and dare he say slightly more outgoing? Still this morning he'd been rather subdued, he tried not to worry. After all it could be one of many things, that he wasn't a morning person, he could have a hang over, hell even he and Edward could have had an argument. Was it wrong to hope it was one of those things just so he could keep in touch with his brother? Probably but what he hoped mattered little in the grand scheme of things. If Harry wasn't going to keep in touch, nothing he did or said would change that regretfully.<p>

"Ya did actually, but I guess stubbornness is a family trait," replied Harry half resignedly half amused.

Edward chuckled in amusement finding that the understatement of the century. Harry wasn't just stubborn, he was bull headed determined. It had only been through his self perseverance and tenacity that he'd succeeded in getting through Harry's heart. Although he had to admit Harry had wanted to let him in, he'd just been too scared of getting close, of being hurt again. He still couldn't imagine what Harry had gone through, as absent as his own father had been…he'd still had his parents. Both sets, as he regarded Esme and Carlisle more 'mother' and 'father' now, they had been for such a long time. Harry turned to look at him his face blank, but at the last second his eyes twinkled.

Troy grinned in happiness, showing all his white teeth as he did so, inordinately pleased of his decision now. He'd always thought down upon the Muggle world. They had no magic, whereas he did, even if he wasn't vocal about it…in fact Troy would bet most wizards did feel that way secretly. Well he had to take back his own thoughts, they were so adventurous! So thrilling and entertaining and that's just what he'd seen, he wasn't sure he'd rate it above Quidditch, but it had single-handedly been the best single experience of his life. He could barely find the words to describe it, amazing just didn't quite cut it. "Maybe next time we can come to America to visit you? After our exams?" suggested the younger male Potter heir.

"Hasn't the school just started back up?" asked Harry, arching a curious eyebrow, sitting down grabbing his breakfast that had been delivered to the room. Still piping hot, with lots of coffee, something he really wanted right now. He didn't have a headache, but coffee was definitely needed to lift the fog that seemed to have permanently moved into his mind. Nabbing one of the cups, he made himself one, sitting back against the firm chest of his lover.

"No, in fact it's almost over, and if we are lucky Aunt Tonks will have her baby when we can go see it." said Violet, her voice wistful in only a way a woman can get when talking about babies.

"Aunt Tonks?" asked Harry frowning.

"She's married to my uncle Remus, erm…well we grew up calling them Aunt and Uncle they've always been close especially Sirius, Remus and da…James." said Troy, feeling extremely tongue tied at the moment, for reasons he didn't really get himself. He was beginning to realize he would have to chose, between the Muggle world, his brother and the magical world and his parents. Both of them couldn't co-exist could they? Not without upsetting everyone, he was so conflicted. As conflicted as he had been when the news first reached him about what his parents had done.

"It's impossible to please everyone, believe me I know." said Edward quietly, speaking solely to Troy, even Harry couldn't hear them. Thankfully Harry seemed to understand that he'd picked something troubling out of his thoughts, and so concentrated on his food and Violet. "You can have everyone in your life; it just takes some getting used to, learning when to keep quiet so nobody gets upset. You are doing admirably well so far, do not try to choose between family it won't end well for anyone if you do. There will come a time when you cannot always be torn in two, where you will have to be one and whole for many years, and accepting that you have everyone in your life is the best way to do that."

"What age are you?" asked Troy, he knew the vampire was picking through his mind, he seemed to be a Legilimens. Yeah not many students his age knew about it, but he was from a long standing Pureblood family. One who believed in protecting yourself from every possible threat. The books belonging to the family were extremely vast; he hadn't even made a dent in them either yet. From what he explained it seemed as though he had no control over the gift and the persons mind he ended up reading. He spoke words of wisdom far beyond his years, or rather looks. His mind drifting, how could accepting everyone in his life make him whole? As apposed to being torn in two? Conflicted? Oh he hated riddles, but he would work it out, he had to. It would annoy the hell out of him until he did figure it out.

"I am just saying that you'll be worn down trying to be who you think you should be, not who you are." said Edward seriously. "Life is in search of your identity, which should already lie square on your shoulders by this age. Don't let what your parents have done affect you by making you feel ashamed of who you are."

Troy frowned, the riddles it seemed were much deeper than he thought, this wasn't just about the situation…this vampire was seeing right deep into the heart of him. Edward had seen it, when he'd only been in denial, or just not acknowledging it would be a more accurate description. He was questioning his very identity, he's often thought how James could be related to him…after what he did, and then it had turned into 'was he capable of the same thing?' Merlin he'd forgotten about all that in the worry about Harry not accepting him. Yet he must have thought about it since then, otherwise he wouldn't be having this conversation with a mind reading vampire now would he? The words were easier said than done; maybe having a talk with Remus when he got back might help. He wished they didn't have to go back today, unfortunately they had to, and he wanted to get back to Hogwarts before it got dark and before he ended up busted. He didn't want his parents to find out he and Harry had been in touch, that Harry was back in the UK, at least not until he was well enough away from them.

"It won't be easy but you'll get there," said Edward, before returning to his original spot on the sofa, beside Harry who was admittedly curious but not overly so and wasn't trying to seek answers. His age, well it wasn't something he admitted unless he had to.

"So? Can we come on holiday to see your new home?" asked Violet, staring at her big brother curiously, peeking at her other brother Troy now and again, wondering what they had been talking about.

"How wid ya get there?" asked Harry curiously, he couldn't see them flying in a plane when they can fly on brooms.

"Magically, probably Portkey, instantaneous travel from one area to the next, no matter the distance." said Violet, Troy didn't seem like he was going to talk anytime soon so it was down to her.

"Ah, should huv guessed." said Harry shaking his head.

"I'd love to learn to highland dance on holiday if I can." admitted Violet, the way they danced was so beautiful to her, she didn't care if the others got it or not. The way they moved in synchronisation without even a single hair out of place. They must have practised for so long to get it right, they were artistic, grateful and even the uniforms they had on added to it all.

"I'm no sure there are many places in America that wid learn ti dance like that." said Harry, not that he'd ever seen but one never knew really. He wasn't exactly the epitome of a social butterfly now was he? He preferred to be a hermit and live alone secluded from everyone.

"Hogwarts should have classes for Muggle activities," said Violet adamantly.

"Oh Vi! Don't go on another crusade!" sighed Troy in exasperation rejoining the conversation.

"Maybe," said Violet giving nothing away, Harry smirked at her in amusement wondering what her previous campaign had been about, probably something he wouldn't understand no doubt.

"Will you get back before it's too dark?" asked Edward.

"We should, I know how to get back, it was following an owl that made it so long, Hedwig stopped to hunt twice which didn't help matters." said Troy grinning wryly, but he loved her so he didn't mind. "This time I don't have to wait for anything, so it will probably shave two maybe three hours off my commute." he added, using the word his dad used all the time without thinking. It made his heart clench, but he didn't dwell on it, once he was in the privacy of his dorm, without a mind reader he'd think more on it then, especially everything Edward had said.

"You didn't answer my question," said Violet observing Harry, was it because he didn't want them coming? Or was he just still unsure about it all? He hoped it wasn't them though, truly, he hadn't known his brother long, but she felt connected to him…even if the understanding wasn't there.

"Aye, I'd like it if ya visited mi o'er there." said Harry.

Violet beamed at that answer, but a small part of her worried he was just being nice to them. She didn't get the entire sentence thanks to his rather…broad accent but she got the gist really and that's all that mattered. Ironic really, she'd been technically living in Scotland for five years, she should understand him better, but she didn't. It wasn't the first time, she had trouble understanding anyone, Seamus still spoke too fast for her and he wasn't even her friend.

* * *

><p>"Come on then Vi, let's get the show on the road!" said Troy, his cloak in one hand the broom in his other. The jumper he'd borrowed from Harry to see the show last night, was fastened to his chest, his heavy travel cloak also on his back. Violet had hers on, even if it drowned her slightly, in fact she hadn't taken it off yet, not even to sleep last night. Hopefully he would get back to Hogwarts before it got cold this time. "Did you remember our lunch?"<p>

"Yes, yes, yes, now come on!" said Violet, patting at her pocket. They were Muggle sweets they'd never eaten before, but if it was anything like the food yesterday, she was all for them. It was just to tide them over until they got to Hogwarts again, hopefully in time for dinner. It was going to be so difficult keeping what she'd seen to herself, giving a small smile to Harry, "I'll miss you." she added honestly. She so badly wanted to hug him, but he obviously wasn't ready or comfortable about that yet.

"Ill miss ya tae," said Harry, and surprisingly it was a bit true, he would have liked to get to know them more for a longer period of time.

"Bye, Harry I'll write to you soon. Say goodbye to Edward, for me." said Troy, hopping onto the broom and once Violet was on; he covered the cloak over both of them, expanding it so none of their legs were sticking out - heaven forbid. They didn't want to end up breaking the international statue of secrecy, that would just be one way to get James and Lily arrested as well as their uncles Remus, Sirius and Peter as well as maybe their wives if they knew. Edward had left to hunt, both Violet and himself had seen his eyes darkening, it didn't take a genius to work it out.

"I will, take care of yourselves." said Harry, watching them leave slightly worried. He hated that, he barely knew them yet he was worrying about them against his own wishes! Getting to know them might be a bad idea, he was getting too attached. Before long, the breathing and noise had faded away leaving him alone in the hotel room. He'd always thought he'd hate them for having magic when he didn't. They were nothing like Lily and James; they didn't use magic and mention it all the time. Although they sure mentioned Hogwarts a lot, but other than that they'd been amazed by what the Muggle world had to offer. He wouldn't be surprised if they investigated the world themselves later, maybe after Hogwarts.

Sitting down he thought about everything he'd learned about them in just one short day. They didn't care he was a squib, that much was obvious. Sighing softly, he had to wonder why Lily and James had been so dead set against it if his own siblings didn't care. It was kind of scary how much Troy looked like him, or what he had looked like before he began working out at the gym. He was much broader than Troy, and he probably would remain that way. Although there was a chance he would get taller, match him in height. Violet had changed from the still photo he had of her, but considering she's been really young it wasn't surprising. She didn't look much like James or Lily anymore, so it was easier with her on some point, despite the fact she was so…innocent, pure, untouched and untainted by the world around her. In the letter it had baffled him, now he didn't want to see it leave her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward jumping through the window like Spiderman without being seen by the Muggles (as Severus would say) around him by going so fast.

"Conflicted, part o' me wishes I hud just sent em away…" admitted Harry. "Much easier that way, ya know?"

"You liked them," said Edward, it's why Harry felt so defensive. When he felt happiness he ran, he just couldn't cope with the emotions. Or rather he hadn't been able to; he rather liked to think he was helping Harry overcome that constant desire. That day in the hotel room had been a turning point for both of them, and not just because it's where their relationship had truly started. It was because they'd been honest with each other, told each other their hopes and dreams, even their desires and everything in between.

"Aye," admitted Harry, even if he denied it Edward would still know how he really felt.

"They were very happy to get to meet you too," said Edward honestly, sitting down next to Harry, his eyes now gold. "Their lives have been blown to pieces by the knowledge their parents kept something like this from them. Making it worse that they had to find out on their own. Its worse for Violet I think, she looked up to her mother more than most children do. She definitely enjoyed the Tattoo and the dancing." but that was obvious, she hadn't stopped talking about it or trying to imitate them.

"Is it wrong that I hope James and Lily lose them?" wondered Harry; he'd always been rather vindictive as well as brooding and angry. Although he wasn't quite so bad these days, the Cullen's had helped him see what a real family was like. It was probably for that reason, and his conversations with Rosalie that helped him most when it came to his siblings.

"No, it's not wrong to want them to pay." replied Edward wryly, before trying to distract him, he didn't want Harry to be dwelling on the Potter's they weren't part of his life now. "Is there anything else you'd like to do here before leaving? The plane isn't set to leave for five hours, I put a reservation in at the hotel restaurant for dinner, the taxi will be here an hour later." then he would have Harry to himself properly for the first time in…ever. He wanted to spoil Harry since he'd bought him tickets to see the Tattoo, and he had loved it he must admit. Still he wasn't used to people spending money on him, although he had just bought Harry a brand new car.

"Nah, there's nothing else really," said Harry shaking his head.

"What about your flat and school?" suggested Edward.

"It's no ma home, plus its probably rented oot again," said Harry honestly, "And it will take o'er an hour to get to the school and back."

"How about we cancel the reservations and get the plane here now if it's possible?" asked Edward, it would mean they'd get there earlier. There was so much of Esme Island that he wanted to show Harry, he could hardly wait to start.

"Aye, sounds gid." Harry replied all for it.

"Alright." said Edward, already on the phone to reschedule everything earlier, having so much money - people were always willing to do as he asked.

* * *

><p>For some reason i'm finding it difficult to write the chapters out! I think its time for the end to be coming, perhaps five or six more chapters. Is there anything you'd like to see? before it finished that is. Such as how you want the siblings relationship to turn out - good or just once a year meeting sort of thing? I suppose I could do a sequel of Harry's life after he becomes a vampire...but just a short one but no it would make more sense to just write a few chapters about it...maybe the muse will pick back up! will Sirius and Remus meet Harry? will James ever get any sort of relationship with him or will he accept he'd destroyed his sons life and leave him alone or will it take the vampires threatening him to make him back off? what will Tonks have? a boy or girl for Sirius? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**New Twilight **

**Chapter 43 **

**Surprise Visits for the Cullen's and Isle Esme **

* * *

><p>James Potter groaned sitting in a taxi, which was currently travelling him towards where his son currently lived. He didn't know the area to safely Apparate, and since he was guest here, if he screwed up he'd be sent back to UK without getting to see his son. Yet he felt awful, he was seconds away from throwing up, he wished he had a calming draught or something to help settle his stomach to stop him being sick all over the back of this taxi. Breathing through his nose, and then out trying to calm himself, closing his eyes didn't help. He'd thought it would be like being on a broomstick again, how bloody wrong was he? This was nothing like being on a broomstick and the constant honking wasn't helping or the swerving. The sudden breaking was close up on the list, he thought to himself as he almost lurched off his seat. How much longer was he going to be in this damn thing? The American Ministry hadn't been all that helpful; they'd left him at Seattle airport, with an introduction to Muggle pamphlet and told him to get a taxi to wherever he wanted to go. They could have been more helpful, stupid idiots.<p>

"Car sick?" said the Taxi driver sympathetically, wondering if he was going to have to clean his cab after this fare.

"Yes," croaked James, weakly. How had his wife survived this world? It was utterly barbaric. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Two and a half hours," commented the Taxi driver, hiding a grin at the groan that left the man's lips.

"Great," grunted James Potter dourly.

"Do you need me to stop?" asked the driver, looking in the mirror twenty minutes later, seeing the green look on his face. He really didn't want sick all over his clean taxi, it cost to get it cleaned and it didn't help that it would be costing him potential fares as well.

"NO!" said James vehemently, he wasn't stopping, he wanted to see his son. "I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Alright," agreed the driver, pressing down on the break, stopping the car at the traffic lights, waiting impatiently for the light to change.

James relaxed or tried to, thinking on his kids, more specifically Troy and Violet, they hadn't spoken to him much in nearing six months since they'd learned the truth. They'd even distanced themselves from Remus, Peter and Sirius, as well as their partners. He was at a loss, the only thing he could think of doing was trying to convince Harry to come home, or at the very least talk to his siblings. He would do anything to try and keep all his kids in his life, would do anything to keep Troy and Violet happy. Sirius was really angry with him too, Sirius hates the fact the kids aren't talking to him because of his actions. Not even the fact that Tonks would be giving birth soon had excited the kids, this had hurt Sirius deeply, and it was his child after all that Tonks was giving birth to for them both. Troy and Violet were sort of surrogates to Sirius, who thought he wouldn't be having kids in this life, since his wife was unable to get pregnant, the poor woman. So he had always loved them more than just a godfather would, and he'd never had a problem with it.

There was only one way to complete his family again, that was for Harry to accept them and maybe along the way this crushing guilt would leave him. He didn't understand why Lily was acting as she was, she had no guilt whatsoever. The fact she was trying to blame him and say he would have left her if Harry and Troy had both been squibs had hurt and angered him deeply. He couldn't envision life without magic, and imagining his son going through life wishing for something he couldn't - he realized he couldn't do that to him. So he had done what he could to make Harry's life happy and comfortable - what he thought was best.

Either way this would definitely be the last time he got into a damn Muggle contraption called a 'cor' or taxi whatever they called them. His insides felt as through they were in the process of climbing out his throat to get free. Thank Merlin he hadn't eaten anything otherwise it would have come up by this surely. Until he'd gotten into it he had been hungry, now he wasn't so much anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Isle Esme<strong>

"You lot really dinnie ken the meaning of small do ya?" asked Harry staring up at the house if it could be called that. It was so open and beautiful; it wasn't anything like he'd ever seen before. There was more glass here than he'd seen in a house before, one could almost call this a glass house. "Do ya have air-conditioning?" he added, rubbing the sweat trickling down his brow. He was so hot it was unbelievable, but considering he was wearing winter gear meant for Scotland it wasn't a surprise really.

"Yes," grinned Edward, enjoying Harry's reaction and thoughts. It was nothing new to him, he was used to extravagant things, Harry should be too, but from what he knew Harry had mostly lived in flats until he ended up next door to them in a large house exactly like his.

"Brilliant," murmured Harry, walking towards the house, dragging the suitcase behind him. He wasn't used to such warm weather, so the blast of cool air was extremely welcoming as he stepped into the doorway. Maybe he should have got changed earlier but it didn't matter - he was here now. There was absolutely no way to get off his island without a boat, which meant there was not much to do, no shopping, nothing. At least nothing within walking distance at any rate, but he wasn't here to shop - he was here to relax.

Edward slid the door closed as he followed Harry in, glad that Esme had suggested this. Scotland had been nice enough, but he hadn't gotten to be alone with Harry much, since his brother and sister had decided to make an appearance. There was nobody that could come here and interrupt them. Well other than the cleaners who would be coming at least twice or three times a week.

"You're sparkling," said Harry offhandedly, before tearing his eyes from Edwards' face, which was utterly mesmerizing. The house inside was just like home, and it was his home now, he hardly went to his house anymore. If he did he was just getting a few things he needed, he'd practically moved in to the Cullen's and poor Alice's hard work was laying there unused and unappreciated. He somehow knew she wasn't the slightest bit upset, in fact she was giddy that he was staying they all were. They made him feel more at home than anyone ever had in his life, he loved the watch Esme gave him and he never removed it. Even now it was around his wrist, gathering sweat at an alarming rate. Spacious and lovely, done in light airy colours, he was going to enjoy it here.

"I'll be doing a lot more of it," replied Edward, before he wandered through to the bedroom they would be using, his arms loaded with their luggage.

"Good job there's no gonna be anyone around," said Harry moving with him, the wheeled suitcase was hoisted onto the bed.

"There will be," said Edward, who explained feeling Harry's surprise. "People will be here to clean and bring food in a few days."

"Do they ken?" asked Harry, unsure of what to think, would Edward be hiding while they were here or did they know Edward was a vampire?

"They're from a tribe that knows all the old legends, so yes they know," Edward told him sliding two of the suitcases under the bed. They were filled with winter clothing, something neither of them would need; in fact he would be surprised if anything wore anything other than a pair of shorts the entire holiday. Isle Esme was extremely hot; he wouldn't be used to the weather at all.

"I thought you guy's didnie like folk knowing about yas?" Harry burst out in surprise.

"We don't but we cannot help it if they're already aware," commented Edward, amused.

"I bet Rosalie and Jasper just luv that." sniggered Harry, his voice slightly muffled as he removed his jumper, sighing in relief as air washed away the stifling hotness. He knew how Rosalie and Jasper got when it came to humans, which just made him glad they'd taken to him. Otherwise he would have avoided all the Cullen's probably. He'd been extremely hostile, and having anyone treating him like shit would have made him strike back. He might not have survived either, he thought to himself amused.

Edward just smirked at him until he was distracted by his phone ringing.

"Alice?" guessed Harry, as he finished getting dressed, he really liked the new clothes she'd gotten for him - he would have to remember and thank her properly when they got back.

Edward nodded before answering the call, "Hello?"

"James Potter is in Forks, he's making his way to Harry's house," said Alice.

"What?" hissed Edward, his brow furrowing in annoyance. In the background he could hear the others reacting to the news and it wasn't in a favourable light. Esme's very vocal words surprised him, but it shouldn't have. What the Potters had done to Harry had enraged all of them. Especially Esme and Rosalie, since Esme knew the pain of loss, and Rosalie in a way she'd lost something too, the gift of motherhood. Hopefully Carlisle would calm them down before James Potter actually showed up - otherwise the wizard was in for one hell of a surprise and maybe even a lot of pain.

"What's going on?" asked Harry concerned.

"Hold on," said Edward, moving out of the bedroom. "What does he want? What have you seen?"

"He wants to be a part of Harry's life, apologise from what I can see." said Alice, her tone not concealing any of her hatred.

Edward didn't need to be near her to know what she was thinking, and that was without reading her mind. Now he wanted to apologise? When Harry was finally happy? Grown up? After all the shit he'd put him through? Using magic constantly in front of him when he couldn't - reminding him of what he didn't have? He had a lot of gall even thinking about coming to Forks to confront Harry never mind actually doing it. He had no rights to Harry; he'd given them up when he left him as a baby with a stranger to raise. He was no father, he was barely a man, and a man would cop to the responsibility and deal with it, a real man at any rate. Then again Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward had all grown up in times were it was expected of it, nowadays men ran from their responsibilities and it disgusted them all.

"Will it ruin the holiday if I tell him?" Edward asked irate, of all times it had to happen now.

"Harry will never forgive you if you don't tell him." said Alice, not revealing whether it would or wouldn't.

"I know," he said grudgingly, he didn't want to tell him but he couldn't keep things from him just because it would upset him. Harry didn't like things being kept from him; he also didn't like others knowing about his life as seen by his reaction to him asking Carlisle for advice. He hadn't asked Carlisle to talk to Harry, he'd done it on his own, but it didn't stop Carlisle trying to make things better - it hadn't helped. No it had angered Harry, but at least he'd been forgiven then, this…this wouldn't apparently. When Alice spoke about something, there was no exaggeration on her part.

"I'll let you know more," said Alice before hanging up.

Edward was momentarily confused; Alice never hung up on him - ever.

"What's going on?" demanded Harry, his accent which seemed to fade the more time he spent in America, but came back in times of high stress. "Has something happened? Is everyone o'rite?" his tension heightening, he knew there was something wrong - it couldn't be too bad otherwise Edward wouldn't still be standing there. He would be getting them back to the Cullen's as quickly as possible.

"Everything is fine, nobody is hurt…" said Edward soothing Harry immediately, inwardly thinking 'YET!' who knows what Esme, Alice and Rosalie would do to James Potter if they got their hands on him. Hopefully Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett would be able to stop them doing anything that might bring the magical world down on their heads. It was a good thing he wasn't there, it really, really was, or he wouldn't have been responsible for his actions.

Harry calmed down immediately, but he was still curious.

"Someone has showed up in Forks," said Edward.

"Who?" he asked, he knew it wasn't his brother and sister, there was no way, they knew he was coming here, or rather knew he was going on a further holiday and not going back home yet.

"James Potter," admitted Edward quietly.

"What?" Harry gaped in shock, straining as if he hoped to have misheard what Edward had said.

"James Potter is at Forks," repeated Edward, he wouldn't under any circumstances say 'your father or dad' since James Potter was not Harry's father. He might have helped create him, be his biological father, but that didn't mean squat. He'd relinquished his rights to be Harry's father a long time ago.

"Why?" cried Harry, shaking his head baffled to the core of his being. He just didn't understand why James Potter would come anywhere near him. "Is he going to try and make me move again?"

"No, I believe he just wants to see you," Edward said, sighing softly, a sure sign of his mental tiredness.

Harry just huffed, standing there not sure what to do or how to respond in all honesty.

"How about we forget about Potter and enjoy our holiday?" suggested Edward, praying that he hadn't brought him out here to relax only to feel agitated the entire time.

"Aye," agreed Harry, he had waited enough of his life thinking about the Potters' he now had a future, it was time to leave the Potters in the past, or at least James and Lily Potter. He may have a future with Violet and Troy in it; it just depended on how things went. Maybe even his aunt and uncle, the Dursley's depending on how they took to him. He had the most important thing, his new family, and a partner.

"Good," said Edward, bringing him forward, cutting off any response by kissing him passionately, but keeping himself in check - he never wanted to hurt Harry. He had been hurt enough his entire life, he absently patted the box in his pocket which he'd been keeping for the perfect moment - he was sure there would be one on his island where he could ask his question. Judging by Harry's thoughts he wouldn't be against the idea of becoming his fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks - James Potter<strong>

"We are here," said the driver, pulling into the house he'd requested, which he'd found it next to impossible to find. "Four hundred dollars." it wasn't everyday someone wanted a three and half hour journey these days, so he was quite frankly pleased with himself.

"Four Hundred?!" yelped James, mentally calculating how much it was in his own money. Sixty bloody galleons just to drive him up here? That is an outrage! Especially considering he could Apparate for absolutely nothing, how the hell did Muggles survive? Grumbling obscenities under his breath, he took the wad of paper bills, dollars he'd had changed for this trip he took four of the one hundred dollar bills and handed it to the expectant driver.

"Thank you, have yourself a nice day now." he said, waiting patiently for his fare to leave the cab, he had a long drive back ahead of him to get to his normal patch again. Maybe he should stop at a café and have some lunch before he drove all the way back.

"Yeah, you too." said James somewhat sarcastically, as he closed the door. He was definitely not paying for another taxi; he didn't care if the Ministry didn't like it. Sixty galleons, overall it wasn't even chipping his fortune, but it was just the thought, you could buy a broomstick and still have money left over for what they wanted.

Turning to face the property he had bought for his son, he smiled at it; it was perfect just like he'd imagined it. The curtains were all drawn, at this time of the day? Was his son still sleeping? No, it wasn't possible not at this time of the day. Shaking off his thoughts he walked up to the door and knocked loudly, waiting patiently for Harry to answer. A few minutes later he was still standing there, now beginning to frown.

He knocked harder, when he didn't receive an answer, he checked the door and wasn't surprised when he found it locked. Looking around he saw that nobody was there, sliding his wand out slowly he muttered "Alohomora!" and the door opened with a click. Walking in, he put his bag on the floor and closed the door looking around curiously; it was strangely devoid of character. It was like a show home that someone was selling, there was a thin layer of dust on everything, and it looked as though Harry hadn't been there for quite some time.

Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Thought James with a sinking feeling in his gut. He'd emptied out the account he'd set up for him, and now he wasn't here? Was he really on the run? Had something happened to his son? What if he didn't get a chance to apologise? He needed to locate him and quickly, he would need to do it alone, he didn't trust the American Ministry.

* * *

><p>There we go, I'm sorry its been so long but I've gone off writing the TwilightHarry Potter stories but I'm hoping writing this and ending it will help me get back into it. If it doesn't work at least this one will have been finished, and not left at standstill, the others are just in the beginning stages and it wont be so hard to let go until I'm back into the swing of Harry Potter/ Twilight again. So will Harry agree? will they marry before he is turned? or will they marry as they return from Isle Esme? in Rio? have the others high tailing it over there to be there to see it? with Alice's foresight? or will it just be a celebration when they get back? what will happen to James? will he leave forks after the cullens get their hands on him or will he stand his ground until Harry gets back? will Harry even accept James apology or will having family help him move on and give James the whole 'Forgive and never forget speech' and tell him he doesn't want anything to do with him that he has a true family now? R&R


	44. Chapter 44

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 44**

**Will They - Wont They?**

* * *

><p>"You are a maniac!" grunted Harry, trying to suppress his laughter as he futilely pushed at Edward, trying to shove him away. At the same time trying to regain his breath, it had been like swimming on top of a shark or something - it was the only way he could think to describe it. Like flying underwater, although thankfully Edward had pulled up quickly before the need to breathe got to great.<p>

"That's a new one," said Edward, his gold eyes observing Harry, his fear that the news of James Potter being in Forks running their holiday had been for naught. If anything it had made Harry more determined to show Potter that he didn't rule him, that he could be happy without them. There was often times Harry did think of them, but they were few far and between, and he was always on hand to distract him. Seeing him in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks was making him all too eager to distract him to be honest. He couldn't keep his hands to himself; it was as if he was channelling Rosalie and Emmett when they first started dating if you could call it that. They had sort of skipped that step, married nearly right away.

"It's odd," commented Harry, staring up at the moon that was showing clearly, without a single cloud in the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly, so different from the sky he was used to back in Scotland. He hadn't spent much time looking at the sky in Forks, but in Scotland he had stared at the sky many times, especially as a child wishing upon the stars that his parents would want him, for him to get magic and be able to go home with them. To know his brother and sister, yes, at one point, he had wished to know them all, had been desperate for their approval. Now his brother and sister knew about him, wanted to get to know him better and James Potter was now in Forks? Why now? He honestly couldn't understand why he would chose now of all times.

"What is?" wondered Edward, watching his mate closely, looking ethereal in the moonlight. Harry had decided on a swim because of the stifling heat. He wasn't tired since he had slept earlier on that day, probably due to the intense heat he wasn't used to. He had been stupid to even think of pushing his mate away, mates were meant for each other; he completed Harry as much as Harry completed him. Thank god for Jasper and Rosalie, they had helped him with this situation. You would think reading someone's mind would make him able to do it on his own, but it wasn't true.

"Feelin' like this," muttered Harry, turning to face Edward.

"And how do you feel?" enquired Edward. Jasper was the Empath in the family after all so he had no idea how Harry felt exactly.

"Happy," stated Harry, "It's odd because I used ti fight it, or any other good feeling, they used ti scare the crap outta me."

"Jasper used to feel the same way, when he first came to us with Alice, despite the fact he was an Empath he…couldn't comprehend the feelings. It used to get a bit much for him, both Alice and Jasper would leave for a few days let Jasper unwind so to speak. He grew used to it, and became as happy as everyone else. Although Alice is a whole different kind of happy, but I wouldn't have her any other way." said Edward, wrapping his arms around him, the water lapping around them as they did. He fish and other animals that lived in the water were keeping their distance sensing the predator that Edward was - much to his chagrin and Harry's amusement.

Harry sniggered in amusement, agreeing with that sentiment, Alice wasn't just happy, she was hyper, extremely so. How it was Emmett who broke the most things was anyone's guess. He loved the Cullen's, all of them, for everything they'd done for him. For opening him up to real kindness, love as well as contentment. He had a real future now, with people he cared about, and he would do anything for them.

"You will get sick if we stay out here much longer," said Edward, as always worried about his human mate.

"I doubt it; it's warmer here right now than it is in Scotland during the summer." Harry said snorting in amusement. "Or in Forks for that matter." honestly, Edward worried too much. Just because he was human it didn't mean he was defenceless, well maybe he was against a vampire. He wouldn't die of a cold, but considering what he knew about how Edward's parents had died as well as what had nearly killed him he understood. Edward had lost his parents and humanity to the Spanish Influenza epidemic. He had read about it, it was one the most devastating virus. Worse than even the Black Death, they estimated 50-100 million people had died during that time. It didn't help that it was during the war, rationing and things will have caused the spread to be ten times worse. Weakened immune systems would have spelled the end of them, although a lot of people were reported to have died due to secondary infections or Pneumonia. Which is easily caught when your immune system was vulnerable from fighting off another virus especially the Flu.

"I know it is, but I'd still prefer it if we get back inside," said Edward, and out of the water.

"Why wait?" asked Harry, turning around to face Edward, holding onto his arms which were like steel wrapped around him - as though he was terrified if he let him go he'd drown.

Edward frowned, not able to understand what he meant and his mind was blank - perhaps purposely not thinking about what he was talking about. "Wait for what?" he enquired, his amber eyes gazing into Harry's green ones curiously.

"Ti get married and make mi a vampire," Harry said his voice slightly husky.

"Umm…" was all the surprised vampire could get out of his mouth, he hadn't expected that sort of question. Why wait indeed, did he have an answer to that question? Yes, and that answer was let's do it. The very primal part of him wanted to turn Harry right now, so he wasn't vulnerable, he would be strong like him…a predator, strong, fast and graceful. He was rather hoping that Harry was one of the lucky ones to end up with a gift. Not all of them had gifts per se, but considering Harry had been born without magic in a magical family, he might feel inadequate if he didn't end up with a gift of his own - considering how gifted the family was. Nothing would ever make him love Harry less, and hopefully he would know and understand that. "You should finish school first." why had he said that? Oh yes, his bloody conscience.

"I've already graduated, top o' my class, unless you've forgotten." said Harry dryly, cocking his head to the side. "Or is it the fact ya dinnie want ti dae it?" his accent becoming thicker as he worried.

"You have no idea how much I want to, the urge gets stronger every day, but I'm strong enough to resist the part of me that wants you stronger…immortal - like me." said Edward possessively, knowing truth was probably the best right now. "Knowing how…vulnerable you are compared to me is a nightmare." refraining from using the word weak, not wanting Harry to get the impression he saw him as such, since Harry was anything but weak after all he'd been through.

"At least then you'll treat me like an equal," said Harry, hiding a grin.

"And I don't now?" Edward felt confused…when had he ever made Harry feel inferior?

Harry laughed, "Well in a way you act like a mother hen, as if I've got a brain aneurism and could drop down dead any second."

Edward winced at the thought; he didn't even want to joke about something like this. Considering he knew how common it was in people, it wasn't just his father with medical degrees under his belt, he had one too. A simple knock to the head could cause it to kill whoever it was. It was aptly described as a ticking time bomb by many people in the medical profession, never to a patient though or the families.

"So?" said Harry, gazing at Edward, he wanted to show the Potters that they weren't his life anymore. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were his family and Edward was his partner…hopefully his husband. James Potter could go screw himself; he wasn't going to let them win anymore. Not that he had let them win; he'd just spent his entire life bitter because of them. Severus had been right, magic wasn't the enemy.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" said Edward, sensing the stubbornness and determination from his mate.

"Yeah, I'm not learning anything fi school, I'm officially an adult, I graduated with honours…" said Harry, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck. "I wasn't really living my life until I met you, and there is nothing I want to experience as a human…it's overrated, I just want to be with you…seeing everything the way you do, go with you and experience a side I've yet to see."

"As a human you wouldn't want to, and if you could…maybe you'd change your mind about this life." said Edward honestly. While Harry had helped him with accepting his vampire, in such a pure way of looking at it, it didn't end a habit of a lifetime. Evolution, humans eat animals and stopped them overpopulating, shouldn't the same be said for the humans? They weren't at the top of the evolution ladder, even if they thought they were. Not that they fed from humans, at least not on purpose except the occasional slip up.

"It would be no life without you," admitted Harry, "Come on, let's head back, I'm starting to get cold now."

"Hop on," said Edward immediately the discussion forgotten in his concern. Okay, maybe he was what Harry called him…a mother hen, he did worry too much. He couldn't help it, when Harry was on his back in the water; he dove down and swam towards the house, systematically coming up so Harry could breathe before going back down. With his speed, it wasn't long before they were back at the beech, this time when they stopped Harry didn't call him a maniac.

"Much better," murmured Harry, already warming up now that he wasn't touching Edward and wasn't in the water. Grabbing his Scotland flagged towel, he wrapped out around his shoulders. The humidity in the air was already warming him up, a bit too much, it was so clammy.

They walked hand in hand back to the house, both of them preoccupied by what had been proposed this evening.

* * *

><p>"Everyone needs to calm down," said Carlisle, talking over the indignant hisses and shouting. Everyone was furious, especially Rosalie, Emmett had to restrain her from doing something stupid. She looked ready to storm next door and pulverise someone. Something Rosalie was good at and she could do it without touching a single drop of blood, Carlisle couldn't help but muse in pride. "Easy!" he called, whistling loudly, causing them all to wince at the loudness, it grated on their nerves, nothing was worse than the school bell though.<p>

"The sheer nerve of the arsehole!" snarled Rosalie; he had just broken into Harry's house as if he had the damn right. Having the gall to use magic as well, it was bad enough they'd used magic in front of Harry all the time, knowing he had none of his own - but to break into his property? Didn't he have any shame whatsoever?

"Jasper, a little help," asked Carlisle.

"I happen to agree with Rosalie," Jasper told the father of the Coven.

"Whether you agree or disagree, is not the point, we cannot go alienating wizards, we do not know anything about how magic will affect us." said Carlisle, he wasn't going to risk his family for revenge.

"Then we should contact Severus," said Esme, already reaching for the number on the fridge and dialling it into her keypad on her phone. It was a house number; perhaps Severus didn't have a cell phone? He had been a wizard after all; perhaps technology was beyond him it certainly had been for her a long time ago. The world had advanced a great deal since she was a little girl. Everyone had quietened down upon the first ring, wanting to hear it too.

"Hello?" the voice was most certainly NOT male.

"Hello dear, this is Esme Cullen I'm calling to speak to Severus? Is he available?" Esme asked.

"Hold on," replied Tabitha, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all recognized the voice because they attended school with her and her brother Silver. Oddly enough once that was said, they heard nothing, which was usual they usually heard things in the background.

"Hello?" said a male voice, presumably Severus, his tone curt and professional.

"Hello, Severus, I hope it's alright that I'm calling you that, Harry has spoken of you often and with great respect." said Esme, it never hurt to be kind to anyone.

"I see," replied Severus, his tone half amused half confused. "How can I help you? Is everything alright with Harry?" genuine concern was bleeding through.

"Harry is fine," Esme was quick to reassure him. "I just have a few questions…regarding magic and the affects it has on vampires."

The silence stretched as if Severus was thinking, causing the others to look at each other confused.

"Why do you hold such an interest?" asked Severus, the unasked question hanging in the air 'what was going on?'

Esme looked at Carlisle, silently asking if she should tell him. Carlisle understood and nodded his head curtly, they had nothing to lose - at least he thought so.

"James Potter is in Forks, he seems determined to get his son, finding him I should say," said Esme, "My children are understandably upset about his appearance, and Harry is finally beginning to move on with his life." She was just glad they had suggested Edward and Harry go to the island. At least that way he wasn't here to be confronted by his father - who had just broken into his property. Well technically it was Harry's but she was sure Edward had mentioned it being in the father's name? Or was it just the bank account under Harry's name? He hadn't been very specific, too full of rage to make much sense.

If the silence before was long…this was even longer.

"Most spells cannot harm a vampire, at least not fatally; you may be blown off your feet but uninjured." Severus told them eventually. "There's the obvious one that can, it's called Fiendfyre, it spits out fire that will incinerate everything in its path. Its not used often since it's uncontrollable, but Potter will know it." the name was spat with extreme prejudice.

"I see," said Esme quite frankly alarmed at the thought. Fire was dangerous to vampires, they would need to tread with caution it seemed.

"Potter isn't dangerous, he's what they would call a light wizard," said Severus, "An Auror, which is a combination of someone in the army and police force in this world." he sounded as if he was forcing the words out grudgingly.

"Thank you, Severus, I apologise for taking up so much of your time." said Esme, conveying her thanks and apology perfectly.

"It's no problem," said Severus, before the dial tone sounded indicating that Severus had hung up.

"Well he isn't one for pleasantries," commented Esme, ending the call on her end.

"Edward said he and I would get on, so I'm not surprised," Jasper told them pensively.

"I can't believe he's doing that, if Harry finds out he will go nuts, he values his privacy." said Rosalie, understanding Harry more than the others. It was his private space, pretty much how she felt about the garage. There will be times when she let Emmett in but for most part she tinkered on her own. She was more used to being interrupted now, but years ago she'd hated having her privacy invaded by the others - when she was alone she liked to think about things.

"Nothing of value was left behind," said Carlisle once again calming the group. "Anything Harry cares about is in his and Edwards room, only the bare essentials are there." which was the furniture, kitchen appliances, cutlery things that he had no need for while living with them. Sooner or later they would probably be boxed up and transported to wherever Edward and Harry wanted to move to when they went to college. When they headed off to college they went alone, allowing them to spend time with their significant other. Esme didn't like it, she suffered from empty nest syndrome, but she had come to endure it over the years.

"True," conceded Rosalie grudgingly, stopping her struggles, it was a futile exercise anyway; Emmett was the strongest of them all.

"I'm just glad Edward isn't here, I'd hate to think of what he would do." said Emmett, sitting down now that the immediate crisis was over.

* * *

><p>James ran a finger along the furniture, the dust coating it disgustingly; he couldn't believe this was happening. Looking around for any sign of life, he couldn't find anything. Walking towards the kitchen, he began to nose in the drawers, there was cutlery, plates, empty fridge and freezer, and there was no food in the house. Things really didn't look good, once he had searched every nook and cranny of the kitchen and found nothing, he moved on upstairs.<p>

Opening the first door he found it completely empty, all bar a cream coloured carpet that had been in the picture when he looked up the property to make sure it was good enough for Harry. Closing it he began to check the other rooms, all the same, until he got to the last one - the Master bedroom, it was certainly bigger than the other rooms. He found a bed, duvet, cupboard, two bedside cabinets and two large bookcases that were empty.

If he had known his son at all, he would have realized it wasn't for books but his DVD collection which was also at the Cullen's along with everything else he cherished.

Opening the built in cupboards, he was met with emptiness, there wasn't a single thing there. Turning swiftly he yanked open every single drawer, to find them too unused. Breathing shakily, he wildly looked around the room as if some clue would pop out at him, so that he could locate his son. Nothing, the only thing in the room was plain bedding set and a pair of black blackout curtains that were open.

James stared out the window not really seeing anything, Harry had no magic, and he had no way of locating him using spells. He'd empted his account, which would have enabled him to track him to where he was when he used his card. Could he have gone back to Scotland? Maybe Emily would know where he was, she knew him best. The thought of having to ask her was distasteful; he'd never liked her much. Innate jealousy that she was raising his firstborn he had always chalked it up to.

His eyes narrowed in on the property next to it, mirror image of the house he'd purchased for his son. Would they know where his son went? Perhaps they could tell him what was going on, with renewed hope; he left the room and jogged down the stairs. Opening the front door, he looked along, it was quite far in reality, he hadn't expected this much space between them. He mused as he stalked towards the property, weaving between the few trees and keeping an eye on the slippery slope.

He prayed they knew where he was, he had to find him, bring him home, let him meet his siblings at long last. Maybe then his children would forgive him, and they could go back to normal. He would just have to hide Harry's existence from the Ministry or destroy the record of Harry's death - and incidentally his signature as well.

Once he was at the front door he knocked - barely once before the door swung open causing James to jump at the abruptness of it.

* * *

><p>A few more chapters and then that's this finished as well as a few others :) it's going to break my heart lol I love all the stories none more than A New Place To Stay and Invisible :) but there we go I hope you are all still enjoying the story despite the length of time between updates...i'm considering just updating this one until I finish it and thereby having another story in the complete folder :) what do you guys think? R&amp;R<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**New Twilight**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

><p>Edward watched his mate sleeping; they hadn't said much since Harry had spoken about turning him or rather marrying them then being turned. Not out of awkwardness, Harry understood how hard it was on him, especially as he used to see himself as a monster. That and Harry had genuinely began to tire upon their return to the house. He'd only had the energy to get himself something quick to eat, which happened to be tinned pineapples, that he'd quickly opened and began devouring, glad that they were cold. Not that he had to worry since the air condition worked very well, and Harry shouldn't be clammy when in the confines of the house. Still he couldn't get his mind off what Harry had said, the thought was extremely alluring to say the least.<p>

The first thing was - no fuss, no Alice and Rosalie annoying him until kingdom come, wanting to take over the arrangements when both he and Harry just wanted something small. They'd want to make a big spectacle about it all, and it wasn't who they were. A small intimate wedding with just himself and Harry, with a few paid witnesses supplied by the church.

Second James Potter wouldn't get his claws into his mate while he was human, he would be stronger, vicious, feral not someone the wizard would want to be even near. He would leave, knowing he had lost to them, the Cullen's, if it could be called losing. He'd given all rights to Harry up when he was a baby for the stupid reason being the fact his child didn't have magic. It wasn't lost on him that Potter may as well have lost three children, since the ones he'd raised don't want anything to do with him. It was in his opinion divine retribution and poetic justice.

Third he would never have to worry about losing his mate, they would do everything the proper way from his time. Although marrying a man certainly wouldn't have been possible…there was a reason for everything. He would need to be quick about it though, and try and keep Alice from seeing it. That would definitely be the hardest thing of all.

Was he really considering going through with this? Wondered Edward pensively, he wanted to, he realized and he couldn't just use the vampire side of him as the excuse since he wholeheartedly wanted Harry to be his. Mind, body, soul. To many it might be a piece of paper but to him…it was more, so, so much more than that. It was a promise, an understanding between two people that loved each other. He'd seen so many relationships fall apart, seen people drifting apart from each other and falling out of love. For Harry there was no going back, he couldn't undo becoming a vampire. It was Harry who wanted this, and he truly had no excuse as to why they shouldn't. It was true, Harry had already graduated from school, he had no reason to continue why he had to begin with, was baffling. Then again it had given him the opportunity to know him, so he was grateful for it.

It wouldn't take them long once they were in the mainland, so as soon as Harry woke up - they would head out on the boats. They would marry here and perhaps somewhere down the line - in Scotland where Harry's heart would always belong no matter what country they lived in or visited. Maybe they would also return to his place of origins, thought Edward, as the prospects began to multiply in his mind - thankfully as a vampire he could keep up with his own thoughts. He would love to show Harry where he'd grown up, where his parents were buried. He might not remember them a whole lot, but he did remember some of it.

His mind began to wander, wondering what was going on with his family - and why Alice had hung up so abruptly, it was just so out of character for her. If anything it was impossible to get her off the phone. He felt slightly guilty that his family wouldn't be here for the wedding. Maybe he should call them; Carlisle was so much better at control than him…what if he hurt Harry trying to turn him? Of course there is a way he could do it, by injecting his venom - he would need a needle though. No he wasn't going to do it any differently from his father; his way had been successful so that way would be continued. Either way would cause Harry immeasurable amounts of pain, and that did not sit well with him but rather three days of pain then being indestructible than watching him die due to an illness his weak body couldn't fight off.

He should hunt, he realized, it would mean he would be less likely to mess up. Turning to face Harry, he absently pulled the sheet over Harry's sleeping form. Keeping him warm from the coolness of the air-conditioning. He then quickly penned a note 'Gone to mainland to hunt - be back soon' and placed it on the bed so if Harry woke up he would know where he was. Hopefully though, he would get there and back before Harry woke up.

That done the house was empty bar Harry - sleeping oblivious to the world.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" asked Carlisle, for the first time in his life he had to strain to be even to even be the slightest bit cordial with someone. The urge to lash out was strong, at least verbally, imagine giving your child up because he wasn't magical, he was honestly quite disgusted by him. The fact he had the nerve to continue to visit Harry and not let him have a family - then when he was an adult, getting on with his life suddenly appear out of the blue? He was quiet frankly flummoxed.<p>

"Um…hello," squeaked James, realizing immediately what they were, he was an Auror and had dealt with vampires in his line of work. Magical vampires didn't sparkle the same way as Muggle ones, so he knew these were Muggle vampires. He just hadn't been prepared to meet them here, right next door to his son. He stiffened, could they have something to do with his disappearance? No, it couldn't be that, Harry had removed all the money from his account which indicated he had been planning to run for whatever reason.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow, "Yes?" he enquired a little more coldly, and this was a police man? No, an Auror Severus had called him. Even men in their army and police force had more decorum than this wizard did. Despite his disgust, a nagging thought that when it came to family they were all the same. Emotional.

"Did you know my son?" asked James regaining his composure.

"Son?" questioned Carlisle, not making it easy on the wizard who had emotionally stunted Harry's development for years.

"Um…oh, Harry…Harry P…erm…Evans," James stumbled, realising his son wouldn't have been known to them as a Potter since he had forbidden it. "He lives next door." he added for their benefit.

"I haven't seen him for a while," stated Carlisle truthfully, having no intentions of telling James Potter where Harry was.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here acting concerned," spat Alice, she was extremely protective of people she loved, making her appearance at the door with Jasper holding her back. "Go back to Britain - you aren't wanted here!"

James stepped back, hand automatically going for his wand but not bringing it out. He couldn't do magic here unless his life was being threatened - Ministry rules. Considering they weren't being nice to him, he knew if he did magic he'd be in Britain again before night fell. Or worse charged they'd recorded his magic and wand, so there was no way he would get away with it either. James swallowed thickly, Harry must have told them what he'd done, what he and Lily had done.

"It's none of your business," said James defensively.

"He's none of your god dammed business either! Let him live his life you abandoning prick!" hissed Rosalie.

"Rosalie," chided Carlisle, inwardly awed at the changes his usually sullen daughter had undergone. It wasn't the biggest change he'd seen, which had been the time after Rosalie begged him to change Emmett after he was mauled by a bear in the woods. Still, he never thought she'd defend anyone that wasn't a vampire, or wish someone to be changed. Once upon a time she had been very vocal about the fact it hadn't been her choice, and if she did have one - she insisted that she would never have chosen this road.

"You do not know what happened, I respectfully ask you to keep your opinions to yourself." stated James sharply, "I haven't come all this way for nothing, I will find him on my own if need be."

"There is nothing respectful about a man who abandons his duty to family; they are all we have in this life and the next. Only cowards would abandon their child just because he wasn't the way you'd hoped he'd be." stated Jasper harshly.

James' nostrils flared as he began to lose his temper, he wasn't about to let vampires tell him about life. Shame began to burn in his stomach, knowing they were right, he turned without saying anything to them and made his way swiftly back to the house. He would wait until Harry returned, either that or he would think of something. He wasn't going to give up now, he had to see his son, and he had to make it right.

"That's right, turn your back, that's all Harry's seen since he could walk!" snapped Rosalie, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Despicable man," said Esme, watching him leaving - having the mitigated gall to return to the house, Harry's house.

"He is that," agreed Carlisle watching him even after his children went back into the house. He was glad Edward wasn't here; his son could be extremely impulsive. Which meant he would have more than likely gotten physical with James Potter. Eventually James disappeared into the house, and out of their line of sight.

"Don't worry, he's happy now," said Esme firmly, wrapping her arms around her husband seeking comfort and giving it at the same time. Both of them turned when Alice suddenly squealed caught in the throes of a vision. Jasper as always went to her side, asking her what she could see, but Alice said nothing. Both Carlisle and Esme ventured inside, closing the door firmly and gazing at Alice in curiosity. It wasn't something bad otherwise Alice would have spoken to them already.

"We must pack, we can't be late!" said Alice, her eyes clearing from that vacant look to one of pure excitement.

"Just hold on a second," stated Carlisle, "What did you see?"

"Harry and Edward are getting married!" exclaimed Alice, "We must leave now if we want to get there in time."

"In Rio?" Carlisle was beyond surprised; it was out of character for the pair of them to just decide to get married out of the blue and in Rio as well. He'd sort of expected it here with family or in Scotland perhaps where Harry's brother and sister could also be part of it.

Alice nodded eagerly.

"Bloody Potter," scowled Rosalie, he was screwing up everything by just being there.

"Come on!" squealed Alice, dragging her 'sister' from the living room, both of them becoming immediately immersed in the wonder of what they should wear as they quickly gathered everything they would need. Clothes, phones and money as well as their passports. Unsurprisingly Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them within five minutes. All with a simple small bag packed, and a suit with its protective bag against their shoulders. It was new enough since Rosalie and Emmett had just gotten married a few years ago, just before they moved back to Forks actually.

"Ten minutes?" bet Emmett grinning cheekily. Usually he did this with Edward who could read his mind and they'd get away with doing it silently. Since Edward was on holiday, the only other brother he had at the moment was Jasper. It was a simple bet, usually ten dollars,

"I heard that!" snapped Rosalie, as she continued to pack.

Emmett sniggered softly, hooting when Jasper nodded his agreement. Glancing at his watch, absently looking over when he heard the clicking of buttons as Carlisle ordered their private jet to be fuelled for them. It was in Seattle, and they would be there within an hour by their usual driving standards - depending on how busy the roads really were. Alice would know the best way to go.

"Emmett you forgot your wallet," sang Alice, sniggering as she zipped up another bag.

Emmett's hand automatically felt for his wallet in his right trouser pocket to find that Alice was right; shaking his head in irritation he quickly figured out where it was and returned to his bedroom to find his wife standing with it smirking sardonically at him. Taking it from her fingers, he kissed her softly before he ran back downstairs. Then the waiting game began again. "Ugh, I'm going to wait in the car!" he stated, before he left the house. His wife didn't need his help with her luggage; all that would accomplish is him being hit over the head with it.

"So impatient," muttered Rosalie from up the stairs as she packed away the remaining things she wanted to take with her.

Alice giggled in amusement, so excited that they her brother and Harry were getting married. It had been a long time coming; they weren't rushing into things, but were doing it because of James Potter. She would bet that Edward didn't want Harry vulnerable to magic. Although if Severus was right, they were all vulnerable to a certain part of magic - fire.

"We must be quick, we don't know if he will follow us." cautioned Esme, gazing at Carlisle silently asking his opinion on the matter.

"If he's desperate enough yes," Carlisle said slowly, he hadn't even thought of that. Of course, Esme knew just how desperate people got; her own husband had continued searching for her after she left him. Yet Esme continued moving keeping herself and her unborn child safe…until she lost the one thing keeping her sane and alive. After the baby had died due to illnesses that the doctors just couldn't cure, she had tried to kill herself. Part of him had always despaired that the little girl he knew had felt the urge to do something like that. So he saved her, turned her into a vampire, and he would be so glad he had until the end of time itself. At the time he hadn't realized just how things would turn out, but even then he would have done it all over again.

"He won't be able to follow us on foot, there's no car." Rosalie said, as she finally came down the stairs packed for what looked like a fortnight's holiday not a day or two in Rio.

"They have their own way of getting around," commented Jasper.

"Come on, hurry up!" said Emmett, from the car playing a game on his phone out of sheer boredom. Honking the horn, from where he sat in the driver's side of his truck.

"Let's go," stated Carlisle, shepherding them all out of the house, grabbing his keys from their stand as he did so. Edward was in for one hell of a surprise, but surely he honestly didn't think he would get away with marrying Harry on his own without his family around? Nothing could be kept from Alice especially when it was a solid plan and not a tentative one. Perhaps Edward had inwardly wanted his family there and let it go from there.

"We'll ride with Rosalie and Emmett," said Alice, grasping a hold of her husbands arm, positively jumping with jubilant energy. Jasper rolled his eyes, and calmed his wife down, adding their luggage to the rest of the others.

"You owe me," said Emmett, hand out waiting for Jasper to give him his hard earned dollars.

Jasper sighed before handing over the money; he honestly didn't want to listen to him whining the entire way there. Especially with him driving - not that he would crash, far from it, but if something like that did happen he shuddered to think of the consequences. The thought of humans finding out about them was one of his biggest fears. Out of all he knew about the magical world, that was probably the one thing they shared - fear of discovery.

"Thank you," exclaimed Emmett dramatically, his attention changing to the other car with Esme and Carlisle in it. They were already turning around, and Emmett as competitive as he was - decided to get the show on the road.

"Well, here we go!" said Emmett.

"Behave!" scolded Rosalie, but the small indulgent smile on her face gave away the fact she wasn't irritated as she seemed.

"Yes, Emmett, behave," taunted Jasper amused.

"I always thought they'd get married in Scotland," said Rosalie, changing the subject. "He spoke of it so often, he's always wanted to go back." unfortunately as a vampire, Harry wouldn't be able to go back very often. They would always be living in small towns, where it was rarely sunny, like here she supposed, looking out at the dreary sky.

"We all have," said Jasper pensively. They'd all gone home at one point or another, well, except Carlisle he hadn't returned to England - if he had, he certainly hadn't spoken of it.

"That's the plane fuelled, it will depart on time, we will make it." stated Alice.

Nobody doubted her for a second.

* * *

><p>Well damn it didn't go the way I thought it would :D I so wanted James Potter shredded for dinner...maybe Edward can still do that later in the story hehe but for now I suppose it will just have to be this way :D or maybe just have harry tear him a new one? will his brother and sister show up in America when they realize there dad is there? in an insane bid to protect Harry from him? R&amp;R please<p> 


End file.
